Fuyu ga Kureta Yokan
by avemari
Summary: ¿De qué tenía miedo exactamente? ¿De lo que otras personas piensen de mí? Quizá un poco, pero de lo que más tengo miedo es de la intensidad de mis sentimientos, la amaría tanto que todas las paredes que he construido se vendrían abajo y quizá sienta que me ahogue en el proceso…sin embargo ella es la única que me hace sentir viva. NozoEli, NicoMaki, KotoUmi
1. Chapter 1

**Pues bueno, a empezar el nuevo fic, este no tendrá tanto drama como Love Marginal…espero. He decidido ser buena niña, sino Santa no me traerá nada para Navidad xD Ok, espero que lo disfruten.**

 _ **Despedidas Y Encuentros**_

Maki cerró los ojos, mientras se recargaba en la pared y escuchaba las voces del staff, sabía lo que tenía que hacer y decir para salir de esto, según el presidente no era algo tan grave pero aun así, debía aclarar las cosas.

-Nishikino-san-un hombre joven de aproximadamente treinta años y anteojos la llamo, haciendo que Maki abriera los ojos-Los reporteros están esperando, estoy seguro que las cosas saldrán bien

Maki no respondió, solo se dirigió a la sala donde se llevaría a cabo la conferencia, seguida de su manager; tenía que haber sido más cuidadosa, fue su culpa que esas fotos salieran a la luz, lo único que agradecía es que la cara de Nico no se viera, sino no valdría la pena montar todo este circo.

En cuanto entro la sala se tornó en pequeños murmullos y Maki tomo asiento en una mesa al frente junto con su manager y Akemiya-san, el director general del proyecto que envolvía un grupo de más de cien chicas; escucho como el hombre les daba las gracias a los reporteros por venir y una disculpa por el pequeño error.

Maki apretó los puños, Nico no era un error, lo que sentía no era un error pero no podía decir nada, no ahora.

-Nishikino-san-la llamo una reportera y Maki intento relajarse-¿Estas en una relación con una chica?

Directo al grano, claro, Maki no podía esperar amabilidad de la prensa, por lo que a ella respectaba, la prensa de Japón era cruel hasta niveles inimaginables, todavía recordaba a esa chica de su grupo que se afeito la cabeza mostrándolo en un video…que humillación, para que después estúpidos conductores se burlaran de ella ¿Qué mal había hecho? Solo salir con un chico y que se filtraran unas fotos, lo que le sorprendía es que esa chica aun siguiera en el grupo.

-No, el beso que vieron fue algo normal-respondió Maki con la mayor seriedad posible-Ustedes lo han visto, la forma en que nuestro grupo hace fanservice, nunca pensé que se armara algo tan grande solo por un saludo entre amigas

-¿Eso significa que esa chica y tú no tienen ningún tipo de relación?

-Así es, nos saludamos de esa manera jugando-dijo Maki y puso su mejor sonrisa, esa sonrisa que la había llevado al primer lugar de las últimas elecciones y la envidia del 80% de sus compañeras-Lamento mucho haber causado un alboroto, pero no me interesan las chicas de esa manera, me gustan los chicos, pero más importante…me gustan esos hermosos chicos que son mis fans

 _Esa maldita bola de pervertidos_

Después de eso, siguieron más preguntas, por supuesto todas relacionadas con las fotos filtradas hace dos días, donde se veía a Nishikino Maki, miembro del grupo más popular en Japón, Proyecto 348 y también miembro de la sub unidad Soldier Game, besándose con una chica; esas fotos dieron la vuelta en todo Japón y se convirtieron en la comidilla de los programas de espectáculos , pero Akemiya tenía razón, no era tan grave, en cambio si la foto hubiera sido con un chico los daños hubieran sido irreversibles; pero después de esta conferencia la gente solo recordaría esto como una anécdota graciosa o como decían la mayoría cuando las chicas se ponían muy cariñosas en su grupo.

 _Como no se les permite salir con chicos, tienen que controlar sus hormonas de alguna forma._

-Nishikino, sígueme un momento-dijo Akemiya cuando termino la conferencia, como él lo esperaba, todo salió a la perfección

-Akemiya-san, Nishikino-san debería descansar, creo…-empezó su manager pero Akemiya le lanzo una mirada que decía que se callara y él lo hizo.

Maki hizo lo que Akemiya le indico y lo siguió a su oficina, era un hombre alto y obeso, Maki no lo veía como un hombre malo o bueno, solo cuidaba su negocio y ella era parte de su negocio, había dejado de ser una persona y se había convertido en una mercancía.

-Todo está resuelto, hiciste un buen trabajo-dijo el hombre sentándose e indicándole a Maki que se sentara-Ahora solo espero que no vuelvas a cometer el mismo error

-Puede estar tranquilo Akemiya-san-respondió Maki con una pequeña reverencia, ese era su papel en el grupo, una chica dulce y tierna; lo opuesto a ella pero así funcionaba esto-Prometo que tendré más cuidado de ahora en adelante

-Sé que lo tendrás porque romperás con ella-ante esas palabras, Maki se levantó de golpe y la silla se fue hacia atrás-Te he pasado ese pequeño coqueteo con esa chica porque conozco a tu padre, pero no voy a dejar que tu inmadurez me cueste millones de yenes, eres mi mayor carta Nishikino…tú y Kousaka son mis mejores cartas

-Tendré más cuidado, le prometo que…

-Sabes lo que tienes que hacer-dijo el hombre y con esas palabras dio por terminada la conversación; Maki se levantó aguantándose lo mejor que podía para no lanzarle lo primero que estuviera a su alcance a ese hombre y salió de la oficina echa una furia; renunciar fue lo primero que le paso por la cabeza pero amaba lo que hacía, cuando se subía en un escenario era la única vez que no fingía…era ella misma.

-Sin contar cuando estoy con Nico-chan-se dijo abriendo la puerta de su camerino y encontrándose cara a cara con Nico que se encontraba jugando con su celular y levanto la vista cuando escucho la puerta abrirse-Nico-chan…

-Estuviste genial, ellos se creyeron todo lo que les dijiste-dijo Nico sonriendo, aunque Maki podía ver una huella de dolor en esa sonrisa-No estoy enfadada, sé que tenías que hacerlo, así que Nico Nico Ni te perdona

Maki no contesto, solo siguió adelante y se sentó en el pequeño sofá, mirando a su alrededor, hace dos años cuando debuto, compartía camerino con hasta 15 chicas, ahora en las presentaciones tenía el suyo propio ¿Quería dejar esto?

-¿Ya tomaste tus exámenes de ingreso?-pregunto Maki, rompiendo el pesado silencio que se había instalado en la habitación

-No pienso tomarlos

-No puedes vivir solo de hacer doujinshis

-Tomare un trabajo a medio tiempo, la próxima semana llevare mi primer borrador a una revista-dijo Nico bastante orgullosa de sí misma, esperaba que Maki la mirara con el mismo orgullo pero en cambio fue recibida por una mirada en blanco-¿Qué sucede Maki-chan?

-¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo?-pregunto Maki levantándose-No puedes vivir solo de sueños Nico-chan, lo que deberías de hacer es ir buscando una universidad

-Pensé que me apoyarías como yo lo hago con tu trabajo como idol-replico Nico, estaba empezando a molestarse

-Hablando de eso-empezó Maki bajando la mirada ¿Renunciar? ¿No renunciar? Esas eran las palabras que se repetían en su cabeza-Esto me está empezando a poner ansiosa

-¿Esto?

-Las fotos ¿Te imaginas que hubiera pasado si alguien hubiera visto tu cara?-pregunto Maki y Nico no le respondió-¿Qué hubieran pensado tus padres? En el futuro podrían volver a fotografiarnos, el público no se volvería a tragar una excusa así

-Maki-chan…-empezó Nico, Maki se estaba comportando diferente a como normalmente era, una tsundere idiota sí, pero era el tipo de chica valiente que luchaba por lo que quería, esa era una de las características que amaba Nico-Sé que es difícil…pero…seamos más cuidadosas

 _No estamos haciendo nada malo ¿Por qué debemos escondernos?_

-Antes de que esto realmente se complique…-dijo Maki y cerrando los ojos, tomo una profunda respiración ¿Renunciar o no renunciar?-Deberíamos de dejar de vernos

-Eso es romper ¿no?-dijo Nico haciendo todo lo posible para no soltarse a llorar, era Yazawa Nico, ella no lloraba, como Maki había dicho muchas veces, estaba demasiado llena de sí misma para llorar, pero la realidad era que solo era una chica de 17 años frágil que deseaba estar junto a la persona que le gustaba-Sé que será difícil…pero estos son los momentos donde debemos apoyarnos mutuamente… ¿Es facil para ti romper?

-No…he pensado mucho y he llegado a la conclusión de que en estos momentos quiero concentrarme en ser idol

-¿Estas eligiendo eso sobre mí?

Las palabras de Akemiya, las palabras de Nico…todo esto desato una guerra dentro de Maki, había una parte que le decía que la relación que tenía con Nico estaba mal, era un error y lo que tenía que hacer en este momento era ser idol…convertirse en una verdadera cantante, ese siempre había sido su sueño; había otro lado que le decía que jamás se había sentido más feliz desde que había conocido a Nico, ese lado le decía que tenía que mandar todo al demonio y concentrase en la persona que amaba…pero ¿Qué pasaría después? ¿Podrían tener un futuro estando juntas? Mas importante ¿Qué pensarían sus padres?

-Si…-esa afirmación fue todo lo que Nico necesitaba, sin decir palabra salió del camerino, sin importarle si alguien la veía, que se las arreglará Maki; horas después cuando estaba más tranquila y había parado de llorar, se preguntó si había hecho lo correcto, quizá tenía que haber intentado hablar más con Maki, quizá con un empujoncito se daría cuenta que ellas necesitaban estar juntas, incluso pensó en llamarla, pero al recordar ese "Si" tan firme, Nico se dejó llevar por el enojo y no le llamo…"Que lo haga ella…si realmente me quiere…que me llame"

 **Tres años después**

-Buen trabajo Eli-chan-dijo una chica de cabello naranja y vivaces ojos azules-¡Estuviste genial en el programa de hoy!

-Tú también lo estuviste Honoka-respondio Eli colgando el traje que habían utilizado hoy

-No, cada vez que hacemos el especial de dansos, las chicas solo gritan por ti y por Umi-chan-dijo Honoka tomando de las manos a Eli e invadiendo su espacio personal-es como si las demás no existiéramos, me gustaría tener esa aura

Eli solo rio nerviosamente y se separó de Honoka, nunca le había gustado el contacto con las demás personas, la hacían sentir incomoda, tenía que darse prisa, hoy era Navidad y le había prometido a su hermana que cenarían juntas, últimamente el trabajo había aumentado y casi no había visto a su hermana.

-Nos veremos el lunes Honoka-dijo Eli y salió del camerino, solo dos años más, pensó cuando puso el primer pie fuera de la empresa, amaba cantar pero no de esta manera y ya se estaba hartando de esos photobook, quizá estaba siendo demasiado quisquillosa pero ser idol no era como lo imaginaba, así que solo esperaría que terminara su contrato y empezaría por su cuenta.

Por lo menos en lo económico no podía quejarse, en unos meses podría pagarle fácilmente a su hermana la universidad, eso es lo que quería desde el principio y las cosas estaban funcionando en ese sentido; se detuvo en el semáforo esperando que la luz le indicara que podía pasar, mirando a su alrededor diviso a una pareja, parecían estar teniendo una discusión, Eli se encogió de hombros no era algo que le interesara... ¿Entonces porque su mirada seguía regresando a ese lugar?

El semáforo indico que podía cruzar pero ella no le prestó atención, su vista seguía fija en la pareja, el chico se había alejado dejando a la chica sola y esta parecía estar llorando.

 _Idiota_ pensó Eli, romper con alguien en Navidad es algo cruel y ruin, se dijo que debería darse prisa, Arisa la estaba esperando, pero parecía que sus pies no querían obedecer a su cerebro porque dándose vuelta, se encamino hacia donde estaba la chica.

-Aquí-dijo Eli dándole un pañuelo, la chica alzo la mirada y Eli se dio cuenta que era hermosa, llevándose la mano al rostro se acomodó el cubre bocas, seria problemático si descubría su identidad; vacilando un poco la chica tomo el pañuelo y le dio una pequeña sonrisa a Eli-Puedes usar mi sombrilla…está nevando mucho

Sin esperar palabra, Eli dio media vuelta y salió corriendo de ahí ¿Qué le había pasado? Ella no era muy amable que digamos y mucho menos con una desconocida, tampoco es que sintiera empatía por ella, nunca había estado enamorada y mucho menos había tenido un romance ¡Era una idol! Eso estaba prohibido para ella; por más que le daba vueltas en su cabeza, no podía encontrar la razón.

.

.

Toujou Nozomi…ese era su nombre, después de que la chica se había ido corriendo, Nozomi se quedó unos minutos asombrada que alguien hubiera sido amable de esa manera.

-Supongo que aún existen buenas personas-se dijo y empezó a caminar-Tenia unos ojos hermosos

Dejando escapar un suspiro, se limpió los restos de lágrimas de sus ojos, dolía por supuesto, su novio de tres años había roto con ella, pero no era el tipo de dolor que ella pensó que sentiría, no la hacía quebrarse ni llorar desconsoladamente, solo unas cuantas lágrimas.

 _Creo que no lo amas ya…es solo la rutina, es un tipo amable y guapo ¿Pero te hace sentir especial?_

Era lo que su amiga le había dicho ¿Pero que era exactamente especial? Esto no era un dorama donde cada vez que te besas con esa persona saltan fuegos artificiales y una musiquita de fondo aparece, esta es la vida real y como tal, el amor no es mágico ni luminoso…es normal.

Nozomi se quedó mirando un momento el mango de la sombrilla, tenía una dirección, seguramente la casa de esa chica, sin pensarlo dos veces, sus pies empezaron a dirigirse a ese lugar, pasaría por una tienda de camino y compraría su propia sombrilla para poder entregar esta, podía esperar hasta mañana pero quería saber quién era esa chica que había sido amable con ella, se detuvo en una tienda de conveniencia y comprando otra sombrilla volvió a emprender el viaje hacia ese lugar.

En cuando llego, casi se le cae la sombrilla al ver el complejo de apartamentos, esto era un lujo, no pagaría esto ni trabajando toda su vida, vio a un portero que custodiaba la puerta y a unos chicos de aproximadamente de su edad que entraban, mirando su ropa incomoda se alejó unos pasos, jamás se había sentido tan fuera de lugar en su vida.

-Disculpa- Nozomi dio vuelta al escuchar aquella voz y se encontró con una chica rubia que miraba preocupada la sombrilla, esos ojos eran iguales a los de la chica de hace un rato, pero no podía ser ella, esa chica era más alta-Eso… ¿Dónde lo encontraste? ¿Onee-chan sufrió algún accidente?

-No, me la prestaron-respondió Nozomi y vio como la chica suspiraba aliviada-Ahora que lo dices, debe de haber sido tu hermana, ¿Podrías entregársela?

-Sería mejor si tú se la entregas-dijo la chica sonriendo y le indico a Nozomi que la siguiera-Mi nombre es Ayase Arisa

-Es un placer conocerte Arisa-chan-respondió Nozomi aun sin moverse-Mi nombre es Toujou Nozomi…no creo que sea buena idea que entre…

-¡Es una buena idea!-exclamo Arisa sonriendo, tomo la mano de Nozomi y prácticamente la arrastro dentro-Onee-chan no es amable con nadie, así que se me hace raro ese gesto de ella

-Suena como si fuera un ogro-dijo Nozomi cuando subieron al elevador y Arisa soltó una carcajada

-Algo así, quiere dar esa apariencia, pero realmente es alguien muy amable-respondió Arisa saliendo del elevador, seguida de Nozomi-Dale chocolate y veras como se convierte en una linda gatita

Nozomi dejo escapar una risita, esto le resultaba extraño, que alguien la invitara a su casa, sin ni siquiera conocerla.

 _Bueno, no tengo que preocuparme, seria problemático si quien me invitara fuera un chico, pero al ser una chica no puede pasar nada malo…a menos que sean una organización de yakuzas y lo que quieran sea abrirme para después vender mis órganos en China._

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Noozmi intento alejar todos esos pensamientos, le dio una mirada a Arisa que parecía que tarareaba algo, no, ella sería incapaz de hacer algo malo; llegaron al apartamento y Arisa abrió indicándole a Nozomi que pasara.

-Onee-chan estamos en casa- dijo Arisa quitándose los zapatos y Nozomi la imito

-¿Estamos? ¿Yukiho vino contigo?-Nozomi dio un saltito al reconocer aquella voz, era la misma que le había ofrecido el pañuelo y la sombrilla; no paso mucho tiempo para que una chica rubia apareciera, dejando caer la copa de vino que llevaba en la mano al ver a Nozomi-Tu…

-Onee-chan, Toujou-san dijo que la ayudaste-dijo Arisa parándose al lado de su hermana-Nunca pensé que serias amable con alguien aparte de mi

-Ah…eso…-empezó Eli desviando la mirada, sin percatarse se había quedado embobada viendo a Nozomi, ahora que la veía con más calma, era mucho más linda…hermosa, esa era la palabra exacta, se regañó por esos pensamientos, ella no era Nishikino Maki-No tenías que venir hasta aquí…no necesitaba la sombrilla de vuelta

-Solo quería agradecerte, no muchos son amables con una desconocida en medio del cruce peatonal-dijo Nozomi sonriendo pero Eli solo frunció más el ceño, Nozomi ahora entendía un poco más a Arisa con respecto a aceptar el termino ogro-Perdón si te incomode Ayase-san

Acercándose hacia Nozomi, Eli le quito la sombrilla de las manos y volvió a su antigua posición

-Gracias por traerla Toujou-san, ahora si me permites tengo una cena con mi hermana…-empezó Eli para recibir un pisotón de parte de Arisa-¡Arisa!

-Onee-chan es un verdadero ogro

-¿¡Ogro!?

-Pero un ogro cambia cuando conoce a una princesa-dijo Arisa llevándose un dedo a la barbilla-¡Como Shreck y Fiona!

Eli se sonrojo ante la comparación y vio a Nozomi esperando verla horrorizada pero esta solo reía ¿Era normal que le gustara tanto la risa de una desconocida? Una desconocida que no había mencionado que era una idol, se sentía extraña, todos cuando la veían lo primero que hacían era pedirle un autógrafo, no es como si quisiera alimentar su ego, solo se sentía raro que alguien no la reconociera…Eli descubrió que era una sensación que le gustaba.

-No te preocupes Arisa-chan, estoy acostumbrada a tratar con adorables ogros-dijo Nozomi guiñándole un ojo a Eli y esta se volvió a sonrojar; a Nozomi le gustaba este espectáculo, se preguntaba si no estaba siendo demasiado mala con ella, pero al ver su sonrojo…le parecía lo más adorable del mundo, quizá era porque cada vez que le hacia esas mismas bromas a Nico, esta solo se enfurruñaba, pero Eli era diferente.

-¡Lo tengo!-exclamo Arisa sonriendo-Deberías de quedarte a comer con nosotras Toujou-san o ¿Tienes un novio con el cual pasar Navidad?

-No, acaba de romper conmigo-respondió Nozomi y fijo su vista en Eli-Tu hermana me ayudo en ese momento

-Como un príncipe-dejo escapar Arisa con los ojos rebosantes de emoción-¡Debes de quedarte Toujou-san!

Nozomi miro a Eli que se encontraba viendo el suelo como si fuera la cosa más fascínate del mundo, no podía evitarlo pero le enternecía esa actitud, era como un pequeño niño haciendo un berrinche.

-Si Ayase-san no está en contra-dijo Nozomi y Eli levanto la mirada para encontrarse con sus ojos para después volver a desviarla, era extraño, esa actitud le recordaba a Nozomi la primera vez que ella tuvo un flechazo, cursaba el segundo año de secundaria y su profesor de música era bastante atractivo…fue la primera vez que se enamoró; viendo a Eli en esto momentos parecía como si tuviera una especie de flechazo con ella y…Nozomi abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta de la situación-Pensándolo mejor me iré a casa y…

-Está bien-dijo Eli aun sin poder ver a Nozomi-Puede quedarse…solo es por Arisa

Diciendo esto, Eli dio media vuelta y volvió a entrar a la cocina, dejando a Nozomi sorprendida, debería de haberse ido a su casa, no, nunca debería de haber venido, no es que le resultara incomodo que una chica tuviera un enamoramiento con ella, es solo que si ella no tenía los mismos sentimientos resultaría un poco incomodo

-Sabía que diría que si-dijo Arisa sacando a Nozomi de sus pensamientos-Buen trabajo Toujou-san

-Tengo una duda ¿Por qué tanta insistencia en que me quedara?

-Es porque quiero que onee-chan tenga una amiga-respondió Arisa pasando al comedor junto con Nozomi-No me gusta ver a onee-chan siempre sola, aunque en su trabajo este rodeada de gente y de chicas de su edad…nunca la he visto ser cercana a ninguna

-Parece como si le estuvieras buscando una novia a tu hermana-dijo Nozomi bromeando pero Arisa se quedó seria-Solo era una broma, yo no quiero decir que tu hermana…

-No, no estoy molesta-dijo Arisa y miro nerviosamente sus manos-Onee-chan es sumamente buena, me ha cuidado desde que tengo memoria…por eso quiero que sea feliz

Nozomi tenía ganas de preguntar ¿Qué paso? Pero sabía que sería maleducado preguntar algo así, aunque estaba segura que Arisa le respondería, más importante… ¿Dónde estaban sus padres?

-Arisa-chan ¿Vives sola con tu hermana?-pregunto Nozomi, Arisa abrió la boca para responder, pero un golpe en la mesa la detuvo.

-Creo que no deberías de inmiscuirte en asuntos privados Toujou-san-dijo Eli dejando los platos en la mesa-Y tu Arisa no deberías de hablar tanto

-Perdón-susurro Arisa, Nozomi tenía ganas de regañar a Eli por levantarle la voz a su hermana, la única culpable era ella por hacer ese tipo de preguntas, volteo a mirar a Eli se dio cuenta que esta la había estado mirando y como esperaba volvió a desviar la mirada

-Ayase-san-dijo Nozomi intentando romper el silencio-¿Tienes novio?

Ante la pregunta, Eli casi se ahoga con la comida y Arisa tuvo que darle palmaditas en la espalda

-Onee-chan no puede tener novio, mejor dicho no puede salir con nadie porque…

-Arisa-la corto Eli intentado recuperar la poca dignidad que le quedaba, no entendía porque esa pregunta la había descolocado tanto, se la habían hecho miles de veces y solo respondía con un no, pero al ser hecha por Nozomi-No tengo tiempo de salir con alguien…estoy demasiado ocupada

-Perdón por hacer una pregunta tan fuera de lugar-dijo Nozomi tomando un bocado del platillo que tenía frente a ella-¡Es delicioso! Nunca lo había probado ¿Lo preparaste tu Ayase-san?

-Sí, es un platillo ruso-contesto Eli bastante satisfecha de sí misma y no pasó desapercibido para Nozomi que la encontró entrañable-Assorti…me lo enseño mi abuela

Eli apretó los puños al pensar en su abuela, toda su familia le había dado la espalda en el asunto de Arisa, pero escuchar esas horribles palabras de su abuela dirigidas a su hermana, fue la gota que derramo el vaso, no permitiría que alguien hiciera sentir mal a Arisa…la protegería, definitivamente lo haría.

-Onee-chan-la mano de Arisa sobre la suya la saco de sus pensamientos y se dio cuenta que había empezado a llorar

-Lo siento-dijo Eli levantándose de golpe y se dirigió a su habitación, lo que le faltaba, ahora su hermana se preocuparía más por ella y para rematar el golpe, se había soltado a llorar frente a Nozomi; llevo su mano derecha a su corazón, solo con verla se aceleraba, este sentimiento era extraño.

Sentándose en su cama se llevó las manos a la cara, tenía que tranquilizarse y salir a pedir disculpas, parecía como si Nozomi no la conocía, pero y si solo fingía… ¿Si era una reportera encubierta o algo así?

-Estoy siendo paranoica-se dijo dejando escapar un suspiro, había llevado su carrera sin ninguna mancha, debía de dejar de preocuparse tanto; unos golpes en la puerta la alertaron, debía de ser Arisa, tenía que disculparse-Esta abierto, puedes pasar

Enterró la cabeza entre sus brazos y escucho como la puerta se abría y alguien se sentaba a su lado

-Perdón, sé que te dije que olvidaría todo pero parece que no cumplo mis promesas-dijo Eli dejando escapar una risita sin humor-Solo…no puedo evitar recordar lo que mis padres te dijeron…los odio…soy una pésima hija ¿No?

-Estoy segura que tuviste tus motivos-al escuchar la voz de Nozomi en lugar de la de su hermana, Eli se levantó de golpe enredándose con sus pies y cayendo al piso-¿Estas bien?

-S-si- respondió Eli levantándose, definitivamente se convertiría en la reina de los torpes-¿Por qué…? ¿Dónde está Arisa?

-Ella dijo que saldría un momento-contesto Nozomi, solo unas horas y se estaba metiendo demasiado en la vida de estas personas-Me dijo que te hiciera compañía un rato

-No tienes que hacerlo

-No lo hago por ti, lo hago por ella-dijo Nozomi arrepintiéndose la instante por como había sonado-Quiero decir…

-Entiendo-dijo Eli levantándose y cruzándose de brazos-Arisa es el tipo de chica que tiene una especie de aura carismática que atrae a la gente…es normal que te caiga bien al instante, en cambio yo…

-Creo que Ayase-san tiene también ese tipo de aura-dijo Nozomi sonriéndole-¿Has escuchado del encanto de las rosas?

-¿Rosas?

-Las rosas…el encanto de estas es que siendo hermosas nunca saben que lo son…creo que ese es tu encanto Ayase-san-Eli sintió como si su corazón se hubiera detenido, para después volver a correr de manera brutalmente rápido ¿Esto es lo que llamaban amor a primera vista? Había escuchado a sus compañeras de grupo hablar de eso, pero siempre lo considero una tontería y ahora le estaba pasando a ella-Perdón, creo que me pase un poco

-No…gracias…-era sencillo ¿no? Lo único que tenía que hacer es invitar a Nozomi a una cita, si, fuera sencillo si no tuviera prohibido eso y por más que le molestaba, no pensaba tirar a la basura tantos años de esfuerzo-Es tarde, puedo llevarte a tu casa

-Está bien, es Navidad así que está lleno de gente-dijo Nozomi levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la salida de la habitación, estaba a punto de poner la mano en la manija de la puerta cuando Eli la tomo del brazo-¿Ayase-san?

-Yo…prepare un postre…me preguntaba si te gustaría comer un poco- Nozomi estaba a punto de negarse pero al ver la mirada suplicante en el rostro de Eli, dejo escapar un suspiro de derrota, un poco de postre no hacía daño a nadie.

.

.

-Así que ese tipo se bajó los pantalones y dijo que si quería el papel tenía que hacérselo ahí mismo-murmuro Nozomi tomando otro trago de vino-Así que le lance una patada con todas mis fuerzas ahí abajo…en esa pequeña cosita

Eli dejo escapar una carcajada al escuchar la historia de Nozomi, esta le había contado que era aspirante a actriz y hasta ahora no había tenido nada de suerte en alguna audición, así que trabajaba en un maid café; las botellas se habían apilado en la mesa de centro de la sala, mientras ambas chicas reían y platicaban de cualquier cosa

-Eres sorprendente Toujou-san-dijo Eli sirviéndose más vino-La mayoría de las chicas se acostarían con él para conseguir un papel protagónico

-Es porque yo soy diferente Elicchi-dijo Nozomi sonriendo y Eli no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el apodo cariñoso-Te he platicado mucho de mí pero ¿Qué hay de ti? Tener un apartamento tan lujoso…Espero que no seas miembro de la mafia rusa

-Ah…sobre eso…-a pesar de los efectos del alcohol, Eli estaba un poco renuente a hablar sobre sí misma, le gustaba la forma despreocupada en que Nozomi la trataba, temía que si se enterara de quien era realmente su trato hacia ella cambiaria, estaba segura que cambiaría-No puedo decirlo…perdón

-¿Eres un agente secreto?-pregunto Nozomi entrecerrando los ojos, nunca había tomado tanto y su cuerpo se sentía pesado-Eso sería sexi Elicchi

-Toujou-san…-empezó Eli mirando nerviosa a Nozomi y esta solo le sonrió-Lamento lo que paso con tu novio, creo que fue muy cruel lo que hizo…

Eli tenía ganas de decir que si ella fuera el, jamás haría algo así, pero se quedó callada, no valía la pena aferrarse a un tonto enamoramiento, ya pasaría, le había pasado otras veces así que no tenia de que preocuparse.

-No es que este muy triste-respondió Nozomi jugando con su copa de vino-Creo que…nunca estuve enamorada de el realmente o quizá en algún momento lo estuve pero ya no, además…estoy con una chica adorable, no podría estar triste

-D-deberías de dejar de decir eso-murmuro Eli pero Nozomi alcanzo a oír sus palabras y una pequeña sonrisa se deslizo en sus facciones; Nozomi podría culpar al alcohol sobre lo que pasaría esa noche, al fin y al cabo ella jamás se había acostado con alguien que acababa de conocer, solo lo había hecho con una persona, su anterior novio y eso era porque ya llevaban dos años juntos, era lo normal en una relación, pero al ver la mirada en el rostro de Eli, sus ojos bajaron hasta sus labios y sin pensarlo la beso.

Eli parecía sorprendida al principio, pero al poco tiempo correspondió el beso, podía sentí el gusto amargo y dulce del vino pero eso no le importaba, era su primer beso y parecía no tener suficiente de él.

-Elicchi-dijo Nozomi rompiendo el beso y viendo a los ojos a Eli, llevo su mano derecha al rostro de la chica y se lo acaricio lentamente, era hermosa, intento convencerse que esa era la razón por la que lo hacía…no había ninguna atracción, solo un momento de pasarlo bien y listo, no necesitaba otras implicaciones por el momento-¿Estas nerviosa?

-Para nada, siempre siento en mi estómago como si hubiera un perro persiguiéndose la cola dentro de el-ante la respuesta de Eli, Nozomi dejó escapar una risita, estaba a punto de decir algo mas pero Eli la atrajo hacia ella besándola; los labios de Eli eran tan suaves, Nozomi no quería compararlos con los de su ex novio pero no pudo evitarlo, los movimientos de Eli eran torpes pero estaban llenos de cuidado y dulzura, Nozomi no pudo evitar pensar que así es como se sentía el hacer el amor con alguien.

.

.

.

Eli escuchaba el despertador y hacia que su dolor de cabeza empeorara, tenía que haber controlado lo que bebía, sabía que no era buena con la bebida y aun así lo había hecho, se levantó lentamente sintiendo como si su cabeza fuera a explotar, eso sin contar el hecho de que hacia frio, seguramente había olvidado encender la calefacción; se llevó los brazos a los costados intentando entrar en calor pero descubrió que algo bastante importante faltaba, tragando saliva miro hacia abajo y comprobó lo que tanto temía…estaba desnuda y sentía una extraña sensación en la entrepierna, dejo escapar un suspiro, ahora recordaba todo…Nozomi.

-Toujou-san-dijo Eli volteando hacia el lado derecho de la cama, esperando encontrarla ahí pero no había nada, solo una pequeña nota que Eli tomo al instante.

" _Perdón por irme sin avisar Ayase-san, tengo una audición muy importante, espero que lo entiendas; por cierto tome ropa prestada, prometo que te la devolveré, mi número de celular esta anotado, así que por favor llámame para que te la pueda devolver._

 _Gracias por todo. Toujou Nozomi"_

Eli miro una y otra vez el número y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro, se habían acostado juntas y eso significaba que ahora eran una pareja, por lo menos a los ojos de Eli, dejo escapar un suspiro, esto sería un poco peligroso, tenían que guardar bien las apariencias pero Eli confiaba en que podían hacerlo, podían reunirse en su apartamento o simplemente salir y aparentar ser amigas.

Se dejó caer en la cama sin dejar de sonreír, se sentía más ligera y una gran calidez la inundaba por completo.

-Si así es como se siente salir con alguien, lo hubiera hecho hace años.

.

.

-¡Nicochi!-exclamo Nozomi al llegar a su apartamento que compartía con su amiga-¡He conseguido un papel!

-¿Eh? ¿Ya se acabó el papel de baño?-pregunto Nico ahogando un bostezo, tenía la cara llena de manchas de tinta y Nozomi la miro preocupada

-¿Otra vez te has quedado despierta toda la noche?

-La fecha límite se acerca y por ponerme a hacer todos esos doujinshis para el comiket me atrase-respondió Nico golpeándose la cabeza con la mesa al casi dormirse-Que demonios…

-¿Tsubasa-chan no te estaba ayudando?-pregunto Nozomi entrando a la pequeña cocina y sirviendose un vaso con jugo

-Se acaba de ir, estuvo conmigo dos noches seguidas

-Eso suena sucio Nicochi

-Silencio-dijo Nico levantándose y estirándose-Ella también tiene trabajo que entregar en la yuri hime y aun así me ayudo, no me gusta decírselo mucho pero es una buena amiga…por cierto ¿Qué me estabas contando?

-Conseguí un papel en un dorama…no es mucho, es la estudiante C pero por algo se empieza-dijo Nozomi sonriendo y sentándose en el sofá, sus pensamientos la llevaron de nuevo hacia Eli y dejo escapar un suspiro, no debía preocuparse mucho, solo había sido algo sin importancia…dos extrañas que tienen sexo y ya, la vería nuevamente para entregarle su ropa y listo…no la volvería a ver de nuevo.

-Ella era virgen-dijo Nozomi en voz alta y Nico la miro confundida-M-mi personaje en el dorama

-Felicidades por eso, parece que la pasaste bien-dijo Nico señalando el cuello de Nozomi -Pensé que Katsuragi era más cuidadoso con eso

-Rompimos

-Linda forma de despedirse entonces-dijo Nico y vio como Nozomi parecía bastante nerviosa y al darse cuenta abrió los ojos como platos-¡E-espera! ¿¡No fue con ese idiota!? ¿¡Lo has hecho con algún fulanito!?

-No era exactamente un fulanito-dijo Nozomi sonriendo nerviosamente y Nico frunció más el ceño-Era una fulanita

-¿¡Lo hiciste con una chica!?-grito Nico parándose de golpe

-Buen trabajo Nicochi, los vecinos del último piso aún no se han enterado-Nico ignoro a Nozomi y empezó a dar vueltas por toda la habitación murmuro cosas que Nozomi no alcanzaba a entender-Tsubasa-chan sale con una chica ¿Por qué estás tan mal?

-Eso es diferente, Tsubasa tiene una relación seria con una chica-dijo Nico señalando a Nozomi con el dedo-En cambio tú lo has hecho con a saber quien

-Se su nombre

-¿¡Eso que importa!?-exclamo Nico y se llevó las manos a la cara-Quieres ser una actriz y si esto sale a la luz, todo se puede ir al demonio

Nico no pudo evitar recordar las palabras de Maki hace tres años, sus ojos empezaron a arder, no podía permitirse llorar, se había prometido no llorar por esa chica, demasiadas noches derramando lagrimas…ya había sido suficiente

-Creo que estas exagerando…Ayase-san parece una buena chica-dijo Nozomi y Nico al escuchar el apellido, una alarma se prendió dentro de ella-Solo fue una vez y…

-¿Dijiste Ayase?-pregunto Nico con un hilo de voz y Nozomi asintió-¿Ayase Eli?

-¿La conoces?

-¿¡Que si la conozco!?-grito Nico lanzando los brazos al aire y sin decir palabra salió del apartamento dando un portazo, Nozomi dejó escapar un suspiro, presentía que tanto trabajo la habían descompuesto, se levantó para dirigirse a su habitación, pero el sonido de su celular la detuvo.

" _No es necesario que me regreses la ropa, puedes quedártela si quieres, me preguntaba si tenías que hacer algo en la tarde, podríamos ir a ver una película o solo pasar un tiempo en mi apartamento ¿Eso es lo que hacen las parejas, no? No tengo experiencia, debo de sonar patética, tengo 20 años y es la primera vez que salgo con alguien; espero tu respuesta. Eli"_

Nozomi tuvo que leer el mensaje hasta cinco veces para asegurarse que había leído bien, Eli le había dicho que estaban saliendo, Nozomi no recordaba haber dicho nada de eso, solo fue algo casual, muchas personas en estos días lo hacen, no se necesita tener un compromiso; dejo escapar un suspiro, tendría que hablar con ella para poner las cosas claras, sería difícil pero era lo mejor.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y Nico entro con el ceño fruncido, arrojándole una revista a Nozomi, que le dio directamente en el rostro.

-Nicochi es una bruta-dijo Nozomi frotándose la nariz

-Mira quien está en la portada, idiota-Nozomi hizo lo que Nico le dijo y casi se le cae la revista de las manos al ver a Eli en biquini en una posición bastante comprometida con una chica de cabello naranja y ojos azules, que por el título del articulo parecía llamarse Kousaka Honoka

-¿Es una modelo gravure?-pregunto Nozomi sin despegar la vista de la revista, justo hace unas horas había estado con esa chica, una vocecita le reprendió no haber tenido más detalle del cuerpo de Eli pero la desecho al instante

-No, bueno muchas veces hace ese tipo de fotos-dijo Nico sentándose-Es una idol, Ayase Eli, miembro de ese grupo que tiene más chicas de las que puedes contar, por supuesto ella es de las más populares, quedo en el lugar número cuatro en las últimas votaciones…en resumen te acostaste con una idol…¡Felicidades!

-Parece que sabes mucho sobre idols-dijo Nozomi dejando la revista en el sillón, se sentía como una pervertida por no poder quitarle la mirada de encima

-Odio a las idols, son muñequitas falsas sin personalidad que se acuestan con el productor para conseguir buenos singles-dijo Nico dándole vueltas a la pulsera que tenía en su muñeca izquierda, había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había querido quitársela-Pero cualquiera que ve televisión se entera de esas cosas…es tu culpa por vivir dentro de una cueva

Nozomi no dijo nada, realmente no tenía mucho que decir, quizá solo…Ayase-san no es así, ella no finge nada, ella jamás se acostaría con alguien para tener un mejor papel…pero no es como si pudiera respaldarlo con algo, al fin y al cabo apenas la conocía.

-Me voy a la cama-dijo Nozomi levantándose pero Nico se lo impidió-¿Qué pasa Nicochi?

-Puedo subir eso

-¿Qué cosa?

-Subir a algún foro el rumor de que Ayase se acostó con una chica, puedes decirme algunos pequeños detalles para que sea más creíble, esas idols son lo que se merecen por ser unas pu…-las palabras de Nico fueron cortadas cuando la palma de Nozomi se estrelló en su mejilla-¿N-nozomi?

-No permitiré que le hagas eso a Elicchi-dijo Nozomi frunciendo el ceño, lo que hizo que Nico diera unos pasos hacia atrás, jamás habida visto a Nozomi molesta-Hacer eso es bajo Nicochi, si lo haces olvídate de seguir siendo amigas

Pasando de largo, Nozomi entro a su habitación cerrando la puerta tras de ella ¿Qué había sido eso? Nozomi no actuaba de esa manera, no es porque fingiera, sino porque a pesar de todo, nunca había tenido un motivo real para enojarse pero el solo escuchar a Nico a punto de usar esa palabra con Eli, no pudo evitar saltar en su defensa; dejándose caer en su cama saco su celular y volvió a leer el mensaje, podía imaginarse a Eli escribiéndolo nerviosamente con ese lindo rubor adornando su rostro.

-Perdón Elicchi, pero quizá tenga que romper un poco tu corazón

.

.

.

-No contesta-repetía nervioso el manager de la sub unidad Soldier Game, habían acordado darle día libre a las chicas pero una pequeña reunión se había presentado y tenían que reunirse, volvió a marcar el número de Eli y de nuevo lo mando a buzón-Ayase-san

-Deja de gimotear-dijo Maki jugando con su cabello, mientras Umi le daba palmadas tranquilizadoras al pobre hombre-Eres un pésimo representante

-No creo que debas de ser tan dura Nishikino-san-dijo Umi mirándola seriamente pero Maki la ignoro-Okasaki-san hace lo que puede

-¿Estas enamorada de él o qué?-pregunto Maki sin apartar la vista de la ventana, Umi tuvo que resistir el impulso de darle un golpe ahí mismo, a veces entendía porque la mayoría de las chicas estaban contra Maki

-No se puede hacer nada-dijo su manager abriendo la puerta del auto-Tendremos que tener la reunión sin Ayase-san, chicas hagan lo mejor que puedan

Ambas asintieron y entraron al restaurant donde se llevaría a cabo la pequeña reunión, fueron guiadas rápidamente hacia el lugar más apartado del restaurant donde un hombre de apariencia intimidante se encontraba sentado junto a dos chicas, una de ellas parecía no poder apartar la mirada de Umi.

-Perdón por llegar tarde-dijo Okasaki haciendo una pequeña reverencia-Tuvimos un pequeño problema y Ayase-san no podría acompañarnos en esta reunión

-Es una pena, me moría de ganas de conocerla-dijo una de las chicas con una pequeña sonrisa-Mi nombre es Toudou Erena, una de las seiyuus protagonistas

-Yo soy Minami Kotori-dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa, aunque su presentación pareció mas para Umi que para otra persona-Eres mi favorita Sonoda-san

-G-gracias

Aclarándose la garganta el hombre que se encontraba junto a Erena y Kotori les paso la letra de una canción a las tres personas frente a ellos

-Esta canción es la que cantaran juntas, están anotadas las partes que les toca a cada una-dijo el hombre sin borrar su gesto hosco-Como saben bien, esto nos servirá más a nosotros que a ustedes así que muchas gracias por aceptar la propuesta

-Es un placer-dijo Maki activando la personalidad que utilizaba para estos casos, era molesto pero necesario-Cantar una canción de anime…muchos dicen que no pueden considerarte un cantante de verdad en Japón si no cantas alguna canción para un anime, nosotras somos las que debemos de estar agradecidas por habernos elegido

-También dicen que la verdadera personalidad sale con el tiempo-dijo Erena, ganándose la atención de Maki-O cuando las personas abandonan a otras en el camino

-¿Erena-chan?-pregunto preocupada Kotori, al ver que Maki y Erena se veían fijamente

-La grabación será dentro de una semana-dijo el hombre ignorando a las chicas y Okasaki asintió-Me gustaría que grabaran algunos programas de radio juntas, esto serviría para darle más promoción al anime ¿Le parece bien Okasaki-san?

-S-sí, necesito las fechas para poder arreglar los horarios de las chicas

-Sígame por favor-dijo el hombre y como si las chicas no existieran ambos salieron del restaurant, Maki dejó escapar un suspiro, no entendía porque habían venido, no es como si fueran necesarias, los managers eran los que arreglarían todo y decidirían por ellas, así les gustara o no, le parecía estúpido tener que venir aquí cuando no tenían autoridad sobre lo que cantarían, por lo menos la canción no era mala

-Debe de ser cansado ¿Cierto Nishikino-san?-la voz de Erena saco a Maki de sus pensamientos-Sonreír todo el tiempo aunque no lo sientas, me molestan las personas así, pero lo que definitivamente odio es cuando tienen una actitud de mierda ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero?

-Hablemos en otro lado-dijo Maki apretando los puños y dirigiéndose a los sanitarios seguida de Erena-¿Qué pasa contigo? Creo que como yo sea es asunto mío, así que…

-¿Y de Yazawa Nico?-Maki la miro asustada al escuchar ese nombre-No te preocupes, nunca haría nada para dañar a Nico, es mi amiga, ella debe de haberte platicado de nosotras…Kira Tsubasa y Toudou Erena, pero seguramente estabas tan sumida en tu propia vanidez que no la escuchabas

Maki se dio media vuelta dispuesta a salir de ahí, no tenía tiempo para escuchar que alguien le diera catedra sobre su vida amorosa; estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando Erena la detuvo.

-Si no me dejas salir hare un escándalo-dijo Maki frunciendo el ceño-Me creerán a mí y tú quedaras como la mala de la historia

-Me pregunto que habrá visto Nico en esa personalidad tan podrida que tienes-dijo Erena sin apartarse de la puerta-¿O será que le mostraste esa personalidad dulce? ¿Fue por eso que se enamoró de ti? Porque es la única manera, nadie se enamoraría de la real Nishikino Maki…los medios fueron tan estúpidos al creerse ese cuento

-Deja de hablar como si me conocieras-murmuro Maki, el solo pensar en Nico hacia que le entraran unas enormes ganas de llorar

-Sí, no te conozco y me alegro de eso-Maki no pudo soportarlo más y dándole una cachetada a Erena la hizo a un lado y salió de ahí, rápidamente le mando un mensaje a su manager diciéndole que se sentía mal y tenía que irse de inmediato; no soportaría estar más tiempo en ese lugar, no podía permitirse explotar públicamente.

-Tengo que cuidar mi imagen, cuidarla es lo único que importa-se dijo mientras se ponía una gorra y un tapabocas al salir a la calle-No puedo cometer ningún error…cantar y bailar es lo único que necesito, no necesito a Nico-chan…no necesito a Yazawa-san

.

.

.

Umi se estaba empezando a poner nerviosa, su manager no regresaba, incluso estaría feliz si Maki regresaba, estar a solas con Minami Kotori era un poco extraño, no le había quitado la vista de encima y cuando Umi intentaba iniciar una conversación, Kotori parecía no escucharla, era como si se encontrara en su propio mundo…extraño mundo.

Umi se aclaró la garganta por enésima vez para llamar la atención pero de nuevo sin resultados, dejando escapar un suspiro se quedó mirando a la chica frente a ella, viéndola bien era bastante linda, a veces dejaba escapar una risita algo siniestra, pero quitando eso, era linda; Umi estiro la mano y la paso frente a los ojos de Kotori, sería malo si la chica había sufrido algún ataque y Umi no se había dado cuenta, así que con sumo cuidado Umi puso la mano en la frente de Kotori solo para ser detenida con un fuerte agarre.

-¡P-perdón! S-solo estaba preocupada, pensé que habías muerto y ¡No me mates!-Kotori parpadeo varias veces y al ver que estaba sosteniendo la mano de Umi, la soltó de inmediato sonrojándose

-No, perdóname a mi Sonoda-san…es solo que cuando estoy en modo fantasía me pongo un poco violenta si alguien me despierta…no es que sea peligrosa o algo…solo…-Umi no pudo evitar soltar una risita, definitivamente era linda, pero que era eso de modo fantasía, sacudiendo la cabeza decidió ignorarlo por el momento-Es solo que me emocione tanto al conocerte… ¡Compre cincuenta discos para poder votar por ti en las anteriores elecciones!

-N-no tenías que comprar tanto-murmuro Umi viendo hacia todos lados ¿Dónde estaba su manager cuando lo necesitaba?

-¡Tenía que hacerlo! Es lo que hace una verdadera fan-Umi podía jurar que veía corazoncitos en los ojos de Kotori -Además he fundado un club de fans y estamos pensando seriamente en seguirte a tu casa

Kotori sonrió de una manera tan inocente que Umi la encontró adorable y volvió a sacudir la cabeza ante ese pensamiento, la chica frente a ella…Minami Kotori era del tipo acosador, no podía encontrar a una acosadora adorable, no, imposible, los acosadores son horribles…grandes…con las camisas manchadas de sudor y una cámara en la mano, no una chica linda que parecía un ángel.

Umi se golpeó la cabeza en la mesa ante ese pensamiento.

-¿Qué estoy pensando?-dijo Umi sin levantar la cabeza de la mesa, debía alejar esos pensamientos estúpidos, levanto la cabeza un momento para darse cuenta que Kotori tenía los ojos cerrados y murmuraba algo sobre calmarse y de nuevo los pensamientos de que era linda volvieron con total claridad-Su cabello es lindo

Sin saber porque, Umi volvió a estirar su mano hasta tocar un mechón del cabello de Kotori, era suave y seguro olía bien, al volver a tener ese tipo de pensamientos, Umi volvió a azotar su cabeza contra la mesa, seguramente tendría un gran moretón por eso.

-Sonoda-san

-¿S-si?

-¿Por qué estabas agarrando mi cabello?-Umi se puso tensa al oír la pregunta y levanto la cabeza poco a poco para encontrarse con la mirada divertida de Kotori, de repente sentía que todo esto había sido planeado-¿Sonoda-san?

-Eh…t-tenías una mosca en la cara

-¿Entonces porque acariciaste mi cabello?-pregunto Kotori con la mejor inocencia del mundo, como disfrutaba esta situación, ante la pregunta Umi abrió los ojos como platos y empezó a mirar hacia todos lados en busca de ayuda

-¿Por qué la mosca voló a tu cabello?-Umi tenía ganas de golpearse por tercera vez ese día ¿Dónde se había ido su inteligencia?-D-de todas formas…l-la mosca se fue

-Definitivamente eres mi tipo Sonoda-san-declaro Kotori sonriendo y Umi la miro confundida

-¿Tipo?

-Sí, veras…-Kotori iba a decir más pero Erena llego en ese momento dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza-¿Erena-chan?

-Tu manager me dijo que te espera fuera Sonoda-san-dijo Erena y sin pensarlo dos veces, Umi salió corriendo de ahí, tenía que dejar de pensar en esa acosadora linda

-¡Que no es linda!-exclamo Umi saliendo del restaurant; Erena dejo escapar un suspiro y miro a Kotori que sonreía encantada

-Deberías de dejar de hacer eso-dijo Erena sentándose frente a Kotori, esta solo la miro confundida-Obsesionarte con chicas de esta manera, al final siempre resultas lastimada, estoy segura que si consigues un novio…

-No me interesan los chicos de esa manera-respondió Kotori sin perder su sonrisa-Además Sonoda-san es sumamente linda, es mucho más linda en persona

-Ese es el problema-dijo Erena pasándose las manos por el cabello-Si te gusta entonces actúa normal, esa forma de ser siempre termina asustándolas y después te la pasas llorando semanas, sabes que eso mismo pasara con Sonoda-san y…

Erena se detuvo al ver la expresión abatida de Kotori, era una idiota, no tenía que pagar con su amiga los problemas que tenía.

-Lo sé-dijo Kotori antes de que Erena repara su error-Sé que es imposible que Sonoda-san me haga caso…es imposible que se enamore de mí, incluso que le guste, esa es la razón por la que actuó así, así el rechazo será menos doloroso…creo que al final aunque trato de ser valiente soy una cobarde, pero todo estará bien, podre superarlo…siempre lo hago

-Sabes…Sonoda-san sería una idiota si no puede ver a la verdadera Kotori-dijo Erena levantándose-Vamos al karaoke, yo invito

-Gracias Erena-chan

.

.

Maki se encontraba sentada en el tren mientras leía la revista, parecía que Nico lo estaba haciendo bien, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al leer el anuncio que decía que su manga pronto tendría anime.

-Estas cumpliendo tus sueños Nico-chan-se dijo Maki cerrando la revista que contenía el manga de Nico y dejando escapar un suspiro, después de tres años y a pesar de la forma en que trataba de convencerse, todavía se preguntaba si lo que hizo fue lo correcto ¿Cómo serían las cosas si ella y Nico estuvieran juntas? Seguramente tendrían que seguir manteniendo el secreto de su relación a todos, a menos que Maki hubiera dejado el mundo del espectáculo, entonces solo así podrían estar juntas sin preocupaciones-No sé si podría hacerlo…Toudou tiene razón…no merezco a Nico-chan

Levantándose se dirigió a la puerta, su parada había sido anunciada y lo único que quería hacer era irse a la cama aunque fuera medio día, se sentía agotada; el tren se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron, fue en ese momento que quedo de frente a una chica que al instante reconoció y Maki supo, que aunque estaba usando una gorra y tapabocas, ella también la había reconocido.

-Nico-chan

 **Y este sería el primer capítulo, quizá lo parezca un poco, pero no será tanto drama, el drama será de forma bastante normal en comparación con Love Marginal, por lo menos se sabe que el KotoUmi ira más hacia la comedia, necesitamos darle un respiro a Kotori ¿No? jaja. Quizá es raro, pero a los managers mientras escribía me los imaginaba como los productores de idolm ster, es que necesito una cara cuando escribo xD también en este me enfocare en todas las chicas, incluso las de A-rise, todas tendrán su parte de la historia, por lo tanto el fic será más largo que el de Love Marginal.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado, el primer capítulo de mi otro fic seguramente lo subiré el Domingo, el de Umi harem :3**

 **Como siempre, comentarios, cuentas bancarias, Kussun, las chicas de SCANDAL y Mimorin son bienvenidos (=´▽`=)** **ﾉ**


	2. Chapter 2 Un Paso Más Cerca De Ti

**Hola a todos, muchas gracias por el apoyo que le dieron al primer capítulo, me alegra que les haya gustado, por cierto, utilizare a chicas del sif, a una en especial para hacer sufrir un pelín a Maki u.u**

 **Espero que también les guste el segundo :)**

 _ **Un Paso Más Cerca De Ti**_

Nico había decidido reunirse con Tsubasa para entregar el nombre del manga a su editora, últimamente las cosas parecían marchar bastante bien, estaba saliendo con alguien, el manga que ella y Tsubasa hacían le habían dado luz verde para tener anime; las cosas por fin parecían marchar bien en la vida de Nico.

Sí, todo parecía perfecto sino fuera por ese pequeño dejo de melancolía que invadía a Nico algunas veces, la mayoría cuando salía de su apartamento, era lógico…volteaba hacia un lado y veía un espectacular del grupo Proyecto 348, volteaba hacia otro y pasaba lo mismo; lo peor era ver alguno de Maki sola, eso siempre provocaba en Nico unas enormes ganas de llorar.

-Ni que fueran tan lindas-murmuro Nico acomodándose la bufanda, acababa de ver un anuncio del nuevo single de la sub unidad Soldier Game y su mirada inconscientemente se había posado en Maki, apretando los puños espero que el metro llegara, se sentía patética que a pesar de haber pasado tres años Maki la siguiera afectando igual-Estúpida tomatito tsundere

Se acercó a la línea cuando escucho que anunciaban la llegada del metro y sintió una extraña sensación de nerviosismo, Nico lo atribuyo a la entrega del manga y siguió con su vista fija al frente, dio unos pasos hacia atrás cuando las puertas se abrieron y espero que los pasajeros salieran para que ella pudiera entrar; un chico de secundaria fue el último en salir y Nico dio un paso al frente, fue en ese momento que su mirada choco con los ojos que tanto había amado en el pasado, Nico sabía que era ella…a pesar de que llevaba un cubre bocas y unas gorra que cubría su cabello, esos ojos podría reconocerlos donde fuera.

-Maki-chan-susurro Nico sin atreverse a dar un paso, lo mismo sucedía con Maki que se había quedado congelada justo antes de salir, ninguna de las dos escucho cuando anunciaron que las puertas volverían a cerrarse, estaban completamente perdidas en la mirada de la otra, era como si el mundo hubiera desaparecido y solo existieran ellas; Maki abrió la boca para hablar pero en ese momento las puertas volvieron a cerrarse, dejando las palabras en el aire-Idiota…¿Por qué tuviste que ponerte más linda?

Nico estaba a punto de darse la vuelta cuando unos golpes en la puerta la detuvieron y volvió a mirar hacia Maki quien ahora sostenía la revista donde se publica el manga de Nico y señalaba la página que anunciaba la próxima adaptación a anime.

 _Felicidades…felicidades_

Fueron las palabras que Maki pronunciaba, no estaba segura si Nico la escuchaba o si podía entenderla, pero no podía dejar de repetirlas ganándose extrañas miradas de los pasajeros, por la mirada que le lanzo Nico, Maki se dio cuenta que le había entendido y una pequeña sonrisa se deslizo en sus labios.

 _Lo siento_

Al entender las últimas palabras, Nico dio medio vuelta y se alejó corriendo, ¿Qué era lo que pensaba Maki al decirle eso? Esas palabras ya no tenían ningún sentido para ella, se había prometido una y mil veces que la olvidaría, que ahora era feliz; se detuvo para tomar un taxi y en cuanto estuvo dentro se llevó una mano al corazón…latía muy rápido pero estaba segura que no era por haber corrido.

" _Es por esa idiota… ¿Qué pretendía al sonreír y decir que lo sentía? ¿Quiere que volvamos?"_

Nico se sonrojo al pensar eso, incluso si Maki se lo pedía, algo bastante poco probable, Nico ya tenía la respuesta…no…no pensaba dejar que Maki volviera a jugar con sus sentimientos, seguiría adelante y algún día cuando mirara hacia el pasado, podría recordar a Maki como un hermoso recuerdo y no derramar lágrimas de dolor al pensar en ella.

Saco su celular y reviso la lista de contactos, el nombre de Maki aún seguía ahí, siempre hacia lo mismo y nunca se atrevía a borrarlo…Tsubasa una vez le había dicho que cuando lo hiciera, estaría lista para dar vuelta a la página.

-¿Por qué amar a alguien que me causa tanto dolor?-cerrando los ojos, Nico presiono "Si" ante la pregunta de borrar el contacto y soltó un gran suspiro cuando lo hizo-Es hora de seguir adelante…bye bye Maki-chan

.

.

-Llegas tarde-dijo Tsubasa cuando Nico llego a su encuentro-Miyamoto-san se molesta cuando llegamos atrasadas

-Solo ella puede molestarse con la hermosa y maravillosa Nico-sama-Tsubasa sonrió ante las payasadas de su amiga-Estoy segura que hoy estará feliz…es el primer anime que consigue como editora, quizá así se le quite un poco lo amargadita

-¿Qué acabas de decir Yazawa-san?-Nico se congelo por completo al escuchar la voz de su editora justo detrás de ellas, ambas chicas se dieron vuelta lentamente para encontrarse con una mujer que parecía rondar los treintas, esperaban encontrarla molesta por el reciente comentario pero en lugar de eso, mostraba una gran sonrisa-¡Felicidades! ¡Lo logramos!

-Nosotras somos las que nos desvelamos no tu-murmuro Nico y se ganó un golpe en la cabeza de parte de su editora-L-lo siento

-Miyamoto-san-dijo Tsubasa intentando mantener una expresión seria, pero era bastante difícil viendo como su editora jalaba de las mejillas a Nico-Sobre la cena de esta noche con la editorial, me preguntaba si podemos llevar a alguien más

-Sí, pueden hacerlo-contesto su editora soltando a Nico-Al fin y al cabo es un regalo para todos los mangakas de las revistas de la editorial…sería bueno si celebran con sus amigos, familiares y novios

-N-novios…-dejó escapar Tsubasa con voz entrecortada y Nico le dio un pisotón para que guardara silencio-Solo llevaremos a unas amigas… ¿Verdad Nico?

-Si…hablando de eso-dijo Nico jugando nerviosa con sus dedos, mientras su editora revisaba el nombre-¿Podríamos hacer alguna sugerencia para la seiyuu que queremos en el papel principal?

-Puedes hacerlo-respondió su editora sin despegar los ojos del trabajo de Nico y Tsubasa-¿A quién tienes en mente?

-Toudou Erena-dijo Tsubasa intercambiando una mirada con Nico-Apenas ha conseguido su primer papel… ¡Pero es bastante buena!

-Eso es cierto y sabes que para que Nico de un halago esa persona tiene que ser sorprendente-la secundo Nico dándose aires, la editora dejo el nombre en la mesa y miro a las chicas con expresión seria-¿Miyamoto-san?

-Esto solo quedaría entre nosotras y los encargados del casting, no quiero que comenten esto con nadie más, ustedes no serían las del problema…Toudou-san seria la afectada, el público es muy cruel y lo pasaría mal… ¿Es su amiga, no?

-¡Sí! Somos como los tres mosqueteros-dijo Tsubasa sonriendo y pasándole un brazo por los hombros a Nico-¿Qué tal estuvo el nombre?

-Cada capítulo me sorprenden más-dijo la editora sonriendo-El estilo de dibujo de Yazawa-san es hermoso y limpio…y la historia de Kira-san está llena de drama y misterio, a los lectores les gusta eso…felicidades

-Gracias-dijeron ambas chicas, haciendo una breve reverencia

-20 y 19 años respectivamente…tienen un gran futuro, espero poder seguir trabando con ustedes-dijo la editora poniendo las manos sobre las cabezas de las chicas-Ahora vayan a arreglarse, la cena es en pocas horas

-Nos vemos ahí-dijo Tsubasa y junto con Nico, salieron de las oficinas de la revista-Le mandare un mensaje a Erena, seguro que se pone feliz

-Tendrá que agradecerle eternamente a Nico-sama

-Fue mi idea, sabes

-Peras, manzanas…es lo mismo-dijo Nico sonriendo, pero esa sonrisa se borró al ver otro espectacular y a Maki en el-La gente empezará a cansarse de verlas por todos lados

-Te sorprenderías al saber lo contrario-contesto Tsubasa deteniéndose y viendo el espectacular, donde Kousaka Honoka estaba de centro-Invitare a Honoka-san a ir con nosotras a la cena

-Estás loca-fue la respuesta de Nico y empezó a caminar más rápido-Lo mejor sería que terminaras con ella, al final serás tú la que terminara sufriendo

-Te he dicho que Honoka-san no es igual a Nishikino-san…ella no es una cobarde-al escuchar a Tsubasa, Nico dio media vuelta dispuesta a defender a Maki… ¿Pero acaso no Tsubasa tenía razón? No podía defender lo indefendible-Perdón por decir eso, es solo que…cuando Nishikino-san termino contigo eras un desastre… ¡Eras como Bella Swan versión gay!

-Nunca me habías insultado tanto-dijo Nico fingiendo llorar pero Tsubasa la miro con expresión seria

-Erena y yo estábamos muy preocupadas, intentando que no te rompieras por completo…así que no esperes que Nishikino-san sea santo de nuestra devoción-dijo Tsubasa pasándose las manos por detrás de la cabeza-Si preguntaras que es lo que siento por ella, la respuesta seria…la odio…la odio por hacer sufrir a mi preciada amiga, estoy segura que Erena piensa lo mismo

Nico no dijo nada, solo un leve sonrojo ilumino sus mejillas, conocía a Erena desde el segundo año de secundaria y ambas se hicieron amigas al ingresar al club de anime de la escuela; dos años después, en preparatoria conocieron a Tsubasa cuando asistieron al Girls Love Festival a vender unos doujinshis de Nico…se habían hecho amigas enseguida al descubrir que les gustaba la misma pareja de cierto anime, Nico dejo escapar una risita al recordarlo, tenía suerte de tener amigas…aunque fueran unas idiotas.

-Le dijiste a Miyamoto-san que éramos como los tres mosqueteros…¿Acaso ellos no eran cuatro?

-Toujou-chan, ella es la cuarta miembro-contesto Tsubasa mientras le mandaba un mensaje a Erena-Creo que se ha ganado el puesto

-Nozomi ¿Eh?-solo tenía dos años que conocía a Nozomi, pero Nico supuso que podía considerarla una amiga…con todo y sus locas excentricidades-Hablando de ella…consiguió un pequeño pale en un dorama

-¡Qué bien! Se lo merece, ha trabado mucho

-Y se acostó con Ayase Eli

-¡Genial! Se lo merec… ¿¡Que!?-exclamo Tsubasa atrayendo la atención de las personas que pasaban a su alrededor-¿Cómo…? ¿Cuándo…? ¿Por qué…?

-Ayer, el idiota de su novio rompió con ella y no estoy muy segura de cómo, pero conoció a Ayase…una cosa llevo a la otra y bueno…nuestra Nozomi se comió el parfait de una súper idol-dijo Nico dejando escapar un suspiro y viendo la cara de sorpresa de Tsubasa-Sin duda Nozomi es problemática

-Genial…

-¿Eh?

-¡Genial! ¡Toujou-chan es genial!-exclamo Tsubasa después de que el shock inicial había pasado-Ayase Eli es considerada la chica más hermosa de Japon de menos de 25 años por la revista Weekly Shounen Magazine, sigo pensando que Honoka-san debería de haber estad…

-Estoy segura que esto traerá problemas-dijo Nico, cortando la frase de Tsubasa-Nozomi es una idiota…

-Aunque la que llevaría las de perder seria Ayase-san-dijo Tsubasa deteniéndose al llegar a su apartamento-Toda su carrera se derrumbaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, como sea…nos vemos en la noche

-Espera-la detuvo Nico, tomándola del brazo-Traje mi vestido conmigo así que me quedare hasta la hora de la cena en tu apartamento

-Por mí no hay problema pero…-empezó Tsubsa mirando nerviosa hacia la puerta-Honoka-san debe de estar dentro, se lo mucho que odias a las idols…no quiero que las cosas se pongan raras

-No diré nada, es solo que Nozomi actúa raro desde anoche…no deja de murmurar cosas como…yo soy hetero, no debo dudar por una linda chica de ascendencia rusa… ¡Maldito rusos y sus faldas! Eso dice

-¿Las faldas no son de escocia?

-Nozomi se ha vuelto loca-dijo Nico mientras Tsubasa abría la puerta de su apartamento-Solo mira su celular y murmura…me esta empezando a dar miedo

Tsubasa empezó a reír y abrió por completo la puerta, ambas chicas fueron recibidas por la imagen de Kousaka Honoka comiendo melonpan mientras leía un manga

-Bienvenida Tsubasa-san-dijo Honoka con su característica sonrisa-Tiempo sin vernos Yazawa-san

-Sí, si-dijo Nico frunciendo el ceño y se pasó de largo hacia la habitación de Tsubasa cerrándola de un portazo

-Creo que Yazawa-san me odia-dijo Honoka sonriendo de manera nerviosa

-Ella odia a todo lo que se mueva, no te preocupes-le contesto Tsubasa sentándose a su lado-Te vi en el programa de anoche en Fuji tv… ¡Estuviste genial de danso!

-¡Para nada! Eli-chan fue la que estuvo genial…la forma en que caminaba y miraba a las chicas… ¡Todos esos gritos! ¡Yo también tenía ganas de gritar!-Honoka empezó a hablar sin parar, mientras la expresión de Tsubsa se ensombreció, sabía que no venía al caso el ponerse celosa pero no podía evitarlo-Pero aunque no esté de danso, cuando canta… ¡Es maravillosa!

-Deberías de salir con ella-murmuro Tsubasa y Honoka guardo silencio al instante, mirándola confusa-Desde que salimos no hay ninguna conversación que no incluya lo maravillosa que es Ayase-san…no entiendo que le ves

Tsubasa hizo un mohín y se cruzó de brazos, se sentía tonta…ella hace solo un rato estaba actuando como fangirl delante de Nico y ahora estaba celosa.

-Ya sabes Tsubasa-san…-empezó Honoka acercándose a Tsubasa-Admiro mucho a Eli-chan…me gustaría algún día ser como ella, tener esa seguridad en el escenario y al interactuar con los demás…pero solo es admiración

Honoka había tenido un pequeño flechazo cuando conoció a Eli pero no era tan tonta para comentarle eso a Tsubasa, así que se mordió la lengua para no decirlo.

-¿Enserio?-pregunto Tsubasa ilusionada y Honoka asintió rápidamente sin abrir la boca-¿Estas bien Honoka-san? Estas haciendo una cara extraña

Honoka volvió a asentir y se metió de golpe el pan de melón en la boca, era mejor si no podía hablar en los próximos minutos, volvió a tomar el manga que estaba leyendo antes y reanudo su lectura, mientras Tsubasa escribía en una pequeña libreta, cada vez que se le ocurría una idea para su manga tenía que escribirla antes de que se le olvidara, levanto la vista unos momentos para fijarse en Honoka, parecía sumamente concentrada en el manga…o eso pensaría Tsubasa, sino fuera porque lo estaba leyendo al revés; Tsubasa dejo escapar un suspiro y le quito el manga

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto, sobresaltando a Honoka-Admito que es adorable lo que haces, pero estas preocupándome

-¿R-recuerdas que te conté sobre el cameo que haría en el dorama en el que participara Eli-chan?

-Si

-Pues resulta que…voy a morir

-Entiendo

-Saltare de un edificio mientras los osos me persiguen

-O-ok

-Pero al caer no moriré…seguiré corriendo mientras utilizo mi brazo que se rompió como espada

-¿T-te quedas sin un brazo?

-Si…lo utilizo como espada mientras los osos quieren darme un beso

-Aja

-Después ellos me quitan mi brazo e invocan a Popo-sama

-¿Popo?

-Es un dios…después aparece Yuuki Anju-san…será la protagonista ¿sabes?

-Ok

-Ella aparece con un chico cuando estoy a punto de convertirme en zombie

-¡Espera!-exclamo Tsubasa, estaba empezando a pensar que quien escribió esta historia había fumado algo-Vas corriendo por un edificio, los osos te persiguen, saltas, se te cae un brazo, los osos quieren besarte y te vas a convertir en zombie

-Olvidaste a Popo-sama

-Sí, si… ¿Y después?

-Ese chico…-Honoka se empezó a mover nerviosamente y Tsubasa tuvo la ligera sospecha de que no le gustaría lo que iba a escuchar-Me da un beso como despedida… ¡No te enojes por favor!

-Está bien-respondió Tsubasa dándole palmaditas tranquilizadoras en la espalda a Honoka-No voy a mentir…me siento un poco celosa, pero sé que es solo trabajo…solo me pregunto a quien se le ocurrió todas estas tonterías

-Lo bueno es que muere

-¿Quién?

-El chico…cuando me besa le arranco la cara…después le arranco el pen…

-¡Es suficiente!-exclamo Tsubasa tapándole la boca a Honoka-T-te estaré apoyando en tu papel Honoka-san

-Gracias Tsubasa-san-contesto Honoka sonriendo y Tsubasa se sonrojo un poco, siendo sincera le llamaba la atención un poco esa locura de dorama, pero por ahora

-Tengo una duda Honoka-san

-¿Sobre los osos? Ikimino-san…ah es el director, dice que son una metáfora de…

-No sobre eso-la interrumpió Tsubasa desviando la mirada-Siempre me pregunte… ¿Por qué utilizas el "san" conmigo?…estamos saliendo y podríamos dejar las formalidades

-No-fue la respuesta de Honoka, su sonrisa despreocupada había desaparecido

-¿Por qué?

-Yo…utilizo el apellido y el "san" con personas que apenas conozco y el "chan" con la mayoría de las chicas de mi grupo…a Yukiho la llamo sin ningún honorifico…y a Tsubasa-san…-el rostro de Honoka había adquirido una tonalidad roja, esto sorprendió a Tsubasa, Honoka era del tipo de chica despreocupada que no se sonrojaría ni aunque corriera en ropa interior por toda la ciudad, aun recordaba ese programa especial hace dos años-Solo a Tsubasa-san la llamo así…porque es la única especial…aahh este manga está muy bueno ¿Tienes el siguiente tomo?

Honoka se levantó rápidamente intentando quitarle seriedad al asunto, ella misma se sentía extraña por haber hablado de esto; estaba buscando en el pequeño librero de Tsubasa cuando sintió una presión en la espalda y unos brazos que la rodeaban por la cintura

-Gracias-murmuro Tsubasa, no podía dejar de sonreír-Nico está completamente equivocada

-¿Yazawa-san?

-No importa

-Ah cierto-dijo Honoka separándose-El domingo lo tengo libre ¡Vayamos a una cita!

-Pero salimos a una el pasado fin de semana… ¿No sería raro salir dos semanas seguidas?-pregunto Tsubasa y Honoka negó con la cabeza-Podríamos pasarla aquí o en tu casa

-No soy Nishikino-san-dijo Honoka con una gran sonrisa-Yo no renunciare a Tsubasa-san

-¡Ah, realmente!-exclamo Tsubasa tomando un cojín del sofá y poniéndoselo en la cara a Honoka provocando las risas de esta-En la noche habrá una cena de parte de la revista, me preguntaba si podrías ir

-Iré-contesto Honoka mirando el reloj y levantándose-¿A qué hora es?

-A las ocho

-Sin duda iré-repitio Honoka tomando su bolso y dirigiéndose a la puerta-Tengo una sesión de fotos…te llamare cuando termine

-Si suerte-dijo Tsubasa y Honoka dedicándole una sonrisa, salió del lugar-Esa chica…

-Ambas son unas idiotas, así que estarán bien-dijo Nico saliendo de la habitación de Tsubasa y dirigiéndose a la cocina para servirse un vaso de agua-Olvide decírtelo…me encontré con Mak…Nishikino-san en la mañana

-¿Te dijo algo?-pregunto Tsubasa preocupada

-Felicidades…y lo siento…-contesto Nico tomando un sorbo de agua

-Si cree que con esas palabras arreglara las cosas-murmuro Tsubasa frunciendo el ceño-Entre Erena y yo podemos patearle el trasero

Nico solo empezó a reír, era bueno que sus amigas estuvieran ahí, no sabía que hubiera sido de ella si hubiera tenido que enfrentar sola la separación de Maki

-Ya no importa-dijo Nico, pero ella sabía que era todo lo contrario-¿Kousaka-san ira?

-Si… ¿Qué hay de Akiru-chan?-pregunto Tsubasa yendo hacia donde se encontraba Nico-Últimamente está recibiendo muchos papeles

-Es una buena seiyuu, se los está ganando

-¿Te gusta?-la pregunta sorprendió a Nico que levanto la vista de su celular y miro a Tsubasa-No, esa no es la pregunta porque es lógico que te gusta…es una buena chica y es linda, la pregunta sería… ¿Estas enamorada de ella?

-¡L-lo estoy!-exclamo Nico más alto de lo necesario-Tú lo has dicho…es del tipo que le gusta a Nico Nico Ni…es amable, hermosa y es una gran fan del anime como yo

-Ella te ama

-Lo se…murmuro Nico cruzando de brazos-Lo se

.

.

.

-Un, dos, tres, cuatro… ¿¡Que pasa contigo Koizumi!? ¡Vas demasiado lento!-exclamo la coreógrafa principal del proyecto 348-¡Deténganse!

Con paso decidido se acercó a Hanayo para pellizcarla directo en el estómago, a lo que la chica lanzo un chillido de dolor.

-¡Saeki Reine!-exclamo la coreógrafa llamando la atención de una de las chicas-¿Qué les he dicho acerca de la dieta?

-No comer después de las ocho de la noche, absolutamente nada y cenar solo una porción de fruta-dijo la chica con una mirada burlista hacia Hanayo- Permítame decir que parece que Koizumi-san no ha seguido las reglas

-Eso es

-Disculpe…Aoi-san-dijo Umi, llamando la atención de la coreógrafa-Sé que Koizumi-san estaba fuera de ritmo, pero yo tampoco estaba muy bien…me encontraba distraída

-No hay problema Umi-san-dijo la mujer sonriendo-Tu eres del kami 7…no puedo pedirte más, está bien si de vez en cuando tomas un descanso

-¡P-prometo que me esforzare más!-exclamo Hanayo con los ojos llorosos-Q-quiero ser una buena idol…me esforzare

-500 abdominales-dijo la mujer dándose vuelta y Hanayo la miro con expresión de terror-No me importa que apenas lleves un mes en el proyecto…debes practicar como todas

-¿Acaso no se está contradiciendo?-pregunto Maki jugando con su cabello, no sabía que mosca le había picado para meterse en esa conversación; Aoi Yurika, su coreógrafa era extremadamente estricta, hasta niveles inhumanos, mucho más con las nuevas pero ahora aquí estaba ella…defendiendo a una pobre chica de 15 años que acaba de entrar, dejando escapar un suspiro fijo su vista en la mujer, no podía dar marcha atrás-Le dices a Sonoda-san que no practique…y exclamas trato igual ¿Estas bien de la cabeza?

-Te pido Nishikino que respetes a tus mayores

-Y yo te pido que dejes de intentar meterte entre las piernas de Sonoda-san…es patético-ante las palabras de Maki, la cara de la coreógrafa se puso roja y las demás chicas empezaron a murmurar entre ellas-Yo me encargare de Koizumi-san, así que haz lo que siempre haces y déjala en paz

-¡15 minutos de descanso!-exclamo la mujer y salió echa una furia de la sala de ensayos, Maki dejó escapar un suspiro cuando se fue, actuar así estaba tan fuera de ella, pero ver a Hanayo en esa posición…por un momento le recordó a Nico el día que la conoció…sacudiendo la cabeza intento olvidar esos recuerdos.

-Am…Nishikino-san-frente a Maki se encontraba Hanayo dándole una mirada agradecida-¡Gracias! Muchas gracias

-Y-yo no he hecho nada-dijo Maki sonrojándose-N-no vuelvas a desconcentrarte ¿Entiendes? N-no pienso volver a intervenir

-¡Sí! ¡De ahora adelante estaré a tu cuidado!-exclamo Hanayo tomando las manos de Maki entre las suyas

-¡Ueeh! ¿¡Q-que crees que haces!?-dijo Maki intentando zafarse del agarre pero este era demasiado fuerte-¡Suéltame! ¡No te entiendo!

-Yo también tengo que agradecerte por defender a Kayo-chin nya-dijo otra chica de nombre Hoshizora Rin, ella también acaba de entrar al grupo-Incluso yo no pude decir nada… ¡Estuviste genial Nishikino-san!

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Rin salto sobre Maki dándole un abrazo y Hanayo la imito enseguida, ganándose las miradas de sus compañeras.

-¡S-suéltenme par de idiotas!-exclamo Maki sin éxito alguno, no pudo evitar comparar a estas chicas con dos cachorritos que han sido recogidos por una buena persona que los cuidara después de recibir una paliza-Ustedes realmente…

-Nishikino-san-dijo Umi acercándose a ella, tenía las mejillas rojas-Sobre lo que dijiste…a-acerca de Aoi-san…

-¿No te habías dado cuenta? Esa mujer parece que te desviste con la mirada

-¡N-no digas ese tipo de cosas!-exclamo Umi encogiéndose y tapándose los oídos-D-decir algo como eso…es…

-Entonces es igual a ti ¿No Nishikino?-dijo Reine sonriendo maliciosamente y ganándose las risas de casi todas-Incluso me da miedo tener que compartir el mismo vestuario con una maldita pervertida desviada como tu ¿No?

-¡Silencio!-exclamo Rin sorprendiendo a todas-No permitiré que le hables así a Maki-chan nya

-¿Nya?

-Ella es una persona amable… ¡Si vuelves a decir algo de ella me las pagaras!-las chicas miraron a Rin por un momento y después de lanzarles miradas de desprecio se alejaron-¿Estas bien Maki-chan nya?

-N-no tenías que decir esto-murmuro Maki dándose vuelta-Puedo defenderme sola, no necesito la ayuda de nadie

-Todos necesitamos la ayuda de los demás-dijo Hanayo con una pequeña sonrisa-A pesar de lo que dicen las demás, Nishikino-san es una persona muy amable… ¡Me gusta!

-¿¡Eh!?-el rostro de Maki se puso del color de su cabello y al instante el rostro de Hanayo se puso del mismo color

-N-no no me refería a esa forma de g-gustar…sino gustar de c-caer bien, ese tipo de gustar y…-Hanayo se detuvo al escuchar pequeños sollozos a su lado-¿Rin-chan?

-Kayo-chin… ¡Kayo-chin prefiere a las tsunderes que a los gatos nya!-exclamo Rin y salió corriendo del cuarto llorando, Hanayo se excusó con Maki y salió persiguiéndola

-¡Me gusta más el arroz, Rin-chan!

-Que par de raras-murmuro Maki girando un mechón de su cabello, dejo escapar un suspiro y fijo su atención en Umi-Simplemente ignora a Aoi-san, no debes preocuparte, además estoy segura que muchas chicas piensan así de ti

-¿Así?

-De manera romántica y sexual-contesto Maki encogiéndose de hombros y Umi se puso roja enseguida-¿Eres una mojigata o qué?

-S-solo es vergonzoso que hables de esa manera-dijo Umi imitando el movimiento de Maki con su propio cabello-Una chica no debería de hablar de esa manera

-No seas idiota-respondió Maki sentándose, estaba segura que la coreógrafa había ido a quejarse con el presidente, lo cual no le preocupaba…ella y Honoka eran las más populares, al presidente le convenía mantenerlas contentas a ambas-Oye Sonoda-san

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Umi, se había sentado junto a Umi y no despegaba la vista de su celular

-Escuche que Kousaka-san dijo que tu…escribías canciones ¿Es cierto?

-N-no son muy buenas-respondió Umi dejando a un lado su celular y viendo a las chicas que platicaban y reían al otro lado de la habitación-El presidente las rechazo y…

-¿Puedo verlas?-pregunto Maki mirándola a los ojos-Yo…me gusta componer… ¿No crees que la mayoría de las canciones que cantamos son estúpidas?

-No creo que lo sean-dijo Umi sonriendo nerviosamente-Son demasiado burbujeantes…creo que esa sería la palabra

-A mí no me gustan, quiero cantar música de verdad-Maki se sentía extraña al sincerarse de esta manera, pero desde que había visto a Nico en la mañana, todo había sido extraño-Quiero cantar canciones que me gusten, así que…compongamos una, yo se la mostrare al presidente, estoy segura que no se negara

Umi asintió y saco de su mochila un cuaderno, entregándoselo a Maki

-P-por favor léelas cuando estés sola-dijo Umi y Maki asintió-Nishikino-san lo que hiciste por Koizumi-san fue muy amable

-S-si-fue lo único que atino a responder Maki-P-puedes llamarme Maki…es raro si me sigues llamando por mi apellido, hemos estado en el mismo grupo cinco años y además estamos en la misma sub unidad…los fans ya piensan que es raro

-Tú también me llamas por mi apellido-dijo Umi sonriendo-Aunque en público…Umi-chan ¿Enserio? Pareces una persona diferente

-Lo soy…hay una cara que mostrar a los medios y a los fans…la cara que ellos quieren-dijo Maki enterrando la cabeza en sus brazos, Umi dejó escapar un suspiro y volvió a fijar su mirada en su celular, no había mandado ningún mensaje en todo el día, ya había olvidado cuantas veces había revisado, justo cuando soltó el segundo suspiro, su celular sonó.

" _Hoy ha sido un día muy ocupado, tengo que intentar trabajar en algo que no me gusta mucho pero mi jefe dice que me ayudara en mi carrera ¿Qué tal te va a ti?_

 _Minalinsky"_

Había conocido, o algo así, a esta chica hace seis meses en un foro de libros, parecía que compartían los mismos intereses y desde ese momento no habían dejado de platicar, muchas veces Umi se preguntó ¿Cómo sería? Pero gran parte de ella prefería no saberlo, ¿Qué pasaba si se perdía toda la magia al conocerse? Ella sabría que ella es Sonoda Umi, miembro del grupo más popular de Japón…no la volvería a tratar igual.

" _Un día algo duro aunque ha habido buenas sorpresas ¡Mi gata tuvo gatitos! Te mandare una foto luego, también una compañera de trabajo parece ser bastante confiable, estoy empezando a tener una buena impresión de ella_

 _SleepingSea"_

" _¿Me estas engañando ahora?"_

Umi se sonrojo al leer esto… ¿Tenia algún significado?

" _Solo bromeaba"_

Umi dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, aunque también se sentía un poco decepcionada

-Creo que me gusta-se dijo y Maki levanto la mirada al escucharla

-¿Quién?

-N-nadie…n-no es como si me gustara una chica que conocí por internet y que nunca he visto-dijo Umi demasiado rápido, pero Maki fue capaz de entenderlo-N-no pasa nada

-Aja

-¿P-puedo preguntarte algo?

-Lo estás haciendo

-Una amiga le gusta c-cierta chica-Maki dejo escapar un suspiro ante el típico tópico de "la amiga"-Nunca la ha visto, pero platican casi todo el día, es como si se entendieran a la perfección… ¿C-crees que sería buena idea que se conocieran?

-¿Desde cuándo soy la doctora corazón?-murmuro Maki frunciendo el ceño-Si tanto le gusta debe conocerla…así podrá superarla

-P-pero resulta que hay otra chica…un poco espeluznante ¡No me refiero a que sea fea!-dijo Umi moviendo las manos de un lado para otro-Sino que…es un poco extraña…pero es linda…mi amiga no ha dejado de pensar en ella ¿Es normal que te gusten dos personas?

-Si

-¿Enserio?

-Si…pero solo te puedes enamorar de una…tu amiga digo-termino Maki levantándose-Revisare las letras

Umi asintió mientras veía a Maki salir de la habitación, si le hubieran ayer le hubieran dicho que estaría platicando con Nishikino Maki sobre temas amorosos se hubiera reído a mas no poder, pero ahora…no estaba segura si había servido de algo pero se sentía más tranquila; estaba punto de salir cuando su celular volvió a sonar.

" _Me gusta alguien"_

Al leer esa frase, Umi sintió que le caía encima un balde de agua helada, por supuesto ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonta al pensar que tenía alguna oportunidad? Ahora lo normal sería desearle suerte, es lo que una amiga normal haría, pero Umi se sentiría como una hipócrita si lo hacía, dejo escapar un suspiro y apago su celular.

.

.

.

-Creo que me gusta-dejo salir Kotori, había acompañado a Erena a comprar un vestido para unas especia de cena de mangakas a la que la habían invitado-¿Es extraño?

-Tu eres extraña así que es normal-contesto Erena poniendo dos vestidos frente a Kotori-Tu eres la experta ¿Cuál?

-El azul-Dijo Kotori sonriendo-Bueno, no se puede hacer nada, creo que al final acabare aceptando lo que mi padre quiere

-¿Has hablado con él?-pregunto Erena entrando al probador

-Anoche lo intente…no me respondió-dijo Kotori sonriendo-Pero está bien, lo entiendo

-Es un completo imbécil-dijo Erena saliendo con el vestido puesto y Kotori aplaudió entusiasmada-Soy sexi no se puede evitar…sobre tu padre, no le sigas rogando, es el quien debería de hacerlo

-Pero fui yo quien lo decepciono…es mi culpa y…

-No vuelvas a decir eso-dijo Erena volviendo a entrar-¿Has hablado con tu madre?

-No quiero causarle problemas, ella está en Canadá…no quiero que regrese por mi

-Kotori…tu padre te corrió ¡Deberías decirle! Y si vuelves a repetir que fue tu culpa, tomare uno de los malditos alfileres del vestido que me ha picado una bubi y te lo enterrare a ti

-Entiendo-dijo Kotori sonriendo al ver salir a su amiga

-No, no lo haces…le dije a Nishikino que odiaba a la gente como ella…que sonreía pero que no lo sentía-dijo Erena pagando y saliendo con Kotori del establecimiento-¿Eso significa que tengo que odiarte a ti también?

-Yo sonrió porque soy feliz

-Mentirosa

-Todo es más fácil si sonríes…las cosas se ven mejores y…

-Mentirosa-volvió a repetir Erena deteniéndose en la acera-Hace tres semanas cuando esa chica te rechazo solo sonreíste a pesar de que querías llorar, siempre pasa lo mismo contigo… ¡Si quieres llorar, llora, al igual que si quieres enojarte!

-No necesito hacer eso, a la vida siempre hay que ponerle una sonrisa, así las cosas son más facil…-las palabras de Kotori se quedaron a medio camino al sentir una bofetada de parte de Erena-¿Erena-chan?

-¿Te dolió?-pregunto Erena y Kotori asintió-¡Pues eso es lo que me duele a mí al verte herirte cada mes por una chica nueva! ¡Es como si no te dieras cuenta lo que tienes enfren…! No importa…solo quiero que te dejes de hacer daño y le digas lo que pasa a tu madre, estoy segura que lo entenderá

-Pero…si la molesto, además es mi padre, él tiene todo el derecho del mundo…es mi padre y esas chicas tenían razón…soy una molestia-otra cachetada la desequilibro haciendo que casi cayera y su mano fuera a su mejilla, sentía algo viscoso…seguramente era sangre-Lo siento

-¡No quiero que te disculpes! Si estas molesta dame una cachetada, grítame o solo vete y déjame aquí-dijo Erena apretando los puños-Encapsulando todas tus emociones te hará mal

-No creo que el remedio sea golpearla delante de los demás-una voz llamo su atención y se encontraron con una chica, llevaba una boina que ocultaba su cabello, un cubre bocas y unos lentes negros-Hablar siempre es la mejor opción…ven

Sin decir más, tomo de la mano a Kotori y empezó a caminar lejos de ahí, seguidas de Erena, llegaron a un parque y buscaron un lugar apartado para sentarse.

-Estoy bien-dijo Kotori nerviosamente-Erena-chan no tiene nada de culpa, yo me lo busque

-¿Así que Erena?-dijo la chica volteando a ver la chica más alta-¿Siempre demuestras tu amor a golpes? Y yo que pensaba invitarte a salir

-¿Eh?

-Solo bromeo-dijo la chica sacando un pequeño frasco de alcohol y algodón para curar la pequeña herida de Kotori-No es bueno que una chica tenga marcas en la cara

-¿Eres enfermera o algo así?-pregunto Erena cruzándose de brazos

-Puedo ser lo que tú quieras-contesto la chica mirando a Erena-Ah te estoy guiñando un ojo, es solo que por mis lentes no se ve…estas lista

Kotori se llevó la mano a la mejilla donde tenía una pequeña bandita, después dirigió su mirada a Erena que parecía bastante arrepentida, Kotori dejó escapar un suspiro, si le decía que no había sido nada, seguramente se molestaría más.

-Te perdono-dijo Kotori frunciendo el ceño y aparentando molestia, no estaba molesta realmente, pero si le hacía caso a Erena y demostraba sus verdaderos sentimientos, terminaría llorando en cada rincón

-¡Es adorable!-exclamo la chica y abrazo a Kotori, para después ver a Erena-¡Deja llevármela a mi casa!

-Pervertida-dijo Erena dándole un golpecito en la cabeza-Aun así, gracias por hacer que reaccionara ¿Tienes un nombre?

-Soy un ángel que ha bajado del cielo para ayudar a los mortales…y te he vuelto a guiñar un ojo…estúpidos lentes-Kotori se le quedo mirando fijamente, quizá el cubre bocas y los lentes cubrían la mayor parte de su cara, pero Kotori era especialista en reconocer voces, por algo era seiyuu y si su memoria no le fallaba

-Disculpa… ¿Eres Yuuki Anju-san, cierto?-pregunto Kotori y la chica la miro por unos segundos para después soltar una risita y se quitó los lentes y el cubre bocas, revelando que Kotori tenía razón-¡Por favor dame un autógrafo!

-Claro

-¡En mis pechos!-al decir esto, Erena le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza-Erena-chan

-Si te parece bien, lo hare-respondió Anju sacando un plumón, mientras Kotori se desabrochaba la blusa, todo esto ante la mirada incrédula de Erena-¿Tú también quieres uno Erena-chan? ¿Está bien que te llame por tu nombre?

-En un pedazo de papel por favor y llámame como quieras-dijo Erena sacando de su bolso una servilleta para que Anju la firmara-Estuviste muy bien en tu ultimo dorama

-Gracias

-La escena donde mueres de cáncer la repetimos más de diez veces ¿Cierto Erena-chan?-dijo Kotori y Erena asintió-Y después cuando el chico casi se suicida por tu muerte… ¡Fue estupenda!

-Gracias…aunque sigo sin entender porque siempre tenemos que morir de cáncer-dijo Anju en voz baja-Listo

-¿Es cierto que sales con ese actor…el que fue tu coprotagonista?-pregunto Erena después de recibir su autógrafo-Los medios hablan mucho de ello

-No, no salgo con el…se podría decir que se aleja mucho de mi tipo-contesto Anju sonriendo-Fue un placer conocerlas, espero que nos volvamos a ver

-¡Espera!-exclamo Kotori cuando Anju se alejaba, aprecia que respiraba con dificultad y si Erena no conociera a Kotori, pensaría que es una especie de pervertida-¿Puedo tener tu número de teléfono?

Anju la miro sorprendida unos momentos para después soltarse a reír y acercándose anoto su número en la parte de atrás donde había escrito el autógrafo.

-¿Siempre das tu número tan fácilmente?-pregunto Erena mientras a Kotori le brillaban los ojos al ver el autógrafo-¿No es peligroso? Kotori no es peligrosa…pero no te dejara de mandar mensajes durante todo el día

-Solo a las chicas lindas-dijo guiñándoles un ojo y caminando lejos de ahí, Anju sonreía en su interior, todo había salido muy bien, había actuado genial y su imagen había estado intacta, por andar fantaseando con los ojos cerrados, no vio el poste que estaba frente a ella y chocó de frente cayendo hacia atrás, escucho los gritos de Erena y Kotori pero se levantó enseguida-Estoy bien

Sin voltear siguió adelante, adiós imagen genial.

.

.

.

Eli miro por enésima vez el guion ¿Qué clase de chiste era este? Su personaje era parte de un grupo de sobrevivientes que mataba osos que si te mordían te convertías en zombie.

-¿Enserio?-se preguntó Eli, empezaba a sentir un tic en el ojo, pero lo peor no era eso, al fin y al cabo la comedia japonesa siempre ha sido algo exagerada, lo que le preocupaba era que su personaje era una chica que le gustaba otra chica-Actriz pendiente…¿Qué significa eso?

-Ayase-san que linda sorpresa-un joven rubio de ojos verdes le sonrio-Es la primera vez que compratimos escenario, seguramente me conoces

-No-respondio Eli con su habitual expresión en blanco, no le interesaba conversar con nadie _a menos que sea Nozomi_ ese pensamiento la hizo sonreír y el chico pensó que era un avance

-Mi nombre es Yamato Setsuna, puedes llamarme por mi nombre si quieres, no me importa si es una chica linda, yo…

-Atención-el director los llamo, era un hombre delgado y de apariencia amable-Hoy será nuestro primer día de grabación, no se preocupen por los osos, estos serán animados por computadora

-Guido-san

-¿Si Yuuki-san?

-No es que me moleste pero…-dijo Anju sonriendo, pero se podía ver claramente una venita en la frente, eso sin contar el enorme parche que tenía a un lado de su ojo-¿Por qué siempre tengo que morir de cáncer? ¿Qué tiene que ver el cáncer con un montón de osos zombies?

-A la gente le gusta verte morir Yuuki-san-dijo el director sonriendo sin notar la mirada asesina que le lanzaba Anju-Ahora Ayase-san

-¿Si?

-Quizá te sientas un poco incomoda con el papel pero piensa que solo es ficción cuando la beses-dijo el director sonriendo y Eli no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar los besos que había intercambiado con Nozomi la noche anterior-¿Estas bien Ayase-san? ¿Tienes fiebre?

-E-estoy de maravilla-respondió Eli intentando disimular su sonrojo, pudo ver como Anju alzaba una ceja divertida-No me preocupa eso, puedo ser todo lo profesional del mundo…solo tengo curiosidad ¿Quién será la actriz?

-Ah eso…

-Perdón por llegar tarde- Eli se puso pálida de golpe al escuchar esa voz, no necesito voltear para saber que era Nozomi-Sé que no es excusa pero mi amiga tenía una emergencia… ¡Por favor perdónenme!

-Aquí está la elegida-dijo el director señalando a Nozomi quien lo miro confundida-Sé que te dije que solo seria las chica B, Toujou-san pero las cosas cambiaron

-¿Ya no tendré el papel?-pregunto Nozomi preocupada

-Tendrás uno mejor… ¡Serás la novia de Ayase Eli-san!-si Eli se puso pálida el caso de Nozomi fue mucho peor, aunque Nozomi tenía experiencia en poder ocultar sus emociones así que solo sonrió y agradeció que Eli estuviera de espaldas porque estaba segura que si la veía se sonrojaría al instante-¡Bien! Ahora los dejare unos minutos para que revisen sus libretos…yo iré al baño

La mirada de Nozomi no se despegó de la espalda de Eli que parecía estar congelada, este era el momento perfecto para hablar con ella y aclarar las cosas, porque eso era lo correcto, no podía estar con alguien por quien no tenía ningún interés romántico.

-Toujou-san-un mano en su hombro la sorprendió

-¡Soy heterosexual!-exclamo Nozomi al voltear, ganándose una mirada divertida de parte de Anju, ¿Qué pasaba con ella? Se sentía completamente fuera de carácter, jamás alguien la había descolocado tanto y en menos de un día, una chica había volteado su mundo-Perdón Yuuki-san…estoy ensayando

-Solo quería decirte que si necesitas ayuda con algo puedes pedírmelo-dijo Anju con una pequeña sonrisa y dando media vuelta se alejó, Nozomi dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

-Nozomi-esta se puso rígida al escuchar la voz de Eli justo detrás de ella, dejo escapar otro suspiro y dándose vuelta se encontró de frente con Eli, no lo admitiría pero se había pasado toda la noche viendo videos de Eli y se sorprendía del cambio que veía en ella; ante los demás parecía una chica fría y serena pero al estar frente a ella, parecía un pequeño cachorrito perdido y no pudo evitar que la ternura la invadiera y se sintiera culpable por lo que estaba a punto de hacer-¿Podemos hablar un momento?

-Claro-respondió Nozomi y Eli le indico que la siguiera, ambas caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la parte más alejada del set-Me pregunto qué escena se grabara aquí

-La muerte de Honoka…los osos la atacan y usa su brazo como espada-respondió Eli, Nozomi la miro por unos segundos para después soltarse a reír y al instante Eli la siguió, a esta última le gustaba ese sonido ¿Seria tonta por creer en el amor a primera vista? No estaba segura, pero no encontraba otra razón por la cual era amable con Nozomi, ella no era amable con nadie pero a diferencia de Maki, ella no fingía tener una sonrisa siempre…pero estar al lado de Nozomi se sentía tan bien-Q-quería hablar sobre la cita de la que te hable, yo…

-Elicchi-la corto Nozomi, se preguntaba si estaba bien que la llamara así, al fin y al cabo no eran nada-Creo que cometiste un pequeño error

-¿Error?

-Lo que paso entre nosotras…eso…-empezó Nozomi pero se detuvo al ver la expresión de Eli ¿Era posible que alguien fuera tan hermosa y tan tierna a la vez? Dejo escapar un suspiro y se preguntó si estaba cometiendo un error-Fue hermoso…Elicchi es genial en la cama

 _Por lo menos eso no es una mentira_

-N-no deberías de decir eso-murmuro Eli, pero Nozomi pudo divisar un amago de sonrisa-Nozomi también…n-no tengo con quien comparar pero…fue hermoso

A Nozomi casi se le rompe el corazón al ver esa expresión en el rostro de Eli, ¿Acaso no sería peor al final? Pero y si terminaba enamorándose de ella…

" _Te amo Nozomi…estaremos juntos siempre…es una promesa"_

-Mentiroso-dejo escapar Nozomi apretando los puños, no podía pensar en enamorarse de Eli, porque al final Eli la abandonaría, así eran las cosas, por esa razón tenía que decirle la verdad…no volver a enamorarse, era lo que se repetía una y otra vez-Elicchi…perdón

-No has hecho nada malo-dijo Eli con una pequeña sonrisa

-No podemos estar en una relación Elic…Ayase-san-al escuchar a Nozomi pronunciar fríamente su apellido, Elio dio un paso hacia atrás-Lo que paso ayer fue solo sexo…no tenía otras implicaciones, tú fuiste quien se las diste

Cada palabra que Nozomi decía no solo era dolorosa para Eli, Nozomi se estaba llevando su parte de dolor, aun no podía definir qué clase de dolor era, quiso atribuírselo a su conciencia.

-P-pero nosotras tuvimos…-empezó Eli, se podían ver las lágrimas que empezaban a formarse en sus ojos-Eso significa que lo paso entre nosotras no significo nada

-Si

-¿¡Me tomas por una cualquiera!?-exclamo Eli asustando a Nozomi-¿O es que tú lo eres? Hacer algo así

-Es normal Ayase-san-dijo Nozomi con voz firme, todo rastro de amabilidad en su rostro había desaparecido-No te puedo decir si está bien o mal…pero no es algo por lo que debas escandalizarte, yo solo…

Nozomi no terminaba de hablar cuando la mano de Eli se estrelló en su mejilla izquierda, al ver a la chica frente a ella, abrió los ojos como platos, si, se veía molesta pero más que nada se veía traicionada y las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-Eres lo peor…era mi primera vez-dijo Eli apretando los puños para evitar darle otro golpe-Se supone que sería con la persona que amo y tu vienes y me dices esto

-No puedes amar a alguien que acabas de conocer, eso es ilógico-dijo Nozomi luchando contra sus lágrimas-Lo que tu sientes por mí no es amor…solo estas enamorada del amor

-Deja de hablar como si supieras lo que siento-dijo Eli alejándose de Nozomi e intentando limpiarse las lágrimas, que tonta había sido, Nozomi tenía razón…no habían establecido ninguna relación y ella como idiota se había ilusionado-Tal vez estoy exagerando

Recargándose en una pared se dejó caer lentamente tapándose el rostro con las manos, pero había algo de lo que estaba segura que Nozomi se equivocaba…por más estúpido que sonara, lo que ella sentía era amor.

 _Quizá en otra vida me enamore de Nozomi y entonces esos sentimientos traspasaron el tiempo…estoy empezando a sonar como una idiota…eso no es posible y entonces… ¿Cómo pude enamorarme de alguien en tan solo un día? Ahora entiendo el porque me acerque a ella la primera vez que la vi._

¿Así era el amor? ¿Mientras más se sentía, más dolor estaba presente? Eli dejo escapar un suspiro y vio a lo lejos a Nozomi…conversaba con ese chico Yamato y sonreía, ahora estaba claro para Eli ¿Por qué saldría con ella si podía salir con un chico? Eli confiaba en que esto se le pasara rápido, que quizá mañana se despertara y ya no sintiera nada pero sería difícil si pasaría varios meses grabando al lado de Nozomi y para empeorar las cosas siendo pareja en este dorama de locos.

-Parece como si te fueras a poner a llorar en cualquier momento-Eli levanto la vista para encontrarse a Anju mirándola-Eres demasiado obvia Ayase-san

-No entiendo de que estas hablando-respondió Eli frunciendo el ceño

-De la manera en que miras a Toujou-san…te gusta ¿No?-

-Te pido que no digas ese tipo de mentiras-dijo Eli levantándose y parándose frente a Anju-No quiero que se esparzan falsos rumores

-Pero las escuche-dijo Anju con voz cantarina-Creo que Toujou-san tiene razón…enamorarte tan rápido…eso es imposible

-Como le dije a Nozomi…deja de hablar como si conocieras mis sentimientos-dijo Eli intentando irse pero Anju la detuvo-¿Qué quieres?

-Lo grabe…todo lo que dijiste-respondió Anju con una pequeña sonrisa-Me pregunto qué pasaría si esto cae en manos de algún reportero ¿Te imaginas el escandalo Ayase-san?

-¿Cuánto quieres?-pregunto Eli intentando mantener la calma

-¿Dinero? Para nada-respondió Anju sin dejar de sonreír-Estoy segura que tengo incluso más dinero que tu…solo quiero un pequeño favor

Al decir esto, Anju se acercó peligrosamente a Eli hasta que la espalda de esta última choco contra la pared y sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros para después Anju acercara sus labios a los de Eli dándole un pequeño beso.

-¿¡Qué demonios crees que haces!?-exclamo Eli, llamando la atención de Nozomi, el chico había sido llamado por el director, Anju sonrió complacida y volviéndose a acercar le susurro en el oído

-Desde la primera vez que te vi en el escenario pensé…esa chica es hermosa definitivamente seria genial tenerla en mi cama-dijo Anju con esa sonrisa que estaba irritando a Eli-Así que Ayase-san…después de la grabación de hoy nos divertiremos un rato ¿Vale?

Eli no dijo nada, estaba furiosa…ella solo pensaba que este tipo de cosas solo lo hacían los hombres pero frente a ella estaba una chica capaz de hacer lo mismo, podría simplemente decirle que revelara lo que quisiera pero entonces estaba segura que si sus padres se enteraran se llevarían a Arisa de regreso a Rusia y después de la forma en que esas personas se habían comportado con su hermana.

 _Solo cuatro meses para que Arisa sea mayor de edad…no falta mucho_

-Démosle una lección a Toujou-san-dijo Anju acercándose de nuevo a Eli y volviendo a besarla; la expresión de Nozomi era de pura sorpresa, para después alejarse de ahí, lo que Eli hiciera o quien lo hiciera no era asunto suyo…es lo que se repetía una y otra vez mientras se alejaba de ese lugar, se preguntó si querer arrojar a Yuuki Anju del último piso de un rascacielos era un sentimiento normal.

 _Soy una idiota_

.

.

.

-Ya voy-dijo Umi prácticamente corriendo hacia la puerta, esperaba que fuera su manager, al fin y al cabo él era el único que venía a su casa, pero cuando la abrió se encontró frente a frente con su madre.

-Tanto tiempo Umi-dije la mujer quitándose los zapatos y entrando, mientras su hija la miraba con asombro-Quita esa cara Umi, deberías de estar feliz que vengo a visitar a mi linda hija… ¿Ya tienes novio?

-No, ya sabes que…

-¡Eso es bueno!-dijo la madre de Umi sentándose en el sofá-¿Recuerdas a la familia que vivía a nuestro lado cuando eras pequeña?

-No

-Tienen a un hijo seis años más grande que tu…es doctor-dijo la mujer entusiasmada y Umi se pasó una mano por el rostro, ya sabía hacia donde iba esto-He concertado una entrevista de matrimonio…¡Es mañana!

-Madre-dijo Umi intentando hablarle con respeto a su madre-Como muchas veces te he dicho, soy una idol…lo que significa que tengo prohibido tener novio ¿Entiendes?

-Nunca he estado de acuerdo con eso

-Segundo…tengo 19 años, el matrimonio es algo sumamente lejano para mí-finalizo Umi, viendo el rostro derrotado de su madre-En un futuro cuando deje de ser idol, quizá considere estar con alguien pero entonces yo elegiré a la persona, no necesito que actúes como chaperón madre

-Me estas faltando al respeto-dijo la mujer frunciendo el ceño

-No, vivo sola desde los 17…pago mis propias necesidades por lo tanto yo tomo mis propias decisiones

-Al igual que esto-dijo la mujer lanzando una revista sobre la mesa de centro, justo en la página donde se veía a Umi con Maki en posiciones bastante comprometedoras; Umi no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar esa sesión de fotos pero su madre no parecía avergonzada, ella parecía furiosa-Se clara conmigo Umi…¿Te gustan las chicas?

-¡No!-exclamo Umi al instante pero en ese momento recordó a la chica con la que intercambiaba mensajes y casi enseguida a Minami Kotori-Fanservice madre, así es como se llama…a los fans les gusta

-¿Son una bola de pervertidos o qué? Porque déjame decirte una cosa señorita-dijo su madre apuntando a Umi con un dedo acusador-Si se te ocurre por cualquier medio salir con una chica, te puedes ir olvidando de que tienes padres ¿Me escuchaste?

Umi iba a abrir la boca para responder, pero el timbre sonó por segunda vez en esa tarde, Umi dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, seguramente era su manager y su madre al verlo estaría en paz, era un hombre joven así que fácilmente podría pasar como un novio, pero de nuevo la mala suerte le sonrió ese día y Minami Kotori la saludaba con una gran sonrisa.

-P-perdón por venir sin avisar pero ya que tenemos un programa de radio juntas en un par de horas-empezó Kotori, se sentía bastante nerviosa, todo esto había sido idea de Erena y ahora realmente Kotori tenía ganas de golpearla-Pensé que podríamos ir juntas ¡No te estoy acosando ni nada!

 _Bueno, quizá un poquito_

-Lo que me faltaba-la voz de la madre de Umi se escuchó caminando hacia ellas y Kotori instintivamente dio un paso hacia atrás-¿No dijiste que no salías con una chica?

-Ella ni siquiera es mi amiga madre-ante las palabras de Umi, Kotori no pudo evitar sentirse un poco herida-Es una compañera de trabajo y en este momento tenemos algo que arreglar…puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras

Cerrando la puerta tras de ella, Umi se empezó a alejar de ahí, al percatarse de que Kotori no la seguía se detuvo y dándose vuelta se percató que seguía parada justo frente a la puerta de su apartamento.

-¿Minami-san?

-Perdón por venir sin avisar-dijo Kotori en voz apenas audible y haciendo una pequeña reverencia decidió que se alejaría de ahí enseguida

-N-no pasa nada…me parece muy amable de tu parte el venir hasta aquí-respondió Umi con un pequeño rubor-Por cierto ¿P-podrías prestarme dinero para el taxi? Salí muy rápido y no traje nada

Umi sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban más y más cuando Kotori sonrió y asintió en respuesta, hasta ahora se dio cuenta de su situación…había hecho una especie de berrinche y había salido de su casa con unos jeans rotos y una sudadera que le quedaba tres tallas más grandes…sin contar sus viejas zapatillas de deporte; le lanzo una mirada a Kotori y dejo escapar un suspiro de derrota…estaba linda.

Incluso sintió el impulso de regresar y ponerse ropa decente pero la idea de encontrar a su madre le quito todas las ganas.

-Aquí-dijo Kotori sacándola de sus pensamientos y entregándole un cubre bocas-Tuve el presentimiento de comprarlo, me alegro de haberlo hecho

-Gracias Minami-san-dijo Umi sintiéndose agradecida, por todo lo que había pasado con su madre, había olvidado ser cuidadosa como siempre, Kotori volvió a asentir sonriente.

 _Sonreír…siempre hacerlo, es lo que tengo que hacer, si estoy nerviosa, molesta triste…el tipo de sentimiento que sea, no debo mostrarlo, solo debo mostrar una sonrisa y entonces…no será tan duro el golpe cuando caiga_

-Minami-san-dijo Umi llamándola por tercera ocasión y tomándola del brazo para evitar que se golpeara contra un poste-¿Estas bien?

-Si…solo estaba… ¡Pensando en las alpacas!-exclamo Kotori diciendo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza-Ya sabes, son esponjosas y suaves

-¿Entonces te gustan las cosas suaves?-pregunto Umi y Kotori asintió entusiasmada para después ponerse a hablar acerca de alpacas, normalmente a Umi le molestaban las personas que hablaban mucho pero al ver a Kotori tan entusiasmada, no pudo evitar que un cálido sentimiento la inundara, era adorable y no era tan rara como pensaba

-Ah, perdón…debo de estarte aburriendo hablando de alpacas-dijo Kotori con un pequeño rubor

-No…solo me estaba preguntando que había pasado ayer-dijo Umi metiendo las manos en la bolsa de su sudadera-Cuando dijiste que compraste todos esos discos…

-Lo hice-afirmo Kotori sin dejar de sonreír-Me quede casi sin comer por dos meses pero…

-¡No vuelvas a hacerlo por favor!-exclamo Umi tomando a Kotori de los hombros, mirándola fijamente-¿Usas algún tipo de maquillaje? Tu piel es muy bonita

Umi inconscientemente estiro su mano hacia la mejilla de Kotori y esta al sentir el contacto dio rápidamente unos pasos hacia atrás y Umi no pudo evitar sonrojarse al darse cuenta lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-L-lo siento…no sé lo que paso conmigo-empezó Umi mirando nerviosa hacia todos lados pero al ver que Kotori no decía nada, enfoco su vista en ella…no la estaba mirando, su mirada se perdía justo detrás de Umi, dándose vuelta fijo su mirada en lo que habia despertado la curiosidad de Kotori o mejor dicho quien; una chica de cabello corto gris y ojos azules que platicaba bastante animada con un chico-¿Minami-san?

-¿Podríamos ir por otro camino?-pregunto Kotori mirando de reojo hacia la dirección donde la chica y el chico se encontraban, Umi asintió y ambas se dieron la vuelta; Kotori caminaba demasiado deprisa y Umi podía escuchar claramente que su respiración estaba demasiado agitada, lo primero que pensó es que quizá ese chico era su novio y lo había descubierto con otra chica…pero sin saber porque, esa idea le parecía demasiado irreal-¿Sonoda-san?

-¿Qué sucede?-Kotori se dio vuelta lentamente y se mordió los labios para no llorar, no podía hacerlo…estaba prohibido, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco feliz al ver el rostro preocupado de Umi, se sentía bien el saber que Erena no era la única que se preocupaba por ella-Si te sientes mal podemos regresar, avisare y el programa se suspenderá

-No…los programas no pueden suspenderse-contesto Kotori, era raro para Umi verla en ese estado, apenas conocía a Kotori pero parecía el tipo de chica que siempre estaba sonriendo y ahora parecía como si estuviera luchando para decir algo-Esa chica…solíamos salir

-¿Eh?

-Es raro ¿No? Ella me engaño con ese chico-dijo Kotori volviendo a sonreír y por primera vez Umi se dio cuenta de algo…esa sonrisa era falsa y Umi no quería ver eso…dolía-Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que cosas como felices para siempre son solo cuentos de hadas…algo que no existe…solo mentiras

-Minami-san

-Pero está bien para mí-dijo Kotori como si intentara quitarle importancia al asunto-Seguiré trabajando como seiyuu hasta los 30…entonces me casare con un buen hombre y…

-Detente-dijo Umi en voz baja-No hables como si tu vida no tuviera sentido alguno

-No la tiene, no es como si realmente fuera necesaria, si me pasa algo seguramente solo Erena-chan se preocupe, pero al final ella tiene otras amigas…estará bien…realmente no soy necesaria

-¿Por qué sonríes cuando dice esas horribles palabras?

-Porque si lloro no poder volver a levantarme-respondió Kotori, para ella las personas más queridas eran sus padres y entonces de un dia para otro le habia dado la espalda…su mundo giraba en torno a ellos, la sonrisa que le daba su padre cada vez que llegaba a casa…el gesto orgulloso de su madre cuando le mostraba sus calificaciones…pero entonces de un momento a otro.

 _¡Sigo siendo tu hija! Sigo siendo la misma_ es lo que quería haberles gritado pero su voz se quedó atrapada en su garganta y con un gesto de resignación salió de su casa para no volver, desde hace cuatro años no había recibido nada de ellos, ni siquiera una tarjeta de cumpleaños…una llamada…absolutamente nada, incluso le había mentido a Erena para dejar fuera a su madre de todo el asunto.

-Te levantaras-dijo Umi con voz firme tomando la mano de Kotori-Si no puedes hacerlo sola entonces yo te ayudare…si caes yo te ayudare a levantarte…solo por favor no vuelvas a decir ese tipo de cosas

 _Nunca he confiado mucho en las personas, creo que en eso somos bastante parecidas…las personas al final siempre terminan lastimándote pero tu…siento que eres diferente…te preocupas por las demás personas aunque aparentes que no…casi nunca sonríes pero cuando lo haces es la sonrisa más dulce que he visto…me gusta tu voz…me gustas… me gustas Umi-chan._

 _¿Puedo ser yo misma si estás conmigo? ¿Podre dejar de usar esa mascara para alejar a los demás y evitar herirme? Siento como si fueras la única que podría ver a través de mí, ver a la verdadera Minami Kotori…apenas me conoces y dices esas palabras tan dulces._

 _Entonces si te quedas a mi lado Umi-chan… ¿Qué puedo hacer yo por ti? ¿Algún día me enamorare de ella? Siento como si conociera a Umi-chan desde hace años…como si todos estos años hubiera estado esperando por ella…pero esto está mal…me duele el corazón…_

 _Si…creo que si sigue a mi lado me terminare enamorando de Umi-chan…pero sé que en el futuro ella me dejara de lado, encontrara un novio y el será su máxima prioridad…pero por el momento…aunque solo sea un fugaz momento…gracias Umi-chan_

-Gracias Sonoda-san

 **Y termina el segundo capítulo, muchas gracias por leer *pequeña reverencia* espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poquito, intento no meter drama pero me parece bastante difícil u.u**

 **No hubo mucho NicoMaki pero las cosas vendrán en el siguiente capítulo, cuando Maki se encuentre a la persona con la que ahora está saliendo Nico y se peleen a muerte, ok eso ultimo no jaja ¿Qué opinan? ¿Odian a Anju? Necesitaba una especie de villana que gritara… "¡Aléjate de la lisiada!" xD realmente no es mala solo que bueno, si tiene la oportunidad con Elichika ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 **Ahora me despido que voy a ir a ver con unos amigos y personita las elecciones senbatsu de AKB48 ¿A alguien de aquí también les gustan? Y si es así ¿Quién les gustaría que quedara en primer lugar? Solo curiosidad, nos leemos la próxima semana con este fic y el Domingo el segundo capítulo del fic harem, sayonara.**


	3. Sin Ti…Estaré Bien

**Hola, otra semana, otro capítulo; muchas gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos y follows. También muchas gracias por leer esta historia, espero que les guste.**

 _ **Sin Ti…Estaré Bien**_

-Llegamos-dijo el conductor deteniéndose justo en la estación donde se grabaría el programa, Umi miro a Kotori que se había quedado dormida en su hombro, quizá sería buena idea llamar a su manager e inventar cualquier excusa…darle un descanso a Kotori, estaba a punto de sacar su celular cuando sintió que Kotori estaba despertando.

-¿Sonoda-san?

-Despertaste-dijo Umi pagándole al taxista y ambas salieron del automóvil -Pensé que sería una buena idea no grabar el programa…podrías descansar un rato

-¡Imposible!-exclamo Kotori asustando a Umi-Lamento haberte gritado…es solo…no puedo desperdiciar oportunidades, aunque sea poco, pagan en los programas para niconico…no puedo darme el lujo de faltar

-Entiendo-dijo Umi se sentía un poco culpable y siguiendo a Kotori, ambas entraron en la estación-Perdón por haber querido tomar decisiones por ti

-Está bien…no todos recibimos dinero como si nos cayera del cielo-dijo Kotori y Umi se sonrojo-Ah…perdón, no quise decir…

-Está bien, tienes razón-contesto Umi sonriendo nerviosamente pero tenía ganas de decirle a Kotori que ella no lo había tenido tan fácil, fueron dos años de entrenar todo el día…soportar todo y a todos para poder conseguir un lugar…no había sido fácil-No creo que entiendas lo que es una idol

-¿Eh?

-Al fin llegas-dijo Erena cruzándose de brazos y mirando a Umi con el ceño fruncido, junto a ella se encontraba una chica que podía haber pasado por su hermana que les sonreía-El programa empezara en diez minutos

-Perdón-dijo Kotori intentando calmar a su amiga

-Perdón por llegar tarde-dijo Umi parándose a un lado de Kotori, solo para ser recibida por un abrazo por la chica que se encontraba con Erena-¡S-suéltame!

-Lo siento es solo que me emocione…mi nombre es Shinomiya Akiru, también soy seiyuu-dijo esto haciendo un signo de paz-Ahora solo falta Ayase-san y podre morir feliz

-Sobre eso-dijo el manager acercándose con lagrimitas en los ojos-N-no logro localizar a Ayase-san así que…

El pobre hombre miro al productor encargado del programa y este asintió para después alejarse murmurando cosas sobre como lo inútiles que eran los managers hoy en día.

-Eres un verdadero inútil-murmuro Maki solo para que el hombre pudiera escuchar, al fin y al cabo tenía una imagen que mantener…esa imagen que hizo alejarse de Nico-¿Qué diremos cuando vean que solo estamos nosotras dos?

-¿Qué Ayase-san está enferma?

-¡Te pedí una respuesta, no una pregunta!

-Maki-dijo Umi tomándola del brazo y alejándola del manager antes de que lo matara-Entiendo tu molestia pero no podemos armar un escandalo

-Lo sé-murmuro de mala gana Maki y poniendo la sonrisa que estaba destinada a programas y fans salió a escena…la Maki que Nico conoció y amo desaparecía en ese instante.

.

.

.

-Gracias-dijeron Umi y Maki a la vez cuando el programa termino, todo había salido bien y no pareció muy sospechosa la ausencia de Eli…ocupada con su nuevo dorama, eso es lo que habían dicho y por los comentarios…todo había salido bien.

-Espero verlos en la cena de esta noche-dijo el manager encargado de las seiyuus con expresión seria-Sé que es una cena de mangakas pero son bienvenidos los que ponen voz o cantan opening y endings del anime en cuestión…espero contar con su presencia

-Ellas estarán ahí-respondió el manager de Umi y Maki amablemente y ambos grupos empezaron a tomar rumbos diferentes, excepto Kotori que veía a Umi como si tuviera algo que decirle, dudando un poco, tomo a Umi del brazo y acercándola a ella, le susurro un _"Gracias"_ que solo Umi pudo escuchar para después alcanzar a sus compañeras.

-¡Bien! Tenemos una fiesta-exclamo el manager que pareció no notar el pequeño intercambio entre Umi y Kotori

-Ni siquiera nos preguntaste-dijo Maki frunciendo el ceño-¿Qué pasaba si teníamos algún compromiso en algún programa? ¿Compromiso personal?

-Revise sus agendas y estaban libres… ¡No problem!-respondió su manager riendo abiertamente aunque después su expresión volvió a ensombrecerse-Solo si Ayase-san apareciera sería perfecto

-Tener esa horrible irresponsabilidad-dijo Maki que parecía que explotaría en cualquier momento-Vamos Umi, que este inútil no podrá hacer nada

-¿Dónde van?-pregunto el hombre preocupado, había perdido una idol…si perdía otra dos seria el fin para el

-A buscar a Eli-respondió Maki y el hombre las miro con ojos agradecidos-Realmente eres inútil, vamos Umi

-Antes de eso-dijo el manager dándoles la llave de la camioneta-Cámbiense para la fiesta, los vestidos entran dentro tehe

Maki estaba a punto de lanzarle las llaves en el rostro pero Umi la detuvo justo a tiempo y tomándola del brazo la alejo casi arrastrando de ahí, no necesitaban otro escándalo de parte de Maki y mucho menos arruinar la imagen que esta había creado estos años.

.

.

.

-Este lugar es más lujoso que mi casa-dijo Maki viendo el enorme complejo de apartamentos en los que vivía Eli-Ahora Umi ve a buscarla

-¡N-no pienso ir sola!-exclamo Umi viendo horrorizada a Maki que la veía con total indiferencia-¡Fue tu idea!

-Estoy rodeada de idiotas-murmuro Maki y ambas bajaron de la camioneta-Incluso tuve que conducir…

-Aún no he aprendido-respondió Umi sonriendo nerviosa

-No es por ti…si somos famosas deberíamos tener un chofer…no el idiota de nuestro manager-el ceño de Maki desapareció cuando entro al edificio y fue remplazado por una sonrisa-¿Sabes en que piso esta, Umi-chan?

-No me llames así, es terrorífico-dijo Umi mirando a Maki de reojo mientras saludaba a todo aquel que se encontraba-Esta en el decimo

-Gracias Umi-chan

-Maki…

-Sígueme la corriente pedazo de idiota-murmuro Maki en el oído de Umi y esta sintió un escalofrió…sonriendo y amenazando…Nishikino Maki daba miedo-Llegamos

Maki toco el timbre esperando que alguien abriera, pero los minutos pasaron y parecia que no había nadie.

-¿Crees que le haya pasado algo?-pregunto Umi temerosa y Maki negó con la cabeza-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Solo lo sé-dijo Maki intentando parece segura de sí misma pero al igual que Umi, temía que le hubiera pasado algo malo a Eli-Entremos

-No podemos, además no tenemos llave

-No la necesitamos-dijo Maki sacando una tarjeta de su bolso y empezando a deslizarla por la ranura de la puerta, instintivamente Umi dio unos pasos hacia atrás mientras Maki hacia el "trabajo sucio"

-No quiero preguntarte donde aprendiste a hacer eso

-Entonces no lo preguntes-se escuchó un pequeño clic y la puerta se abrió, dejando al descubierto el interior del apartamento-¿Eli?

-¿E-estas viva?

-¿Enserio Umi?

-¡Tengo miedo!-rodando sus ojos, Maki se adentró al apartamento casi tropezando con una blusa que se encontraba a medio pasillo-Nunca pensé que Eli fuera una persona desordenada

Maki no contesto, tenía una ligera sospecha de que estaba pasando y con cada paso que daba y más ropa que encontraba, sus sospechas se hacían más grandes, le dio un vistazo a Umi que parecía bastante confundida y dejando escapar un suspiro, puso su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta donde terminaba la cadena de ropa.

-Perdón Umi-dijo Maki y abrió la puerta de golpe, para encontrar a Eli y otra chica encima de ella, dejando escapar un suspiro la volvió a cerrar-¡Tienes cinco minutos!

Tomando del brazo a Umi, ambas se dirigieron a la sala y Maki se dejó caer en el sofá mientras Umi parecía estar en completo estado de shock y su rostro estaba completamente rojo.

-E-ella…ellas…-balbuceo Umi sentándose y llevándose las manos a la cabeza

-Así es como se hace un bebe…bueno no así porque son chicas pero…tu entiendes-dijo Maki con cara de póker, aunque al ver a Eli y a esa chica no pudo evitar recordar a Nico y un leve rubor se propago por sus mejillas-D-de todas formas…¿En que estaba pensando Eli? Teníamos compromisos hoy…incluso falto a la primera reunión con esas seiyuus…¿Desde cuándo es tan irresponsable?

El sonido de dos pares de pasos las alerto y ambas miraron hacia arriba para encontrar a Eli completamente roja y para su sorpresa a Yuuki Anju saludándolas con una sonrisa.

-Fue un placer conocerlas-dijo Anju dándole un pequeño beso a Eli y saliendo tarareando del apartamento, dejando a las tres chicas en un incómodo silencio.

-Es una completa falta de respeto entrar a mi casa sin tocar antes-dijo Eli cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño, aunque la imagen amenazadora desapareció al instante ante el enorme sonrojo en su rostro

-Lo hicimos…no nos escuchaste porque estabas demasiado ocupada tocando otra cosa-dijo Maki girando un mechón de su cabello y no se podría decir quien estaba más roja… ¿Eli o Umi?-Sube a bañarte, desinfectarte esa mano y ponerte un vestido…tenemos una cena

Eli le lanzo una mirada de muerte a Maki y volvió a entrar a su habitación, recargándose en la puerta dejo escapar un suspiro, no podía evitar sentirse un poco incomoda, no por el hecho que Maki y Umi la hubieran descubierto…quería morirse por eso…sino por haber dejado las cosas…a medias.

-Todo es culpa de Nozomi-se dijo mientras entraba a la ducha, pero más que nada le gustaría regresar el tiempo…entonces no hubiera sido amable con Nozomi, no le hubiera prestado el paraguas y el pañuelo…no se hubiera acostado con ella…hubiera, hubiera…esa palabra le daba vueltas por la cabeza y sabía que no podía desaparecer nada de lo que paso y ahora había estado a punto de acostarse con una de las actrices más famosas de Japón, dejando escapar un suspiro, puso ambas manos sobre los azulejos del baño mientras el agua caía por todo su cuerpo-No estoy haciendo nada malo…debo de dejar de preocuparme tanto y empezar a vivir

.

.

.

-Este lugar parece bastante normal-dijo Maki entrecerrando los ojos al ver un salón en el que supuestamente se llevaría a cabo la cena-Opino que faltemos y dejemos en vergüenza a ese idiota

-Las que sufriremos la vergüenza seremos nosotras- dijo Eli empezando a caminar y las otras dos chicas la siguieron para ser encontradas a medio camino por su manager que las veía con ojos radiantes de felicidad.

-Gracias al cielo están aquí, estaba muy preocupado y…

-Okasaki-san-lo interrumpió Eli mirándolo con el ceño fruncido-Que sea la última vez que mandas a mis compañeras de grupo a hacer un trabajo que tú debes de hacer…para la próxima tendré que reportarlo con Akemiya-san para que nos consiga un manager más competente

-S-si-respondió Okasaki

-Aquí es donde dices…no tienes derecho a hablarme así Ayase…como es que tenemos éxito con alguien como tú-dijo Maki viendo a su alrededor-De todas formas… ¿De qué es la cena?

-Es de la editorial Ichijinsha…van a celebrar que dos mangas se convertirán en animes-dijo Okasaki con una sonrisa-Uno de ellos es en el que ustedes cantaran ¿Genial, no?

-Dijiste Ichijinsha-dijo Maki mirando a su manager con ganas de matarlo-Sabes quién publica en una de las revistas de la editorial ¿Cierto?

Okasaki la mira confundido unos momentos hasta ponerse pálido de golpe y ver a su alrededor como loco.

-Estas siendo demasiado evidente-murmuro Maki-Debemos irnos de aquí ahora

-¡Aquí están!-un hombre de aproximadamente cincuenta años se acercaba a ellas con paso rápido y una enorme sonrisa en su rostro-¡El trio Soldier Game! No es porque estén aquí pero son mis miembros favoritas del grupo Proyecto 348…estoy muy feliz que hayan podido venir

-El placer es para nosotras, gracias por invitarnos-dijo Eli y miro de reojo a su manager y Maki que miraban nerviosos a sus alrededores y a Umi que parecía no querer estar cerca de ella

-jaja vamos, vamos no seas tan formal Ayase-san dijo el hombre poniendo una mano sobre l hombro de Eli y esta al sentir el contacto dejo escapar un suspiro de decepción…otro hombre que quería llevarla a la cama…¡Por el amor de dios, podría ser su nieta!-Mi nombre es Saotome Ryousuke, soy el presidente de la editorial, vamos pasen

Al entrar lo primero que vieron fue una mesa larga donde había distintos tipos de platillos y a diferentes personas conversando entre sí, pero esas conversaciones se detuvieron cuando las vieron entrar y los murmullos empezaron.

-Oh aquí estas-dijo Saotome llamando a un joven de cabello negro y anteojos-Él es Sonosaki Shota, el mangaka detrás del anime en que ustedes se encargarán de la música… ¡Saluda muchacho!

-¡Sí!-exclamo el pobre tipo que parecía no poder moverse por los nervios y miraba a las chicas como si fueran extraterrestres-E-es un placer conocerlas… ¡T-tengo que ir al baño!

-Es un chico tímido-dijo Saotome sonriendo abiertamente-Las dejo…tengo que preparar el estrado para que nuestras jóvenes promesas den su discurso

Dándoles un guiño el hombre se alejó y se perdió entra la multitud, jalando a su manager con él.

-¿Ven algo?-pregunto Maki bastante nerviosa jugando con su cabello

-Nunca la conocí así que no sé cómo es-contesto Eli dirigiéndose a la mesa de la comida-Tú tienes la culpa por no preguntar de que se trataba esto

-Parece que alguien esta amargada por no termina sus jueguitos con Yuuki Anju-dijo Maki haciendo que casi se le cayera el plato que estaba sosteniendo Eli-Por cierto ¿Desde cuándo la conoces?

-Trabajaremos en el mismo dorama

-¿El de los osos?

-Si

-¿Zombies?

-No tienes que decirlo como si fuera una locura-murmuro Eli poniendo comida en su plato-Según el director tiene un mensaje oculto

-Si como digas…ahora debemos de salir de aquí… ¿Qué opinas Umi? ¿Umi?-al darse vuelta no vieron a Umi por ningún lado y Maki dejo escapar un suspiro-Si, se fue por tu culpa, la asustaste

Eli estaba a punto de replicar pero una horda de aplausos la interrumpió y ambas vieron al frente de todos a Saotome Ryousuke sonriendo y levantando una copa de champagne.

-Buenas noches a todos-saludo el hombre sin dejar de sonreír-Como saben bien esta cena es para festejar a tres de los nuestros…tres jóvenes que no pasan la edad de 25 años y nos llenan de orgullo, así que…un fuerte aplauso para ellos.

La sala se llenó de aplausos y Maki inconscientemente empezó a retroceder, tenía ganas de salir corriendo de ahí, que fácil sería hacerlo pero también quería quedarse y verla…no había podido hacerlo muy bien en la estación pero ahora quería verla y por más loco que sonara…quería que Nico también la viera.

-Parece que Shota-kun aún no sale del baño así que…-empezó el hombre seguido por risas de la mayoría de los presentes-Presentaremos a esta bellas señoritas…Yazawa-san y Kira-san

Instintivamente Eli volteo para ver a Maki que tenía los ojos como platos y no podía quitar la vista de encima de Nico.

-Idiota-murmuro Eli parándose al lado de Maki y tomándola del brazo-Compórtate…solo llamaras su atención si te comportas así

Pero las palabras de Eli cayeron en saco roto, Maki no escuchaba ni siquiera las palabras de Nico…veía que hablaba y que Tsubasa reía por algo que había dicho pero no escuchaba nada…era como si un zumbido se hubiera instalado en sus oídos y lo único que quería hacer era llegar hasta donde se encontraba Nico y abrazarla…rogarle, suplicarle que la perdonara… ¡Al diablo su dignidad! Al verla frente a ella en ese momento lo entendía todo…se dio cuenta que el mayor error de su vida había sido dejar a Nico, haber preferido la seguridad de la fama en lugar de arriesgarse con la persona que amaba…se sentía terrible por ello y quería remediarlo.

-Maki-la voz de Eli la regreso a la realidad, no se había dado cuenta pero había dado varios pasos hacia donde se encontraba Nico y ahora Eli la sostenía del brazo impidiendo que se acercara más-No vayas a hacer alguna tontería

-Yo no fui quien se acostó con una actriz-protesto Maki soltándose del agarre de Eli y cruzándose de brazos

-Yo no fui a quien fotografiaron besando a una chica-contrataco Eli, haciendo que Maki tuviera ganas de golpearla ahora mismo-Somos un grupo…peor aún…somos una sub unidad por lo tanto, lo que tu hagas nos afecta a todas…así que compórtate

-Aquí están-las llamo Saotome sonriendo-Tengo que presentarles a alguien…vengan

Nico se detuvo de golpe al ver de quien se trataba…esta noche no se suponía que tenía que ser así, era su día más feliz…habían anunciado anime de su manga…una cena con las personas que ella quería… ¿Qué pintaba Maki en todo esto?

-Las dejo solas-dijo el hombre yéndose sin dejar de sonreír; Eli solo tenía ganas de tomar el cuchillo de la mantequilla y apuñalarlo con este, pero ¿Acaso no lo había dicho? Además siempre lo había pensado…Maki era culpable de esto…tenía que haber sido más cuidadosa y ahora aquí estaban las consecuencias, solo esperaba que Nico no fuera a empezar a gritar o hacer un escándalo…

 _Creo que quien debe preocuparme es Maki_

-Felicidades-Maki fue la primera en romper en incomodo silencio, Nico abrió los ojos sorprendida mientras tanto Tsubasa la miraba con el ceño fruncido-M-me alegra que las cosas marchen bien

-Gracias-respondió Nico mirando hacia todos lados, menos a los ojos de Maki, sabía que si la miraba, la muralla que tanto le había costado tanto construir se derribaría al instante-C-creo que es mejor que nos vayamos…Tsubasa…

Nico apenas estaba dando media vuelta cuando la mano de Maki tomo la suya, haciendo que ambas chicas se sonrojaran al instante.

-¿P-podemos hablar un momento?-pregunto Maki sin soltar a Nico-Me gustaría…por favor Nico-chan

Unas enormes ganas de llorar inundaron a Nico en ese instante al escuchar a Maki llamarla así…tres años habían pasado desde entonces y Nico deseaba tanto regresar a esos buenos tiempos…al momento en que se habían conocido o el que Nico consideraba siempre el mejor momento de su vida…cuando Maki con la cara completamente roja y tartamudeando le había dicho que estaba enamorada de ella…Nico recordaba claramente aquella escena como si de una película se tratase y aunque jamás lo admitiría ante nadie, le gustaba pasarla una y otra vez en su cabeza.

Especialmente en las noches cuando la soledad la inundaba por completo y las ganas de llorar la llenaban, porque por más que doliera sabía que esas memorias hacían que lo que tuvo con Maki fuera real.

 _No fue un sueño_

Eran las palabras que se repetía una y otra vez, ahora el tener a Maki frente a ella la hacía preguntarse ¿Cómo es posible amar y odiar a alguien al mismo tiempo?

 _Eso es porque no puedes odiar a alguien a menos que le hayas amado antes_

Si…y había amado a Maki tanto que dolía…eso significaba que el odia era igual de grande

-Es mejor que te alejes de ella Nishikino-san-dijo Tsubasa cruzándose de brazos y mirando a su alrededor pero los demás parecían demasiado ocupados en sus propias conversaciones-Nico no tiene tiempo y…

-Está bien-dijo Nico soltándose del agarre de Maki-S-siempre es bueno que Nico Ni tenga algún tiempo para sus fans…vamos Maki-chan

Llevándose una mano al corazón, Nico esbozo una pequeña sonrisa…se sentía bien decir ese nombre. Dejando a sus amigas atrás, ambas chicas salieron del salón adentrándose al pequeño jardín que lo rodeaba.

-Felicidades-volvió a repetir Maki y Nico asintió lentamente

-Me sorprende que estés aquí-dijo Nico sentándose en una banca y Maki la imito-No creí que este fuera tu tipo de evento…Maki-sama se está juntando con los plebeyos

-Cantaremos las canciones del tipo que no salió del baño-contesto Maki ¿Por qué le era tan difícil ver a Nico a los ojos? Al hacerse esa pregunta, pudo contestarla al instante…era por la culpa y por la extrañeza que tenía…Nico no le había dicho nada…gritado…llorado nada y la indiferencia era horrible para Maki

-Felicidades por eso-dijo Nico

-T-te ves bien…t-tu cabello suelto…te queda bien-ante el cumplido de Maki, Nico se sonrojo y desvió la mirada enseguida, Maki apretó los puños y mirando su visto se preguntó cuánto había costado ir vestida con la mejor ropa e ir a los mejores restaurantes…nada de eso importaba ya…no cuando había perdido a Nico.

 _Bien dicen que no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes…_

-P-por supuesto…Nico-sama siempre se ve bien

-Perdóname-dejo salir Maki y Nico la miro confundida-Por lo que paso hace tres años…perdóname

-Ya te he perdonado-contesto Nico mirando por primera vez a los ojos a Maki-Los días que pasamos juntas fueron especiales…a pesar de todo los atesoro Maki-chan…por eso te he perdonado.

Al principio Nico pensó que la razón por la que no podía olvidar a Maki, era por todos esos anuncios que inundaban la ciudad pero solo después lo comprendió…incluso si Maki hubiera sido una chica normal, no hubiera podido olvidarla…ella no estaba pero era lo único que tenía en mente…incluso se preguntaba si la recordaba… ¿Lloraba cada vez que pensaba en ella? ¿O pensaba que se había librado de un molesto microbio?

 _Me gustaría que sonrieras cada vez que me recordaras_

Era el principal pensamiento de Nico, porque a pesar de todo, no quería imaginarse a Maki sufriendo…a pesar de todo, quería imaginarla sonriendo.

 _Aunque no estés conmigo estaré bien…incluso si lloro…incluso si nunca puedo olvidarte…porque deseo que en un futuro si nos volvemos a ver, pueda sonreír desde el fondo de mi corazón y decirte…Gracias Maki-chan, me hiciste muy feliz…fue poco tiempo pero gracias…aunque no estés conmigo no me siento sola…gracias Maki-chan_

-¿E-enserio?-pregunto Maki incrédula por las palabras de Nico, eso podría significar que podían volver a estar juntas…una segunda oportunidad

-Si…considérate afortunada-contesto Nico mirando hacia la puerta del salón, seria problemático si Akiru salía en ese momento-Por cierto ¿Qué pasa con esa extraña personalidad que muestras en los programas?

-Ah…eso…n-no es de tu incumbencia-dijo Maki volteando hacia otra lado y Nico esbozo una pequeña sonrisa…si esa era su Maki-chan.

 _No, ya no es MI Maki-chan_

-¿No puedes ser tu misma alguna vez? ¿Por qué tienes que esconderte siendo alguien que no eres?

-No lo entenderías-dijo Maki frunciendo el ceño-A nadie le gustaría si muestro mi verdadera personalidad

-Te equivocas-contesto Nico con una pequeña sonrisa-El factor tsundere está de moda…estoy segura que con eso le ganarías a Kousaka en las elecciones

-¿Lo crees?-pregunto Maki con tal inocencia que Nico tenía ganas de estirarle las mejillas ahí mismo, le recordaba esos tiempos cuando hablaban de Santa

-¡Confía en Nico, nico!

-¡Nico! Tsubasa me dijo que estabas aquí y…-Akiru se detuvo de golpe al ver a Nico platicando muy animada con Maki-¿Nishikino-san? Por supuesto…como pude olvidarlo, incluso nos vimos hace un rato…

-A-akiru…ella…-empezó Nico con voz nerviosa, aunque no tendría porque estarlo, al fin y al cabo no estaban haciendo nada malo-Necesitábamos tener una conversación de personas mayores

-Tu editora te está llamando Nico-dijo Akiru sin despegar los ojos de Maki-Dice que es importante…es sobre las seiyuus

-Entonces acompáñame-dijo Nico, tomando la mano de Akiru, no creía que fuera buena idea dejarla sola con Maki-Nico Ni puede conseguirte un papel y…

-¿Por qué la proteges?-pregunto Akiru interrumpiendo a Nico-Después de todo lo que te hizo… ¿Por qué estas con ella?

-Necesitaba arreglar las cosas-murmuro Nico y Akiru la miro molesta para volver a fijar su atención en Maki

-¿Sabes quién soy, Nishikino-san? Y no me refiero a mi nombre o que soy una seiyuu-pregunto Akiru viendo fijamente a Maki y esta solo se encogió de hombros-Soy la novia de Yazawa Nico

-¿Eh?-fue lo único que pudo salir de la boca de Maki al escuchar a Akiru decir esas palabras, volteo a ver a Nico esperando alguna negativa pero esta solo mostraba un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Nico y yo llevamos un año juntas, así que te pido que no te acerques a ella…no después de lo que le hiciste

-Y tu deberías de dejar de meterte en lo que no te importa-dijo Maki apretando los puños e intentando no gritar-Esta platica es entre Nico-chan y yo, así que no me importa si eres la reina de Inglaterra, deja de molest…

Nico se llevó las manos a la boca horrorizada cuando la mano de Akiru se estrelló en la mejilla de Maki, esta solo se llevó la mano a donde la habían golpeado.

-Amo a Nico por lo tanto todo lo que haga es asunto mío-dijo Akiru acercándose pero Nico la detuvo-¿La sigues defendiendo?

-¡No es así!-exclamo Nico tomándola de las manos-Te meterás en problemas...ella es una idol ¿Sabes? Sus fans te destrozaran si le haces algo

-Puedo defenderme sola-dijo Akiru soltándose de Nico-Según Tsubasa-san terminaste con Nico por miedo ¿No? y ahora vienes e intentas volver a empezar para después hacer exactamente lo mismo…porque eso es lo que harás Nishikino-san…si ves que las cosas se ponen feas saldrás corriendo

-No es así-dijo Maki apretando los puños, podía darse cuenta como algunas personas salían del salón y se les quedaban mirando-Ya no soy la misma…

-¿Enserio? Entonces besa aquí mismo a Nico-ante esas palabras, Maki se sonrojo al instante-Si realmente eres diferente hazlo…demuéstrame que la amas…

-No digas ese tipo de tonterías-dijo Maki dando media vuelta para alejarse, pero Akiru la tomo del brazo-Suéltame…no quiero armar un escandalo

-No, no quieres…porque eso te afectaría-dijo Akiru apretando con demasiada fuerza el brazo de Maki, haciendo que esta hiciera una mueca de dolor-Yo no escondo mi relación con Nico …si, fue un poco problemático al principio pero sorprendentemente la mayoría de mis fans lo entendió, creo que con quien tuve más problemas fue con las chicas…recibía estúpidos mensajes todos los días, pero no me importo…porque la amo, en eso somos diferentes…mi amor no es egoísta como el tuyo

-¡Cállate!-exclamo Maki dándole una cachetada a Akiru que la hizo trastabillar y pudo escuchar más claramente los murmullos a su alrededor-No tienes ni idea…no sabes lo que he pasado y…

-Maki-chan-la llamo Nico tomando su mano-Lo mejor es que te vayas…las personas…

Maki miro a su alrededor y hasta ahora se dio cuenta realmente de lo que estaba pasando, seguramente empezarían a hablar en cualquier momento de esto en los blogs…las noticias vuelan.

-Nico-chan, yo…

-Vamos Akiru-dijo Nico tomando de la mano a Akiru y dejando a Maki sola en el jardín, dejándose caer de rodillas, Maki dejo que las lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas, no le importaba lo que la gente pensara de ella en estos momentos…si se armaba algún escandalo ¡Que se armara! Ya no le importaba nada…Nico…su Nico parecía tan fuera de su alcance.

 _¿Realmente eres feliz Nico-chan? ¿Esa chica te hace feliz? Realmente lo espero…porque mereces ser feliz Nico-chan…especialmente después de todo lo que te hice sufrir_

-¿Maki?-Eli intento tomarla del brazo para ayudarla a levantarse-Vamonos de aquí…Okasaki-san nos espera en la camioneta

-Me iré sola-dijo Maki limpiándose las lagrimas

-No te puedes ir sola

-Lo necesito Eli…necesito estar sola… ¿Puedes entenderlo?-pregunta Maki y Eli puede ver tanto sufrimiento en su ojos que en ese momento los problemas que tenía con Nozomi le parecieron insignificantes

-¿Estarás bien?

-No…pero lo intentare-levantándose del pasto, Maki se dirigió hacia la salida contigua del salón, intentando no prestar atención a las miradas y cuchicheos de las personas a su paso…pasado…tenía que dejar esto en el pasado…debería de seguir con su vida como idol y olvidar a Nico o por lo menos fingir que la había olvidado, así es como había funcionado estos años...sonreír y fingir ante sus padres que todo estaba bien…debía hacerlo…por más que doliera debía hacerlo.

.

.

.

Eli solo podía estar parada viendo a Maki alejarse de ese lugar con paso tembloroso y a ciertas personas comentando el incidente sacando las más locas conclusiones y la más comentada era que Maki le había quitado el novio a esa seiyuu, pero también al pasar cerca del baño de mujeres pudo escuchar lo que se acercaba más o menos a la realidad.

 _-¿No será la chica con la que se le relaciono a Nishikino-san hace tres años?_

Y eso fue lo que más preocupo a Eli, saco su celular y le mano un mensaje a su manager diciéndole que Maki se había marchado por su cuenta y ella pensaba hacer lo mismo, le apetecía caminar un rato y como se esperaba, su manager le dijo que estaba bien, un tipo demasiado amable y Eli a veces dudaba de su capacidad para realizar su trabajo pero a pesar de ser varias veces un inútil, la forma en que se preocupaba por ellas y más importante…en comparación a los demás manager de las chicas restantes del grupo…Okasaki no las veía de manera sucia o pervertida como los demás, Eli creía que esa era la única razón por la cual, Maki no había dicho nada al presidente.

-Ayase-san-Eli estaba a punto de ir a disculparse con el director de la editorial por abandonar la fiesta pero una voz la detuvo, dándose vuelta lentamente, se encontró frente a frente con Toujou Nozomi, quien la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa; al verla a Eli casi se le olvida como respirar, su cabello violeta caía suelto sobre su espalda como una cascada y el vestido que llevaba se aferraba bastante bien a cada curva, y Eli no pudo evitar que sus ojos se posaran en los pechos de la chica frente a ella-Mis ojos están más arriba, Ayase-san

-Lo-lo siento-dijo Eli apartando la mirada avergonzada, no podía creer que estaba actuando como un tonto adolescente hormonal

-Lamento lo ocurrido-dijo Nozomi con voz suave y Eli fijo su mirada en ella-Akiru-chan…supongo que se pasó un poco y ahora quizá esto le cause problemas a Nishikino-san

-¿Conoces a Yazawa-san?-pregunto Eli, se sentía un poco decepcionada que la disculpa fuera por eso

-Sí, somos compañeras de cuarto, ninguna de las dos gana lo suficiente para tener un apartamento decente-dijo Nozomi viendo hacia donde Nico se encontraba, parecía ocupada hablando con otras mangakas-Aunque quizá pronto Nico-chan abra sus alas y vuele…entonces tendré que encontrar una nueva compañera, me alegro por ella pero no puedo evitar sentirme un poco celosa

-Tienes un buen papel

-¿Escapando de osos zombies?-pregunto Nozomi levantando una ceja y Eli pudo sentir como sus mejillas se calentaban

-No estamos escapando…peleamos contra ellos, recuérdalo-dijo Eli y Nozomi dejo escapar una risita-El director es alguien muy reconocido en el medio…su última película recibió todos los premios en Japón y consolido la carrera de Yuuki Anju

-Yuuki-san…-dijo Nozomi sintiendo un sabor amargo en la boca al pronunciar ese nombre y abrazándose a sí misma, Eli tuvo el impulso de abrazarla, porque verla de esa manera le recordaba a una pequeña niña perdida que lo único que necesitaba era un abrazo y que alguien le dijera…tranquila…todo estará bien-Vi cuando Yuuki-san y tú se besaron en el set…déjame decirte que no fue una decisión muy inteligente, alguien más podría haberlas visto

-No necesito lecciones sobre cómo debo comportarme-dijo Eli cruzándose de brazos haciendo un mohín y Nozomi pensó que nunca había visto algo tan adorable y que no quería que Yuuki Anju pusiera una sola mano sobre esa hermosa chica que estaba frente a ella

-¿Sabes lo que sentí cuando las vi besarse?-pregunto Nozomi, al ver que Eli no le respondía, dejo escapar un suspiro y desvió la mirada-Yo estaba molesta…y odie estarlo, más por alguien que acabo de conocer…¿Puedes comprender esa sensación?

-No lo entiendo-dijo Eli, las palabras de Nozomi la habían descontrolado por completo-No tienes derecho a sentirte molesta…tu y yo, Toujou-san…no somos nada…tu misma lo dijiste

-Lo sé-dijo Nozomi dando un paso hacia atrás, ¿En qué pensaba? En decirle algo como… _Me gustas…_

 _Personas van y vienen en mi vida, jamás me he aferrado mucho a ellos y no me siento culpable por ello…pero entonces las persona que más amaba me dejaron sola por completo…Elicchi… ¿Puedes quedarte conmigo? ¿Puedes por favor no hacer lo mismo que él y quedarte a mi lado? ¿Puedes por favor tener cuidado cada vez que sales? Pero antes de hacer esas preguntas regreso a la realidad y me digo que una relación entre nosotras no puede llegar a ningún lado…Elicchi es como un ángel…pura y amable, en cambio yo…tantas cosas que han pasado en mi vida…desde que tengo memoria me la he pasado flotando en este mundo esperando que alguien tomara mi mano y me trajera de nuevo a la realidad…pero ¿Por qué cuando veo esa mano, escapo de ella?_

-Entonces no hables de esa manera, si es porque te sientes culpable entonces…

-No me siento culpable-la corto Nozomi-Porque no hice nada malo… ¿Acaso te puse una pistola en la cabeza, Ayase-san? Si no querías que nada pasara, simplemente me hubieras rechazado

-Como si hubiera podido hacer eso-dijo Eli en un murmullo

-Entonces deja de culparme y sigue adelante-dijo Nozomi intentando parecer lo más firme que podía, aunque por dentro se estuviera rompiendo-Ayase-san…en este mundo no es todo blanco y negro…existe un tono gris en el que la mayoría vivimos, así que por favor no te hagas más daño estando con Yuuki-san

Eli apretó los puños furiosa, Nozomi la había rechazado y ahora intentaba decirle con quien debía o no debía estar ¿Quién se creía? ¿Su madre?

-Me acosté con Yuuki-san-dijo Eli con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios y pudo ver el shock en el rostro de Nozomi-Como tu dijiste…solo fue una vez sin implicaciones románticas…eso no me convierte en una cualquiera…tú también dijiste eso

-¿Qué harás después? ¿Acostarte con tu manager?-pregunto Nozomi, podía sentir los celos recorriendo todo su cuerpo y estos la obligaban a comportarse como generalmente no lo haría, pero solo de imaginar a alguien más besando y tocando a Eli…

-Si no hay nada romántico de por medio

-No puedes estar hablando en serio-dijo Nozomi con un hilo de voz y Eli desvió la mirada, por supuesto que no hablaba en serio, ni siquiera había terminado con Anju porque sus compañeras de grupo las habían interrumpido, pero sentía la necesidad de llevarle la contraria a Nozomi, como una adolescente en la etapa de rebeldía con sus padres-Si empiezas haciendo eso…

-¿¡Quién te entiende!?-exclamo Eli haciendo que Noozmi diera unos pasos hacia atrás-¡Dices que es normal pero cuando yo quiero hacerlo, dices que no! ¡Deja de confundirme!

-Elicchi…

-¡No me llames así! Como te dije que me gustabas, ahora te gusta burlarte de mí ¿No es así?-Eli se había acercado tanto a Nozomi que ahora la espalda de esta última chocaba contra la pared-Pues déjame decirte algo Toujou-san…esos sentimientos ya no están ¿Entiendes? Solo era un tonto flechazo…repetiré tus palabras…nadie se enamora tan pronto, así que deja de creerte tanto e interferir en mi vida

-Lo siento…

-Trabajaremos juntas aproximadamente seis meses en un set con muchas personas estando al pendiente de nosotras, intentemos comportarnos civilizadamente-dijo Eli separándose de Nozomi-Lo que paso esa noche en mi apartamento debe de quedar olvidado

-Lo sé-contesto Nozomi, el haber tenido tan cerca de Eli, solo le había dado la sensación de atraerla hacia ella y besarla…Eli era hermosa pero a los ojos de Nozomi, lo que la hacía más hermosa, era el hecho de no darse cuenta de ello-Lo arruine ¿No?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Podríamos haber sido amigas…reunirnos de vez en cuando para tomar un café…que tú me preparas esa rica comida…todo se echó a perder

Eli no le contesto, solo dio media vuelta y se alejó…la primera vez que se había enamorado y la primera vez que le habían roto el corazón, ahora por fin podía entender las canciones que presentaban en el escenario, su profesora de música ya no se podría volver a quejar de la falta de sentimiento en la interpretación.

Eli se paró de golpe al escuchar pasos detrás de ella acercándose y por un segundo tuvo la idea de que fuera Nozomi y entonces pasaría como en esas cursis películas que tanto le gustaban, pero al darse vuelta, vio que solo se trataba de un hombre que acababa de salir de los sanitarios y su sonrisa desapareció de su rostro.

 _Soy una tonta…por supuesto no podría ser ella, incluso aunque hubiera sido honesta no cambiaría nada…_

Sacando de nuevo su celular le mando un mensaje a su manager diciéndole que la recogiera, la idea de caminar un rato había quedado en el pasado…lo que necesitaba ahora era dormir y olvidar…por lo menos por un rato.

-¿Paso algo Ayase-san?-pregunto su manager con un semblante preocupado, cuando Eli subió a la camioneta

-No, solo me siento cansada… ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra Umi?

-Me llamo diciéndome que se sentía mal, así que por eso regreso a su casa-dijo Okasaki mientras sacaba una hoja de papel de un folder-Nuestro compositor me dio esta canción…sé que se tenía considerado que el ending lo cantaran ustedes tres pero ha habido un cambio de planes, solo cantaran el opening, el ending estará a tu cargo Ayase-san

Eli tomo la hoja que el hombre le ofrecía y leyendo rápido la letra, las lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas, haciendo que Okasaki mirando hacia todos lados preocupado.

-Cruel casualidad-susurro Eli con una pequeña sonrisa mientras leía el título de la canción…Arifureta Kanashimi No Hate.

.

.

.

Nozomi apretó su celular fuertemente contra su pecho ¿Era posible que doliera tanto por alguien que acaba de conocer? Nozomi se dijo que era posible, pero ella creía en cosas como el destino y que cada persona en este mundo tiene a alguien…esa persona que hará que tu mundo se ilumine con una sola palabra…esa persona que quizá el destino haya sido tan curioso que se hayan conocido en otras vidas y entonces su amor traspasaría el tiempo y por lo tanto cada vez que se vieran, ambas tendrían esa sensación de conocerse de mucho tiempo y los sentimientos como el amor despertarían de golpe, sin un proceso lento como supuestamente debería de ser.

-Si estuvieras aquí me ayudarías a resolver esto-se dijo Nozomi viendo su celular donde un chico más joven que ella sonreía a la cámara, tenía el cabello castaño pero sus ojos eran iguales a los de Nozomi.

 _Le envió mensajes a Ritsuka cada que lo extraño aunque sé que él nunca contestara…lo llamo siempre que tengo ganas de llorar pero por supuesto nunca responde…solo escucho el timbre que suena y suena...me siento tan patética por repetir el mismo proceso todos los días…más cuando sé que yo tengo su teléfono…_

Nozomi se miró al espejo en el cuarto de baño e intento limpiarse las lágrimas, aunque sabía que no engañaría Nico, esa chica era demasiado observadora y aunque no dijera nada en ese momento por respeto, sabía que le daría una buena regañiza cuando estuvieran solas.

Saliendo del cuarto de baño, Nozomi se quedó observando el paisaje que había fuera, copos de nieve estaban empezando a caer y un sentimiento lleno de nostalgia la invadió.

 _-Me encanta el invierno…es mi estación favorita-dijo Nozomi sonriendo, tenía 17 años y se dirigía con su hermano menor a la estación, se iría de su hogar a pesar de las protestas de sus padres para seguir su sueño en Tokio-Deja de poner esa cara de amargado Ritsuka-chan_

 _-Eres rara onee-chan…el invierno es horrible…me pone triste-dijo el chico que llevaba una maleta de Nozomi_

 _-¿Por qué?_

 _-¡Porque te iras de aquí!_

 _-Tú me dijiste que persiguiera mis sueños_

 _-Lo sé, pero…-habían llegado a la estación y el chico parecía incomodo-¿No me olvidaras?_

 _-Tienes 15 años y te comportas como un niño de diez-dijo Nozomi con un brillo juguetón en su mirada y Ritsula desvió la mirada sonrojado-Nunca te olvidare porque tú eres la persona que más amo_

 _-S-supongo que va lo mismo para ti… ¡Ni se te ocurra conseguirte un novio!-exclamo el chico cruzándose de brazos-Ningún chico es suficientemente bueno para onee-chan…pero supongo que una novia está bien_

 _-Pervertido_

 _-¡Cállate! Toma-Ritsuka metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y saco una pulsera azul con incrustaciones en piedrita violeta-Es mi regalo…te dará buena suerte_

 _-Gracias Ritsuka-chan_

-Gracias-repitió Nozomi esforzándose para no llorar, la pulsera que su hermano le había regalado ni siquiera la usaba, era demasiado importante para ella para llevarla de un lado para otro, así que la tenía guardada en una pequeña cajita…a salvo de cualquier cosa, se preguntaba si hubiera sido posible hacer eso…mantener a su hermano en una cajita para protegerlo de cualquier peligro…la única persona que siempre la apoyo a pesar de sus maneras bruscas se había ido.

Poco tiempo después conoció a Nico y con ella a Tusbasa y Erena…eran sus amigas pero Nozomi siempre estaba preparada para el día que por una u otra razón se dejaran de ver y hablar, así había pasado con sus amigos de la secundaria y también de la preparatoria…por eso intentaba ser amable con ellas pero siempre manteniendo un margen para que no involucrarse demasiado, porque… ¿Cuál es el punto de hacer amigos si se sabe que no durara? Alguien que soltaría tu mano en cualquier momento si las cosas se ponen difíciles.

Nozomi se dio unos golpecitos en las mejillas y empezó a caminar para reunirse con Nico y las demás que la esperaban en el jardín y como suponía cuando Nico la vio, una mirada de preocupación recorrió sus facciones y Nozomi intento disimular con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

-Tardaste-dijo Nico entrecerrando los ojos

-Lo siento, tenía unas cosas que hacer

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Erena, Nozomi pudo ver un rastro de preocupación y al ver a las demás pudo ver lo mismo, se sentía incomoda

-Si…que lindo se ve todo-dijo Nozomi sin dejar de sonreír y mirando los copos de nueve que caían-Siempre he amado el invierno

-Sí, sí, todo lo que digas pero nos resfriaremos si seguimos paradas aquí-dijo Nico de mala gana y Akiru la tomo de la mano-N-no tan cerca

-¿Cómo sigues con Nico, después de parecer un viejito gruñón?-pregunto Tsubasa que iba tomada de la mano de Honoka

-Porque es adorable-fue la respuesta de Akiru y Nico sonrió orgullosa

-A alguien le faltan lentes-dijo Tsubasa con una sonrisa burlona y Honoka rio ante el comentario, mientras Nico fruncía el ceño-He estado pensando recientemente que a todas aquí nos gustan las chicas…bueno Nozomi-san…¿Quizá un poco?

-¿Qué le has dicho Nicochi?-pregunto Nozomi en un tono amenazante y Nico se tapó rápidamente los pechos con ambas manos

-Incluso si no supiera lo de Ayase-san-dijo Tsubasa viendo a Nico que se alejaba de Nozomi-Eso de agarrar pechos es demasiado sospechoso

-¿Qué paso con Eli-chan?-pregunto Honoka viendo confundida a Tsubasa-¿Nozomi-chan le hizo washi washi?

-Washi washi sin nada puesto y…-empezó Nico pero al ver la mirada amenazante de Nozomi, inmediatamente guardo silencio

-El punto es que me siento como en The l Word versión japonés-dijo Tsubasa con una mirada seria en su rostro y todas las demás soltaron un suspiro-¿Qué? ¡Tiene sentido! Honoka-san y yo seriamos Beth y Tina

-Que alguien la detenga-murmuro Nico poniéndose la mano en su frente

-Nico y Akiru-chan serian Diana y Alice

-¿Estas insinuando que moriré?

-Guarda silencio Nico

-Erena seria Shane

-No me acuesto con nadie

-Sí, es una completa virgen

-¡Nico guarda silencio! Entonces Nozomi seria Jenny-finalizo Tsubasa poniendo las manos en la cintura como si hubiera hecho un gran descubrimiento

-¿Me estas llamando loca, Tsubasa-chan?-pregunto Nozomi acercándose peligrosamente

-N-no…solo un poquito…mmm ¿Un pasito al loquero? –Nozomi empezó a perseguir a Tsubasa hasta su apartamento ante las risas de las demás, a pesar de lo que Nozomi pensaba, en estos pequeños momentos se sentía tan bien que deseaba con todo su corazón que estas personas nunca se fueran de su vida.

.

.

.

Maki se había quedado fuera del salón sin atinar a moverse, pensaba llamar un taxi cuando vio a Nico y a sus amigas salir del salón, desvió la mirada de inmediato al percatarse de las manos unidas de Nico y Akiru; Nico parecía tan feliz, como si todo lo que vivió con Maki hubiera quedado en el pasado, pero…¿Acaso eso no era lo que Maki quería? Que Nico fuera feliz…

-Aquí estas-Maki volteo rápidamente para encontrar a su madre mirándola con una sonrisa, para después desviar su mirada hacia donde estaba Nico-Ha crecido

-Solo cinco milímetros-respondió Maki frunciendo el ceño y su madre dejo escapar una risita-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me apetecía dar un paseo y cuando me dirigía a cenar algo te vi…y vi la forma en que la miras-dijo su madre volviendo a dirigir su atención a Nico-No me gusta verte así Maki

-No importa ya…te acompañare a cenar-dijo Maki dando unos pasos al frente, pero su madre la detuvo-¿Mamá?

-¿Piensas venir con tu madre a comer, cuando lo haces todos los días en lugar de ir a hablar con la chica que amas?-pregunto su madre con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro-Ve y dile lo que realmente sientes…frente a ti esta una segunda oportunidad, Maki

-Nico-chan tiene novia-dijo Maki y decir esa palabra en voz alta fue increíblemente doloroso-No pienso arriesgarme a que me rechace

-Como la última vez…no te arriesgaste, Maki…no importa si Nico-chan tiene novia o está casada-dijo su madre acariciando su cabello-Solo te digo que tienes que intentarlo, porque sea cual sea la respuesta, por lo menos sabrás que lo intentaste

-Puede que alguien nos escuche…cualquier persona puede grabar lo que digo-dijo Maki pensando en la escena en la fiesta

-¿No vale la pena? ¿Nico-chan no vale la pena?-Maki no contesto porque sabía la respuesta…Nico valía toda la pena del mundo…era una idiota, narcisista, y aun recordaba que cuando salían, la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaban peleando pero…había otros momentos en que solo ella podía ver un lado de Nico que no mostraba a nadie más…la forma en que cuidaba y protegía a su familia, la manera en que se preocupaba por ella y cada vez que Nico le decía _"Te amo"_ Maki podría haberle preguntado _"¿Qué quieres que haga por ti?" "Salta" "¿Desde dónde?"_

Pero de nuevo la cobardía tomaba una gran parte de su coraje y lo alejaba lejos de ahí.

-Maki…solo no quiero que te arrepientas

-Pensaba que después del divorcio con papá, no creerías en el típico final feliz

-No creo en ello, porque sé que a pesar de todo lo que ames a alguien, siempre habrá un momento en que esa persona te desespere tanto o te enojes tanto con ella, que querrás agarrar lo primero que este a tu alcance y lanzárselo por la cabeza…siempre habrá peleas y malentendidos…pero lo que sí creo es que cuando dos personas se aman pueden ir superando esto poco a poco, tu padre y yo no pudimos pero Maki…no te quites la oportunidad de saber si tú puedes hacerlo o no

-Si Nico-chan me rechaza…

-Entonces empezaras de nuevo-dijo su madre dándole un abrazo a su hija-Puede que conozcas a alguien mas, salgan, te enamores y seas feliz con esa persona…o puede que en un futuro Nico-chan se dé cuenta que te ama y puedan volver a estar juntas, pero para eso necesitas ser sincera, iré a cenar algo mientras tanto tu haz lo que tengas que hacer

Maki se quedó parada en la acera mientras su madre cruzaba la calle y entraba a un pequeño restaurant, las palabras de su madre se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza y Maki se recargo en la pared y cerrando los ojos, intento entender lo que debía hacer…y de nuevo la pregunta que se hizo cuando tenía 15 años regreso con total claridad a su mente.

 _¿Dejarse llevar por los sentimientos o por la razón?_

Maki había logrado grandes cosas como idol…reconocimiento, fama, dinero, ser junto con Honoka las más populares del grupo, pero más importante de todo…estaba haciendo lo que amaba, cantar y subirse a un escenario…amaba eso… ¿Pero con quien compartía todos sus logros? Sus padres…ellos eran los únicos pero aunque los amaba, eso no era suficiente.

-Por primera vez en mi vida, hare a un lado a la razón-dijo Maki y empezó a seguir a Nico y a las otras a una distancia prudente, se sentía patética haciendo esto pero no quería hablar enfrente de todas sus amigas…Tsubasa y Erena la odiaban y podían hacer cualquier cosa para impedir que se acercara a Nico.

Maki podía ver claramente como Nico reía y bromeaba mientras sus amigas hablaban de cosas que Maki no entendía pero las tonterías que fueran hacia reír a Nico y entonces Maki reía, dejo escapar un suspiro y empezó a sentirse como una especie de acosadora.

 _Quiero que Nico-chan sea feliz…pero quiero que sea feliz conmigo_

Poco a poco Nico fue despidiéndose de sus amigas y al final solo quedaron ella y Akiru, Maki se detuvo, solo tenía que esperar a que esa chica se fuera y entonces podría tener una conversación con Nico.

-Ya puedes salir-dijo Akiru volteando hacia donde se encontraba Maki-Si vas a seguirnos, debes de ser un poco más discreta

Maki maldijo interiormente y saliendo de su escondite le dirigió una mirada a Nico que parecía sorprendida por verla ahí.

-Tenemos que hablar-dijo Maki intentando poner la voz más firme que podía

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Nico dando un paso al frente y Akiru tomo su mano enseguida, haciendo que Maki frunciera el ceño

-En privado

-Lo que tengas que decir puedes decirlo enfrente de mi-dijo Akiru parándose delante de Nico-Porque si piensas que estarás a solas con…

-Puedo cuidarme sola-dijo Nico soltándose de golpe-Nozomi está dentro…hablare con Maki-chan

Akiru le lanzo una mirada repleta de odio a Nico y dándose media vuelta, entro al edificio, en cuanto estuvo fuera de su vista Nico soltó un suspiro de alivio…nunca le gusto que la trataran como si fuera de cristal y no pudiera defenderse…Maki jamás la trato así, le daba su espacio y dejaba que hiciera las cosas sola, Nico negó internamente esos pensamientos…ya no estaba con Maki, así que no valía la pensar eso.

-¿Qué es lo que tenemos que hablar?-pregunto Nico cruzándose de brazos e intentando poner el mayor espacio posible entre ella y Maki, esperaba que eso ayudara a su corazón a calmarse…solo habían pasado tres años pero en ese tiempo Maki…bueno…si Nico pudiera decir una palabra, la única que encontraría seria…wow; ahora entendía porque tantas fotos en trajes de baño para los fans pervertidos.

 _Aunque yo también compro esas revistas._

-P-parece un poco problemática-dijo Maki jugando con un mechón de su cabello y Nico le lanzo una mirada interrogante-¿Te trata bien?

-No, me golpea y me hace lavar todos los trastes… ¿Has visto mi ojo morado?-respondió Nico dejando escapar un suspiro-No entiendo que es lo que quieres Maki-chan? Te dije que te perdonaba, ahora puedes seguir viviendo en paz sin ese peso sobre tu conciencia

-¿Estas molesta?-Nico tuvo que reunir toda la paciencia para no gritarle que claro que estaba molesta, que por tres años no se habían visto y de repente ¡Pam! Aparece y pone de nuevo su vida al revés y ahora aquí estaba de nuevo poniendo una carita como si le preocupara todo respecto a Nico…y esta tenía que intentar actuar madura y no mandarla por donde vino.

-No lo estoy-termino diciendo Nico desviando la mirada-Solo es incómodo…salimos así que…ver a tu ex después de tanto tiempo es extraño y ahora vienes y me preguntas si estoy bien… ¿Estas bien tú, Maki-chan?

Maki agacho su cabeza y dando unos rápidos pasos, rodeo a Nico con sus brazos y la abrazo fuertemente, tenía miedo que si la soltaba nunca más la volvería a alcanzar…que llegara Akiru y la apartaría de su lado para siempre, aunque Maki fue la primera en apartar a Nico hace tres años.

-M-maki-chan…si alguien nos ve…-empezó Nico pero ante sus palabras, Maki se abrazó más fuerte a ella-Vamos…necesitas soltarme…acabaras partiendo en dos a Nico Ni

De mala gana Maki se alejó de Nico y esta pudo ver como las lágrimas se empezaban a formar en las comisuras de sus ojos y sin pensarlo Nico dio un paso al frente, como si quisiera impedir que esas lágrimas cayeran pero se detuvo justo a tiempo.

-¿La amas?

-¿Eh? ¿Q-que pregunta es esa?-dijo Nico volviendo a retroceder pero por cada paso que daba hacia atrás, Maki daba otro en su dirección-C-claro que la amo

-Mentira

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿Todavía me amas, Nico-chan?-pregunto Maki, su voz sonaba firme pero su rostro estaba completamente rojo-Yo todavía te…

-¡Detente!-exclamo Nico cerrando los ojos con fuerza-Detente…por favor…

Nico se sentía en una verdadera encrucijada, recordaba que la primeras semanas después de que Maki había roto con ella, todas las noches soñaba que Maki la llamaba y le decía que regresaran, que había sido una idiota y la necesitaba de vuelta, entonces Nico aparentaría molestia y le diría que era afortunada y que la perdonaba…ahora en estos momentos Maki parecía querer arreglar las cosas pero ¿Se podían arreglar?

Abriendo lentamente los ojos, Nico se dio cuenta que Maki la veía de manera firme, apretando los puños y con el rímel corriendo por sus mejillas por las lágrimas, parecía completamente decidida y también hermosa…la luz que reflejaba la luna daba de lleno en su espalda, provocando un aspecto mágico.

Nishikino Maki…la única persona que pudo hacerla 100% feliz con solo estar a su lado pero también es la misma que en estos momentos…por la misma razón puede hacerla sentir tanto dolor que solo le dan ganas a Nico de desaparecer; aborrece estos sentimientos y que a pesar del tiempo sigan ahí.

-Te amo Nico-chan…te amo…perdón por haber sido tan estúpida para lanzar todo por la borda…por favor perdóname-Maki rompió a llorar tan desgarradoramente que las lágrimas de Nico también comenzaron a caer-Lo siento tanto…sé que soy un desastre…siempre me dijiste que era un idiota y ahora sé que es cierto…te lastime Nico-chan…sé que ahora te estoy lastimando y que si fuera una buena persona, te dejaría hacer tu vida feliz y punto pero…

Maki se llevó las manos a los ojos e intento limpiarse las lágrimas inútilmente para después esbozar una pequeña sonrisa

-Te amo…sé que merezco que me odies pero… ¡Te necesito Nico-chan!-sin mediar palabra, Maki volvió a abrazar a Nico dejándose caer y enterró su rostro en el estómago de Nico-Te amo…s-solo…si me dieras otra oportunidad…

Nico saco de su bolso su celular y tomando del hombro a Maki, esta levanto la vista y Nico le mostro el celular.

-Pública en twitter, blog o lo que sea que estas en una relación con una chica-dijo Nico intentando que su rostro no demostrara ninguna emoción, aunque se moría por abrazar a Maki-Solo así…solo así podre creer que no me volverás a abandonar

Maki vio el celular como si se tratara de una bomba de tiempo y quedándose sentada en el suelo no atino a tomarlo.

-¿No puedes?-pregunto Nico con un hilo de voz-¿Es más importante tu carrera que yo?

-¡No!-exclamo Maki intentando volver a abrazar a Nico, peor esta se apartó enseguida-S-solo…si hago eso…sabes cuales son las reglas…nada de citas y…

-Lo sé-la interrumpió Nico-Pero lo que no se es cuanto te durara tu supuesto amor… ¿Cómo puedo saber que cuando las cosas se pongan difíciles no volverás a abandonarme?

-¡No lo hare!-la voz de Maki sonaba tan desesperada, la chica segura de sí misma y todo ese ego había desaparecido

-Me dijiste lo mismo cuando empezamos a salir-dijo Nico apretando los puños-Y yo como una idiota te creí…como una idiota solo te veía a ti…esperaba que me amaras tanto como yo lo hacía…pero ¿Cuántas veces me dijiste que amabas, Maki-chan?

Maki no le respondió, no es que no lo sintiera, solo era vergonzoso para ella decir ese tipo de palabras.

-Te amo-volvió a repetir Maki-S-solo dame tiempo y puedo demostrarte que…

-No-la volvió a interrumpir Nico, había empezado a llorar-ya deja de jugar conmigo… ¿No lo entiendes? Desde ese día he tratado de olvidarte

-No quiero volver a alejarme de ti, Nico-chan

-Yo quiero hacerlo

-Pero…Nico-chan-Maki se sentía como una niña pequeña rogándole a sus padres que le compraran el juguete que había esperado toda su vida…rogarle a alguien….jamás lo había hecho y en estos momentos, aquí se encontraba…prácticamente de rodillas, rogando el perdón de Nico.

-¡Detente! Tú ya no eres nada para mi…lo nuestro termino…tú te encargaste de eso-dijo Nico dando media vuelta, le dolía…realmente le dolía el ver a Maki en ese estado pero no podía permitirse volver con ella…su orgullo le impedía dar la respuesta que deseaba desde el fondo de su corazón.

Camino lo más rápido que pudo hasta su apartamento y cerrando la puerta tras de sí, se dejó caer en el suelo, tapándose el rostro con las manos, se repetía una y otra vez que había hecho lo correcto…que Maki se lo merecía.

-¿Nicochi?-la voz de Nozomi hizo que levantara el rostro

-¿Qué?

-¿Estas segura de lo que hiciste?

-Estabas escuchando… ¿Y Akiru?

-Dijo que tenía que irse-contesto Nozomi sentándose a su lado-Deberías de pensar mejor las cosas Nicochi…tú la amas y solo te estás haciendo daño al rechazarla

-Tu eres la menos indicada para hablar de sentimientos-dijo Nico de forma cortante-Te sigues repitiendo una y otra vez que lo que paso entre tú y Ayase no fue nada, pero solo intentas convencerte a ti misma

-Es diferente-dijo Nozomi poniéndose de pie

-Esta noche tardaste porque estuviste conversando con ella ¿No?-dijo Nico y al ver la expresión de Nozomi, supo que había acertado-Y supongo que no fuiste sincera con ella, ¿Sabes lo que creo Nozomi?

-Creo que deberías descansar Nicochi-dijo Nozomi intentando poner una sonrisa

-Creo que eres una cobarde-dijo Nico ignorando por completo a Nozomi-Eres alguien que tiene miedo a acercarse a los demás…me doy cuenta cuando hablas con nosotras, pero entonces…aparece cierta idiota rubia que te gusta y empiezas a temblar como gatito asustado…¿Tanto miedo tienes a que alguien te amé?

-Creo que hoy no estas de buen humor, Nicochi-dijo Nozomi dando media vuelta-Hablaremos mañana

-Debes de dejar de huir del dolor, es normal sentirlo…a eso es lo que se le llama vivir-Nico se había levantado y tomaba del brazo a Nozomi para impedir que se fuera-¿De qué es lo que tienes miedo Nozomi?

-¡De perderla!-exclamo Nozomi, toda su compostura había desaparecido-Nada dura para siempre, Nicochi…al final todos nos quedamos solos…tú también piensas eso por eso dejaste ir a Nishikino-san ¿Me equivoco?

-Creo que al final…ambas somos unas cobardes

.

.

.

Iban diez mensajes enviados y ninguna respuesta, Erena tenía ganas de arrojar su celular hacia la primera persona que pasara…pero no recibiría su paga hasta dentro de diez días y estar tanto tiempo sin celular sería un martirio; Kotori le había dicho que iría a visitar a su padre

 _-¡Intentare arreglar las cosas!_

Había exclamado completamente segura de sí misma y con esa ternura e inocencia que Erena estuvo a punto de decir "Moe Moe Kyun" pero resistió hasta el último momento, pero ahora se había arrepentido de haberla dejado ir sola, Kotori era una chica frágil y si algo ocurría, no tendría a nadie que le tendiera una mano; regreso su vista al guion que estaba leyendo e intento concentrase en la lectura, mañana tenía una audición y tenía que decir "onii-chan onii-chan" de la manera más pervertida posible…pero sin llegar a ser completamente pervertida, sacudió la cabeza pensando en la excentricidades de la industria, aun así amaba lo que hacía…prestarle voz a un personaje capaz de hacer cualquier cosa y vivir como quisiera, desde que era pequeña y había visto cierto anime de guerras mágicas su sueño había sido convertirse en una seiyuu y ahora poco a poco se estaba cristalizando.

-Demonios-dejo escapar cuando el bolígrafo con el que estaba haciendo ciertos apuntes al guion se le escapó de las manos y fue a caer al piso, estaba a punto de recogerlo pero otra mano fue más rápida que ella-Gracias

-Tu nombre primero-dijo la chica que Erena reconoció enseguida-Si me dices tu nombre, te regresare tu bolígrafo, yo creo que una cara tan bonita, debe de tener un nombre igual de bonito

-Ya nos vimos antes ¿Recuerdas?-dijo Erena con mirada aburrida-Parque, chica que te querías robar, golpe en el poste

Anju abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar lo que acababa de decir Erena y todo lo que había pasado vino de nuevo a su memoria…así como el intento de ser "Genial" aprovechando la distracción de Anju, Erena volvió a tomar su bolígrafo y regreso a su trabajo.

-¿Y tu amiga?-pregunto Anju mirando hacia todos lados

-Fue a visitar a sus padres-respondió Erena sin despegar la vista de las hojas que tenía en sus manos-Yuuki-san

-¿Si?

-¿Qué haces en un sitio como este?-pregunto Erena y Anju la miro confundida viendo alrededor del establecimiento-En un bar gay

-Erena…si estoy en un bar gay… ¿Qué crees que signifique? ¿Qué soy tan hetero que quiero violar a Justin Bieber?…bueno, eso sería bastante gay pero…

-Entendí-dijo Erena sonriendo por las tonterías que decía la chica junto a ella-Pero estar aquí… ¿Qué pasa si alguien dice algo?

-Nadie dirá nada ¿Cierto Midori-chan?-pregunto Anju a la camarera que asintió con una sonrisa-Vengo aquí desde los 16 años…olvida que era menor de edad por favor, que no queremos causarle problemas a Midorin, el punto es que considero este mi segundo hogar

-Aun así, creo que es peligroso venir a este lugar-dijo Erena tomando un trago de su bebida-Puedes confiar en las chicas de este lugar pero ¿Qué hay de la gente que de fuera?

-Siempre entro aquí con esto-respondió Anju enseñándole una gorra, lentes y cubre bocas-Solo cuando estoy dentro me los quito, no te preocupes tanto…más importante ¿Quieres ir a echar un polvo? Una chica me dejo a la mitad y eso me hizo enfadar tanto que incluso me moleste con una gatito… ¿Puedes entender lo mal que estoy? Podemos hacerlo en el baño ¡Vamos!

Erena dejó escapar un suspiro, Tsubasa tenía que conocer a esta chica y darle un papel en el drama que se montaba en su cabeza; decidiendo a ignorar a la chica a su lado, Erena regreso la atención a su guion hasta que Anju se lo quito.

-¿Vas a seguir ignorándome? Soy como un conejito ¿Sabes? Si me dejas sola me muero-dijo Anju haciendo un mohín y Erena no le respondió-Estas en un lugar así y lo único que haces es leer y leer ¿Qué pasa contigo?

-Es un guion para una audición que tengo mañana, necesito repasarlo-dijo Erena empezando a exasperarse, Anju la miro por unos segundos como si estuviera pensando sus opciones

-Háblame primero y te lo regresare linda señorita-dijo Anju guiñándole un ojo-No puedes ignorar a la hermosa y genial Yuuki Anju

-¿La genial que se golpeó con un poste?

-Háblame y te lo regresare-dijo Anju ignorando por completo lo que Erena había dicho-¿Lo harás?

-Depende

-¿De qué?

-¡De que me regreses mi guion!-exclamo Erena quitándole de golpe las hojas a Anju y regresando a su lectura-Pareces una niña pequeña

-No entiendo

-Dame paciencia por favor

-Si realmente quisieras trabajar, no estarías en un bar gay donde puedes levantarte a la chica que quieras-dijo Anju guiñándole un ojo-Claro, yo puedo levantarme más, pero ese no es el caso aquí

-Me gusta este lugar, la música no es demasiado alta y me relaja-contesto Erena dándole una mirada a Anju que tenía la mirada fija en el guion

-¿Cuántos años tienes, Erena?

-20

-Yo tengo 19

-Bien por ti

-Puedo ayudarte si quieres-dijo Anju señalando el guion-Ser seiyuu es parecido a ser actriz…así que si quieres puedo ayudarte…soy gratis para las chicas lindas

Erena la miro unos segundos, que una buena actriz le ofreciera su ayuda, porque lo era a pesar de sus locuras, aunque tenía a Kotori a su lado, así que Erena estaba un poco acostumbrada a lidiar con gente rara…era una buena opción.

-Vale-dijo Erena pasándole el guion y Anju sonrió encantada-Lee la parte del onii-chan

-¿Por qué tengo que ser un tipo pervertido con complejo de hermana?-pregunto Anju con un evidente gesto de repulsión en el rostro-Quiero decir ¡Soy Yuuki Anju!

-Aja

-¡Un ángel! Ninguna chica en Japón es tan linda como yo…soy perfecta, así es como pueden definirme-exclamo Anju haciendo aspavientos con los brazos-Si yo fuera otra persona me enamoraría de mi

Erena se tapó la boca con la mano para intentar aguantar la risa, generalmente le molestaría una persona tan llena de sí misma, Nico era la excepción, pero Anju decía las cosas de tal manera que para Erena era imposible odiarla.

-¿Me ayudaras o no?

-De acuerdo…Mayuri no podemos hacer esto…somos hermanos…-empezó Anju intentando poner la voz más grave que podía-Tu trabajo es de pervertidos y raros Erena, así de simple

-Lo dice quien luchara contra osos rosas que se comen a la gente

-¿¡Porque siempre tengo que morirme de cáncer!?

Erena se soltó a reír, Yuuki Anju era una chica entretenida, no sabías con qué clase de locura saldría cada vez que abría la boca pero…a Erena le gustaba esa locura.

-Voy al sanitario-dijo Anju levantándose, como siempre, había estado genial y perfecta, pensaba mientras caminaba con los ojos cerrados dándose aires…o pésimo error, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, chocó contra una mesa, cayendo en el proceso y con ella la mesa-Estoy bien

Adiós imagen genial de nuevo.

.

.

.

Kotori tocó el timbre por segunda vez, tenía cierta esperanza de que su padre no estuviera entonces simplemente regresaría a su casa y asunto arreglado.

-Debo de ser valiente-se dijo Kotori tocando por tercera ocasión el timbre, y para su mala suerte la puerta se abrió revelando a su madre, por su indumentaria parecía que apenas había llegado de trabajar-Mamá

-Kotori…pasa-dijo su madre haciéndose a un lado y permitiendo que su hija entrara; todo seguía igual, pensó Kotori, desde la última vez que había estado aquí, después de la fuerte discusión que tuvo con sus padres y que desencadeno que se fuera de casa-Tu padre no está…no regresara hasta dentro de una semana

-Entiendo-respondió Kotori, no pudo evitar sentir alivio al escuchar esa noticia, pensaba que lidiar con su madre sería más sencillo-T-traje un regalo

Kotori rápidamente abrió la pequeña maleta que traía y sacando un pequeño envoltorio se lo extendió a su madre.

-L-lo compre con mi último sueldo…recuerdo que decías que querías ese celular la última vez que nos vimos-dijo Kotori hablando rápidamente-Lo compre para ti

-No tenías que hacerlo

-Tenia-dijo Kotori jugando nerviosa con sus manos-R-recientemente he conseguido muchos papeles…cuatro en esta nueva temporada y gane el premio a la mejor seiyuu este año

Kotori levanto la vista para ver a su madre y por unos segundos…unos preciosos y hermosos segundos, pudo ver el orgullo en sus ojos y esto hizo sonreír a Kotori.

-Dijiste que lo lograrías y lo estás haciendo-dijo su madre con una pequeña sonrisa-El otro día te vi en una revista…una pequeña entrevista en la que expresabas tu amor por las alpacas y las cosas suaves

-¡Sí! Las amo

-Lo sé, desde pequeña te han gustado…la primera cosa que le pediste a Santa fue una alpaca de tamaño real…la cara que pusiste cuando la viste en la sala-dijo su madres soltando una risita-Tu padre y yo estábamos tan felices…verte crecer de una manera tan hermosa

-Lo hice, me educaron bien-dijo Kotori con un hilo de voz-Erena-chan dice que sonrió mucho pero aun así cree soy una buena chica…ah, Erena es mi amiga, ambas somos seiyuus

-Trabajas con seiyuus masculinos ¿Cierto?-pregunto la madre de Kotori y esta asintió empezando a sentí una opresión en el pecho-Quizá alguno te guste…he visto chicos muy guapos

-Creo que me gusta alguien-dijo Kotori y por primera vez en años, pudo ver una sonrisa sincera de su madre, podía simplemente seguirle el juego pero entonces nada habría logrado… _Quiéreme como soy-_ Es una chica…Sonoda Umi, es una idol y tiene una voz hermosa…también es muy amable, por ejemplo el otro día me consoló cuando…

Las palabras de Kotori fueron rotas cuando el celular que le había regalado a su madre había volado por los aires y terminando estrellándose en la pared, haciendo que Kotori viera a su madre completamente asustada

-Pensé que ya habíamos hablado de eso Kotori-dijo su madre pasándose una mano por la cara-Tu padre y yo te dijimos que eso no era normal, que necesitabas pensar las cosas…así que por favor no vengas a mi casa y pienses que con un regalito estará todo bien

-No estoy haciendo nada malo-dijo Kotori llorando-S-solo me gusta…ni siquiera he dado mi primer beso…yo soy tu hija…s-sigo siendo la misma

-No, la forma en la que crie a mi hija fue para creciera decentemente y se casara con un hombre de bien…no para que hiciera a saber que porquerías con una chica… ¡Eso no es normal Kotori!

-¡Yo soy normal!-exclamo Kotori, era la primera vez que le gritaba a su madre y se sentía extrañamente bien-¡Tú y papá son los que no entienden! ¡Soy su hija, tienen que amarme a pesar de todo!

-No quiero tener una hija a quien le gusten las chicas-dijo su madre caminando hacia la puerta y Kotori la siguió, su vista se había vuelto borrosa por tantas lágrimas

-¡Entonces no tendrán ninguna hija!

-Bien…me parece bien-Kotori no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar de los labios de su propia madre, esperaba algo más cuando decidió venir a reconciliarse con sus padres y ahora…sin darse cuenta se encontraba fuera de la que por tanto tiempo había considerado su hogar, tenía ganas de dejarse caer en el suelo y rogarle a su madre que la perdonara, que haría todo lo posible para cambiar…saldría con chicos y mentirle que se había enamorado de uno pero entonces…ellos no amarían a la verdadera Kotori.

Secándose sus lágrimas, Kotori dio media vuelta y se alejó de ese lugar que estaba segura nunca volvería a pisar; el dolor estaba presente en cada paso que daba…su madre quien jugaba con ella cuando era pequeña y le contaba cuentos antes de dormir, su madre que la había dejado en el jardín de niños llorando por no querer separarse de su pequeña hija, su madre que había estado orgullosa de ella cada vez que le enseñaba sus notas al final del curso, su madre que la abrazaba tan fuerte cada vez que necesitaba algún tipo de consuelo y ahora…solo por tres palabras le había dado la espalda por completo.

Sus padres siempre habían sido su todo y ahora… ¿Qué haría? Seguir adelante era la respuesta más lógica... ¿Caminar hacia dónde? ¿Qué era lo que tenía? ¿Alguien la estaba esperando? ¿Alguien que deseara tanto verla que se sentiría morir si faltaba?

-Nadie-se dijo Kotori cuando llegó a la estación de tren y revisando el reloj se dio cuenta que faltaba poco para que llegara el tren que debería abordar.

 _Sería mejor si todo terminara_

" _Por favor les pedimos que se coloquen detrás de la línea amarilla, el tren está a punto de arribar a la estación"_

Las lágrimas que se habían secado volvieron a caer mientras Kotori caminaba hacia la línea y el llanto cayo por completo cuando la paso.

-Señorita, no debería acercarse tanto-escucho la voz de un hombre y después la de una mujer diciendo lo mismo pero le resultaban completamente lejanas, y si tanto no querían que se acercara ¿Por qué no la detenían?

 _Sería mejor si todo terminara_

-Lo siento…no pude cambiar-podía ver el tren que se acercaba, solo un paso más y entonces…justo cuando iba a poner el pie que la llevaría al final, alguien la tomo del brazo y la alejo de ahí-¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame! ¡Quiero morir!

-¡Te lo dije! ¡Te dije que te ayudaría!-Kotori reacciono al escuchar la voz de Umi que la sostenía de ambos brazos-Te dije que no volvieras a pensar en cosas tristes…

-Suéltame…-murmuro Kotori dejando caer su cabeza en el hombro de Umi-No importa si muero…s-solo suéltame

-A mí me importa…me importa-Kotori levanto la cabeza y quedando frente a frente con Umi se dio cuenta que esta había comenzado a llorar y sin pensarlo dos veces la abrazo y Umi le devolvió el abrazo, sin importarles las personas a su alrededor…solo eran ellas dos en esa estación…no existía nadie más.

 _No quiero morir…pero tengo miedo…tengo miedo de estar sola y por lo tanto no quiero seguir viviendo pero tampoco quiero morir…al final tengo miedo de ambas opciones…vivir y morir…tengo miedo_

-Mis padres me odian-dejo salir Kotori aferrándose más a Umi-Mi madre me dijo cosas horribles…y aun así…no puedo odiarla…al final todos me terminaran odiando…incluso desespero a Erena-chan…

-Yo no te odio, nunca te odiare-dijo Umi acariciando el cabello de Kotori -Así que…Kotori…vive, porque si mueres…yo me pondría muy triste, así que prométeme que viviras.

-Lo prometo-Kotori cerró los ojos disfrutando de la calidez que Umi le ofrecía, porque en un día gris como el de hoy, cuando a nadie le importo realmente que fuera a acabar con su vida, por lo menos hubo alguien que amablemente estiro su mano y tomo la suya, alguien que por lo menos por ese momento, hacía sentir a Kotori que no estaba sola.

 **Antes que nada…perdón por no haber subido el capítulo el viernes pero me cambiaron horrible el horario en la universidad y mis clases son un verdadero relajo u.u**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por leer y por los comentarios del anterior capitulo, así que gracias, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y ojala pueda leer sus opiniones, nos leemos la próxima, bye bye.**

 **PD. Le cambie de título al fic porque al escuchar esa canción de BiBi sentí que la letra queda completamente perfecta con el fic.**


	4. Enamorándome

**Gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos y follows; realmente estoy intentando que no sea tan dramático como Love Marginal…intento…xD**

 **Espero que les guste este capítulo.**

 _ **Enamorándome**_

-Aquí-dijo Umi entregándole una taza con te a Kotori, después del incidente en la estación, Umi había insistido en llevar a Kotori a su casa, no podía permitirse que la chica permaneciera sola-Espero que no esté muy caliente

-Gracias-respondió Kotori con voz apenas audible, tomando la taza que le ofrecía Umi-No tenías que tomarte la molestia Sonoda-san

Umi no respondió, solo se llevó la taza a los labios y miro a Kotori que parecía evitar su mirada, todavía le costaba creer que alguien como Kotori hubiera intentado acabar con su vida; todos los días en los periódicos o noticieros se enteraba que chicos y chicas se suicidaban pero jamás presenciar algo así y mucho menos detener a alguien que pensaba hacerlo, pero cuando vio a Kotori en la plataforma con las mejillas bañadas en lágrimas…no recordaba haber tenido un pensamiento en específico, cuando se dio cuenta se encontraba abrazando fuertemente a Kotori para impedirle que saltara sobre las vías, pero lo peor fue ver el rostro lleno de dolor de Kotori, eso había partido por completo el corazón de Umi y ella también se había puesto a llorar.

Ahora mientras se encontraban una frente a la otra, Umi se preguntaba cómo es que alguien que acababa de conocer le afectaba tanto y unas ganas de protegerla nacían en ella; Umi asumió que este instinto protector era por lo adorable que lucia Kotori… _como una hermana._

-¿Por qué pienso que es adorable?-murmuro Umi tapándose el rostro con las manos, entre sus dedos pudo ver a Kotori que no despegaba su vista de la taza, lo primero que quiso preguntar fue… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué intentaste hacer algo así? Pero sentía que Kotori tenía que decírselo por sí misma, en otras palabras confiar en ella.

-M-mira que tarde es-dijo Kotori levantándose y sonriendo nerviosa-Debería de irme a casa…mañana tengo trabajo y…

-Detente-dijo Umi tomándola del brazo-¿Crees que dejare que te vayas así como si nada?

-Sonoda-san

-¡Pues no lo hare!-exclamo Umi haciendo que Kotori diera un saltito-¿Cómo sé que no lo volverás a hacer? Puedes irte y hacer cualquier cosa para quitarte la vida… ¿Cómo crees que me sentiría?

-¿Por qué…?

-¿Eh?

-¿Por qué haces todo esto por mí? ¿Usualmente eres así de amable con los demás?-pregunto Kotori agachando la mirada, que alguien fuera tan amable con ella…solo sus padres lo habían sido, al pensar en ellos una punzada de dolor la atravesó

-No…me considero una persona educada, pero…-la mano de Umi bajo suavemente hasta tomar la mano de Kotori, sorprendiendo a esta última-Cualquier persona con un poco de decencia detendría al alguien que quiere lanzarse directamente a un tren

-Entiendo…

-Pero…jamás me preocuparía tanto por alguien-las mejillas de Umi poco a poco se iban poniendo rojas y mirando a Kotori le dedico una pequeña sonrisa-M-me preocupo por ti Minami-san…te lo dije ¿No?

-Gracias-susurro Kotori entrelazando sus dedos con los de Umi, el miedo a lo que le deparaba el futuro con respecto a sus padres no se había ido, pero por lo menos ahora ¿Podía decir que no estaba sola?-Estaré bien, en cuanto llegue a casa llamare a Erena-chan

-¿Vive contigo?

-No-respondió Kotori y Umi soltando la mano de Kotori, se llevó la mano a la barbilla y empezó a reflexionar para sí misma-¿Sonoda-san?

-D-deberías quedarte aquí…conmigo-dijo Umi con el rostro completamente rojo-¡N-no creas que es algo pervertido! S-solo…m-me preocuparía por ti…q-quiero ayudarte Minami-san

-Sonoda-san es adorable cuando tartamudea-dijo Kotori con una pequeña sonrisa-Pero hacer algo así, sería una molestia

-Podemos dividir los gastos-dijo Umi rápidamente-Mi apartamento no es lujosos ni nada, así que creo que podríamos hacerlo

Kotori miro un momento a Umi, parecía bastante incomoda y jamás había visto a alguien sonrojarse tanto, sabía que si se negaba, Umi volvería a insistir.

 _Le gusto_

Esas dos palabras sonaron claras y fuertes en la mente de Kotori que hicieron que ella también se sonrojara.

 _Me gustas_

-¿Minami-san?

-De ahora en adelante cuida de mi por favor-dijo Kotori haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-¡L-lo mismo digo!-exclamo Umi haciendo la reverencia tan deprisa que su cabeza choco contra la de Kotori-¡Perdón!

-Sonoda-san es adorable

 _No, tu eres la adorable_

-Llámame Umi…viviremos juntas, c-creo que es lo normal

-Umi-chan…-a Umi casi se le sale el corazón al escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de Kotori-Gracias

-S-si-tartamudeo Umi viendo a Kotori que se movía incomoda-¿Sucede algo?

-Ah…¿Puedo usar tu ducha?-pregunto Kotori con un pequeño sonrojo-Por todo lo que ha pasado, he sudado mucho y me siento incomoda…perdón si es una molestia

-Está bien-le dijo Umi con una amable sonrisa-Te prestare algo de ropa

-Prometo que la lavare en cuanto vaya por la mía-dijo Kotori siguiendo a Umi al cuarto de baño-Perdón por tomar demasiada confianza

-No hay problema-respondió Umi abriendo la puerta; Kotori entro y cuando dio media vuelta para cerrar la puerta, Umi se lo impidió

-¿Umi-chan?

-Estaré contigo…estuviste a punto de matarte-las palabras de Umi salieron duras y Kotori aparto la mirada-No pienso dejarte sola los próximos días

-Tu trabajo…

-Okasaki-san se las arreglara

-No quiero ser una molestia

-No lo eres

-¿Te bañaras conmigo entonces?-pregunto Kotori inocentemente y Umi dio unos pasos hacia atrás, chocando con la puerta, ahora que lo pensaba…¿No sonaba algo sucio lo que acaba de decir?

-¡D-d-de ninguna manera!-exclamo Umi, moviendo sus brazos de un lado a otro-Estaré aquí…tu estarás detrás de la cortina… ¡No veré nada! ¡No quiero ver nada! N-no es que piense que no eres linda…es solo que no soy una pervertida, así que por favor…

-Entiendo, Umi-chan-dijo Kotori deteniendo el balbuceo de Umi, esta dejo escapar un suspiro y apoyando su cabeza en la pared cerró los ojos; normalmente Kotori si hubiera visto esta actitud en alguien más, inmediatamente hubiera salido de ahí, pero con Umi era diferente.

 _Porque me gusta…me pone feliz que se sonroje y empiece a tartamudear en mi presencia ¿Soy cruel?_

-E-entonces estaré aquí-dijo Umi cruzándose de brazos y Kotori asintió y empezó a quitarse la ropa-¿¡Q-que haces!?

-Umi-chan no puedo bañarme con ropa puesta-respondió Kotori con la mayor seriedad del mundo, aunque por dentro se estaba muriendo de la risa

-Quítatela dentro-dijo Umi frunciendo el ceño-Puedes pasármela por la cortina

Kotori asintió y entrando, le paso la ropa a Umi que intentaba inútilmente no sonrojarse, se sentía patética por avergonzarse solo por eso, ¿Qué pasaría el día que tuviera relaciones por primera vez? ¿Se desmayaría? Cuando estos pensamientos aparecieron en su mente, Umi tuvo ganas de salir corriendo de ahí.

 _Todo es culpa de Eli…si no la hubiera visto en esa posición no pensaría así…¿Le habrá dolido? T-tenía una cara rara y…_

-Umi-chan

-¡Sí!-grito Umi, provocando una risita de Kotori

-Te estaba preguntado si vives sola-dijo Kotori y Umi intento concentrase en las palabras de Kotori y no en el sonido del agua cayendo…sobre el cuerpo de Kotori…desnuda…Umi se llevó las manos a su cara y para su consternación se dio cuenta que estaba sumamente caliente-¿Umi-chan?

-S-si…no comparto apartamento con nadie

-Ya veo, siempre pensé que vivirías en un lugar lujoso

-No creo que sea necesario-respondió Umi, intentando pensar en cualquier cosa…algo que no acelerara su corazón…-Quizá si viviera con mi familia, compraría algo mejor pero ya que desde hace un par de años vivo sola…siento que es un dinero tirado a la basura

-Entiendo-dijo simplemente Kotori, por la forma en que Umi había mencionado a su familia, Kotori pudo intuir que tampoco tenía una buena relación con sus padres, pero prefirió no preguntar, esperaba que Umi algún día le contara sobre ello-Erena-chan me ofreció compartir apartamento pero le dije que no…no quería molestarla

-Kotori

-¿Si?

-Toudou-san y tu…¿Qué tipo de relación tienen?-pregunto Umi y se arrepintió de la pregunta al instante, sonaba tan fuera de lugar y esperaba que en cualquier momento Kotori le dijera que dejara de meterse en sus asuntos, pero solo escucho una risita

-Erena-chan es mi amiga…mi única amiga-Umi pudo percibir el rastro de dolor en la voz de Kotori y llevándose una mano al corazón, pensó en decir algo para que se sintiera mejor, pero si esto significaba decir _Yo también soy tu amiga o quiero ser tu amiga…_ estaba fuera de cuestión para Umi, le molestaba la palabra "amiga" siendo relacionada con Kotori-No somos pareja ni nada

-E-entiendo

-Umi-chan ¿Puedes pasarme una toalla?

-Si…espera un momento-contesto Umi, saliendo rápidamente del cuarto de baño y dirigiéndose a su habitación para tomar una toalla y ropa, para después regresar al cuarto de baño-¿Kotori?

-Ya no estoy, me he colgado del cable de la cortina

-¡No juegues con eso!

-Perdón-dijo Kotori, sacando su mano para que Umi le pudiera pasar la ropa y la toalla, Umi dejo escapara un suspiro y avanzo con paso tembloroso hacia donde se encontraba Kotori…era simple, no tenía por qué ponerse nerviosa-Seria gracioso si Umi-chan tropieza

-Yo no soy torpe para tro…-las palabras de Umi quedaron en el aire, cuando dando un pequeño traspié, se agarró de la cortina en el intento de no caer pero por la ropa que traía consigo ese intento resulto inútil y cerrando los ojos espero el impacto…que llego como algo suave y que olía bien; Umi abrió los ojos lentamente pero en ese instante deseo volver a cerrarlos o mejor aún, retroceder el tiempo y evitar tropezar.

Levantando la cabeza se encontró con el rostro de Kotori a escasos centímetros del suyo, podía ver sus mejillas sonrojadas y sentir su aliento en sus labios, Kotori tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par y Umi dando un leve vistazo hacia abajo se sonrojo a más no poder.

 _¿¡Que más esperaba ver!? ¡Esta desnuda! Debo de quitarme y disculparme…vamos… ¿Por qué mi cuerpo no responde? Es como si no quisiera moverme_

-Umi-chan…-la voz de Kotori salió seguida de un pequeño gemido y se movió incomoda, fue cuando Umi se dio cuenta que tenía la rodilla en la entrepierna de la chica, ahora es cuando debería quitarse. Pensó, pero hizo todo lo contrario…acercándose lentamente y sin perder contacto con los ojos de Kotori, como si esperara una negación pero al no recibirla puso sus labios sobre los de Kotori para después cerrar los ojos, ninguna hizo ningún movimiento, solo se quedaron completamente quietas, disfrutando el breve momento.

Moviendo su mano hasta el rostro de Kotori, Umi empezó torpemente a mover sus labios, siendo detenida por la mano de Kotori sobre su pecho.

-¡P-perdón!-exclamo Umi levantándose de golpe y saliendo rápidamente de ahí; Kotori se levantó lentamente del piso, ahora que Umi se había ido, estaba empezando a resentir los efectos del golpe y se llevó una mano a su espalda, para después tomar la ropa que había quedado tirada y empezar a cambiarse, aunque su mente estaba en otro lado…Umi la había besado, ella era la que había iniciado el beso y decidido ir mas allá…Kotori no había movido ni un musculo, estos pensamientos hicieron que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en el rostro de Kotori, tenía razón…le gustaba a Umi.

Llevándose una mano el pecho, dejo escapar una risita, ya no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que estuvo tan feliz…

 _.Me gustas_

 _-¿Eh?_

 _-Sé que somos chicas pero…realmente me gustas Kotori…¡Te amo!_

 _-D-debes de estar confundida_

 _-¡No lo estoy! Lo que siento por ti es real y será para siempre_

Si, recordaba cual había sido el momento más especial de su vida y eso hizo que el miedo empezará a entrar en ella ¿Y si Umi se cansaba rápido de ella? ¿Si se daba cuenta que sería mejor salir con un chico? ¿Siempre tendrían que estarse escondiendo? ¿Cuánto duraría el enamoramiento de Umi? Estas y muchas más preguntas se arremolinaron en la cabeza de Kotori y estuvo a punto de salir y decirle a Umi que todo había sido un error que olvidaran todo y que lo mejor sería si Kotori regresaba a su casa, pero otra voz en su mente la detuvo.

 _¡No seas cobarde!_

-No soy una cobarde-se dijo Kotori antes de salir y caminar hacia la sala, donde Umi caminaba de un lado a otro-Umi-chan…

-Me gustas Kotori-dijo Umi sorprendiendo a Kotori, su voz sonaba firme pero un gran sonrojo iluminaba todo su rostro-Me gustas…s-sé que no soy muy buena para ti, pero…lo que siento es real

-Tú también me gustas-dijo Kotori con un hilo de voz y al decir esas palabras se sintió mil veces más ligera-Pero…no podemos empezar a salir en este momento

La decepción en el rostro de Umi, no pasó desapercibida para Kotori que se mordió el labio sintiéndose culpable, pero sabía que era lo correcto.

-S-si es porque soy idol…-empezó Umi pero Kotori negó suavemente con la cabeza-¿Entonces?

-Hace solo un par de horas intente suicidarme, Umi-chan -dijo Kotori recargándose en el antebrazo del sofá-Antes de salir con la persona que me gusta, necesito…necesito estar bien conmigo misma

-Yo puedo ayudarte-dijo Umi y Kotori volvió a negar

-Necesito hacer esto sola-Kotori se acercó a Umi y tomando su mano la puso en su mejilla-Umi-chan ha sido como mi príncipe…hermosa y amable, pero no quiero ser siempre la damisela en apuros…no quiero que Umi-chan siempre me esté salvando…yo también quiero ser su príncipe y ayudar a Umi-chan por eso…aun no podemos salir, necesito arreglar todo lo que pasa conmigo antes

-No tiene lógica-dijo Umi haciendo un mohín

-Para mí la tiene, por eso necesito vivir sola, así que rechazo la oferta de vivir contigo, Umi-chan-dijo Kotori soltando la mano de Umi y dando unos pasos hacia atrás-Entendería si no quieres esperar…

-Esperare-dijo Umi con una pequeña sonrisa-No estoy segura si entiendo tus razones, pero me g-gustas así que está bien si por tiempo somos amigas

-No tienes que forzarte…es normal que no quieras esperar-dijo Kotori con su habitual sonrisa

-Lo hare…he esperado 19 años por alguien…puedo esperar un poco más-dijo Umi acercándose a Kotori y tomándola de las mejillas-Solo te pido algo…no sonrías cuando no quieras hacerlo…esperare el tiempo que sea pero necesito que Kotori sea más honesta… ¿Puedes hacerlo?

Kotori asintió, haciendo una pequeña mueca de dolor por el apretón.

-Kotori… ¿Qué es lo que realmente sientes en este momento?-ante la pregunta de Umi, Kotori intento desviar la mirada pero por el agarre de Umi le resulta imposible y cerrando los ojos las imágenes de su madre regresan de forma tan fuerte que se pone a llorar abrazándose fuertemente de Umi…odia llorar, pero Umi tiene razón…tiene que empezar a ser más sincera consigo misma-Todo estará bien…estoy aquí Kotori…siempre estaré aquí

.

.

.

-No tenías que acompañarme-dijo Kotori, ella y Umi se dirigían a su apartamento después de que Kotori se calmara, le había hecho muy bien sacar todo lo que tenía, no solo había llorado por sus padres…por "ella" y lo que paso cuando iba a la preparatoria…ahora faltaba poco y entonces, le dio una mirada de soslayo a Umi, para descubrir que está también la estaba viendo y ambas apartaron la mirada sonrojadas

-Quiero saber dónde vives-respondió Umi rascándose la mejilla-Por cierto Kotori

-¿Qué pasa?

-N-no saldré con nadie…ni b-besare a nadie…te esperare en todos los sentidos-dijo Umi y dejo escapar un suspiro para fijar su mirada en Kotori que la miraba sonrojada, en ese momento decidió que era su vista favorita…ni siquiera el mejor paisaje se le comparaba

-Gracias Umi-chan-respondió Kotori con una gran sonrisa, seria fácil salir con Umi desde ese momento pero no quería que Umi llevara una carga…no quería caminar detrás de Umi, quería hacerlo a su lado, por eso tenía que esperar-Aunque en tu grupo parece que les gusta mucho besarse

-¡N-n-no volveré a prestarme al fanservice de Honoka!-exclamo Umi al ver el puchero de Kotori, estaba punto de agregar más pero la atención de Kotori se desvió a una máquina de garra y como si fuera atraída por un imán se dirigió hacia ella, seguida por Umi-¿Kotori?

-¡Es hermosa!-exclamo Kotori señalando una alpaca café, que para Umi era todo menos linda; Kotori saco una moneda e insertándola en la maquina se dispuso a jugar-La ganare

Apenas había tomado la alpaca cuando esta resbalo de la garra y cayo junto con los demás peluches y esta misma situación se repitió diez veces más.

-Deberíamos irnos-dijo Umi intentando alejar a Kotori pero estar parecía pegada a los controles-Kotori

-Pero…Umi-chan…la quiero-la forma en que Kotori miro a Umi fue todo lo que esta necesitaba para sacar una moneda e insertándola en la maquina se dispuso a jugar.

 _Kotori quiere ese mono raro…así que lo conseguiré por ella, no parece ser tan difícil, solo hay que calcular bien y listo._

O por lo menos eso fue lo que dejo de pensar Umi en su vigésimo intento, tenía serias intenciones de demandar a la compañía de máquinas o escribir algo en su blog para que sus fans hicieran algo, estaba a punto de sacar otra moneda pero Kotori la detuvo.

-Es suficiente Umi-chan

-P-pero…

-No te preocupes, soy buen cociendo así que me hare una-dijo Kotori con una pequeña sonrisa, pero ese no era el punto para Umi, ella quería conseguir ese muñeco deforme para Kotori…quería que Kotori fuera feliz por algo que ella le diera…que incluso dije "Que genial eres Umi-chan" -¿Puedes esperar un momento?

Umi asintió y Kotori entro a una tienda de comestibles, quizá podía intentarlo nuevamente aunque dudaba que consiguiera algo, dejo escapar un suspiro y su vista se fijó en un chico que limpiaba la máquina, debía de ser un empleado.

-Tengo una idea-se dijo Umi y se volvió a acercar a la máquina, recordaba que una vez había regañado a Honoka por utiliza su fama para conseguir comer todo lo que quisiera gratis en una tienda de ramen _pero esto es diferente…es por Kotori_ , miro al chico que la miraba confundido y se quitó la gorra y el cubre bocas que llevaba y el pobre muchacho casi se cae hacia atrás al ver de quien se trataba-H-hola…me preguntaba si podía ayudarme…

-¡Umi-sama!-exclamo el chico que parecía en estado de shock y Umi agradeció que no había alguien a los alrededores-¡Haría lo que fuera!¡Incluso matar al emperador!

-S-si…¿Puedes darme esa alpaca?-pregunto Umi señalando al pequeño peluche y el chico asintió gustoso y tomando unas llaves, abrió la máquina y se lo entrego-G-gracias

-¿Puedo tomarme una foto contigo?

-Si-respondió Umi, el chico saco su celular y enfocándose a él y a Umi tomo la fotografía-Gracias por la alpaca

-¡Haría lo que fuera por mi preferida! Siempre he pensado que Umi-sama es la única pura del grupo-dijo el chico, haciendo que Umi frunciera el ceño-Y con saber lo que hiciste hace unas horas…

-¿Pura? ¿Y de que estas hablando?

-Ah, ya sabes…-dijo el chico acercándose un poco a Umi-Estoy seguro que la mayoría de las chicas de tu grupo se acuestan con el productor y la forma en que hablan…¿Dónde quedo la mujer japonesa tradicional?

Umi tuvo que morderse los labios para no gritarle al idiota frente a ella, pero había otra cosa que había mencionado.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso hace unas horas?-pregunto Umi y el chico sacando de nuevo su celular y enseñándole unas fotos…eran cuando Umi había impedido que Kotori saltara a las vías del tren, se podía ver como su gorra caí y su largo cabello azulado caía sobre su espalda…se podía ver claramente que era ella y también se podía ver claramente a Kotori

-Salvando a alguien…dijo el chico llevándose el celular al corazón-Sin duda ganaras en las próximas elecciones…número uno, pero esa chica…tengo entendido que es seiyuu…la he visto en algunos programas en internet, vaya forma de llamar la atención ¿No?

-Ella pudo haber muerto-dijo Umi, intentando no alterarse

-Si…según los comentarios en foros, eso hubiera sido mejor…pero que chica más problemática-dijo el chico cruzándose de brazos-Estoy seguro que su blog y twitter debe de estar lleno de insultos ahora mismo…incluso yo le deje uno "No te vuelvas a acercar a Umi-sama, mejor hubieras muerto" la mayoría son de ese tipo

-Cállate-murmuro Umi apretando la alpaca contra su pecho, al demonio lo que pensaran los demás, si ese chico quería subir a internet lo que le había dicho, que lo hiciera…no permitiría que nadie insultara a Kotori

-¿Eh?

-No vuelvas a hablar mal de Minami-san-dijo Umi tomando el celular del chico y estrellándolo contra el suelo-¡Los que deberían morir son los que escriben ese tipo de cosas! Y más tú con tus tonterías de "puras" ¿Qué es lo que sueñan? ¿Qué algún día alguna de sus idols preferidas se acostara con ustedes? A ninguna nos gustaría un montón de perdedores pervertidos

Umi no espero respuesta, dando media vuelta se alejó corriendo de ahí, para encontrar a Kotori parada en la puerta del establecimiento, en cuanto la vio, le dedico una sonrisa y Umi se preguntó cómo podía haber gente tan cruel para desear la muerte de un ángel como Kotori.

-¿Paso algo Umi-chan?

-Ten-dijo Umi entregándole la alpaca y la sonrisa que vio en Kotori, hizo prometer a Umi que aunque apreciara a Maki, jamás seria como ella…no dejaría que la persona que quería se alejara de su lado, Kotori jamás derramaría una lagrima de dolor por ella-Lo prometo

-¿Promesa?-pregunto Kotori confundida

-Prometo que te hare sonreír de verdad Kotori-dijo Umi y un pequeño sonrojo aprecio en las mejillas de Kotori y dando unos paso al frente, abrazo a Umi cerrando los ojos

-Gracias…realmente gracias…

.

.

.

-¡No puede ser! S-si yo hablare con ella Akemiya-san-no creo que sea necesario que usted hable con ella…ah entiendo-Maki solo veía como su manager intentaba arreglar lo que había hecho Umi, al principio todo había ido bien, las fans chicas de Umi habían aumentado considerablemente en unas horas y ahora bueno…-Por lo menos sus fans chicas creen que tiene razón

-La tiene…hay muchos pervertidos-dijo Maki dejando el libro que estaba leyendo a un lado y viendo a su manager-¿Recuerdas el ultimo handshake? Ese tipo parecía tener 40 años y pedía estrechar la mano de chicas de trece…a saber dónde había estado su mano

-Me alegra que cuides a tus kouhais-dijo Okasaki con una pequeña sonrisa y Maki frunció el ceño-Pero ahora el problema que hubo con Umi-san, no es solo por ella, ahora los fanas dicen que todas piensan lo mismo

-Lo hacemos

-¡Nishikino-san!-exclamo el hombre y viendo a su alrededor dejó escapar un suspiro-Es casi tu turno para la sesión

-Lo se

-Sabes Nishikino-san

-¿Qué?

-La noche anterior…me preguntaba si tú y Yazawa-san arreglaron las cosas, sería bueno si lo hicieron-dijo Okasaki con una pequeña sonrisa, Maki había olvidado que su manager la había ayudado hace tres años en las salidas con Nico-Podemos hacer que las cosas funciones…seré más cuidadoso y…

-No arreglamos nada-respondió Maki levantándose-Las cosas están rotas…no se puede arreglar nada.

Maki dio media vuelta y se alejó de ahí, se había pasado toda la noche llorando y su maquillista tuvo que hacer milagros para que no se notara nada, se recargo en la pared fuera de donde se hacia la sesión y dejo escapar un suspiro, las palabras de Nico estaban frescas en su memoria…deseaba ser una idiota como Umi y arriesgar todo pero no podía.

 _¿Realmente Umi es una idiota? ¿No lo soy yo?_

Pero realmente ¿Qué podía hacer? Prácticamente se había arrastrado hacia Nico y esta no le había importado…

-La amo ¿Acaso eso no es suficiente?

-Hay cosas más importantes, nya-la voz de Rin, asusto a Maki que dejo caer su libro al ver a la chica sentada en un rincón del pasillo-Como el arroz, nya

-¿Tuviste otra pelea con Hanayo?-pregunto Maki jugando con su cabello como si no le importara, aunque se preocupaba por esas dos chicas, eran demasiado inocentes…dos lindos pececitos en un mar lleno de tiburones hambrientos

-No…estoy sonriendo ¿Ves Maki-chan?-respondió Rin sonriendo

-¿Acaso eres pariente del guasón?-pregunto Maki con mirada aburrida y Rin se enfurruño, era extraño ver a Rin molesta, la última vez que loe estuvo fue porque pensó que Hanayo se le había confesado a Maki-Todo el día estuviste actuando raro…n-no me importa ni nada…s-solo me preocupo por el grupo en general

-Maki-chan es una completa tsundere nya-dijo Rin encogiéndose más en la esquina-Pero estoy de maravilla

-Ok, si para ti "estar de maravilla" dignifica hablar pestes de los vestidos de novia solo porque son blancos o de los ramos porque no te gusta que maten a las florecitas y mirar como perrito a Hanayo-dijo Maki frunciendo el ceño y mirando a Rin, se regañaba por involucrarse demasiado con esas chicas-Sin mencionar la revista de modas que encontré triturada en tu casillero del vestuario

-¿Qué hacías revisando mi casillero, nya?-pregunto Rin levantándose y quedando extremadamente cerca de Maki-Maki-chan necesita una lección nya

-¡A-aléjate! ¡Respeta el espacio personal!-exclamo Maki empujándola y Rin solo sonrió-D-deberías de agradecer que intento ayudarte

-Maki-nyan…he aprendido la ley de la vida-dijo Rin completamente seria-Nada dura para siempre…y jamás dejes el pescado fuera por más de tres días…

-¿Qué no dura para siempre Rin-chan?-pregunto Hanayo acercándose a las chicas-Maki-chan, el fotógrafo dice que es tu turno

Maki asintió y dándole un último vistazo a Rin se dirigió hacia su sesión de fotos.

-Rin-chan ¿Qué es lo que no dura?-pregunto Hanayo confundida

-¡El arroz! Kayo-chin no debería de seguir comiendo tanto arroz

-¿Me estas llamando gorda, Rin-chan?-pregunto Hanayo con lágrimas en los ojos y Rin negó rápidamente desesperada-Menos mal…

-Kayo-chin…

-¿Si?

-¿Estamos solas?-ante la pregunta, Hanayo miro hacia todos lados para después asentir-Todas deber de estar ocupadas con la sesión de fotos

-¡Genial!-exclamo Rin dándole un fuerte abrazo a Hanayo y casi haciéndola caer-Kayo-chin me hace esperar demasiado

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas Rin-chan?-pregunto Hanayo confundida pero le devolvió el abrazo a Rin, ambas se conocían desde el jardín de niños, Rin siempre había estado para Hanayo cuando sus compañeros de clase se burlaban por sus sueños de ser idol…Rin era su mejor amiga y su persona más importante pero últimamente estaba actuando extraño

-8 horas, 25 minutos y 10 segundos…ya 12 segundos, desde la última vez que abrase a Kayo-chin-dijo Hanayo haciendo un puchero

-¿Llevabas la cuenta Rin-chan?-pregunto avergonzada Hanayo y Rin asintió con una gran sonrisa pero Hanayo sabía que esa sonrisa era falsa, había algo que preocupaba a su mejor amiga-Estas bien Rin-chan?

-Deberíamos cambiarnos y salir a pasear un rato nya-dijo Rin yendo al vestuario pero Hanayo la tomo de la mano para detenerla-¿Kayo-chin?

-Iré a donde sea con Rin-chan, pero antes necesito saber que pasa-dijo Hanayo mirando seriamente a Rin y esta evito mirarla fijamente a los ojos, hasta que su mirada se encontró con la raíz del problema-¿Rin-chan?

-¿Se las estabas enseñando a las demás?-pregunto Rin enfurruñándose mientras señalaba una revista de vestidos de novia que se encontraba en una silla en el set y Hanayo sonrió encantada, esto provoco un pequeño dolor en Rin

-¡Sí! Honoka-chan está muy interesada…¡Los vestidos son tan hermosos! ¡Como una princesa! Me imagino vestir uno un día y…-Hanayo se detuvo de golpe al ver la expresión abatida en el rostro de Rin y podía ver como las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas-Rin-chan…por favor, dime que está pasando

-¿Por qué estás conmigo, Kayo-chin?

-Porque t-te a-amo Rin-chan-respondió Hanayo con el rostro completamente rojo

-¿Por qué me amas?

-Porque Rin-chan es linda, cuando estoy con Rin-chan me siento cómoda y protegida…estar con Rin-chan me hace sonreír…me gusta Rin-chan-dijo Hanayo con una enorme sonrisa y Rin solo frunció el ceño y le dio la espalda

-Quizá eso no es suficiente, yo…conmigo…conmigo nunca podrás ponerte uno de esos estúpidos vestidos-dijo Rin limpiándose las lágrimas-Si estuvieras con un hombre podrías casarte, tener hijos y no tendrías que preocuparte por lo que la gente o tu familia dijera

-Rin-chan somos idols…supuestamente no podemos tener citas-dijo Hanayo intentando acercarse a Rin pero esta se alejo

-Kayo-chin podría ser feliz si…

-¡Rin-chan cierra la boca!-exclamo Hanayo sorprendiendo a Rin y a ella misma por el grito-¿Eso era todo Rin-chan? ¿Estuviste preocupada toda una semana por un vestido?

-S-si

-Rin-chan-dijo Hanayo acercándose a Rin y esta no se alejó-¿Una boda? ¿Lo que la gente dirá? L-lo que yo quiero es estar con Rin para siempre…ya que Rin-chan es mi mas querida amiga y…

-¿Eh?

-Rin-chan…

-¿Si?

-L-lo que dije…fue como una d-declaración-dijo Hanayo jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos y Rin la miro confundida-M-me preguntaste si te a-amaba y…

-¿No estábamos ya saliendo?-pregunto Rin y Hanayo casi se desmaya en ese momento-¿Kayo-chin?

-¿D-desde cuándo?

-Primer año de primaria-contesto Rin pasándose las manos por detrás de su cabeza y sonriendo-Dije que quería que Kayo-chin fuera mi esposa y tu dijiste que me prepararías arroz todos los días nya

Hanayo solo sonrió nerviosa…durante tres años se la paso preocupada por como declararse y resulta que ya estaba saliendo con Rin sin saberlo

-Rin-chan…-empezó Hanayo pero Rin la detuvo tomándola de la mano

-Tenemos que ayudar a Maki-chan nya-dijo Rin con mirada seria-Maki-chan es una idiota tsundere por lo tanto no avanza…¡La ayudaremos en su vida amorosa nya!

-Rin-chan no creo que debamos…

-¡Lograremos que Maki-chan y Eli-chan reconozcan su amor!-exclamo Rin levantando los brazos y Hanayo la miro con la boca abierta-Ella se aman nya

-Rin-chan, creo que te confundes…

-Primer paso…conseguir fotos de Eli-chan desnuda y enviárselas a Maki-chan nya-sin esperar respuesta, Rin salió corriendo seguida por Hanayo que rogaba que Eli no fuera a matar a Rin por lo que quería hacer…

.

.

.

-Buen trabajo-la voz de un hombre sonó por la pequeña sala de grabación y Eli dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio, hoy había grabado la canción del ending del anime y las cosas habían salido bien…excelente según los murmullos del staff pero no para ella, tuvo que aguantar las ganas de soltarse a llorar cuando cantaba.

-Así que…¿Corazón roto?-una mujer de cabello negro largo y ojos violeta la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa, Sasahara Kyoko, era la encargada de todo lo referente al canto en el grupo y componía la mayoría de las canciones-Para que Ayase-chan cante algo con sentimiento no se me ocurre otra cosa

-No sé de qué estás hablando-respondió Eli tomando un trago de agua y pudo escuchar la risa de la mujer-Mas importante…tú fuiste quien escribió la canción ¿La pregunta no debería ser para ti?

-No, no…lo que cuenta es la forma en que la cantes y déjame decirte Ayase-chan-dijo Kyoko señalándola con su bolígrafo-Alguien rompió tu corazón…no puedo equivocarme en eso

Eli no le respondió, se dispuso a guardar sus cosas para regresar a casa, dormiría un rato, tenía un programa de radio a las 11 de la noche y este duraba dos horas, necesitaba estar fresca.

-Sabes que salir con alguien está prohibido-dijo Kyoko haciendo que Eli volteara a verla-Quizá fue lo mejor que te haya rechazado

-Nadie me rechazo-dijo Eli apretando los puños

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, aunque debe de haber sido un idiota…si yo tuviera diez años menos, jamás dejaría salir de mi cama a Ayase Eli

-¡No es un chico!-Eli guardo silencio al instante al darse cuenta de la indiscreción que había dicho y la mujer sonrió encantada-No importa de todas maneras se ha acabado, solo fue un simple enamoramiento y ya

-Por la forma en que cantaste…no creo que solo sea un simple enamoramiento-dijo Kyoko sonriendo-Esa chica realmente logro derretir el hielo del corazón de Ayase-chan

-No hables como si fuera un ogro o algo así-dijo Eli frunciendo el ceño

-¿Podrías decirme que paso? Sabes que yo no diré nada…me costaría mi trabajo-Eli dejo escapar un suspiro y miro a la mujer frente a ella, contarle a alguien…hasta ese momento todo se lo había guardado Eli, no contaba con alguien cercano o cercana para contarle sus líos amorosos y quizá sacar todo ayudaría.

 _Me olvidaría de ella…_

-No quiero que te burles-dijo Eli y Kyoko asintió indicándole que se sentara a su lado…fue sencillo, era como si sus labios pensaran por sí mismos y todo salía sin necesidad de pensarlo demasiado, le conto todo…el momento que conoció a Nozomi, cuando durmieron juntas…lo que paso después y a los ojos de Eli…lo injusta que había sido Nozomi, todo salió y para su pesar, todo en ella seguía igual.

-La chica del dorama…sin duda tienes buenos gusto-dijo Kyoko dándole una calada a su cigarrillo-Pero déjame decirte algo Ayase-chan…ella no ha hecho nada malo

-¿No escuchaste lo que te acabo de decir?-pregunto Eli exasperada y Kyoko le indico que guardara silencio

-Lo único que veo en tu historia es "yo, yo, yo" dices que sufres pero…¿Te has aparado a pensar en lo que está pasando Toujou-san?

-¿Por qué ella tendría que pasarlo mal? Dijo que no siente lo mismo

-Quizá por toda la culpa que estas poniendo sobre sus hombros- la mujer se levantó y dejando el cigarrillo caer al suelo, lo apago con su zapato ante la mirada de desaprobación de Eli-Solo estas molesta porque ella no regresa tus sentimientos…¿Acaso tiene que aceptar solo porque a ti se te da la gana? Simplemente no le gustas…supéralo

Eli solo frunció el ceño molesta, esperaba comprensión, alguien que le dijera "Si, Nozomi es la mala del cuento…ella jugo con tus sentimientos" pero parece que aquí no la encontraría

-Ayase-chan…es hora de que crezcas y te des cuenta que el mundo no está lleno solo de buenas y malas personas-dijo Kyoko al ver que Eli se iba-Ninguna de las dos tuvo la culpa porque ninguna obligo a la otra a hacer algo que no quería y por lo que me dices, Toujou-san jamás te dijo que estaban saliendo…es hora de dar vuelta a la pagina

-Disculpen-uno de los encargados de sonido se asomó a la habitación y viendo a Eli, le indico que se acercara-Una chica te busca Ayase-san

Eli asintió y siguió al hombre a la pequeña sala que había fuera de la cabina, donde una chica con gabardina, sombrero, lentes negros y cubre bocas se encontraba sentada.

 _Buena forma de pasar desapercibida_

-Viniste rápido-Eli se tensó al reconocer aquella voz y dio unos pasos hacia atrás cuando la chica se quitó su indumentaria para revelar que era Yuuki Anju-Mira que venir a buscarte…vamos al baño rápido

-¿D-de que estas hablando?-pregunto Eli soltándose después de que Anju la había tomado de la mano

-De acabar lo que estábamos haciendo-dijo Anju rodando los ojos como si fuera la respuesta más lógica-Déjame decirte que si no fueras una belleza, te consideraría una completa idiota…ahora vamos

-¡No voy a ningún lado!-exclamo Eli sonrojándose cuando Anju se acercó peligrosamente a ella y deslizo una mano sobre su suéter

-Tú también tienes ganas…Eli-Eli solo desvió la mirada, bueno era normal, Maki y Umi las habían interrumpido, estaba a punto decirle a Anju que adelante cuando las palabras de Nozomi resonaron en su cabeza.

 _Si me acuesto con ella…¿No lo estoy haciendo solo para fastidiar a Nozomi? Pero…ella no se molestaría…no le gusto, además…no soy así…_

-Perdón-dijo Eli apartando la mano de Anju que la miro confundida-Puedes mostrar el video, pero no pienso hacer nada contigo

-¿Cuál video?

-El que grabaste…Nozomi y yo…hablando de lo que paso entre nosotras-dijo Eli mientras Anju la miraba confundida-¿¡No lo recuerdas!?

-Nunca grabe nada, solo lo dije porque tenía ganas de saber cómo eras en la cama-dijo Anju encogiéndose de hombros y a Eli le estaba dando un tic en una ceja-¿Crees que sería tan mala para grabarlas?

-Es peor chantajear a los demás cuando no tienes con que chantajearlos

-De acuerdo, ten-dijo Anju entregándole a Eli una foto autografiada-Con esto estarás feliz, además te ayude cuando estabas triste por Toujou-san…por cierto ¿Por qué ambas son tan idiotas?

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto Eli intentando controlarle y no romper la foto

-Te gusta, le gustas…no entiendo que es lo que esperan

-Y-yo no le gusto-contesto Eli sonrojándose-Tu misma escuchaste lo que dijo Nozomi

-Yo solo escuche mentiras y tu como una tonta te las creíste-Anju saco las llave de su auto y empezó a jugar con ellas-Como la hermosa y maravillosa ángel que soy, te daré un consejo…habla con ella, no discutas…solo habla, esa chica es complicada y si realmente te gusta te complicaras la vida, así que vamos

-¿A dónde?

-Al apartamento donde vive Toujou Nozomi

-¿Cómo sabes dónde vive?

-Tengo mis contactos-respondió Anju saliendo del edificio seguida por Eli-Realmente estoy empezando a creer lo que dicen que las rubias son idiotas

-¿Por qué haces esto?-pregunto Eli cuando subió al auto de Anju

-Porque estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti y quiero verte feliz-dijo Anju completamente seria pero al ver la expresión en el rostro de Eli se echó e reír-Solo estoy aburrida, no eres tan afortunada para que Yuuki Anju se enamore de ti…además se como se siente el que te rechacen

-¿Enserio?

-¡Para nada! Que loca me rechazaría-Eli dejo escapar un suspiro, ya no sabía que tomarse enserio con esa chica, dejo escapar un suspiro y miro por la ventana, pero lo más importante ahora… ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Aplicaría la famosa frase de la tercera es la vencida? ¿Acaso no se estaba humillando al rogarle?

 _No, no le voy a rogar…solo hablare con ella, las cosas no están bien entre nosotras y necesitamos arreglarlas, yo misma lo dije…no podemos llevarnos mal si vamos a pasar meses viéndonos._

-Aquí es y este es el numero-dijo Anju sacándola de sus pensamientos y entregándole un pequeño papel, Eli vio hacia donde la chica señalaba y pudo divisar un viejo edificio-Suerte y ya sabes…si las cosas no salen bien, puedes llamarme.

Sin esperar respuesta, Anju volvió a poner en marcha el auto y se alejó de ahí, Eli miro hacia el viejo edificio, recordaba que el lugar donde había vivido con Arisa antes de ser una idol reconocida nacionalmente había sido parecido, pero de un momento a otro la vida le había sonreído y ahora podía darse los lujos que quisiera y deseaba que a Nozomi en un futuro le fuera de la misma manera.

Al llegar al piso que Anju le había indicado se dio cuenta que su corazón estaba latiendo como si hubiera corrido un maratón, se repetía una y otra vez que tenía que calmarse, no es como si fuera a confesarse…solo hablaría con Nozomi, eso es todo.

Estaba a punto de tocar la puerta, pero las risas en el interior la detuvieron, a pesar de que parecían tres o cuatro personas dentro, Eli podía reconocer fácilmente la risa de Nozomi y aquí estaba ella, que con su sola presencia haría que la alegría de Nozomi desapareciera pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo.

 _Solo me estoy contradiciendo_

Poso su mano sobre la puerta, pero al hacerlo esta se abrió sin ningún esfuerzo, revelando en su interior a cuatro chicas jugando con pistolas de pintura, pudo reconocer a Nozomi que le apuntaba a una chica de cabello corto y castaño, no faltaba decir que la habitación estaba hecha un desastre, completamente manchada de pintura; Eli abrió un poco más la puerta y en el momento que lo hizo, recibió un disparo en directo en la cara.

-¡Elicchi!-ahí estaba de nuevo esa forma cariñosa de llamarla, pensó Eli mientras se intentaba quitar la pintura de la cara.

-He matado a Ayase-dijo Tsubasa con una gran sonrisa y Nozomi le dio una mirada desaprobatoria-Olvide que Ella y Nozomi comen parfait juntas

-¿Estas bien Ayase-san?-pregunto Nozomi acercándose Eli e intentando quitarle la pintura del rostro, pero al ver que estaban demasiado cerca, dio unos pasos hacia atrás rápidamente-Perdón por eso

-E-está bien-respondió Eli completamente roja, podía escuchar claramente las risas de las amigas de Nozomi y eso era lo que más la avergonzaba-No fue nada

-Traigan agua, no vaya a ser que nos demande por ensuciar su lindo rostro-dijo Nico con una mirada desdeñosa

-Es mejor que todas ustedes salgan de aquí-dijo Nozomi frunciendo el ceño, no le gustaba la forma en que sus amigas se burlaban de Eli

-Vamos-dijo Erena, prácticamente arrastrando a Nico y Tsubasa fuera del apartamento, a pesar de las protestas de Nico, diciendo que ella también vivía en ese lugar.

-Perdón Ayase-san…ellas bueno…son algo protectoras-dijo Nozomi indicándole a Eli que se sentara en un sofá mientras ella se dirigía a la cocina por un trapo mojado-¿Quieres algo de beber?

-Un café estaría bien-respondió Eli viendo a su alrededor

-No somos siempre tan descuidadas-dijo Nozomi sonriendo y dándole el café a Eli, mientras intentaba limpiarle el rostro-Vamos a pintar el apartamento, así que aprovechamos para jugar un rato

-Dije que estaba bien-susurro Eli incomoda ante la proximidad de Nozomi-Puedo hacerlo sola

-Ah, lo siento-dijo Nozomi alejándose y sentándose en el sofá que estaba frente a Eli, la habitación se quedó en silencio mientras Eli intentaba limpiarse las manchas de pintura en la cara; Nozomi se preguntaba porque había venido… ¿De nuevo a reclamarle? Dejando escapar un suspiro se dedicó a contemplar a la chica frente a ella, se había acabo de limpiar y ahora se llevaba el café a los labios solo para hacer una mueca al instante-Si no te gusta ¿Por qué lo pediste?

-N-no importa-dijo Eli desviando la mirada

-¿Intentas parecer adulta?-pregunto Nozomi con una sonrisa divertida y Eli se sonrojo porque ese claramente había sido su plan-¿Te gustaría chocolate caliente?

-Si-dijo Eli rápidamente y Nozomi no pudo evitar sonreír, parecía una niña emocionada por la llegada de Santa, levantándose, Nozomi se volvió a dirigir a la cocina seguida por Eli.

-Lo siento-dejo escapar Eli parándose en el marco de la puerta, Nozomi se encontraba de espaldas a ella y parecía no reaccionar ante la disculpa-Yo…no debería haber sido tan dura contigo…no te merecías la forma en que te hable, sé que malinterprete las cosas y termine desquitándome contigo…lo siento

-No tienes que disculparte-dijo Nozomi aun sin voltear-Pensé que las cosas habían quedado claras entre nosotras…estamos bien

Eli sabía que no estaban bien, el hecho que Nozomi no se había volteado para verla solo significaba que no estaban bien en absoluto, recorrió con la mirada la pequeña cocina para encontrase con una foto que llamo su atención, acercándose la tomo entre sus manos y reconoció enseguida a Nozomi con lo que aprecia el uniforme de su antigua escuela, ella estaba abrazada de un chico, que Eli estaba segura era su hermano.

-Es lindo…tu hermano-dijo Eli y vio como Nozomi se puso rígida de repente-Estoy segura que ya debe de ser un chico guapo… ¿Se ven muy seguido?

Lo que paso a continuación, Eli no se lo esperaba…Nozomi se acercó a ella y de golpe le quito la fotografía y tomándola del brazo la llevo hasta la puerta.

-Acepto tus disculpas Ayase-san, ahora por favor debes retirarte

-Espera-dijo Eli soltándose del agarre de Nozomi y volviendo a entrar-No pienso irme aun, no hemos terminado de hablar

-¡Te dije que fueras!-exclamo Nozomi tomando de las muñecas a Eli-Ya hemos arreglado todo

-No pienso dejarte así-dijo suavemente Eli y estirando su mano, la poso en la mejilla de Nozomi donde las lágrimas habían comenzado a caer-Ahora entiendo que dije algo fuera de lugar pero créeme que no lo sabía que tu hermano…

Eli se detuvo a media frase, no se necesita ser un genio para saber qué había pasado, su voz entrecortada de Nozomi y las lágrimas derramadas lo decían todo, pero más importante…esa mirada en su rostro, parecía que sus ojos verdes siempre llenos de burla y de alegría se hubieran apagado de un momento a otro…era una mirada llena de cansancio como si solo esperara el paso de los días sin emoción alguna y esas sonrisas y esas miradas solo fueran una especie de mascara para intentar hacer desaparecer todo ese dolor.

Eli siente unas enormes ganas de abrazar a Nozomi, decirle que todo estará bien aunque ella no crea sus propias palabras, pero solo decirlo para que Nozomi se sienta mejor pero sabe que este no es el momento, es el momento de escuchar lo que Nozomi tenga que decir.

-El murió hace tres años…lo mataron, un mes antes me había mudado a Tokio, él decía que vendría conmigo cuando terminara la preparatoria…eres un chico bueno pero no era muy honesto consigo mismo…ahora que me doy cuenta, somos iguales-dijo Nozomi recargándose en la puerta su vista estaba fija en el vacío y parecía como cada que hablaba recreaba cada momento-Eran vacaciones de verano y el vino a visitarme, me insistió en que saliéramos a divertirnos en la noche, me pareció buena idea, así que fuimos a Shibuya…visitamos tienda más tienda de cualquier cosa, la mayoría de las veces no comprábamos nada pero solo el estar juntos era suficiente, eran las once de la noche cuando decidimos regresar…era bastante extraño pero las calles estaban casi desiertas…decidimos coger un taxi y entonces…

Nozomi se detuvo y cerrando fuertemente los ojos para intentar no llorar, tomo la mano de Eli…necesitaba algo…no, necesitaba a alguien de quien sostenerse y Eli entrelazo sus dedos con los de Nozomi.

-Unos tipos nos salieron al paso…"Vamos chicas, divirtámonos un rato…" por supuesto les dije que no, pero ellos no entendieron, así que…-Nozomi abrió los ojos y fijo su vista en Eli, las lágrimas estaban volviendo a caer-Querían obligarme a ir con ellos, por supuesto sabíamos cómo terminaría esto…me violarían y estarían felices pero Ritsuka me defendió…uno de ellos llevaba un cuchillo y…

-Nozomi no tienes que seguir-dijo Eli pero Nozomi negó con la cabeza

-Tengo que hacerlo…le dieron repetidas puñaladas…yo gritaba pidiendo ayuda pero…me ignoraron…"No meterse en problemas ajenos" típico de Japón ¿No?-dijo Nozomi dejando escapar una risita desprovista de cualquier tipo de humor-Esos tipos huyeron y yo me quede con mi hermano muriéndose ante mi…está bien tonta…fue lo último que me dijo antes de morir…mis padres me odiaron por eso y yo también me odio por no haber podio protegerlo

-No fue tu culpa Nozomi-dijo Eli abrazándola-No podías hacer nada…yo…entiendo a tu hermano, por proteger a Arisa haría lo que fuera, por lo tanto puedo entender lo que sientes…Arisa es mi mundo, así que deja de culparte

-Si Elicchi hubiera estado ahí en ese momento me hubiera ayudado-dijo Nozomi alejándose de Eli-Fue lo primero que pienso cuando recuerdo a mi hermano…el día que nos conocimos a nadie le importo que estuviera llorando…solo a ti y ahora vienes aquí a pedirme perdón cuando yo soy la única que debe pedirlo.

-Mi nombre es Ayase Eli-Nozomi la miro confundida ante la repentina declaración de Eli-Es un placer conocerte

-Elicchi…

-Empezar desde cero, creo que es lo que necesitamos…mi nombre es Ayase Eli-Nozomi se quedó sin saber qué hacer cuando Eli extendió su mano y se mordió fuertemente los labios para no llorar, Eli era…sin duda era…

 _Un ángel…debería de dejar de ser tan amable, vas a ser que realmente me enamore de ti y entonces las cosas se complicarían para mi…si ni siquiera puedo decirte que "Me gustas", sería imposible decirte "Te amo"_ _¿Entonces solo me conformare con verte? No…no quiero ser una cobarde pero…_

-Toujou Nozomi-dijo sonriendo y tomando la mano de Eli y esta se sonrojo y le devolvió la sonrisa, Nozomi sabía que por el momento era incapaz de decirle algo pero la segunda oportunidad que le estaba dando Eli no pensaba desaprovecharla.

 _Fuera tan fácil si pudieras leerme la mente, entonces no tendría que decir nada…tu sabrías exactamente mis sentimientos._

" _¡Eres una cobarde onee-chan! ¿¡Donde quedo la chica que se atrevía a todo y me animaba a hacerlo!?"_

-Ritsuka-chan eres un tonto-susurro Nozomi sin soltar la mano de Eli, era tan suave y quería sostenerla por siempre

-¿Nozomi?-escuchar su nombre dicho con tanta suavidad, hacía que le dieran ganas de llorar, pero por primera vez no lloraría por causa del dolor

-Me gustas Elicchi…me gustas

.

.

.

-Erena ¿Piensas comer todo eso?-pregunto Tsubasa después de terminar su propio almuerzo, Erena la miro alzando una ceja y Tsubasa movió la mano como si no importara-Tu y Nozomi son las que deben de preocuparse por la dieta pero Nico y yo somos mangakas, así que no importa luzcamos

-Kousaka-san te dejara por Ayase-san-esas simples palabras hicieron que Tsubasa apartara la comida de golpe, Erena dejó escapar un suspiro, le había mandado un mensaje a Kotori para saber cómo le había ido con sus padres pero ese "Bien" que había recibido como respuesta no la había convencido-¿Y Nico?

-Dijo que necesitaba inspiración-respondió Tsubasa poniendo su cabeza sobre la mesa-El encuentro con Nishikino la dejo mal…estoy tentada a llenar su casa con papel higiénico ¿Qué opinas?

-Opino que debemos de dejar que ellas arreglen sus problemas

-Últimamente estas muy ocupada con las audiciones ¿Cómo han ido?-pregunto Tsubasa y por la expresión de Erena, supo que las cosas no habían ido muy bien-Hay una chica que no está mirando

Erena fijo su mirada hacia donde Tsubasa señalaba y dejo escapar un suspiro, ¿Estaban destinadas a encontrarse en cada lugar en Tokio?

-No la mires-murmuro Erena, estaba un poco molesta con Anju, la noche anterior se la había pasado conversando con ella y ahora había fallado la audición por la que e tenía que haber practicado

-Demasiado tarde, viene para acá ¿Por cierto quién es?

-Solo no le pidas que te firme un seno-dijo Erena y Tsubasa la miro confundida

-Hola lindas ¿Puedo sentarme?-pregunto Anju y sin esperar respuesta se sentó -Hoy es su día de suerte porque…

-¿No me recuerdas?-pregunto Erena entrecerrando los ojos y Anju se quitó los lentes cuando se dio cuenta de quién era-¿Qué tipo de memoria tienes?

-¡Yuuki Anj…!-Erena cubrió la boca de Tsubasa antes de que esta dijera el nombre completo, ganándose miradas curiosas de los clientes que se encontraban en la pequeña cafetería-Lo siento

-No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrada a que la gente me ame-Erena rodo los ojos ante la declaración de Anju

-¿Puedo tener un autógrafo?-pregunto Tsubasa ilusionada y Anju asintió con una sonrisa-Gracias

 _No digas en los pechos, no digas en los pechos_

-¿Puedo tenerlo en las pompis?

 _Tengo que empezar a conseguirme mejores amigas_

Para la ¿Sorpresa de Erena? Anju asintió encantada y Tsubasa estaba a punto de bajarse los jeans cuando Erena tomándola del cuello de su camisa la alejo de Anju, haciendo que esta levantara una ceja divertida.

-Tienes que entregar el borrador a tu editora ¿Cierto?-dijo Erena y Tsubasa abrió los ojos como platos y sin decir nada más, salió corriendo del lugar-Su editora da bastante miedo, así que…¿Qué pasa?

-¿Estas celosa Erena?-pregunto Anju con una enorme sonrisa-¿Por eso detuviste a tu amiga?

-No, la detuve porque si se bajaba los pantalones en un lugar público la arrestarían-dijo Erena levantándose y seguida por Anju-No tengo dinero para pagar una fianza

-¿Piensas irte caminado?-pregunto Anju viendo como Erena se alejaba, esta se detuvo al escuchar la pregunta-¿Tan pobre eres?

-Me gusta caminar

-Vamos, te llevare-dijo Anju, Erena pensó que no estaría mal, se ahorraría la caminata y subiría a un buen auto pero cuando Anju señalo una bicicleta se le quitaron las ganas enseguida-He decidido ayudar al medio ambiente…además no recuerdo donde deje mi auto, así que pediré prestada esta bicicleta un momento

-¿Piensas convertirte en prófuga de la justicia por robar una bicicleta?

-Podría ser tan sexi como Alex, ya sabes Orange is the new black-Erena solo le dio una mirada en blanco-¿Quieres que levante mi ceja?

-Puedo caminar, nos vemos Yuuki-san-Anju hizo un mohín ante la negativa de Erena, se dijo que Yuuki Anju jamás le ruega a una chica y no rompería esa promesa…aunque también se prometió que se convertiría en la próxima Madre Teresa y nunca lo cumplió

 _Al demonio las promesas_

-Puedo llevarte…deje dinero en el lugar donde estaba la bicicleta, ya no es robo-dijo Anju siguiendo a Erena montada en la bicicleta-Erena…déjame llevarte

-Tomare un taxi

-Los taxis son peligrosos…no sabes quienes se han acostado en la parte trasera-dijo Anju haciendo un gesto de disgusto y Erena tuvo que morderse los labios para no reír-No es que yo lo haya hecho...

-Caminare entonces

-No, no dejare que hagas eso, que una linda chica vaya caminando a su casa no es una buena idea-dijo Anju con una hermosa sonrisa…según Erena-¿Y si te pierdes? ¿Te secuestran?

-Estaré bien, tengo cosas que hacer en el camino, así que no puedo aceptar tu…medio de transporte, que aún sigue siendo robado

-No pienso aceptar un no como respuesta, Yuuki Anju nunca acepta un no

-¿Y todas esas veces que has muerto de cáncer?-pregunto Erena con una pequeña sonrisa y Anju frunció el ceño-Yuuki-san deberías irte a casa, si alguien te reconoce seria problemático

-Si no vienes conmigo le enseñare a Minami-san la grabación de lo que me dijiste ayer-dijo Anju entrecerrando los ojos, su sonrisa había desaparecido-¿Te gusta, no?

Erena se sonrojo ante el comentario de Anju y tuvo ganas de golpearla ahí mismo pero se contuvo e indicándole que se bajara, ella se dispuso a pedalear mientras Anju iba alegremente en la parte trasera

-No es estoy siento mala, solo intento ayudarte-dijo Anju cuando se pusieron en marcha-Solo quiero ser tu amiga…eso es todo

-¿Amenazándome lo conseguirás?

-Es un paso

Por los siguientes minutos, Erena pedaleo y pedaleo, todo esto en completo silencio, que Anju estuviera tan callada la hacía preocuparse un poco, pero intento convencerse que era mejor así.

-Así que… ¿Cuál es tu tipo Erena?-Erena no contesto, solo continuo pedaleando-¿Vas a ignorarme? De acuerdo entonces hablare todo lo que quiera…nací en Osaka, me crie con mi abuela…ella siempre me decía que debía de divertirme todo lo que pudiera para que cuando fuera anciana tuviera un montón de hermosas memorias…mi abuela murió un año antes de que obtuviera mi primer papel

-Lo siento

-Está bien…vivió una buena vida, lo último que me dijo fue…"Anju…guarda bien mi cocaína"-dijo Anju y Erena se echó a reír-No fui una buena chica en la preparatoria, siempre me metía en problemas pero mi abuela nunca se molestó conmigo

-Eras una niña malcriada

-Supongo, pero a pesar de todo he crecido feliz

-Hablas demasiado

-¿Es molesto?

-No…creo que me gusta

-¿Quieres que te diga donde escondió mi abuela su droga?

-Me retracto…es molesto, por cierto no te sueltes que te vas a cae…olvídalo, ya te caíste

.

.

.

Maki se dirigía al cuarto donde se encontraba el piano en su casa, cuando escucho a su madre platicando con alguien en la sala, Maki frunció el ceño, era raro que su madre invitara colegas a casa, guiada por la curiosidad bajo las escaleras para encontrar a su madre conversando con una mujer que le recordaba bastante a Minami Kotori.

-Decirle ese tipo de cosas-dijo la madre de Maki frunciendo el ceño-¿Ya olvidaste cuando íbamos a la preparatoria? Mas importante… ¡Es tu hija!

-Lo sé, solo recordar la mirada de Kotori-dijo la mujer llevándose las manos a la cara-Solo tengo miedo, si ella…

-¿Miedo?-ambas mujeres levantaron la mirada al escuchar a Maki que se encontraba frente a ellas-¿Qué vas a saber de miedo?

-Maki, te pido respeto-dijo su madre pero Maki la ignoro y le lanzo un periódico en la cara a la madre de Kotori

-Ayer…tu hija intento suicidarse-dijo Maki en tono calmado, y la madre de Kotori rápidamente empezó a leer el artículo-Alguien lo impidió pero…estoy segura que su carrera como seiyuu se complicara por eso, sin contar los mensajes de odio que está recibiendo…sumando el odio de su madre

-Maki…-volvió a advertirle su madre pero Maki volvió a ignorarla y salió de la casa, sabía que había hecho lo correcto, quizá no de la mejor manera pero ese tipo de padres y madres necesitan una sacudida para que reaccionen-Pobre Minami-san

Por lo menos a ella no le había ido mal en el pequeño escándalo que se armó en la fiesta, sorprendentemente nadie había dicho nada, Maki sospechaba que Akemiya tuvo bastante que ver o los mangakas estaban demasiado ocupados en su mundo para prestarle atención a una idol; poco a poco sus pasos fueron dirigiéndose hacia unas bancas que se encontraban cerca de la estación…ahí es donde había conocido a Nico y no lo había vuelto a visitar desde hace tres años…fue ahí donde comenzó todos.

 _Maki no podía dejar de maldecir por su mala suerte, una fuerte lluvia había caído y ella había olvidado su paraguas y para acabar de arruinar el día, la batería de su celular había muerto, rápidamente busco refugio cerca de la estación donde se encontraban un grupo de bancas que estaban cubiertas por un pequeño techo, rápidamente se dirigió a ese lugar para encontrarse con una chica, que al principio pensó que era de primero de secundaria pero al verla de cerca, se percató que era estudiante de preparatoria; tenía el cabello negro atado en coletas y parecía demasiado concentrada dibujando._

 _Maki dejo escapar un bufido y dirigió su vista a su celular como si esperara que mágicamente este tuviera la batería llena._

 _-Deja de hacer extraños ruidos-dijo la chica al lado de Maki, lanzándole un mirada molesta-¿Eres un animal o qué?_

 _En la mayoría de los casos, Maki la hubiera ignorado pero este no era la mayoría de los casos, era un momento que Maki tenía ganas de matar a quien se pasara frente a ella_

 _-No pienso escuchar a una niña de primaria-dijo Maki jugando con su cabello y vio de reojo como la chica se levantaba y se dirigía hacia ella_

 _-Vuelve a repetir lo que has dicho_

 _-Chica de primaria_

 _-Te estas ganando un buen golpe-Maki estaba a punto de responder cuando vio a un grupo de chicos caminando muy tranquilamente a pesar de la lluvia, se dirigían hacia donde se encontraban ellas._

 _-Nishikino-dijo uno de ellos al llegar y paso su brazo por los hombros de Maki-Sabes, mis amigos y yo queremos que nos prestes un poco de dinero…vamos a llevar a unas chicas a divertirnos un rato y…_

 _-No me toques-dijo Maki quitando el brazo del chico-No tengo que prestarles nada_

 _-Ah, pero que chica mas maleducada-dijo otro de ellos acercándose a Maki-Somos compañeros, deberías ayudarnos u olvidas lo que le pasa a los que no nos ayudan…¿Todavía recuerdas el cuarto de basura? ¿Era muy pequeño?_

 _Nico miraba de reojo lo que sucedía, no tenía por qué involucrarse, con la actitud que tenía esa chica, era bastante lógico que sus compañeros de clase no la quisieran._

 _-¡Suéltame!-ese grito hizo que Nico levantara la vista para ver a un chico tomando de ambos brazos a la chica mientras otro se acercaba peligrosamente a su cara, podía alcanzar a ver pequeñas lagrimas que amenazaban con salir._

 _-Vamos suéltenla, si lo hace la linda Nico Ni les estará agradecida eternamente-dijo Nico acercando y sonriendo-Sean buenos chicos o Santa-san no les traerá ningún regalo_

 _-¿Santa-san?-dijo Maki y la mirada arrogante desapareció por una de completa inocencia y Nico no pudo evitar sonrojarse_

 _-¿Qué porquería dices?-dijo uno de los chicos quitándole el cuaderno de dibujo a Nico y arrojándolo hacia un charco de agua-Maldita otaku…¿Qué dibujas? ¿Chicos besándose?_

 _Nico no escuchaba las burlas de los chicos, solo veía como sus duro trabajo estaba siendo devorado por el agua, se suponía que sería su primer trabajo terminado para presentarlo en el próximo comiket y ahora…_

 _-¿¡Que hace esa loca!?-el grito de un chico la trajo de vuelta a la realidad para ver a Maki tomando el cuaderno y poniéndolo sobre la mesa saco un pañuelo y empezó a limpiar_

 _-¿¡Qué esperas!? ¡Ayúdame!-exclamo Maki mirando a Nico-¡Todavía podemos salvar algunos dibujos!_

 _Nico no espero dos veces y tomando su propio pañuelo empezó a ayudar a Maki, por supuesto no pudieron salvar ninguna página pero Maki con su habitual ceño fruncido se ofreció a ayudar a Nico en todo lo que podía, Nico no podía decir que Maki fuera de gran ayuda dibujando o poniendo sombras…era pésima, pero tenerla todos los días a su lado se convirtió en una hermosa costumbre que sin darse cuenta, hizo que se convirtieran en amigas._

Nico se encontraba en el mismo lugar donde había conocido a Maki, todas las tardes venia, incluso si no tenía nada que dibujar…solo le gustaba estar aquí porque los recuerdos regresaban…fue en este lugar donde conoció a Maki y donde la chica le confeso sus sentimientos, Nico podía decir que este era su lugar favorito.

Puso el rostro sobre la mesa y cerró los ojos, podía escuchar el sonido de la lluvia y eso la adormecía, recordaba los momentos en los que se quedaba dormida en los brazos de Maki después de la escuela en los días lluviosos, Maki siempre se quejaba de la lluvia pero Nico estaba segura que le gustaba tanto como a ella; sacando su carpeta en la cual contenía dibujos sueltos, Nico se fijó en el primero…era Maki…su Maki sonriendo.

 _Tengo que recordarme que ya no es mi Maki_

Incluso si Nico todavía la amaba…incluso si cuando cerraba los ojos la primera imagen que aparecía era la de Maki, no regresaría con ella, tenía esa frase tan grabada en su mente que esperaba algún día poder creérsela por completo.

.

.

Maki se quedó a una distancia prudente de donde Nico se encontraba, dejando escapar un suspiro, no pudo evitar pensar que se le estaba haciendo costumbre acosar a Nico, había hablado con su madre de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior y como esperaba, su madre le dijo que era hora de dar vuelta a la página…dejar de ser idol y conocer a una linda chica; Maki se sentía afortunada por tener la madre que tenía pero renunciar a Nico…

 _Estoy siendo caprichosa como siempre al estar aquí …pero no quiero volver a verte llorar…por esa razón debería de dejarte ir por fin…ahora lo entiendo_

 _._

 _._

Nico había logrado ver a Maki, de finitamente esa chica era pésima escondiéndose ¿Por qué seguía insistiendo tanto? ¿No comprendía que estar en su precedencia solo le causaba dolor? Desde que se habían encontrado en la estación los recuerdos no la abandonaban y ahora Maki parecía dispuesta cavar más profundo en ellos.

-Nico-chan-y aquí estaba Maki de nuevo, Nico levanto la mirada para encontrarla completamente mojada y su primer impulso fue quitarse su suéter y dárselo pero se detuvo antes de hacerlo, Maki se sentó a su lado y permaneció en silencio unos minutos; Nico solo necesitaba extender su mano para tocarla…solo un poco-Nico-chan

-¿Qué?

-¿Quieres que me vaya?

-Si…

-Entiendo-Maki se levanto y mirando fijamente a Nico, la tomo del cuello de su suéter y atrayéndola hacia si la beso, fue un beso corto pero Nico lo sintió como una despedida y esto hizo empezara a llorar pero era lo mejor, sus amigas decían eso…tenía que convencerse de que así era-Gracias Nico-chan

Maki le dio una última sonrisa y apretando fuertemente los puños se empezó a alejar, ante la mirada de Nico, las lágrimas habían nublado su vista y la figura de Maki era borrosa, mientras sus pies parecían pegados al suelo.

-Nico-chan-Nico se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas al escuchar el sonido de la voz de Maki-Creo que…nuestra relación nunca ha sido muy sana que digamos…ambas necesitamos cambiar supongo, esa es la razón por la que siempre acabamos peleando e hiriéndonos mutuamente…cuando éramos estudiantes estaba bien pero…ya somos adultas…quizá tengas razón y es hora de seguir.

-Adiós Nishikino-san

-Si…adiós Yazawa-san

 **Muchas gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado y bueno esas tsunderes son unas idiotas xD pero creo que no pueden regresar aun, ya que al final su relación repetiría el mismo ciclo y volverían a terminar, ambas necesitan madurar y ser más honestas…que aprendan a Kotori jaja**

 **Ahora me gustaría contestar los reviews de quienes se toman el tiempo de comentar y no puedo contestarles por PM**

 **Mezfit:jaja mis locuras de cambiarle nombre, suerte en los estudios y gracias por comentar**

 **KousakaKaede: Me alegra que te guste *o* a Anju necesitan hacerle una limpia xD ya me gusto molestarla en mis dos fics, muchas gracias por leer y comentar**

 **Scarlet: La canción es preciosa y no dejo de escucharla jeje Maki se lo merece, tiene que madurar y parece que las cosas mejoran para Eli *se amarra las manos para no escribir alguna locura* Muchas gracias por leer y por tu comentario**

 **Ahora si me despido. De nuevo gracias por los comentarios y nos leemos para la próxima.**


	5. No Me Sueltes

**Ahora si tarde dos semanas, perdón por eso u.u la universidad absorbe por completo y mi vida, amo mi carrera pero también amo escribir, así que las cosas se ponen complicadas. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos y follows; también gracias por leer esta historia, me pone muy feliz que les esté gustando, ahora…vayamos al capítulo.**

 _ **No Me Sueltes**_

 _Nico no podía dejar de sonreír mientras se dirigía a la azotea de la preparatoria, habían aceptado su manga, después de tantos intentos fallidos, por fin su trabajo seria serializado y no podía esperar a contarle las buenas nuevas a Maki, su sonrisa se hizo más grande al pensar en la chica pelirroja; su primer encuentro no había sido muy bueno, pero ahora…dos años después, Nico podía considerar a Nishikino Maki una amiga._

 _-¿Amiga?-Nico frunció el ceño ante el sonido de esa palabra, sabia la razón pero seguía intentando convencerse que lo que sentía por Maki era amistad, solo eso…nunca había tenido una amiga, así que no estaba segura si era normal tener ese tipo de sentimientos-¿A quién engaño?_

 _-Es una otaku…que asco_

 _-¿Es una de esas? ¿Cómo se llama?-Nico intento apretar el paso para dejar de escuchar a esas chicas, pero parecía como si la estuvieran siguiendo-¿Fujoshi?_

 _-No, mucho peor…dibuja a chicas…yuri creo que se llama_

 _-¡Asco!-Nico no podía soportarlo más, se daría vuelta y les diría sus buenas palabras a esas idiotas, pero cuando lo hizo, lo primero que vio fue a Maki derramando el contenido de una lata con soda sobre la cabeza de una de las chicas-¡Idiota! ¿¡Que crees que haces!?_

 _-Perdón, fue un accidente-dijo Maki encogiéndose de hombros-Tu cabeza estaba en mi camino_

 _-Crees que puedes hacer lo que quieras solo porque eres parte de ese grupillo de prostitutas-dijo una de las chicas encarando a Maki-¿Te crees la dueña de la escuela?_

 _-Podría comprarla-contesto Maki y Nico dejo escapar una risita_

 _-Déjala-dijo otra chica mirando con desprecio a Maki-Solo es una estúpida…pero escucha bien Nishikino, esta escuela es de solo chicas por lo tanto no encontraras a ningún estúpido chico que se le pare cuando te vea…no tienes a nadie que te defienda ¿Entiendes?_

 _-Como si me importara eso_

 _-Maldita…_

 _-Maki-chan-dijo Nico tomando de la mano a Maki-Vámonos de aquí_

 _Maki asintió y siguió a Nico, dejando a las chicas hablando pestes de ella, estaba acostumbrada a eso, tenía la sospecha que pasaría si entraba a una preparatoria normal, incluso su madre le había sugerido tener un tutor particular pero Maki se había negado ¿La razón? Por supuesto, la chica que sostenía su mano en esos momentos._

 _-No teníamos que irnos-dijo Maki cuando llegaron a la azotea y Nico soltó su mano-Es como si hubiéramos huido_

 _-No estamos huyendo-contesto Nico recargándose la barandilla de la azotea-Necesitaba venir aquí para decirte algo_

 _-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Maki y Nico saco de su bolso una revista y se la enseño a Maki-Sabes que nunca me ha gustado el manga_

 _-Pagina 156-Maki dejo escapar un suspiro y busco la página que Nico le había indicado, al llegar ahí, lo primero que vio fue el seudónimo que su amiga utilizaba para publicar su doujinshis "NicoNi" y ahora lo utilizaría para empezar a trabajar profesionalmente, según el anuncio de la revista que enmarcaba en un pequeño anuncio las nuevas series que se publicarían en el próximo número-En la próxima edición empezara mi serie, Nico-sama es genial ¿No?_

 _-F-felicidades-dijo Maki sin despegar la vista de la revista, quería decir más pero no estaba segura que, era como si todas las palabras se hubieran borrado de su mente-¡Felicidades Nico-chan!_

 _-Mi sueño se está cumpliendo, publicare junto a las mangakas que siempre he admirado-dijo Nico con voz soñadora dando una vuelta y sonriéndole a Maki, haciendo que esta le regresara la sonrisa-Takemiya-sensei, Morishima-sensei, Morinaga-sensei, Amano-sensei, Kodama-sensei…¡Sabu-chan sensei!_

 _-Sí, si, no conozco a ninguna pero felicidades-dijo Maki sonriendo, no podía evitarlo, era la primera vez que había visto a Nico tan feliz y le encantaba esa vista-Sabia que lo lograrías_

 _-¡Por supuesto! NicoNi es…-Nico se detuvo de repente al ver unos cortes irregulares en el cabello de Maki-¿Qué paso con tu cabello?_

 _-Ah…n-no es nada_

 _-Mentirosa-dijo Nico acercándose y tomando con la punta de sus dedos el cabello de Maki-Son las chicas de tu grupo ¿Cierto?_

 _-Te dije que no importaba-dijo Maki alejándose pero Nico la sostuvo del brazo-Eso es normal en el grupo, puedo entenderlas…apenas llevo dos años y he logrado el primer lugar en las últimas elecciones, hay chicas que llevan más tiempo y ni siquiera clasifican…puedo entender su molestia_

 _-¡Eso no le da derecho a hacerte esto! ¿´Te pegaron un chicle, no?-pregunto Nico y Maki asintió-Que estúpidas y tú también lo eres al no decirle a nadie, tienes un manager ¡Dile!_

 _-Okazaki-san no puede hacer nada y ya te dije…es normal que hagan eso, no me afecta-dijo Maki enfurruñándose y Nico frunció el ceño-Estas celosas, puedo lidiar con eso_

 _-Entonces por lo menos déjame arreglar este desastre-dijo Nico sacando unas tijeras de su bolso-Tienes suerte de Nico-chan sea maravillosa en todo, siéntate, arreglare esos feos cortes…parece que te mordió un caballo_

 _-¡C-cállate!-exclamo Maki y escucho la risa de Nico mientras intentaba componer su cabello-No lo quiero corto ¿Entiendes?_

 _-Sí, si Ojou-sama-Nico sonrió al ver a Maki inflar las mejillas, siempre se las daba de muy madura pero realmente era una niña consentida y ese lado de ella, Nico se sentía muy feliz al ser la única en conocerlo-Oye Maki-chan_

 _-¿Qué pasa?_

 _-Defiéndete, háblales a esas chicas como lo hiciste con quien me molestaban…así te dejaran en paz-Maki no contesto y Nico siguió en su tarea, el cabello Maki era tan suave y lo único que quería hacer Nico era acercarse y olerlo-¿En qué estoy pensando?_

 _-Cómo quieres que lo sepa_

 _-¿Hay alguien que te guste Maki-chan?-pregunto Nico de repente haciendo sonrojar a Maki-C-curiosidad_

 _-E-eso no es asunto tuyo-respondió Maki, moviéndose inquieta en la banca-Aunque me gustara alguien es imposible, recuerda que soy idol…está prohibido salir con alguien_

 _-Si…porque esos idiotas piensan que algún día saldrías con ellos-murmuro Nico de mal humor-Como si te fueras afijar en un tipo de 40 años que va a ver a chicas adolescentes…pero…¿Qué harías si te enamoras de alguien?_

 _-Saldríamos…buscaría una manera de que funcionara_

 _-Sería peligroso_

 _-Lo sé, pero…no p-pienso perder a la persona que amo por ser idol-dijo Maki, podía sentir como si cuerpo iba calentándose-Para mí lo más importante sería la persona que a-amo_

 _-Wow_

 _-¿¡Que!?_

 _-Nada, solo creo que el chico que logre robarle el corazón a Tsun-chan será muy afortunado-dijo Nico golpeándose mentalmente por sus palabras, hoy estaba siendo demasiado honesta y eso no era bueno_

 _-No entiendo de que hablas, además ¿Qué hay ese Tsun-chan? Te dicho que yo no soy tsundere_

 _-Siiii y mi cabello no es negro-dijo Nico y Maki soltó un bufido-Esos soniditos Maki-chan, ahora eres una idol, compórtate_

 _-No quiero, Nico-chan me hace enojar-dijo Maki cruzándose de brazos, sentía como si su corazón fuera a salírsele del pecho en ese momento y sabía lo que tenía que hacer, aunque siempre había imaginado este momento en una cena romántica, viendo los fuegos artificiales y en una hermosa noche estrellada, pero nunca lo imagino en la azotea de la escuela mientras Nico arreglaba su cabello-Nico-chan_

 _-¿Qué?_

 _-Mi mama se enamoró de una chica en esta misma preparatoria-dijo Maki y pude sentir como Nico dejo de cortar-Me conto que terminaron porque esa chica tuvo miedo…tuvo miedo de salir al mundo real cuando acabara la preparatoria…creo que todavía está enamorada de ella_

 _-N-no pensé que tu madre fuera así…_

 _-Mama le regalo a esa chica un anillo…era el anillo de la abuela, mi abuelo se lo regalo a ella cuando empezaron salir-dijo Maki jugando con sus dedos-Es una especie de tradición en la familia, supuestamente debe pasar a los chicos pero mis abuelos tuvieron una hija y mis padres me tuvieron a mí, no hubo ningún chico_

 _-Podrías dárselo a tu futuro novio, seguramente no le quedara pero puede colgárselo como un dije-dijo Nico, no quería imaginarse a Maki regalándole algo así a un chico, no quería imaginarse a Maki del brazo de un chico…abrazando a un chico…besando a un chico…_

" _La quiero solo para mi"_

 _-No hare algo así-dijo Maki y dándose vuelta saco un pequeño anillo de oro de la bolsa de su chaqueta y tomando la mano izquierda de Nico, la puso en su dedo-Te quedo_

 _-¿Eh?-fue lo único que salió de los labios de Nico, esto tenía que ser una broma, para Nico era imposible que alguien como Maki se fijara en ella-D-deja de jugar_

 _-¡N-no estoy jugando! S-si no lo quieres regrésamelo…-dijo Maki mirando hacia el suelo, estaba completamente roja y Nico jamás había visto a Maki más hermosa, regreso su vista al anillo que descansaba sobre su dedo y una pequeña sonrisa se deslizo en su labios-D-dame una respuesta…idiota_

 _-N-no es amable hablarle de esa manera a la persona con la que saldrás-dijo Nico intentando aparentar tranquilidad pero su voz temblorosa y el gran sonrojo en su rostro, arruinaban esa sensación-Hoy es tu día de suerte Maki-tan, p-por el momento diré que sí y…_

 _Nico aun no acaba de hablar cuando un par de brazos la rodearon y cerrando los ojos dejo escapar un suspiro aferrándose aún más a ese abrazo._

 _-Maki-chan hoy está muy dere dere_

 _-D-deja de decir cosas raras-dijo Maki abrazando más fuerte a Nico-¡Nunca me regreses ese anillo!_

 _-No lo hare, podría venderlo_

 _-¡Nico-chan! Si algún día me lo regresas significara que ya no me…a…¡Eso!_

 _-E-entiendo…Nico-sama es una chica buen así que te am…amar…t-tu entiendes_

 _Para ninguna de las dos era fácil decir esas simples dos palabras, por esa razón en cada abrazo y en cada beso intentaban demostrase esos sentimientos que no podían ser expresados en palabras, rogando que la otra pudiera entenderlos y aferrarse a ellos con todas sus fuerzas, solo así…podrían construir un futuro juntas._

Nico abrió lentamente los ojos e incorporándose miro a su alrededor con los ojos entrecerrados, había sido un sueño, no…más precisamente un recuerdo de cuando Maki y Nico habían empezado a salir, Nico recordaba en ese tiempo creía que Maki y ella estarían juntas para siempre, que quizá en un futuro podrían casarse en Japón, incluso tener un bebe o si no había otra alternativa adoptar un gato; Maki se convertiría en una cantante internacional y Nico sería una mangaka reconocida, alguien por cada manga publicara se venderían millones de tomos y serian adaptados al anime con éxito, ahora se sentía como una tonta por haber pensado así.

Se dirigió al cuarto de baño a darse una ducha rápida, había acordado con Tsubasa ir a la audición de seiyuus, Erena ya tenía el papel principal pero Nico tenia curiosidad por saber quiénes interpretarían a las demás chicas, Nico se sentía emocionada por eso.

-Y así fue como mi abuela les rompió la cara a los tipos que querían robarle-Nico levanto la ceja extrañada cuando entraba a la pequeña sala en su apartamento, no reconocía esa voz-Y lo mejor fue que se quedó con su droga

-Ahora entiendo porque tú eres extraña-Nico pudo reconocer esa voz…era Erena

-Creo que Yuuki-san tiene una personalidad atrayente-esa era Tsubasa

-Gracias Kira-san

-Deja de coquetear con ella, tienes a Honoka-san

-¿Celosa Erena?

-No, solo protejo a mi amiga

-Buenos días-dijo Nico viendo a las chicas que se encontraban en su sala comiendo botanas como si estuvieran en su casa, bueno, Tsubasa prácticamente vivía aquí, pero que pasaba con las otras dos y…-¿¡Yuuki Anju!?

-Hola-dijo Anju guiñándole un ojo a Nico-Su amiga loli es adorable

-¡Eres mi actriz favorita!-exclamo Nico ignorando el hecho de que la habían llamado loli-¡Tengo un poster turo gigante en mi habitación!

-Lo tiene-la secundo Erena

-Gracias-dijo Anju tomando las manos de Nico y esta se sonrojo, haciendo que Erena frunciera el ceño-Siempre es bueno tener fans adorables

-¡Incluso tengo ese poster en el que pareces en bikini!-grito Nico que parecía sumamente emocionada en cambio Erena tenía ganas de matar a alguien…alguien cuyo nombre empezaba con "A" y terminaba con "U"

-En esa sesión salí más hermosa de lo habitual

-¿Por qué tienes ese tipo de poster?-pregunto Erena cruzándose de brazos e ignorando las miradas divertidas de Tsubasa

-¿Estas celosa Erena?-pregunto Anju con fingida inocencia

-No

-Tenía que comprarlos-contesto Nico asintiendo en repetidas ocasiones-Se veía bien…por cierto, n-no es que me importe pero…¿Están saliendo?

-No

-Si

-¿Eh?

-No estamos saliendo-dijo Erena tapándole la boca a Anju antes de que dijera algo mas-No saldría con alguien que le coquetea a todo lo que usa falda

-¿Estas celosa Erena-sama?-ahora fue el turno de Tsubasa de preguntar y Erena la fulmino con la mirada-Es comprensible, Yuuki-san es hermosa

-Lo soy ¿No?

-Y tiene un ego del tamaño del mundo-dijo Erena alejándose un poco de Anju-Es una chica complicada…más importante, ¿Nico y tú no iban a ir a la audición?

-Todavía estamos a tiempo-dijo Tsubasa señalando el reloj que se encontraba en la pared-No intentes huir Erena

-No estoy haciendo nada de eso

-¿De qué audición hablan?-pregunto Anju

-Tsubasa y Nico hacen un manga-contesto Erena levantándose porque Anju parecía tener intenciones de sentarse en su piernas-Lo adaptaran al anime y hoy es la audición de las seiyuus

-Nuestra querida Erena ya tiene el papel principal-dijo Tsubasa sonriendo y poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la chica-Una chica a la que le difícil comunicarse con los demás y su sueño es ser idol…conoce el amor en una chica que quieres ser mangaka…cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia

Nico podía escuchar la plática desde lejos mientras se dirigía a la cocina a servirse una taza de café, recordaba que cuando había empezado con esa historia, se había dejado llevar por la relación que Maki y ella tenían, agradecía que Tsubasa se encargara de la historia, Nico estaba segura que si fuera ella, la historia hubiera tomado un giro dramático que ni ella hubiera podido soportarlo.

-Felicidades Nico-san-dijo Anju desde la sala y Nico volteo dándole una sonrisa para después regresar su atención a su café, ese estúpido sueño la había puesto sensible y lo único que quería hora era ponerse a llorar-Ara, parece que alguien termino lo que inicie

El inusual comentario de Anju, hizo que Nico volteara nuevamente para encontrase a Nozomi y Eli saliendo de la habitación de la primera, ambas se habían quedado congeladas en la entrada, Nico solo suspiro cansada, esperaba que Nozomi no hiciera alguna tontería

-Linda ropa interior Ayase-san-dijo Tsubasa intentando aguantarse la risa, ambas chicas estaban de pie solo en ropa interior y si Nozomi estaba completamente roja, Eli parecía estar a punto de explotar-Creo que se la he visto Toujou-chan… ¿Su relación es tan íntima que incluso la intercambian?

-Vamos Elicchi-dijo Nozomi tomando la mano de Eli que parecía querer morir en ese momento y ambas entraron en la cocina donde se encontraba Nico que solo las miro con el ceño fruncido-Buenos días Nicochi

-¿Qué significa esto?-pregunto Nico sentándose mientras Nozomi tarareaba una melodía y le pasaba una taza de café a Eli que le dijo un tímido "Gracias"-Pensé que se habían peleado y eso…¿Qué paso?

-¿Quieres que te cuente todos los detalles Nicochi?-pregunto Nozomi con una sonrisa y Eli casi se ahoga con el café-Puedo decirte que a pesar de que Elicchi se ve muy tranquila, en la cama es todo lo contr…

-¡Nozomi!-exclamo Eli mirando a Nozomi con los ojos como platos, mientras las chicas que estaban en la sala se soltaron a reír y Eli empezó a balbucear sin sentido-Les pido que no se meten en nuestra vida privada

-La teoría de Toujou-chan parece cierta-dijo Tsubasa entrando a la cocina y pasando su mano por el cuello de Nozomi-¡Buen trabajo Ayase-chan!

-¡Nozomi!

-Yo no he hecho nada malo Elicchi-dijo Nozomi abrazándose a Eli-Tu eres la que no quería parar…no creo tener energías hoy para trabajar…Elicchi es una maqui…

-Detente-dijo Nico levantándose, tenía un pequeño rubor-V-vámonos Tsubasa, llegaremos tarde a las audiciones

-Pero estamos a tiempo

-¡Vámonos!-exclamo Nico tomando del brazo a Tsubasa y sacándola de la cocina-Yuuki-san y Erena, fuera también

-Ella realmente es hermosa…quiero decir yo vi todooo-dijo Anju guiñándole un ojo a Nozomi y haciendo que esta frunciera el ceño-Buen provecho Toujou-san

-Deja de decir eso-dijo Erena tomando de la mano a Anju y saliendo del apartamento, un incómodo silencio invadió el lugar cuando las chicas se fueron, Nozomi intentaba decirse una y otra vez que no había razón para estar celosa, Eli estaba con ella, Eli la quería a ella, no a Yuuki Anju, así que tenía que calmarse.

-Nozomi…

-¿Es normal querer arrojar a Yuuki-san desde la ventana?-pregunto Nozomi abrazando a Eli

-No lo sé-respondió Eli, se sentía confundida por el repentino acto de Nozomi-¿Estas bien?

-Elicchi es una tontita-dijo Nozomi separándose-Pero así estas bien, me gustas así ¿Quieres que te prepare algo de desayunar?

-No es necesario-respondió Eli mirando el reloj-Tenemos grabación en un par de horas, deberíamos ir a darnos un baño

Eli se acabó rápidamente su chocolate y miro a Nozomi que parecía perdida en sus pensamientos, no le gustaba verla así, Eli quería que Nozomi le contra todo lo que le preocupaba, eso significaba estar en una relación ¿No?

-Estaba pensando-dijo Nozomi mirando a Eli con una pequeña sonrisa-Si poder hacerlo bien…actuar, es mi primer papel

-Lo harás bien-dijo Eli tomando la mano de Nozomi y entrelazando sus dedos con los de la chica-Es normal que estés nerviosa, en mi primer dorama yo también lo estaba pero te vi Nozomi…vi como actuabas y eres buena

-Solo estas siendo amable

-No, si no lo hicieras bien te lo dijera-dijo Eli y la mirada llena de determinación en el rostro de Eli, hizo que Nozomi sintiera escalofríos en todo sus cuerpo-Te quiero y por te digo la verdad

-Elicchi es una chica muy amable

-Tú lo eres, no yo-dijo Eli sonriendo-La forma en que tratas a los demás…eres amable Nozomi

-Una mascara

-¿Eh?

-Es lo que uso cuando estoy con los demás-dijo Nozomi desviando la mirada-No me gusta mostrarles mi verdadero yo…porque ese "yo" es débil, así que entendería perfectamente si Elicchi decide dejarme, sería lo más lógico

Eli dejo escapar un suspiro le dio un pequeño golpe a Nozomi en la cabeza.

-Deja de hablar así, es como si…todas las personas esconden su verdadero yo, esperando a que alguien venga y descubra ese "Yo" y entonces esa persona amara al verdadero "Yo" yo soy esa persona-dijo Eli ruborizándose-Y espero que tú también ames a mi verdadero "Yo"

-Una chica torpe y densa-dijo Nozomi mirando a Eli a los ojos-Todo lo contrario a tus fans piensan…chica genial y seria

-Suena como si te estuvieras burlando de mi

-Pero como tu dijiste Elicchi…me gusta conocer a la verdadera Eli y quiero ser la única que la conozca-dijo Nozomi jugando con un mechón del cabello de Eli-¿Puedes prometerme eso? Sé que soy egoísta pero quiero ser la única ¿Puedo?

-Sí, pero entonces yo quiero ser la única que conozca a la verdadera Nozomi

-Lo serás-dijo Nozomi dándole un suave beso en los labios-Perdón por hacerte pasar malos momentos

-Ya no importa…

-Sí importa, tenía miedo Elicchi-dijo Nozomi y Eli la miro confundida-En tan solo unos días me gustabas como nunca me había gustado alguien y lo primero que pensé en cuanto duraría esto…si algún día te cansabas de mí, no podría soportarlo, así que te aleje de mi…porque quiere a alguien significa abrirse por completo a la otra persona y tenía miedo de que no te gustara lo que verías

-Me gusta…-dijo Eli sonriéndole-Te lo dije, no soy una persona amable y si no me gustara, te lo diría, es lo que hago con los demás

-Elicchi tiene que corregir ese carácter-dijo Nozomi aparentando molestia-Si no acabaras sola en una casa vieja, llena de gatos

-Me gustan los gatos-dijo Eli, su sonrisa desapareció para dar paso a un semblante serio-En la noche me contaste que nunca habías ido a visitar la tumba de tu hermano…creo que deberías de hacerlo Nozomi

-Está en el pueblo donde viven mis padres, si lo hago ellos se enteraran que estoy ahí…no podría soportar tener otra pelea con ellos-dijo Nozomi dando unos pasos hacia atrás pero Eli tomo su mano-¿Elicchi?

-Iré contigo, ya no estás sola…iré contigo-Nozomi solo miro sus dedos entrelazados, se preguntaba cómo podía existir alguien tan buena como Eli, era hermosa y amable…entregando todo su corazón sin importarle salir lastimada, dándole una segunda oportunidad a Nozomi; esta se mordió los labios para no llorar y se llevó la mano de Eli a los labios dándole un beso en sus nudillos

-El próximo fin de semana ¿Me acompañarías?

-Si

-Gracias Elicchi-dijo Nozomi dándole la mejor sonrisa que podía-Ahora debemos darnos prisa o se hará tarde…tenemos osos zombies que matar

-Ese argumento…estoy empezando a dudar del director-dijo Eli dejando escapar un suspiro, estaban a punto de entrar a la habitación de Nozomi cuando llamaron a la puerta

-Iré a ver, tu puedes ir entrando a la ducha-dijo Nozomi dirigiéndose a la puerta, en cuanto la abrió dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás al ver a su ex novio mirándola con ojos suplicantes-Katsuragi-kun

-Qué alivio-dijo el chico dejando escapar un suspiro-Pensé que no te encontraría…necesitamos hablar Nozomi

-No creo que haya nada de qué hablar-respondió Nozomi intentando cerrar la puerta pero Katsuragi se lo impidió-Rompiste conmigo, fin de la historia, deberías de irte

-Te amo-dejo escapar Katsuragi sorprendiendo a Nozomi-Fue un tonto al romper contigo, Nozomi…nunca te deje de amar y sé que tú también sientes lo mismo

-Deberías de dejar de creer eso-respondió Nozomi viendo nerviosa detrás de ella, esperaba que Eli no escuchara nada

-¿Tienes a alguien mas?

-Si

-¡No puedes echar a la basura tres años que estuvimos juntos!-exclamo Katsuragi tomando del brazo a Nozomi-¿¡Quién es ese tipo!? ¡No puede ser más guapo que yo!

-Tienes razón…"Guapo" no es la palabra para describir a esa persona-dijo Nozomi intentando librase del agarre pero Katsuragi no la soltaba-"Hermosa" seria la palabra

-¿Hermosa? ¿Estas saliendo con una chica?-pregunto el chico incrédulo y Nozomi asintió-¡No me jodas! ¿¡Tratas de burlarte de mí!? ¡Una chica no puede ser mejor que yo!

-Lo es-Nozomi sintió como Eli la jalara hacia atrás y tomando el control remoto que estaba en un sofá, se lo lanzara directamente en la cara a Katsuragi-Piérdete

Nozomi trastabillo un poco cuando Eli la soltó, la chica había cerrado la puerta y se encontraba recargada en ella manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

-Elicchi yo…-Nozomi no pudo terminar cuando Eli se acercó rápidamente a ella y la beso, para Nozomi ese beso se sintió diferente, Eli siempre la besaba de manera suave como si tuviera miedo de romperla pero ahora el beso era desesperado como si…

 _Tiene miedo_

-Ese imbécil-dijo Eli separándose de Nozomi y poniendo su frente en el hombro de la chica-Como se atreve…después de que te hizo llorar…

-Elicchi, está bien, yo también te hice llorar

-¡Es diferente!-exclamo Eli abrazando a Nozomi-Él era tu novio y rompió contigo de una manera tan cruel y ahora viene a presentarse a tu casa y te pide volver…no volverás con el ¿Cierto?

Nozomi sintió como se le encogió el corazón al ver el rostro de Eli, no solo era miedo…era terror absoluto y esa mezcla de emociones asusto un poco a Nozomi, nunca pensó sentirse tan indispensable para alguien y ahora esta chica que solo había conocido hace unos días la miraba de una manera que hacía que Nozomi tuviera ganas de llorar

" _Lágrimas de alegría ¿Alguna vez he llorado por eso? Elicchi y yo somos iguales, ambas tenemos miedo de perder lo que amamos"_

-Nunca volvería con el-dijo Nozomi poniendo sus manos en las mejillas de Eli

-Él es muy guapo…como un príncipe

-Lo es

-¿Entonces…?

-¿Por qué querría un príncipe, cuando tengo a una hermosa princesa?

-Nozomi…

-Te quiero Elicchi

-Sí, yo también te quiero-dijo Eli y sin que Nozomi lo esperara, la tomo en brazos cargándola al estilo nupcial-T-tú también eres mi p-princesa

-Elicchi bájame que te vas a caer

-E-estoy bien…estoy….¡kya!

-¡Elicchi!

-Estoy bien

Nozomi se echó a reír al ver a Eli tirada en el pasillo con un puchero en el rostro, quizá las cosas aun no eran perfectas por las dudas que ambas tenían pero Nozomi estaba segura, que poco a poco todo se solucionaría…empezando con sus padres, solo un paso a la vez.

.

.

.

-Respira…tu puedes-se decía Kotori una y otra vez, haría una audición todo saldría bien, daría lo mejor y todo saldría bien

-Minami-san

-Si-dijo Kotori levantándose al escuchar su nombre, una mujer de aproximadamente 40 años la miraba un poco nerviosa-¿Sucede algo?

-Perdón, pero el director de casting dice que no aceptara tu audición hoy-dijo la mujer y Kotori la miro confundida-Es por el asunto del suicidio…el directo dice que no será buena idea

-He trabajado con el antes-dijo Kotori en un susurro, no podía creer que les tuvieran haciendo esto-Si hablo con el…

-Lo siento Minami-san pero no es solo el director, el estudio piensa lo mismo, estoy segura que si dejas pasar un tiempo, las cosas volverán a la normalidad

-Entiendo-dijo Kotori y dando media vuelta empezó a caminar lejos de ahí, ¿Por qué? Había trabajado duro para conseguir este papel y el tomar tiempo solo afectaría su carrera, el público se olvidaría rápidamente de ella y otras la remplazarían-Soy una tonta…no debí intentar matarme

Rápidamente entro al cuarto de baño y dejando escapar un suspiro, vio su imagen en el espejo, podía ver como las lágrimas se empezaban a acumular en sus ojos y tuvo que poner todo el esfuerzo que tenía para no soltarse a llorar.

-Todo saldrá bien-se dijo dándose unos golpecitos en las mejillas-Todo saldrá bien…este no es el fin

-Ah perdón-Kotori desvió la mirada al escuchar esa voz y se encontró de frente con Yazawa Nico, la conocía un poco ya que era amiga de Erena-Minami-san ¿Cierto?

-S-si…buenas tardes Yazawa-san-la saludo Kotori fingiendo una sonrisa y Nico solo frunció el ceño-¿Erena-chan vino contigo?

-Sí, este en el estudio donde se llevan las audiciones-contesto Nico lavándose las manos-¿Qué tal te fue?

-Ellos no dejaron que hiciera el casting-dijo Kotori sonriendo avergonzada y el ceño de Nico se hizo más evidente-¡Pero está bien! ¡Me esforzare para la próxima!

-Sabes que no habrá próxima vez-dijo Nico mirándola seriamente-Sabes cómo son los fans, si te equivocas una vez…tu carrera está muerta por completo, eso pasa con las idols, rompen sus discos, los queman al igual que fotografías…estoy segura que aplica también para las seiyuus

-No creo que ellos sean tan malos-susurro Kotori apretando los puños-Ellos entenderán que no pasaba por un buen momento y…

-No lo harán, es una pena tu carrea estaba yendo bastante bien últimamente

-M-me esforzare…no se puede acabar

-Minami-san…sabes perfectamente cómo funciona este mundo-dijo Nico dejando escapar un suspiro, no le gustaba ser cruel con la chica, pero sabía que debía de serlo para que Kotori entendiera la gravedad de la situación-Los fans son así de crueles, pueden subirte a la cima y después bajarte en un minuto…¿Has revisado tu twitter? Ya sabrás como son las cosas

-Déjala en paz, Nico-dijo Erena entrando y tomando la mano de Kotori-No todos piensan tan negativo…así que deja de esparcir tu amargura con los demás

Tomando fuertemente la mano de Kotori, Erena la guio hasta un pasillo completamente vacío dentro del estudio, Nico era su amiga pero útilmente los problemas con Maki le estaban pasando facturo no solo a ella, sino a la gente a su alrededor.

-No le hagas caso…esa es Nico-dijo Erena y Kotori solo asintió deslizándose por la pared, hasta sentarse en el frio piso, Erena soltó un suspiro y la imito-Podrás hacerlo Kotori, lo hiciste al principio ¿No?

-¿Y si Yazawa-san tiene razón?

-No la tiene, confía un poco más en ti

-Eso mismo me dijo Umi-chan-dijo Kotori sonriendo levemente-También me dijo que quería protegerme…Umi-chan es…

-¿Están saliendo?-pregunto Erena jugando con un papel que se encontraba en el suelo

-N-no pero…-en ese momento la sonrisa de Kotori se hizo tan resplandeciente que Erena tenía ganas de ponerse a llorar-Me dijo que le gustaba…le gusto a Umi-chan y a mí también me gusta ella, por fin tengo suerte

-No lo entiendo-dijo Erena haciendo todo el esfuerzo para que su voz sonara como siempre-Si ambas se gustan…¿Por qué no están saliendo?

-Porque no quiero depender de Umi-chan solamente, quiero que ella también dependa de mi-dijo Kotori y un rubor se propago por su rostro-Quiero arreglar todos mis problemas antes de estar con Umi-chan

-¿Ella acepto eso?

-Si, dijo…que me esperaría-el rostro de Kotori estaba en llamas y Erena se encogió en su lugar-Realmente me gusta, soy sumamente feliz, Erena-chan, creo que es gracias a eso que no me he derrumbado todavía por lo que acaba de pasar

-Es una chica con suerte…Sonoda-murmuro Erena, y también sabía que era injusto, ella conocía a Kotori desde hace años, ella debería ser la que la hiciera feliz, no una chica que acaba de conocer, pero al fin y al cabo no podía odiarla…ella había salvado a Kotori -El mundo trabaja de maneras tan injustas

-¿Erena-chan?

-Quede de reunirme con Tsubasa-dijo Erena levantándose y dándole la espalda a Kotori-Deberías regresar a tu apartamento, nos vemos

-Perdón-susurro Kotori cuando Erena se había ido, tenía una leve sospecha de lo que sentía Erena pero con lo que acababa de ocurrir, lo había confirmado-Perdón…

Dando un último vistazo hacia el lugar donde se estaban llevando a cabo las audiciones, Kotori se alejó de ahí, no sabía si las palabras de Nico eran ciertas pero ella no se dejaría vencer, pelearía hasta el final para lograr su sueño, para hacer que el sueño dejara de ser sueño y se convirtiera en realidad.

Mientras iba caminado de regreso a su apartamento, su mente viajo hasta Umi, la manera tan firme en que le había dicho que la esperaría, su lindo rostro cuando se sonrojaba y esa fuerte decisión en su voz cuando intentaba hacer sentir mejor a Kotori, aún le parecía un poco apresurado decir que la amaba pero…sabía que así era.

-Quizá nos conocimos en otra vida y ese sentimiento viajo hasta esta-se dijo Kotori subiendo al tren para después echarse a reír-Como si eso fuera posible

-¿Es ella, no?

-Sí, la chica que se intentó arrojar a las vías del tren

" _Ignóralas"_

-¿Viste el video? Esa idol la salvo

-Sí, Umi-sama ¿No? Se vio tan genial salvando a esa idiota

" _Tengo a Umi-chan…ella me quiere…solo debo de ignorarlas"_

-No hables tan alto, te puede escuchar

-Que importa, estoy segura que lo hizo a propósito para llamar la atención de Umi-sama, tengo entendido que es seiyuu y trabajara al lado de Umi-sama

-Sospechoso

-Si

Kotori podía sentir las lágrimas que empezaban a resbalar por sus mejillas, no quería que ellas la vieran de esta manera, sería como una victoria pero no podía evitar que las lágrimas cayeran.

-No te muevas-Kotori levanto la mirada para encontrase con un chico que se encontraba parado frente a ella, tapando a la chicas-Así no te verán llorar…puedes hacerlo ahora

Kotori se llevó las manos al rostro, pero más que llorar, lo que intento fue calmarse lo más rápido posible, aun podía escuchar los murmullos de las chicas pero no distinguía lo que decían, eran como ruidos de molestos mosquitos.

-Gracias-dijo Kotori cuando bajaron del tren

-N-no si lo hubiera hecho por alguna razón especial-dijo el chico, ahora que Kotori lo veía bien, se le hacía bastante familiar, tenía el cabello negro corto, usaba una boina y su ropa era algo ancha como si quisiera esconder algo, sus ojos eran de un color violeta-¿Q-que tanto me ves?

" _Su voz"_

-Eres gay

-¿¡Eh!?

-Ah, perdón-dijo Kotori sonriendo-Eres una chica

-¿C-como lo supiste?

-Nishikino-san-Maki dejo escapar un suspiro de derrota, según Okazaki este disfraz funcionaria-Tu voz y tus ojos te delataron, aunque podrías haber pasado por un chico muy afeminado, fue buena idea usar ropa ancha para disimular las curvas y…

-¡Detente!-exclamo Maki pasándose una mano por el rostro y mirando a Kotori-¿E-estas bien? Me refiero al suicidio y eso…

-Estoy mejor, Umi-chan me está apoyando

-Ah Umi

-¿Pasa algo?

-Akemiya-san la regaño esta mañana-dijo Maki refiriéndose al encargado del grupo-Estoy segura que le dijo lo mismo que a mi…¿Lo sabes, no?

-Erena-chan me lo dijo, pero no te preocupes no le diré a nadie-dijo Kotori empezando a caminar al lado de Maki que parecía un poco avergonzada-Creo que es normal lo que hiciste

-¿Eh?

-Tener miedo acerca de tu relación con Yazawa-san, tenias 15 años era normal que actuaras guiada ´por el miedo

-Eres la primera que me dice eso-dijo Maki ignorando la mirada que un chico le había dado, Kotori tenía razón, este disfraz solo la hacía ver como un chico lindo gay-Gracias Minami-san

-Fuiste honesta conmigo-dijo Kotori dándole una pequeña sonrisa-Estoy segura que si fueras honesta con Yazawa-san todo se resolvería

-Imposible, las cosas con Nico-chan es imposible que se resuelvan

-Aun tienes miedo-dijo Kotori tomando la mano de Maki y esta se sonrojo-No te conozco mucho Nishikino-san, solo por cosas que me ha dicho Erena-chan, que no han sido nada buenas

-La entiendo…Nico-chan es su amiga, es normal que la defienda

-De nuevo estas siendo sincera ¿No es tan difícil, verdad?

-E-es diferente

-¿Diferente?

-Minami-san tu…tienes algo…-dijo Maki tapándose el rostro con una mano-Se siente como si p-pudiera confiar en ti

-Gracias, a diferencia de Erena-chan, yo pienso que Nishikino-san es una buena chica

-Maki

-¿mmm?

-P-puedes llamarme Maki, tengo entendido que eres mayor que yo…se siente raro que utilices mi apellido-dijo Maki verificando su celular, tenía que acompañar a su madre a un evento del hospital-Así podre llamarte K-kotori

-¡Sí! Maki-chan-dijo Kotori haciendo que Maki se sonrojara, Maki estaba segura que si no estuviera enamorada de Nico, se enamoraría de Maki-Entonces…¿Serás más sincera?

-¿C-crees que funcione?

-Sí, estoy segura

-Lo intentare-dijo Maki deteniéndose, tenía que tomar un taxi si quería llegar a tiempo-N-nos vemos

-Sí, cuídate-dijo Kotori separándose de Maki, pero esta la tomo del brazo

-¿P-p-podemos ser amigas?-Maki quería golpearse contra la pared, ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Seguramente Kotori pensaría que era extraña y…

-Sí, me encantaría ser amiga de Maki-chan-dijo Kotori dándole un pequeño abrazo y entrando en un complejo de apartamentos, Maki no pudo evitar sonreír…su primera amiga…se sentía bien saber que podías confiar en alguien

-Espera Nico-chan…solo espera…

.

.

Kotori subió las escaleras tarareando una melodía, no todo había ido mal ese día y ahora se sentía llena de energía para empezar de nuevo, Minami Kotori no se rendía y…

-Kotori

-Mama-dejo escapar Kotori al ver a su madre parada frente a la vieja puerta de su apartamento, involuntariamente dio unos pasos hacia atrás, esperaba cualquier cosa, y tenía miedo de hacer un escándalo, este lugar era barato y no estaba tan mal, no podía permitir que la corrieran

-¿Podemos hablar?-pregunto su madre con una sonrisa tensa-Entendería si no quieres, pero me gustaría charlar un momento contigo

-E-está bien-respondió Kotori con voz temblorosa y sacando la llave de su bolso, abrió la puerta-Pasa

-Como esperaba, a pesar de que vives sola este lugar esta impecable-dijo su madre quitándose los zapatos y entrando detrás de Kotori-Lo estás haciendo bien

-Te lo dije-dijo Kotori sentándose en el viejo sofá mientras su madre se sentaba frente a ella observando todo a su alrededor haciendo sentir incomoda a Kotori

-Has ganado varios premios-dijo su madre, deteniendo su mirada en unos cuantos reconocimientos-Felicidades

-Fue por mejor seiyuu nueva y por las recientes producciones en las que he participado-dijo Kotori, su madre parecía distinta pero Kotori no quería tener falsas esperanzas-He trabajado muy duro

-Lo se…eres todo lo que yo no fui…valiente, fiel a lo que eres, eres capaz de iluminar un cuarto en tinieblas Kotori-dijo su madre ahogando un sollozo-Cuando yo tenía tu edad conocí a una chica…Suoh, era hermosa…era todo lo contario a mí, a ella no le importaba lo que los demás pensaran de ella, seguía sus objetivos sin pensar nada…amaba eso de ella

-Mama…

-Empezamos a salir en nuestro segundo año de preparatoria, aunque no lo creas fui yo quien se declaró, Suoh dijo que si de inmediato…fueron dos años maravillosos y entonces…tus abuelos me descubrieron-dijo la madre de Kotori secándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo-Y me dijeron los mismo que tu padre y te dijimos…si vas a seguir con eso, lárgate de nuestra casa ¿Sabes lo que yo hice, no?

-Los obedeciste

-Exacto…fui una cobarde y rompí con Suoh, ella me rogo que no lo hiciera, la chica fuerte y decidida se rompió en pedazos por mi…nunca pude perdonármelo y después las cosas parecieron mejorar, tu padre a pesar de todo es un buen hombre y nos casamos, entonces llegaste tú…esa hermosa niña que vino a legrar por completo mi vida y me hizo pensar…"Oh, parece que no todo salió mal…algo precioso vino a mi" pero 16 años después tú me dices lo mismo que yo les dije a mis padres, me asuste Kotori…no quería que tu pasaras por lo mismo pero al final fui yo quien te acabo lastimando…perdóname por favor perdóname

-Siempre-dijo Kotori abrazando a su madre, ambas habían empezado a llorar, pero por lo menos ahora las lágrimas no eran de absoluta tristeza-Ahora entiendo porque te divorciaste de papa

-El entenderá…solo dale tiempo-dijo su madre y Kotori asintió-Hay algo más, Kotori…

-¿Qué sucede?

-Hace un par de semanas la volví a encontrar, a Suoh…tiene una hija, es un año menor que tú y seguramente la conoces-dijo su madre y Kotori la miro confundida, no tenía idea de quien se trataba-Fue en gran parte gracias a su hija que pude reaccionar…ese periódico me dio fuerte

-¿Periódico?

-Nishikino Suoh, ese es su nombre y el de su hija…

-Nishikino Maki

-Exacto…nosotras…lo estamos intentando nuevamente-dijo su madre, parecía avergonzada-Debes pensar que es una tontería

-No, pienso que es hermoso que a pesar de tantos años todavía ames a la misma persona-dijo Kotori con una pequeña sonrisa-Y yo quiero que mama sea feliz

-A pesar de todo lo que te hice

-Eres mi mama, siempre te amare, además…-empezó Kotori y su sonrisa se hizo más grande-Tendré una hermana…¡Hare que Maki-chan me llame onee-sama!

-Sobre eso…me gustaría que dejes este lugar, Kotori y vengas a vivir conmigo…con nosotras

-¿Maki-chan lo sabe?

-No, Suoh me dijo que la daría la noticia esta tarde

-Entiendo, regresare contigo mama-dijo Kotori dándole un abrazo a su madre-De ahora en adelante las cosas saldrán bien

-Si…lo harán

.

.

.

Lo único que quería Maki, era lanzarse del balcón para que todo esto terminara, odiaba las fiestas, odiaba tener que sonreírle a todo el mundo y lo que más odiaba era a los viejos colegas de su madre que no dejaban de verla de manera lasciva; su madre le había dicho que tenían que hablar de algo muy importante y por la forma en que lo dijo, parecía realmente serio pero ahora se arrepentía de venir, saco su celular y lo reviso…ningún mensaje, incluso estaría feliz de recibir alguna tontería de Okazaki en estos momentos.

-Ahora tengo una amiga-se dijo buscando el número de Kotori, Okazaki les había dado el teléfono de las seiyuus con las que trabajarían en la canción, quizá si la llamaba se distraería un rato-Hasta que Okazaki hizo algo bueno

-Espero que no sea tu novio, sino habré perdido- Maki levanto la vista para encontrar a un chico bastante atractivo que la miraba con una sonrisa, tenía el cabello naranja hasta los hombros y vivaces ojos azules-Mi nombre es Jingūji Ren y tú eres Maki-san ¿Cierto?

-Si

-Conozco a tu madre, es una mujer excepcional y muy hermosa, me alegra ver que su hija saco sus cualidades-dijo Ren guiñándole un ojo y Maki tuvo ganas de vomitar-Mi padre es el jefe de cirugía y yo estoy estudiando lo mismo que el

-Genial

-Maki-san eres idol ¿Cierto? Siempre me ha intrigado ese mundo, ¿Quieres saber la razón?

-No

-Hay muchas chicas hermosas-dijo Ren soltando una pequeña risa y Maki solo rodo los ojos-Esa chica…Ayase Eli ¿Es así de hermosa en persona?

-No lo se

-Pero por supuesto Maki-san es una belleza, ¿Te gustaría una copa?

-No

-¡Vamos! Solo una y me iré de aquí ¿Qué te parece?-Maki lo miro por unos momentos, para después asentir, con eso se lo sacaría de encima-Espera un momento

Maki vio como el chico iba por las bebidas y después de un par de minutos regresaba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro ofreciéndole una copa.

-Gracias

-Gracias a ti…Maki-san

.

.

.

La luz era demasiado fuerte, fue lo primero que pensó Maki cuando despertó y la cama se sentía extraña.

-Al fin despiertas bella durmiente-al escuchar la voz de Ren, Maki abrió los ojos enseguida incorporándose-Linda vista

Maki tomo rápidamente las mantas la darse cuenta que estaba desnuda y Ren paseaba solo con pantalones por la habitación, ¿Qué había pasado exactamente? Maki recordaba haber tomado la bebida que Ren le había ofrecido y después…se llevó la mano a la cabeza al sentir un terrible dolor, fue una estúpida por confiar en alguien que no conocía.

-Le pusiste algo-dijo Maki fulminando con la mirada a Ren-Le pusiste algo a la bebida

-Vaya, chica lista-dijo Ren dejando escapar una risita-No tuve alternativa, Maki-san es del tipo de chica que no daría su brazo a torcer, eso me hizo emocionarme mas

-Maldito…

-Vamos, vamos, no fue tan malo-dijo Ren sentándose en la orilla de la cama-Aunque no lo recuerdes, lo disfrutaste Maki-san, aunque…¿Quién es Nico? ¿Tu novio? Solo decías el nombre de ese chico…ah es lo único que no me gusto, tenías que haber dicho Ren…no Nico

-¡Cállate!-exclamo Maki dándole una cachetada a Ren-Eres lo peor

-Dije que te calmaras, no fue violación…lo disfrutaste-ante las palabras de Ren, Maki le dio una cachetada, haciendo que el chico riera más fuerte-Realmente me gustaría repetir y es la primera vez que me pasa, eres una chica afortunada Maki-san

-Lárgate…

-Sí, sí, ya me voy, por cierto estamos en un hotel, no te reconocieron así que no te preocupes-dijo Ren levantándose y poniéndose una camisa, para después enseñarle una pequeña memoria de cámara-Grabe todo…no lo mostrare, solo es para mí deleite personal…nos vemos

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Maki no pudo soportarlo más y se soltó a llorar, se sentía tan sucia y no paraba de repetirse lo idiota que había sido, su madre se lo había dicho miles de veces "No aceptes bebidas de un desconocido" y ahora había pasado esto; cubriéndose con las mantas, se levantó hasta donde estaba su bolso y sacando su celular, marco el número de su manager.

-¿Si? ¿Qué sucede Nishikino-san?

-Podrías venir y trae ropa por favor…-la voz de Maki salió completamente rota-Estoy en el hotel que está al lado del hospital de mi madre…date prisa

-Sí, pero ¿Qué sucede?

-¡Solo apresúrate!-exclamo Maki y colgó para después ir al cuarto de baño, dejo que el agua se deslizara por todo su cuerpo y con toda la fuerza que pudo se tallo el cuerpo como si intentara desaparecer alguna horrible suciedad; no supo cuánto tiempo permaneció bajo la regadera, hasta que unos golpes en la puerta la alertaron

-Nishikino-san…soy yo, Okazaki

-Pasa-dijo Maki saliendo del baño envuelta en una toalla, cuando Okazaki vio la habitación y a Maki, supo de inmediato lo que había ocurrido y avanzo con paso decidido hacia Maki tomándola de los hombros

-¿¡Quién te hizo esto!?-exclamo Okazaki y Maki jamás lo había visto tan fuera de si-¡Nishikino-san!

-Jingūji Ren-dijo Maki con voz apenas audible, Okazaki asintió y dando un portazo dejo sola a Maki en ese lugar, esta con paso tembloroso se acercó hacia la maleta de ropa que había dejado Okazaki y se empezó a vestir, a pesar de todo, agradecía que no recordara nada, sabía que podía soportarlo si así fuera.

Se puso una gorra, lentes y cubre bocas y salió de la habitación, la recepcionista se le quedo mirando con sospecha cuando paso a su lado pero Maki la ignoro, y como esperaba, justo fuera del hotel se encontraba la camioneta que Okazaki ocupaba para transportar a las chicas a sus respectivos eventos, sin pensarlo ni un minuto subió a ella y se dispuso a esperar a su manager, se dio cuenta que sus manos temblaban y se dispuso a calmarse, tenía que hacerlo, era Nishikino Maki después de todo.

-Listo-la voz de su manager la alerto cuando este subió a la camioneta, su camisa blanca que siempre levaba impecable, estaba hora machada por pequeñas manchas rojas y sus manos se encontraban aun peor…Maki estaba segura que era sangre-Ese imbécil no volveré a acercar a ti…le quite la memoria que tenía y también le di una buena paliza

-Perdón…-susurro Maki intentando aguantar las lágrimas-Siempre te he tratado mal y tú me estas ayudando

-Es normal, recuerdan que cuando las conocí les dije que quería que me vieran como un hermano mayor-dijo Okazaki rascándose la mejilla nervioso-Yo quería verlas como mis hermanas pequeñas y un hermano mayor le da una paliza a quien se mete con su hermana…es mi deber

-Gracias-dijo Maki abrazando a su manager-Gracias

-Está bien, además…tengo un pequeña sorpresa-dijo Okazaki separándose de Maki y bajando de la camioneta-Entra

Maki apenas tuvo tiempo de registrar lo que estaba sucediendo cuando un par de brazos la rodearon y Maki supo inmediatamente de quien se trataba.

-Nico-chan…

-Las dejo…creo que me hace falta respirar aire puro-dijo Okazaki cerrando la puerta y alejándose

-¿Por qué…?-empezó Maki y Nico la abrazo aún más fuerte-¿Nico-chan?

-Okazaki-san me lo dijo cuándo lo encontré golpeando a un tipo-dijo Nico separándose y limpiándose los ojos para no llorar-Lo reconocí enseguida como tu manager pero no entendía porque golpeaba a alguien…pero después me dijo lo que ese idiota te había hecho…¡Lo quería matar! ¡Quería que desapareciera!

-Nico-chan…estoy bien

-¡No seas tonta!-exclamo Nico colocando sus manos en las mejillas de Maki-¿¡Cómo puedes estar bien!?

-¡Estoy bien porque Nico-chan está conmigo!-exclamo Maki, había empezado a llorar y se aferró a Nico mientras esta acariciaba su cabeza-S-solo no me sueltes

-No lo hare…te lo prometo

 _Maki estaba empezando a molestarse, había buscado a Nico prácticamente por toda la escuela y aún no había dado con ella, se suponía que s encontrarían en la azotea como siempre, pero no había esto ahí; ahora Maki se encontraba detrás de edificio más alejado de la escuela y como lo suponía, Nico se encontraba sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol, parecía demasiado concentrada en lo que fuera que estuviera dibujando, fue hasta que llego Maki que levanto la vista._

 _-Hola Maki-chan_

 _-Nada de "hola Maki-chan"-dijo Maki sentándose al lado de Nico-Teníamos que encontrarnos en la azotea_

 _-Ah, perdón…el tiempo se pasó volando…mira-dijo Nico enseñándole a Maki uno de sus dibujos, esta esperaba que fuera algo referente al manga que estaba dibujando pero en cambio era un dibujo de ella-Nico tiene talento_

 _-M-me dibujaste mientras dormía_

 _-No, solo grabe tu rostro cuando dormías y te dibuje hoy-dijo Nico con un gran rubor en el rostro-E-en las manos de Nico-sama luces más linda_

 _-Eres una pervertida al dibujarme durmiendo_

 _-¿Querías que te dibujara sin ropa?-pregunto Nico con una sonrisa divertida y Maki se puso completamente roja-Gritare ¡Soy el rey del mundo!_

 _-N-no digas tonterías-dijo Maki cruzándose de brazos y Nico sonrió para regresar a su trabajo-¿M-me lo darás?_

 _-No, es Maki-chan y solo yo debo tener a Maki-chan-dijo Nico dando por terminado el tema y Maki dejando escapar un suspiro saco su celular y puso un audífono en el oído de Nico y otro en el suyo-¿Qué es esto?_

 _-T-tu canción-murmuro Maki tapándose la cara con las manos-Snow Halation…cuando tengas un anime esa canción será el opening…recuérdalo ¿Entiendes?_

 _-S-si-Nico no sabía que más decir, se sentía tan feliz que esa felicidad era incapaz de expresarla con palabras_

 _-La compuse p-pensando en Nico-chan…s-solo para ti-la voz de Maki sonó amortiguada por sus manos pero Nico pudo ver la punta de sus oreja completamente roja y estaba segura que ella estaba igual, tomando el coraje de a saber dónde, estiro sus manos y tomando las manos de Maki, dejo al descubierto su rostro-¿Q-que haces?_

 _-Te amo-dijo Nico, era la primera vez que lo decía y se sentía tan bien_

 _-Y-yo también te amo-susurro Maki inclinándose hasta que sus labios tocaron los de Nico-Te amo, te amo_

 _-Te amo…siempre te amo_

-No me dejaste conducir-dijo Nico de mala gana, después de que Maki se hubiera calmado, esta insistió en llevar a Nico a su apartamento y la chica no supo cómo decirle que no y termino aceptando

-No sé si alcanzarías-dijo Maki con una pequeña sonrisa y Nico le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo-Además ni siquiera tienes licencia

-No necesito licencia si no tengo auto-respondió Nico como si fuera la cosa más lógica del mundo-Es mejor caminar, me mantiene en forma

-En forma de palito

-¿Eh?

-Nada-respondió Maki y por unos momentos, ambas sintieron como si las cosas no hubieran cambiando, como si todo estuviera igual-Cierto…en mi bolso esta mi celular, tómalo Nico-chan

-¿Por qué?

-Solo hazlo-dijo Maki y Nico la obedeció-Pon la primera pista…es la canción de tu anime

-Snow Halation-dijo Nico en un murmullo al reconocer en seguida la canción y con ella, vinieron todos los recuerdos del tiempo que pasaron juntas-Pensé que lo habías olvidado

-N-no…te prometí que te compondría una canción para cuando tuvieras un anime-dijo Maki con la vista fija en la carretera-S-si aún la quieres…

-¡La quiero! E-es una buena canción y Nico Ni se merece lo mejor-dijo Nico apretando el celular con su mano-G-gracias

-S-si…dile a tu editora que ya tienes la canción del opening, estoy segura que al ver de quien se trata aceptara-dijo Maki, podía escuchar claramente la melodía-Puedes inventarle la historia que quieras

-¿Qué le dirías tu Maki-chan?

-Que la escribí para la persona que amo-dijo Maki y Nico se sonrojo al instante-Así es como son las cosas

-¿Quieres que rompa con Akiru o qué?

-Solo quiero que seas feliz-respondió Maki, agradecía estar conduciendo, así podía tener una excusa para no mirara Nico-P-por cierto ¿Qué paso con el anillo que te di?

-¿Quieres que te lo regrese?

-N-no…a menos que…-un incómodo silencio se instaló entre ellas, Nico podía habérselo regresado pero entonces realmente todo se habría acabado-Ya llegamos

-G-gracias-dijo Nico bajando del auto y viendo preocupada a Maki-¿Estarás bien?

-Regresare a casa-dijo Maki jugando con sus manos-Hare que mi manager le envié una copia de la canción al estudio

-Si…nos vemos Maki-chan

-Nos vemos Nico-chan

Maki arranco mientras Nico se quedó parada viéndola, hasta que la camioneta se perdió de su vista "Nos vemos" Era un comienzo ¿No?

.

.

.

-¿Si?-Anju abrió cautelosamente la puerta de su apartamento para encontrase a Erena que la miraba confundida-Erena ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Más importante… ¿Qué haces con un cuchillo?-pregunto Erena mientras Anju la dejaba pasar-Te estas tomando demasiado enserio tu papel en ese dorama

-No es por eso…ya sabes…nadie viene a visitarme y pensé que bueno…-empezó Anju y Erena no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, era la primera vez que veía a Anju nerviosa y le parecía adorable-Últimamente estoy recibiendo amenazas en twitter, estoy pensando en cerrar mi cuenta…por eso lo del cuchillo, mas importante ¿Qué te paso en la mano?

-Ah… ¿Una pared se me atravesó?-dijo Erena viendo su mano, no debía haber golpeado esa pared, pero no pudo evitarlo al escuchar las noticas de Kotori

-Vamos, te pondré una venda-dijo Anju indicándole a Erena que la siguiera-Enserio ¿A quién golpeaste?

-A nadie, no me gusta la violencia-dijo Erena mientras Anju desaparecía por el pasillo-Este lugar es enorme

-Gano bastante bien-dijo Anju regresando con una botella de desinfectante, algodón y una venda-Esto te va a doler

-Auch

-Te lo dije-dijo Anju sonriendo levemente al ver la mueca de dolor en el rostro de Erena-Esa tonta pared ¿Duele mucho? ¿Quiere que vaya más despacio? ¿Estoy siendo demasiado agresiva? Es tu primera vez ¿No?

-¿Por qué todo tiene que sonar sucio cuando tú lo dices?-pregunto Erena y Anju le guiño un ojo-Pensé que encontraría a una chica atada o algo así

-Aun no revisas mi habitación

-¿Tienes a una chica atada?

-No, pero puedo atarte-dijo Anju separándose de Erena, después de terminar de curar su mano-Listo, así que… ¿Por qué viniste? No es que no me guste tu visita, pero se me hace raro

-Me rechazaron eso es todo, aunque no siquiera me confesé" dijo Erena cerrando los ojos, pudo sentir como Anju se sentaba a su lado-Vamos ríete de mi

-Jamás haría eso, solo me preguntaba como Minami-san podía ser tan tonta para rechazarte-dijo Anju y Erena abrió los ojos sorprendida-Soy buena dándome cuenta de eso

-Tú no debes tener esos problemas ¿No? Enamorarte y no ser correspondida-dijo Erena y al ver el semblante serio de Anju se sorprendió-¿Hay alguien?

-¿Crees que haya alguien digna de Yuuki Anju?

-Me contestas con otra pregunta

-¿Por qué crees que nunca intente nada contigo?-pregunto Anju y Erena la miro incrédula-Te coqueteaba sí, pero nunca intente nada y yo no soy así

-No soy tan linda como tus conquistas-respondió Erena y Anju dejo escapar una risita-¿No es eso?

-Soy el tipo de chica que simplemente recoge a cualquier chica y la lleva a su apartamento sin ponerme a pensar en el después y nunca vuelve a llamarla, me sigue sorprendiendo como es que no he tenido ningún escándalo-dijo Anju jugando con su cabello-Y entonces un día veo a dos chicas lindas discutiendo en la calle y desde ese momento los hermosos ojos verdes de una no pueden salir de mis pensamientos ¿Soy patética, no?

-Te mentiría si te dijera que no me gustas

-Pero no te gusto tanto como Minami-san, puedo entenderlo

-¿Te gustaría intentarlo?-pregunto Erena y Anju la miro sorprendida-¿Salir?

-¿Lo harías? ¿Por qué?

-Dije que me gustabas, creo que eso es más que suficiente para salir con alguien-dijo Erena encogiéndose de hombros-Pero habrá unas condiciones

-¿Condiciones?

-Nada de coquetear con alguna chica, mirar, tocar y si te acuestas con alguna mientras estamos saliendo te matare ¿Entendiste?

-S-si

-Bien, ahora…¿Podrías traerme un café?

-¿Soy tu esposa acaso?-pregunto Erena intentando parecer molesta pero la gran sonrisa en su rostro la delataba-De acuerdo pero con una condición

-¿Cuál?

-Quédate esta noche, no puedo dormir bien-dijo Anju dirigiéndose a la cocina, seguida por Erena-Desde que mi abuela murió no puedo dormir bien

-¿Era cierto lo de la droga?

-Lo es, si algún día ganas los suficientes puntos te contare-dijo Anju preparando el café, ahora que Erena veía bien a Anju, se dio cuenta de algo…la mirada en el rostro de la chica era la mima que Kotori había tenido desde que la conoció…dolor escondido tras una máscara, se preguntó si esa historia de la abuela feliz y familia feliz era cierta o solo era un telón para cubrir la verdad-¿Erena?

-Te ayudare

-No es necesario yo puedo…¡Kya!

-¿Habrá algún momento en que nos encontremos sin que te caigas?

.

.

.

-Y entonces ya tengo una hermanita-dijo Kotori con una gran sonrisa mientras caminaba con Umi para acompañarla al evento handshake, no le había contado lo de su rechazo en las audiciones, no quería preocuparla más-¿Es genial, no?

-Nunca pensé que se arreglarían las cosas tan rápido

-Es como si toda nuestra suerte se hubiera acumulado y ahora está saliendo-dijo Kotori tomando la mano de Umi-Eso es lo que pienso

-Una idea interesante-ambas chicas voltearon al escuchar la voz de un chico, tenía un gorro que cubría su cabello, lentes y cubre bocas, lo primero que pensaron ambas chicas es que era algún famoso, al fin y al cabo, Umi estaba vestida igual-Vidas pasadas y ahora son recompensadas por todo el sufrimiento que pasaron…no importa cuántas vidas pasen, siempre estarán juntas

-Que romántico-dijo Kotori con voz soñadora y el chico rio-Mi nombre es Minami Kotori

-Shirahane Makoto, es un placer Kotori-chan-dijo Makoto y Umi tuvo mala espina, ¿Por qué llamaba a Kotori por su primer nombre, el chico vio a Umi como si esperara que se presentara, pero esta no dijo nada-No importa, es bueno ser precavida

-¿Vives por aquí, Makoto-kun?-pregunto Kotori

-No, solo estoy de visita, estaba aburrido y decidí dar una vuelta dijo Makoto mientras caminaba al lado de las chicas-Las personas de donde yo vengo la están pasando mal…no me gusta ver eso

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Kotori tomando fuertemente la mano de Umi

-Un juego…pero ustedes no se preocupen, este lugar no tiene nada que ver con eso-dijo Makoto deteniéndose-Creo que es hora de regresar a casa…el final se acerca, nos vemos…no, sería mejor si no nos vemos

-No me gusta-dijo Umi dando media vuelta y alejándose, mientras tanto Kotori lanzaba miradas nerviosas hacia donde el chico se había ido-Definitivamente no me gusta

-Es extraño-confirmo Kotori y entrelazo sus dedos con los de Umi

-Bueno ya no importa-dijo Umi cuando llegaron al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el evento y entraron por una puerta que se encontraba atrás; Umi detuvo a Kotori y quitándose su chaqueta se la puso a la chica, poniéndole el gorro para cubrir su cabello-He visto los mensajes en tu cuenta…es mejor si no te ven

-Si, además esto huele a Umi-chan-dijo Kotori llevándose la chaqueta a la nariz para olerla-Me gusta

-¡K-kotori! ¡No hagas eso!-exclamo Umi, ganándose la atención de unas cuantas chicas que pasaban por ahí-Es vergonzoso

-Aquí –dijo Kotori quitándose su bufanda y poniéndola en el cuello de Umi-Así te sentirás cálida

-G-gracias-respondió Umi sonrojándose, tenía ganas de olerla pero no pensaba hacerlo frente a Kotori

-Coseré una para Umi-chan, soy buena en eso y quiero hacerlo porque Umi-chan es…la persona que quiero-dijo Kotori sonrojándose-D-debes de irte, el evento está a punto de comenzar

-S-si-dijo Umi pero no podía despegar la mirada de Kotori…¿Podía existir una chica más linda? Umi lo dudaba, no estaba segura quien de las dos había hecho el primer movimiento pero cuando pudo darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, se encontraba besando a Kotori y esta le devolvía el beso…era como estar en un pequeño mundo…solo de ellas, se sentía como si este beso se hubiera repetido una y otra vez por toda la eternidad.

 _Click_

Umi rápidamente se separó al escuchar el sonido de la cámara y como lo suponía, un chico la veía con los ojos abierto y tomo otra foto.

-Umi-chan

-No voltees-dijo Umi, acomodándole el gorro a Kotori, esta se encontraba de espaldas, así que no se podía ver su rostro, eso era buena-Alguien nos tomó una foto, así que no voltees, vamos

-Pero…-protesto Kotori, pero Umi la tomo fuertemente de la mano y empezaron a alejarse del chico, pero por los pasos detrás de ellas, Umi estaba segura que las estaba siguiendo, tenía que hacer algo rápido, no podía permitir involucrar a Kotori en esto-Umi-chan

-Rápido-la voz de Maki las alerto, esta se encontraba en una esquina del lujar, no había más salida, cuando el chico llegara ahí las descubriría-Quítate esa chaqueta Kotori

-¿Eh?

-Rápido-dijo Maki quitándosela y poniéndosela ella misma-Vamos Umi

Umi no tuvo tiempo de discutir, cuando Maki tomo su mano y empezó a caminar al encuentro del chico.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Maki?-pregunto Umi frunciendo el ceño

-Espero que Kotori me perdone-murmuro Maki y tomando a Umi de los hombros la beso, escucharon otro click y después alguien que se había echado a correr, fue entonces cuando Maki se separó y vio a Umi que estaba completamente roja-N-no malinterpretes las cosas…lo hice parea ayudarte

-B-b-beso

-¡Tranquilízate!-exclamo Maki y sacando su celular, marco el número de Okazaki-Necesito que persigas a un chico que lleva una cámara en sus manos, puedo verlo corriendo desde aquí

-Lo tengo-dijo Okazaki y colgó

-Es un buen tipo

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? Si esa foto sale a la luz…tu…-empezó Umi y Maki le indico que la siguiera-¡Es una locura!

-Si no lo hubiera hecho, ese tipo hubiera fotografiado a Kotori-dijo Maki volviendo a sacar su celular-Le acabo de mandar un mensaje a Kotori, le dije que nos esperara en el camerino

-¿Desde cuándo conoces a Kotori?-pregunto Umi entrecerrando los ojos, odiaba sentir celos pero no podía evitarlo

-Se podría decir que nuestras madres tienen asuntos en común-dijo Maki volviendo a revisar su celular, esperaba que Okazaki le mandara un mensaje para decirle que había atrapado a ese chico, las cosas se irían al demonio si no lo hacía-Es hora del evento

Umi asintió y siguió a Maki hacia donde les tocaba sentarse, Maki estaba a su izquierda y Honoka a su derecha, y al lado de Honoka se encontraba Eli que parecía no poder dejar de sonreír, rápidamente le mando un mensaje a Kotori diciéndole que todo estaría bien y cuando terminara el evento la invitaría a comer, la respuesta fue un si con muchos corazones.

-¡Gracias por venir!-exclamo Honoka tomando la mano de unos de sus fans, eso era algo que Umi admiraba de Honoka, siempre tenía una sonrisa en el rostro y no era para aparentar algo, realmente lo sentía, ahora entendía su inminente popularidad, incluso Maki no podía competir contra Honoka-Gracias por su apoyo.

Lo que paso a continuación fue demasiado rápido, Umi estaba saludando a una niña de diez años que venía con su madre cuando pude ver como un chico de aproximadamente 25 años, sacaba un cuchillo de su mochila para después apuntarlo hacia Honoka, pudo ver como Eli se movía rápidamente y el hombre la empujaba…la había herido, para después enterrar el cuchillo en el estómago de Honoka; Umi solos e quedo inmóvil mientras veía a los guardias de seguridad someter al chico y a Kyoko-san arrodillarse junto a Honoka y dándole un rápido vistazo a Eli que parecía que solo le había lastimado la mano, empezó a dar indicaciones a gritos…rojo…el suelo se estaba manchando de rojo.

 **Muchas gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado un poquito, en la última parte hice referencia al incidente que tuvieron las miembros de AKB48 acerca de un tipo que intento apuñalar a dos de sus integrantes en un handshake u.u lo bueno fue que las heridas no fueron de gravedad.**

 **Ahora a contestar comentarios que no puedo responder por PM, muchas gracias por comentar.**

 **: el nombre anterior era muy largo y hasta se me olvidaba a mi xD gracias por tu comentaiko.**

 **KousakaKaede: Las locuras de Rin vendrán en el próximo capítulo. Yo todavía sigo esperando que un día Mimorin aparezca en mi casa y me pida una tacita de azúcar xD En este cap se supo acerca de lo que paso entre la madre de Kotori y la de Maki :3 Muchas gracias por leer y por tu comentaiko.**

 **Mezfit: Yo también escribo reviews a esa hora jaja el KotoUmi es amor al igual que el NozoEli :3 aunque lo bueno de Love Live son todas las posibilidades de ships que hay jeje. Muchas gracias por leer y por tu comentaiko.**

 **Ahora sí, muchas gracias por leer y nos leemos la próxima :)**

 **P.D. Seguramente en un rato subiré el segundo capítulo de mi nuevo fic "Lo siento, te amo"**

 **P.D. Makoto (Love Marginal) hizo un cameo pero no volverá a aparecer, solo quería dar a entender que todos mis fics están relacionados, aunque si aparecerá más seguido en "Akai Ito" ¿Recuerdan la llamada que recibieron las chicas en Love Marginal, de parte de Eli y Maki? Pues se sabrá de eso en ese fic.**

 **Ahora si me despido, sayonara.**


	6. Persona Mágica

**Hola de nuevo, perdón por no subir capitulo la semana pasada, fui a visitar a mi novia ya que ambas estudiamos en distintas universidades…cuatro horas de distancia u.u desde las vacaciones de semana santa no la veía, así que estamos aprovechando estas vacaciones, así que perdón por fallar una semana Q.Q**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por comentar, seguirla y agregarla a favoritos, realmente muchas gracias, dan a entender que les está interesando esta historia y por ende, dan más ganas de seguir escribiendo y espero poco a poco mejorar. Gracias por leer y ahora vayamos al nuevo capítulo.**

 _ **Persona Mágica**_

-Te dije que estoy bien Tsubasa-san…tranquilízate por favor-dijo Honoka con una sonrisa nerviosa viendo como su novia estaba prácticamente pegada a sus piernas, llorando a lagrima viva-El doctor dijo que estaré bien

-¿Enserio?-pregunto Tsubasa levantando la cabeza y mirando a Honoka con lágrimas en los ojos-¿No morirás de un momento a otro?

-Morirá de vergüenza si sigues haciendo eso-dijo Nico entrecerrando los ojos y Tsubasa se alejó de mala gana-Deberías de agradecer a Eli

-¿Ayase-chan?-pregunto confundida Tsubasa y Nico asintió-¿Por qué?

-Eli-chan intento detener a ese tipo y se lastimo la mano en el proceso-empezó Honoka con una mirada llena de ilusión en su rostro-Según el doctor, si el cuchillo hubiera entrado solo dos centímetros más a la derecha…en este momento Honoka-chan estaría en el cielo

-O el infierno-murmuro Nico, ganándose una mirada penetrante de Tsubasa

-Cuando ese tipo me ataco, Eli-chan se levantó como una heroína y se dirigió hacia mi…¡Como una heroína de manga!-exclamo Honoka haciendo aspavientos con las manos, Tsubasa no podía negar el sentirse un poco celosa, pero ese sentimiento quedo en el olvido al ver a Honoka sonriendo y lo más importante de todo…viva-Intento detenerlo pero la hirió en la mano…¡Eso fue lo que me salvo!

-Quien diría que ese pequeño cachorro gay pudiera hacer algo así, tiene mi bendición para salir con Nozomi-dijo Nico asintiendo una y otra vez

-¡Necesito agradecerle a Ayase-sama!-exclamo Tsubasa

-¿¡Ahora es "sama"!?

-Salvo la vida de mi novia, Nico-chan, es lógico que la llame así

-Nico-chan…-dijo Honoka y ambas chicas voltearon a verla, se veía nerviosa, algo completamente extraño en ella-¿Podrías dejarme un momento a solas con Tsubasa-san?

-Si…iré a ver a Nozomi y Erena que están con Eli, nos vemos-dijo Nico saliendo de la habitación, Tsubasa miro nerviosa a Honoka, esperando que continuara

-Lo que paso ayer solo fue la gota que derramo el vaso-dijo Honoka mirando hacia la ventana, la nieve estaba empezando a caer, en dos días seria navidad-Pienso graduarme del grupo

-¿Eh?

-Yo…quise ser idol porque amo cantar y bailar, siempre sonreía cuando lo hacía-dijo Honoka sin despegar la mirada de la ventana-Pero hace un año aproximadamente ya no lo disfruto…cantos perfectos, baile perfecto, actuar de manera perfecta…cantar y bailar ya no es divertido, ya no sonrió cuando lo hago

-¿Por eso te quieres graduar?

-Sí, no quiero terminar odiando ser idol, quiero amar por siempre lo que hago-dijo Honoka desviando la mirada de la ventana y viendo directamente a Tsubasa-Por eso tengo que dejar el grupo…es como una relación, a pesar de que las dos personas se amen, si tienen demasiados problemas es mejor dejarlo o al final terminaran odiándose

-Quien diría que tuvieras una manera tan madura de pensar-dijo Tsubasa con una pequeña sonrisa y Honoka hizo un mohín-Sabes que cada decisión que tomes te apoyare, Honoka-san

-Gracias…porque a pesar de este momento estar en la cima, cuando deje el grupo será como empezar de nuevo…necesitare tu apoyo Tsubasa-san

-Siempre te apoyare-dijo Tsubasa tomando la mano de Honoka-Si las cosas se poner feas, yo te mantendré…junto con Nico nos convertiremos en mangakas ultra famosas

Honoka iba a replicar pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió y Akemiya, el director general del proyecto 348 entro con su habitual aire arrogante y miro a Honoka y Tsubasa con el ceño fruncido.

-Akemiya-san-dijo Honoka viendo preocupada al hombre-Buenos días

-Buenos días, no pude evitar escuchar su pequeña conversación-dijo el hombre cerrando la puerta tras de sí y recargándose en ella-No creo que sea una idea inteligente Kousaka-kun, estas en una posición privilegiada…tienes a Japón a tus pies ¿Piensas dejar todo por un capricho tonto?

-No creo que sea un capricho-dijo Honoka sosteniéndole la mirada al hombre-En cuanto me recupere, pasare por su oficina para terminar el contrato, nos vemos hasta ese momento Akemiya-san

-De acuerdo-dijo el hombre apretando los puños, no podía armar un escándalo en un hospital-Todavía tienes unos días para pensarlo, si dejas el grupo muchos fanas te odiaran por abandonarlos…sabes a lo que te enfrentas

-Lo entiendo-respondió Honoka, el hombre asintió y dando media vuelta salió de la habitación, en cuanto estuvo fuera, ambas chicas dejaron salir el aire que inconscientemente estaban deteniendo-Pensé que insistiría más…es raro

-Ese tipo no me da buena espina, ¿Crees que intente hacer algo?-ante la pregunta de Tsubasa, Honoka se quedó en silencio, Akemiya era un tipo capaz de hacer lo que sea para que su grupo saliera adelante y destruir una carrera si quería-¿Honoka?

-Ah…chicas se han graduado antes y eran chicas que conseguían primeros lugares, estoy segura que no pasara nada-dijo Honoka pero sus palabras sonaron huecas a sus oídos

-Entonces, ¿Solo dejaras de ser idol y ya?-preguntó Tsubasa al ver que Honoka se estaba empezando a preocupa _r_

-No…¡Creare mi propia grupo!-exclamo Honoka alzando los brazos y haciendo una mueca por el dolor-No pienso dejar de ser idol, formare un grupo independiente…sé que será difícil pero no me rendiré, empezare de nuevo

-Era de suponerse-dijo Tsubasa dejando escapar un suspiro, era su Honoka después de todo, alguien que no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente-Te dejare descansar un momento, iré a agradecerle Ayase-chan lo que hizo

-Sí, salúdame a Eli-chan-dijo Honoka y Tsubasa asintió y salió de la habitación, el rostro de Akemiya seguía grabado en su mente, estaba furioso y Tsubasa lo comprendía a la perfección, Honoka y Maki eran sus mejores cartas y ahora perder a una y que la otra estuviera en un especie de escándalo por besar a una chica de su grupo…el pobre debía de estar desesperado

-¿Todo bien?-pregunto Erena sacando a Tsubasa de sus pensamientos

-Sí, solo…Honoka-san me dijo que se graduara-dijo Tsabasa y Erena no pareció sorprendida-¿No te sorprende?

-No del todo, al fin y al cabo, Eli-san dijo que se graduaría

-¿¡Que!?

-Parece que Kousaka-san ha estado enviando mensajes dándoles a conocer su idea…no sé si llamarlas inteligentes o idiotas, voto más por la segunda-dijo Erena encogiéndose de hombros-Aun así las admiro por dejar algo seguro y aventurarse en algo nuevo

-Hablando de gente que admiras…-dijo Tsubasa señalando a la recepción donde Anju se encontraba platicando animadamente con la recepcionista y firmando autógrafos a cualquiera que se acercara, Erena no se hubiera molestado por ese simple detalle, no, lo que le molestaba era el hecho que coqueteaba con la recepcionista y con cualquier chica linda que se acercara-¿Erena? E-estás haciendo una cara que da miedo

-Tengo ganas de matar a alguien, así que dime que me detenga

-¿D-detente?

-Demasiado tarde-dijo Erena acercándose rápidamente hacia donde estaba Anju que cuando la vio hizo cara de miedo y se acercó rápidamente de la recepcionista y poniendo la mejor cara de inocente se acercó a Erena, que tomándola de la mano la alejo de ahí

-¡Erena, me mandas un mensaje si tenemos que esconder un cadáver!-Erena dejo escapar un suspiro al escuchar las palabras de Tsubasa, por supuesto que no la mataría…solo…solo ¿Exactamente qué haría?

-Erena…m-me estas lastimando…mi mano-ante las palabras de Anju, Erena la soltó y se recargo en la pared cruzándose de brazos, mientras Anju la miraba preocupada-Así que…¿Cómo esta Kousaka-san?

-¿Por qué viniste?

-¿Cómo esta Kousaka-san?

-¿Por qué coqueteabas con esa chica?

-Que calor hace…

-Estamos en pleno invierno

-Esa ropa de queda muy bien

-Anju…

-No estaba coqueteando-dijo Anju recargándose en la pared opuesta en la que estaba Erena y cruzándose de brazos también-Solo estaba siendo amable

-Demasiado amable…pensé que habíamos acordado que te comportarías-dijo Erena frunciendo el ceño y Anju también lo frunció-Es molesto…no quiero tener que estar preocupándome siempre

-¿Preocupándote de qué?

-De que si me engañas o no…verte hablar de esa manera con otra chica…me dan ganas de golpearte

-Erena-chan la violencia no es buen camino-dijo Anju acercándose e a Erena y tomando su mano-Nunca te engañaría, puedo ser a veces un dolor en el trasero…bastante veces según mi manager, pero si salgo con alguien…créeme que me lo tomo enserio, así que intentare no ser demasiado amistosa con los demás

-¿Tienes algún problema?

-¿Cómo?

-Sí, ya sabes…tuviste malos padres o alguna relación te marco y ahora te gusta coquetear con medio mundo-dijo Erena y Anju después de verla fijamente por unos segundos, se echó a reír, sorprendiendo a Erena-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Lo siento, lo siento, es solo que no tengo ningún trauma o algo-dijo Anju sin dejar de sonreír-Siempre he sido así, quizá es un poco culpa de mi abuela por consentirme tanto y hacer que mi autoestima subiera a niveles nada sanos

-Por lo menos lo reconoces

-No soy una mala persona y ya te lo dije…quiero ir enserio contigo aunque estés llorando por los rincones por Minami-san-dijo Anju entrelazando sus dedos con los de Erena-Así que me comportare para que no me odies

-Nunca te odiaría, solo no me gusta verte coquetear con otras chicas, no me gusta el sentimiento que experimento ante eso, solo quiero concentrarme en el futuro…en nuestro futuro

-¿N-nuestro futuro?-pregunto Anju sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer-¿No estas yendo demasiado rápido? ¿Me pedirás matrimonio? Déjame decirte que quiero una súper fiesta y…

-Hablo acerca de Navidad, es en dos días-dijo Erena soltando la mano de Anju y dándose vuelta, quedando de espaldas a ella-Las chicas y yo haremos una especie de fiesta de Navidad…sería bueno si vienes

-¿Quieres que vaya?

-Supongo que si…

-Tsubasa-san intentara que le diga dónde está la droga de la abuela-dijo Anju con voz cantarina y Erena dejo escapar una risita-Hablo enserio

-¿Realmente?

-Sí, mi abuela era increíble

-¿Qué hay de tus padres?

-Conoces a Akemiya Shota…el director general de proyecto 348-dijo Anju con una pequeña sonrisa-Es mi padre

-¿¡Eh!?-exclamo Erena toralmente sorprendida-P-pero… ¡No se parecen nada!

-Gracias a Madokami

-¿Madokami?

-Me parezco a mi madre, creo que hubiera muerto si me parecía a mi padre-dijo Anju intento no soltarse a reír al ver la expresión incrédula de Erena-Llevo el apellido de mama, ella es una importante diseñadora en Corea, llevo una buena relación con ambos, así que no tengo ningún trauma, ni me caí de bebe ni nada…soy una chica normal

-No lo eres-murmuro Erena rascándose la mejilla, podía hacerlo o mejor dicho…quería hacerlo, se sentía como una niña malcriada al querer demostrarle a Anju que ella era mil veces mejor que cualquier chica que estuvo o con quien pudiera estar-Eres una de las chicas más increíbles que hay

 _¡Punto para Erena!_

-Lo sé, soy magnifica- _Esa tonta…sí que sabe cómo romper momentos-_ Aun así…gracias, ya sabes…muchas personas me dicen eso

-Aquí vamos de nuevo

-Déjame terminar, lo que quiero decir es que a pesar de todas las personas que lo dicen…cuando tú me lo dices…lo siento-dijo Anju frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, buscando una manera de explicarse-Siento felicidad al escuchar esas palabras, supongo que es porque me gustas

-Tú también me gustas-dijo Erena acercándose a Anju y poniendo los labios sobre los suyos, era un beso suave pero no tenía que llegar a ser algo más, no ahora…tomarse las cosas con calma e ir paso a paso, Anju quería que las cosas sean perfectas, porque realmente…le gustaba la chica que estaba frente a ella y quien sabe, quizá esto pueda algún día convertirse en amor

-¿Y qué tal?-pregunto Anju al terminar el beso, tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro al ver las mejillas sonrojadas de Erena, aunque sabía que ella se encontraba igual-¿Calificación?

-Vamos a visitar a Ayase-san

-Fui tan genial que te deje sin aliento ¿Cierto?

-Aquí-dijo Erena ofreciéndole su mano a Anju-Vamos a subir unas escaleras y tengo miedo que te vayas a caer por ellas-dijo Erena, haciendo que Anju pusiera mala cara-Y si vamos por el elevador, podríamos quedarnos atrapadas y morir dentro…tienes una extraña mala suerte, la mayoría de las veces me siento en destino final

Anju no contesto, solo se limitó a observar sus manos entrelazadas, se sentía como una niña de 15 años emocionada como si estuviera en su primera cita, ¿Alguna vez había sentido esa emoción al salir con alguien? No que ella recordara, mas importante…nunca había salido realmente con alguien, esto hizo que frunciera el ceño. Le había dicho a Erena que todo estaba bien con ella, pero ahora que pensaba en ello.

 _Tenía miedo…simplemente tenía miedo de tomar a alguien enserio y entonces esa persona se aburriría de mi…por eso siempre estoy bromeando e intentando ser divertida, esa es la razón por la que nunca a hablo enserio…no quiero que los demás me conozcan._

Anju fijo su mirada en Erena que caminaba unos pasos delante de ella, podía ver las puntas de sus orejas rojas y esto la hizo sonreír.

 _Quizá Erena pueda hacer que baje esas defensas…realmente deseo que lo haga…_

.

.

.

-¡Ayase-sama!-exclamo Tsubasa dándole un gran abrazo a Eli-No sé cómo agradecerte por lo que hiciste…gracias a ti Honoka-san

-Vamos, vamos, Tsubasa-chan-dijo Nozomi intentando despegar a Tsubasa de Eli, pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles-Lastimaras la mano de Elicchi y quiero que se recupere pronto…los parfaits nos esperan

-Eso parece el código de algo sucio pero por el momento lo olvidare-dijo Tsubasa separándose de Eli que tenía la cara completamente roja-Realmente gracias Ayase-sama

-No tienes nada que agradecer, Honoka es mi compañera de grupo, haría eso por cualquiera de las chicas-dijo Eli intentando calmar a Tsubasa que parecía que se pondría a llorar en cualquier momento-No es nada, Honoka fue la que se llevó la peor parte

-Pero…ya no podrás comer parfait por eso-dijo Tsubasa viendo la mano vendada de Eli-Adiós dulce sabor y…

-¡Detente!-exclamo Eli con la respiración alterada y Nozomi solo sonreía-Esto es tu culpa Nozomi

-Ara, Elicchi necesita calmarse-dijo Nozomi sin dejar de sonreír, era tan fácil molestar a Eli, Nozomi sabía que nunca se aburriría de eso-Tsubasa-san deberías de regresar con Honoka-chan…tu cuida a tu novia y yo cuidare a la mía

-Vale…recuerden que estamos en un hospital…compórtense-dijo Tsubasa guiñándoles un ojo antes de salir y que Eli le lanzara una almohada, Nozomi dejó escapar una risita y se sentó a su lado en la cama del hospital

-¿Te duele?-pregunto Nozomi señalando la mano de Eli, esta negó con la cabeza-Cuando Nico-chan me llamo para decirme que habías sido atacada pensé lo peor, colgué sin dejar que terminara de explicarse…pensé que estabas…lo siento

-Perdón por preocuparte-dijo Eli dejando caer su cabeza en el hombro de Nozomi-No pensé en nada cuando lo hice, no pensé nada heroico como…"¡Tengo que salvar a Honoka! ¡No permitiré que dañen a mis compañeras!" Realmente no pensé nada…fue como un tipo de impulso

-Solo no vuelvas a hacer algo así-dijo Nozomi jugando con el cabello de Eli que caía en cascada sobre su espalda-Ten más cuidado de ahora en adelante

 _No quiero volver a perder a alguien que amo_

-Lo tendré-susurro Eli dándole un beso en la mejilla a Nozomi-Creo que…podemos visitar a tus padres mañana

-¿Eh?

-No creo que sea buena idea esperar mucho tiempo-dijo Eli retirando su cabeza del hombro de Nozomi y mirándola fijamente-Entre más rápido se resuelvan las cosas, mejor

Nozomi no respondió, su mirada quedo fija en sus manos y la forma nerviosa en que las movía, sabía que tenía que ver a sus padres, visitar la tumba de su hermano, pero no podía evitar sentir miedo y pensar en todas las probabilidades que había y la mayoría parecían bastante lúgubres, pero si lo retrasaba más…si posponía esa visita…Nozomi se conocía y sabía que nunca volvería a intentarlo

-¿Estarás conmigo?-pregunto Nozomi y odio el sonido de su voz en ese momento, sonaba tan necesitada y por la mirada de Eli, supo que ella también lo noto-Me gustaría que Nichochi nos acompañara, así Nishikino-san podría venir…Nicochi me conto lo que le paso y… creo que necesita salir de Tokio unos días

-Opino lo mismo-dijo Eli, al principio había pensado en que sería bueno una salida con solo ellas dos, pero Eli sabia, que Nico era una importante amiga para Nozomi y necesitaría todo el apoyo en esos momentos-¿Crees que está bien si le digo a Umi que nos acompañe?

-¿Sonoda-san?

-Sí, ¿Has visto las fotos, no?

-Las personas pueden ser sumamente crueles-dijo Nozomi recordando todos los comentarios que había visto-Solo imaginarme que esos comentarios fueran dirigidos a ti…

-Todo estará bien-dijo Eli poniendo sus manos en las mejillas de Nozomi, para después acercarse y darle un pequeño beso en la nariz -Últimamente he pensado… ¿No crees que esto es un poco raro?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A nosotras-dijo Eli sonrojándose un poco-Lo que yo siento por ti Nozomi…es demasiado para alguien que acabo de conocer

-Entiendo eso-dijo Nozomi dejándose caer en la cama y abrazando la almohada de Eli-Se siente demasiado abrumado, tanto que asusta a veces

-¿Crees que sea extraño? ¡No huelas mi almohada!

-Creo que hay personas destinadas a estar juntas-dijo Nozomi ignorando el pedido de Eli y enterrando su cara por completo en la almohada de Eli-Personas que después de una vida y otra y otra…se vuelven a encontrar y enamorar, por esa razón cuando se vuelven a ver, esos sentimientos son tan grandes

-¿Realmente crees eso?-pregunto Eli incrédula

-Lo creo, es romántico ¿No?-dijo Nozomi levantándose y recargándose en la ventana, la navidad estaba cerca y para Nozomi desde la muerte de su hermano, esta había sido la peor fecha del año…su hermano había muerto el día 25 ¿Qué podía celebrar entonces?

-¿Nozomi?-Eli la llamo, solo para ser recibida por un fuerte abrazo de la chica-¿Estas bien?

-Prométeme que estarás bien siempre-susurro Nozomi , sabía que hacer que prometiera algo así era estúpido, pero no podía evitarlo, tener la tonta creencia, de que si Eli prometía que todo estaría bien, eso significaba que todo lo estaría-Prométeme que te cuidaras y estarás bien Elicchi

-L-lo prometo-respondió Eli devolviéndole el abrazo a Nozomi, esta podía sentir la mano vendada en su espalda y pensó que esa venda podría haber estado en cualquier lado…su estómago, cabeza…podía haberla matado, por eso cuando llego al hospital y le dijeron que Honoka había sido herida en el estómago y Eli solo en la mano derecha, no pudo evitar sentir un enorme alivio, para después sentirse terrible por eso porque había preferido la vida de Eli sobre la de Honoka, sin pensarlo un instante la había preferido-Acuéstate

-¿Elicchi?-pregunto nerviosa Nozomi al ver la mirada decidida en el rostro de Eli-Creo que los medicamentos te están afectando y…

Las palabras de Nozomi murieron cuando Eli la beso y prácticamente la tiro a la cama, sentándose a horcadas sobre ella, para después volver a besarla

-Te amo Nozomi…así que no tengas ese tipo de pensamientos-susurro Eli volviendo a besar a Nozomi, esta intento volver a hablar y Eli aprovecho esa oportunidad para deslizar su lengua en la boca de la chica y empezar a deslizar sus manos bajo su camisa, haciendo que Nozomi dejara escapar pequeños gemidos

-Aquí está el café que pediste Nozo… ¿¡Qué demonios creen que hacen!?-exclamo Nico, haciendo que ambas chicas se separaran de golpe, tras de ella, se encontraban Erena y Anju con la boca abierta-¿¡Acaso son animales en celo!? ¿¡Cuantas veces lo han hecho esta semana!? ¡Ninguna se me acerca hasta que se desinfecte por completo!

-Vamos Nico-san-dijo Anju dándole un golpecito en la espalda a Nico-Podemos divertirnos todas

-Elicchi, dame una razón para no lanzarla por la ventana

-¿Eh?

-¡Erena no me golpees!

-Bola de pervertidas-murmuro Nico saliendo de la habitación y dando un portazo tras de ella

-Elicchi realmente me sorprendió-dijo Nozomi pasando un dedo por sus labios y Eli se sonrojo-Es la primera vez que tu empiezas algo

-S-solo…quería hacerte sentir mejor-dijo Eli moviéndose incomoda en su sitio-Siempre pareces feliz pero de repente es como si…no me gusta ver esa mirada en tu rostro Nozomi, quiero hacerte siempre sonreír…no quiero volver a verte triste

-Eres adorable Elicchi…por eso-dijo Nozomi tomando a Eli del brazo y haciendo que se acostara en la cama-No te preocupes…no quiero que se abran los puntos, así que no tienes que hacer nada, deja que Nozomi-chan se encargue de todo

-N-nozomi… ¡Nozomi!

.

.

.

 _-¿¡Tienen idea de todo lo que he sacrificado por este grupo!? ¡Dejen de ser estúpidas y empiecen a comportarse!…es Minami Kotori ¿No? la chica con la que estás jugando a la casita ¿Cierto Sonoda-kun? Escúchame bien…si quieres seguir en este grupo necesito que mandes a volar a esa loca y te concentres en lo que debes de hacer…mientras tanto intentare recoger toda esa mierda que ambas han dejado._

Las palabras de Akemiya seguían dando vueltas en la cabeza de Umi, haciendo que se encogiera en su cama, unas horas después del regaño, había recibido un mensaje de Honoka…ella y Eli habían decidido abandonar el grupo y hacer otro nuevo, sonaba tan fácil pero Umi sabía que era prácticamente imposible en el mundo del espectáculo en Japón donde estaba gobernado por Akemiya Shota, pero lo más importante de todo.

-Kotori-murmuro Umi encogiéndose más, como si quisiera desaparecer, no había llamado a Kotori desde el incidente en el evento hace dos días, aunque Kotori tampoco la había llamado y aquí es donde entraba el miedo de Umi… ¿Qué pasaba si Kotori pensaba que esto era demasiado? ¿Y si terminaban…lo que sea que tuvieran?-Kotori…

¿Qué haría Umi si Kotori ya no quería volver a verla? Su parte lógica le decía que si eso pasaba, tenía que seguir adelante, pero… ¿Qué tenía antes de conocer a Kotori? Su vida era tan monótona y aburrida, Umi nunca presto demasiada atención a eso porque se había acostumbrado a vivir en su pequeño mundo pero una vez que había conocido a Kotori, sabía que era imposible que todo volviera a la normalidad. Umi estaba a punto de volver a dormir cuando el timbre de su celular se lo impidió; estirando la mano lentamente como si se tratara del mayor esfuerzo del mundo, cogió el celular y se encontró con un mensaje de Eli, hace un día la había invitado a acompañarla a el pueblo de donde era originaria Nozomi, pero Umi había declinado la oferta; ahora Eli volvía decirla que la esperaban en la estación, hubiera hecho caso omiso al mensaje pero la última línea llamo su atención.

" _Minami-san viene con Maki, y si…es tu Minami Kotori"_

¿Su Minami Kotori? A Umi le gustaba como sonaba eso, se levantó rápidamente y después de darse una ducha rápida, salió de su apartamento y se dirigió a la casa de Kotori, antes de cualquier viaje, necesitaba tener las cosas claras; sentía las palmas de sus manos sudorosas y se estaba muriendo de nervios, pero necesitaba ser valiente. Recordaba que Kotori le había dicho que había regresado a la casa de su madre, había apuntado en su celular la dirección y ahora de dirigía hacia ese lugar; tomo un taxi y en aproximadamente media hora, ya se encontraba frente a esa dirección.

-Este lugar se me hace familiar-se dijo Umi mirado la enorme casa, volvió a revisar la dirección pensando que s e había equivocado pero todo parecía en orden, dejo escapar un suspiro y llevo su dedo al timbre, solo para detenerle a los pocos centímetros, unos horribles nervios la había llenado y las dudas que había tenido regresaron como por arte de magia, pero Umi sabía que lo peor sería quedarse con la duda, quizá podía arreglar las cosas… ¿Y si no?

-Ya sabes…al principio era lindo pero ahora me está desesperando-Umi dio un brinquito cuando la puerta se abrió y vio a Nico, se encontraba cruzada de brazos con Maki a su lado-Kotori está terminado de empacar…ira con nosotras

-Las esperamos en la estación, es mejor que no tarden-dijo Maki tomando su maleta y dirigiéndose con Nico a un taxi que se encontraba frente a la casa-No tarden

Umi se quedó mirándolas hasta que el taxi se puso en marcha y se perdió de vista, ¿Desde cuándo esas dos estaban bien? O por lo menos eso parecía ante los ojos de Umi.

-¡Perdón por tardar! No encontraba la alpaca que me regalo Umi-chan y…-Kotori se detuvo de golpe al encontrase con Umi en el marco de la puerta-Umi-chan…

-Maki y Yazawa-san se acaban de ir…¡No te preocupes! Yo me encargare de llevarte a la estación-dijo Umi, su voz sonaba temblorosa y evitaba mirar directamente a los ojos a Kotori-S-solo quería…

-Entiendo…vayamos a mi habitación-dijo Kotori en voz baja, para después abrir como platos los ojos-N-no creas que tengo malas intenciones al invitarte a mi habitación, solo quería que pudiéramos hablar en privado ¡Perdón!

-Respira Kotori-dijo Umi al ver que Kotori tenía la cara completamente roja y miraba al suelo, dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio, por lo menos estaba tan nerviosa como ella, vio la alpaca que había "ganado" en ese juego, Kotori la tenía fuertemente abrazada contra su pecho-T-todavía la tienes

-Umi-chan me la dio…sería imposible que la perdiera-dijo Kotori con una pequeña sonrisa-Es mi tesoro

Umi asintió y Kotori levantando la vista, pudo ver las ojeras que Umi tenía, era lógico después de todo lo que había pasado, Kotori sintió una pizca de culpabilidad por eso.

-Parece que Umi-chan lo ha pasado mal-dijo Kotori sentándose en el sofá y Umi la siguió, la habitación había quedado descartada-La publicación salió a la luz...la foto, Maki-chan y tu

-¡Eso no fue lo que parece! Maki solo… ¡No sentí nada! ¡Fue como besar a una pared!-exclamo Umi desesperada y Kotori parecía estar completamente perdida en sus pensamientos, como si no la estuviera escuchando -¿Kotori?

-Akemiya-san…¿Les dijo algo? A Maki-chan y a ti

-Nos regañó por supuesto-dijo Umi sentándose al lado de Kotori e intentando tomar su mano pero esta la quito al sentir el contacto-Él no sabe que estas involucrada

-Umi-chan es una mentirosa-dijo Kotori con una pequeña sonrisa-Akemiya-san vino a visitarme y me explico la situación, por eso…

-¿Romperás conmigo?-pregunto Umi con un hilo de voz

-Ni siquiera estamos saliendo, Umi-chan

-¡Que ese hombre se joda!-exclamo Umi sorprendiendo a Kotori y a ella misma-No tiene el derecho de decirnos con quien debemos salir y con quien no…ya me canse de eso…dejare el grupo Kotori

-No puedes hacer eso, además estaba en el contrato que firmaron cuando entraron al grupo…"Nada de citas o novios, el hacer eso significara un castigo"-dijo Kotori mirando a Umi -Si dejas el grupo, un día te arrepentirás

-Más me arrepentiré si te dejo ir a ti, Kotori-dijo Umi sonrojándose y desviando la mirada-Me gusta ser idol, pero…m-me gustas más tu

-Mentirosa

-¡No estoy mintiendo!

-¿¡Porque te enamorarías de alguien como yo!?-exclamo Kotori llevándose las manos al rostro, no podía permitirse empezara llorar, pero al sentir las lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas, supo que había perdido-Desde que me conociste solo te he causado problemas

-Así es-estuvo de acuerdo Umi y Kotori levanto la mirada, para encontrar a la chica dándole una pequeña sonrisa-Ha sido problemático, pero me gustan esos problemas, no cambiara el haberte conocido por nada, Kotori

-Pero…

-Y respondiendo a tu pregunta…eres h-hermosa Kotori-dijo Umi jugando con sus manos nerviosamente, podía decir tantas cosas de Kotori en ese momento, pero no encontraba una palabra que pudiera describir por completo como se sentía-S-simplemente eres perfecta

 _-¡Kotori cásate conmigo!_

Umi se quedó confundida cuando esa voz vino a su cabeza, era su voz de eso no cabía duda, pero Umi jamás había dicho eso, llevándose una mano a la cabeza dejo escapar un suspiro y centro su atención en Kotori que la miraba con los ojos completamente abiertos.

-Yo creo que Umi-chan es la que es perfecta-dijo Kotori con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas-Umi-chan es la que me ha salvado desde que la conozco y no hablo de lo que paso en la estación, sino de todo en general…por eso cuando Akemiya-san vino a verme, pensé…

-Que ya no quería verte-termino Umi y Kotori asintió-Perdón por no hablarte ni mandarte ningún mensaje

-Yo tampoco te mande ninguno, tenía miedo de que si hablábamos todo terminaría-dijo Kotori secándose las lágrimas-De que te darías cuenta que todo por lo que te has esforzado estos años podía acabar

-Creo que…todo por lo que me esforzado…-Umi dio un gran suspiro y miro a Kotori a los ojos-Ha sido para estar a tu lado, todo ese trabajo duro me llevo a una meta y esa esta frente a mis ojos ahora, Kotori.

Kotori la miro por unos segundos para después asentir y rodear con sus brazos el cuello de Umi, dándole un abrazo; Umi lo sabía, la voz de Kotori, su optimismo, su hermosa sonrisa, esa amabilidad e inocencia que parecía que viven en ella; Umi podía olvidarse de todo y de todos cuando esta con Kotori, incluso cuando piensa en ella, pero también sabe que hay una parte de Kotori que es frágil, tan frágil que Umi sentía que se puede romper en cualquier momento y entonces Umi no sabrá si podrá volver a unir esas piezas.

Es como si Kotori no supiera todo lo que vale y solo esta con una imagen errónea de ella, eso molesta enormemente a Umi, quiere que Kotori se vea de la manera en que Umi la ve.

-Te amo Umi-chan-dijo Kotori en un susurro apenas audible-Siento como si te hubiera amado toda mi vida

-Yo también te amo-respondió Umi mirando fijamente a Kotori, quería ser valiente por Kotori, quería ser fuerte por Kotori…como un príncipe intentando salvar a su princesa de todos los peligros que hubiera

-¿Realmente renunciaras al grupo?-pregunto Kotori y Umi asintió-Sera duro

-Lo sé, pero ya me canse de ese hombre y la idea de Honoka parece completamente descabellada pero…quiero creer en ella

-¿Descabellada?

-Idols libres-dijo Umi recordando lo que Honoka le había dicho, la chica estaba rebosante de emoción-Idols que puedan tener citas si quieren, depende de ellas participar en sesiones gravure o no, nadie las obligara a ello…algo parecido a las cantantes americanas

-Hasta ahora me doy cuenta de cómo es el mundo del entretenimiento en Japón-dijo Kotori-Todo es tan controlado y…algunos fans dan miedo

-Has leído los comentarios-dijo Umi dejando escapar un suspiro-Los que nos han dicho a Maki y a mí, no deberías de haberlo hecho

-Son horribles, esos comentarios…me dolieron mucho más que cuando paso mi problema-dijo Kotori mordiéndose los labios para no llorar-Los míos eran dolorosos, pero al leer lo las cosas tan horribles que escriben sobre Umi-chan…es mucho peor

-Kotori…

-Se burlan de ello en los programas de televisión, sé que el sentido del humor japonés es sumamente cruel pero…esto es demasiado-dijo Kotori con voz entrecortada-Los odio tanto

-Estará bien

-¡No lo estará! ¡Ellos están lastimando a mi persona más querida!-exclamo Kotori viendo a Umi, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas contenidas-Hacen bromas espantosas y la gente dice cosas aun peor…ello…

-Ya sabes, fue peor cuando paso lo de esa chica, la que se cortó completamente el cabello en modo de disculpa-dijo Umi, por supuesto que le dolían esos comentarios, no era de piedra, pero lo que le dolía mas, era ver a Kotori sufriendo a causa de ellos-Por lo menos yo no tengo que presentarme en esos programas mientras se burlan de mi

-Pero…

-Todo estará bien Kotori, ellos pueden decir lo que sea pero yo estaré bien porque estas a mi lado-dijo Umi juntando su frente con la de Kotori, solo un poco más y podían besarse, Umi inclino la cabeza un poco y cuando estaba a punto de besarla…

-Kotori estamos en casa…-Umi se levantó rápidamente como impulsada por un resorte y al darse vuelta se encontró de frente con la madre de Kotori y la madre de Maki, a esta ultima la había conocido hace unos meses cuando había ido a un concierto de su hija en el Tokio Dome ; la mujer parecía sorprendida por lo que acaba de ver mientras que la madre de Maki intentaba aguantar la risa-¿Sonoda Umi-san, cierto?

-¡Sí!-exclamo Umi y tuvo ganas de golpearse cuando su voz sonó extrañamente aguda-E-es un placer Minami-san

-Vamos Mayuri-dijo la madre de Maki-Vas a hacer que la pobre chica se orina en sus pantalones

-Perdón-dijo la madre de Kotori relajando su expresión-Gracias Umi-san

-¿Por qué?

-Salvaste a mi hija, además estuviste con ella cuando más necesitaba a alguien, nunca podre agradecerte todo eso

-N-no hay problema-dijo Umi, había pensado muchas veces en conocer a la madre de Kotori pero siempre creyó que tenía que prepararse y no que la conocería de golpe, pero ahora que estaba frente a ella debía aprovechar la oportunidad, Umi quería hacer las cosas bien y quedar mejor ante los ojos de la madre de Kotori, así que le pediría de la manera más serena posible, el permiso para salir con su hija-¡P-permítame casarme con Kotori!

-¿Eh?

-Ara

-¡Si quiero Umi-chan!

-L-lo que quiero decir es…-Umi cerró los ojos intentando calmarse, esta era la única cosa que no le gustaba respecto a estar enamorada, su figura serena y "genial" como decían algunas de sus compañeras de grupo se iba por un tubo y se convertía en un manojo de nervios…se sentía como una perdedora-Me preocupo por Kotori, para mi Kotori siempre ira antes que nada y que nadie…la quiero y…

-No tienes que pedirme permiso Umi-san-dijo la madre de Kotori con una amable sonrisa-Escuche la conversación que estabas teniendo con mi hija, el saber que hay alguien que se preocupa por ella de esa manera, alguien que la ama tanto, ¿Cómo podría decir que no? Renunciar a todo por ella…no podría pedir a alguien mejor

-Gracias-dijo Umi, sentía como si un gran peso se le hubiera quitado de encima

-Sera mejor que se vayan-dijo la madre de Maki consultando su reloj-Maki debe de estar desesperada…hablando de ella, les pido que le tengan un poco de paciencia, puede parecer una chica difícil pero es una buena chica

-No se preocupe Nishikino-san

-Cuidare a mi hermanita, mama

-Si-respondió la madre de Maki encantada, mientras la madre de Kotori movió la cabeza negativamente-No seas aguafiestas Mayuri, ahora tengo dos hijas

-Nunca cambiaras Suoh…cuídense-ambas chicas asintieron y salieron rápidamente de la casa-Ya sabes…esas chicas se enfrentaran a muchas cosas, Japón no es un país fácil

-Estarán bien, me preocuparía si viviéramos en Rusia, ellas son más fuertes y valientes que nosotras, además…nosotras estaremos ahí para apoyarlas, a diferencia de nuestros padres, nosotras si estaremos a su lado

-Sí, lo estaremos

.

.

.

Umi miro por décima vez su celular y volvió a suspirar, estaba tentada a apagar su celular pero sabía que le iría peor si lo hacía.

-¿Maki-chan te mando otro mensaje?-pregunto Kotori, después de salir de casa de Kotori, ambas chicas se había dirigido al apartamento de Umi para que esta empacara unas pocas cosas, a causa de eso, habían tardado y Maki le había mandado mensajes a Umi…cada mensaje más terrorífico que el anterior-Maki-chan es amable ¿Sabes?

-No estoy segura si estamos hablando de la misma Maki-respondió Umi mirando de reojo a Kotori, esta parecía feliz, como si las preocupación es de hace una hora, hubieran desaparecido; tanto la mano de Kotori como la de Umi, se rosaban entre si cuando caminaban pero ninguna daba el primer paso para tomar la otra-Te encariñaste rápidamente con Maki

-Si…he estado insistiéndole en que me llame onee-sama pero se niega rotundamente, dice algo acerca de que no podría hacerlo después de jugar Sono Hanabira

-¿Qué es eso?

-No lo sé-respondió Kotori, había llegado a la estación y estaban a punto de subir las escaleras, cuando un hombre paso corriendo rápidamente, empujando en el camino a Kotori

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Umi tomando del brazo a Kotori para evitar que cayera

-Si…creo que se me está pegando algo de Yuuki-san-dijo Kotori riendo nerviosamente, estaban demasiado cerca, solo un poco más y…

-¡Ya era hora!-exclamo Maki, sacándolas de su pequeño mundo, ambas chicas miraron a Maki con miradas asesinas-¿Q-que hay con esas miradas? Dense prisa

-Buenas tardes-dijo Nozomi sonriendo amablemente-Ignoren a Maki-chan

-¿¡Desde cuando te di permiso para llamarme por mi nombre!?

-Dejen de pelear y subamos-dijo Eli interrumpiendo la discusión-Si nos vamos ahora podemos llegar cuando anochezca

Todas estuvieron de acuerdo y subieron al tren, era extraño pero se sentía tan normal el estar juntas, como si llevaran toda la vida siendo amigas, a pesar de que apenas se habían conocido…¿Amigas? Sabían que era muy pronto para llamarse de esa manera pero no podían evitar sentir alegría al pensar en esa palabra.

-Me alegra que hayas venido-dijo Nozomi, habían pasado dos horas desde que habían emprendido el viaje; Eli se encontraba durmiendo con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, Kotori y Umi parecían estar en su propio mundo delante de ellas, con las manos entrelazadas y escuchando alguna canción, compartiendo unos audífonos, mientras que Maki se encontraba frente a Nozomi y Eli; Nico se había quedado dormida con la cabeza apoyada en la ventana-Me alegra que todas hayan venido

-Si

-Nicochi…termino con Akiru-chan-dijo Nozomi haciendo que Maki prestara toda su atención en ella-Me dijo que no le dijera a nadie, pero creo que es necesario que lo sepas, será nuestro secreto

-¿Por qué crees que es necesario?

-Porque estas enamorada de ella, mejor dicho…sigues enamorada de Nicochi-dijo Nozomi y Maki se sonrojo-Tsubasa-chan y Erena-san me han dicho lo que le hiciste a Nicochi, por lo tanto estaba un poco molesta

-Es comprensible, es tu amiga

-Pero entonces te vi…la manera en que la veías y ahora al renunciar a tu grupo, estas siendo muy valiente Maki-chan

-Desearía haberlo sido hace tres años-dijo Maki viendo a Nico que dormía con una sonrisa en el rostro-Entonces ella y yo…

-Tu madre y la de Kotori están juntas-dijo Nozomi recordando lo que Kotori les había contado en el trascurso del viaje-Ellas esperaron más de veinte años para estarlo…por tu parte solo han pasado tres años, no te rindas Maki-chan

Maki no contesto, su vista seguía fija en Nico, lo que decía Nozomi sonaba tan cierto y tan fácil, pero entonces el rostro de ese idiota de hace unos días regresaba a su mente, su madre no sabía nada y Maki quería que así quedara…se sentía sucia y no había pasado ni una noche en que no despertara llorando, lo peor era que tenía miedo de recordar…si lo hacía entonces…no sabría si podía volver a levantarse; Nico no se merecía una chica en ese estado, ella se merecía lo mejor.

-Cuando empecé mi carrera-dijo Nozomi sacando a Maki de sus pensamientos-En mi primera audición…la recuerdo tan claramente, estaba tan ilusionada, tenía la tonta idea que todo sería fácil y que me encontraría con buenas personas…cuando entre a la habitación donde se llevarían a cabo las audiciones me encontré con un hombre de aproximadamente 60 años y una mujer de treinta quizá…recuerdo que leí el libreto pero el hombre no me quitaba la vista de encima, eso sería lo normal pero la forma en que me miraba…al terminar la audición se acercó a mí y me dijo que si quería el papel tenía que hacérsela ahí mismo

-Eso…

-Por supuesto que me negué, así que él me detuvo y se bajó los pantalones, nunca había tenido tanto miedo en mi vida, solo sentía sus duras y horribles manos, cerré los ojos con fuerza pero entonces la mujer lo detuvo y me dijo que me largara de ahí-dijo Nozomi, su mirada estaba fija en el paisaje que pasaba ante sus ojos en la ventana-Esa fue la primera vez, pero me ha pasado muchas más veces, así que deberías de hablar con Nichochi al respecto

-Te lo dijo ella

-Sí, necesitaba un consejo, se preocupa mucho por ti-dijo Nozomi viendo a Nico que murmuraba "Sabu-chan sensei, algún día dibujare tan bien como tú"-La mayoría de las veces puede parecer una pequeña gruñona que solo se preocupa por ella misma pero siempre piensa en los demás, aunque nunca lo admitiría…ambas son muy parecidas, Maki-chan, por eso deberías de hablar con ella sobre lo que paso ese día

-No quiero recordar

-Es peor guardarse todo-dijo Nozomi sonriéndole suavemente-Si no quieres hablar con Nichochi, puedes hablar conmigo, escuchare todo lo que tengas que decir

-¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo?

-Me pregunto…-respondió Nozomi volviendo a desviar la mirada-Me recuerdas a alguien Maki-chan, esta persona tampoco era honesta consigo y nunca decia lo que realmente sentía, pero…tenía el corazón más bueno que había conocido, solo necesitaba un pequeño empujoncito para sacarlo

-¿Un ex novio o ex novia?

-No, mi hermano…te pareces mucho a el

-¡Maki-chan!-la llamo Kotori poniéndose de rodillas en su asiento para poder verla-Le decía a Umi-chan que pronto me llamaras onee-sama

-Ya te dije que no te llamare así-contesto Maki sonrojándose-Decir eso sería…

-Ara, ¿Esa palabra te recuerda algo sucio Maki-chan?-pregunto Nozomi con una pequeña sonrisa y Maki se sonrojo aún más-¿Quieres ser Nanami y que Kotori sea Yuna? ¿Jugar de esa manera a las hermanitas?

-¿Es divertido jugar así, Nozomi-chan?-pregunto Kotori con la mayor inocencia en el mundo-¡Hagámoslo Maki-chan!

-¡Pervertida!-exclamo Maki tomando la mochila que llevaba con ella y dándole un golpe a Nozomi y de paso a Kotori-¿¡C-como puedes decir algo así?

-Pero Maki-chan es más pervertida por jugar esas visual novels-dijo Nozomi con voz cantarina mientras se frotaba la cabeza-Maki-chan salvaje

-Tu…golpeaste a Kotori-Maki sintió un escalofrió al escuchar la voz de Umi, se había levantado de su asiento y parecía como si un aura oscura la envolviera-La golpeaste Maki

-snif snif

-¡Esta fingiendo dolor Umi!

-snif snif

-¿Alguna vez has saltado de un tren en movimiento?

-Esto se puso divertido

-¡Deja de decir tonterías y ayúdame Nozomi!

-No quiero despertar a Elicchi

\- ¡Idiota Nozomi ¡Umi Detente!

.

.

-¿Qué están haciendo?-pregunto Eli entrecerrando los ojos al ver a las chicas, el tren se había detenido, habían llegado a su destino y Eli se había despertado por el ruido-¿Alguien puede explicarme que está sucediendo?

Umi tenía a Maki sujeta fuertemente del brazo apresándola contra el asiento, la escena era igual a la de un policía deteniendo a un ladrón, Kotori se encontraba sonriendo "inocentemente" y por algún motivo le decía a Maki que Umi la soltaría hasta que la llamara onee-sama, mientras tanto Nozomi tenía sujeta a Nico para impedir que fuera a ayudar a Maki…los pocos pasajeros que estaban ahí, veían la escena como si se tratara de un grupo de locas; Eli dejo escapar un suspiro e intento no sonreír, con esas chicas se sentía en casa.

.

.

-Por aquí-dijo Nozomi guiando a las chicas hacia el cementerio, después de que Eli se disculpó con el conductor del tren y los encargados de la estación por el comportamiento de sus amigas, todas se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraba el hermano de Nozomi, después de eso, pensaban ir a ver a los padres de la chicas; eso es lo que Eli más temía-No falta mucho

-Eso has dicho durante la última hora-refunfuño Nico frunciendo el ceño

-Nicochi solo está molesta porque la confundieron con una estudiante de secundaria-dijo Nozomi sonriendo-Deberías de haber dicho que lo eras…te hubieran cobrado menos

-¡Cállate!

-¿Estas segura de esto, Nozomi?-pregunto Umi acomodándose la bufanda para cubrir la mitad de su rostro, no había casi nada de gente, pero no podía descuidarse-No me gustaría que fuéramos imprudentes…vas a visitar a tu hermano y…

-Quiero que vengan conmigo-respondió Nozomi con una pequeña sonrisa-No te preocupes, Umi-chan…llegamos

-Es pequeño-comento Maki viendo el lugar

-Sí, cuando yo me fui solo habían 200 habitantes, la gran mayoría eran ancianos

-Entonces estamos en medio de la nada…esta lugar me da escalofríos-dijo Nico y Maki le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza-¡Idiota!

-No seas maleducada

-No pelen-dijo Eli al darse cuenta que Nico iba a abrir la boca para protestar, ambas guardaron silencio a regañadientes y siguieron a Nozomi hasta una tumba en una esquina del cementerio, Eli podía ver claramente los esfuerzos que Nozomi hacía para no soltarse a llorar-Nozomi…

-Estoy bien…tanto tiempo sin vernos Ritsuka-chan, perdón por tardar tanto-dijo Nozomi en voz baja viendo la foto que se encontraba en la tumba de su hermano, en ella un chico de 15 años de cabello castaño un poco largo a la altura del cuello y con los mismos ojos que Nozomi sonreía con un evidente sonrojo-He regresado para visitarte

-Era guapo-dijo Nico y todas, con excepción de Nozomi le indicaron que guardara silencio-¿Quieres que te dejemos sola?

-No, quiero que estén aquí Nicochi, Ritsuka-chan esta es Nicochi es mi mejor amiga, puede parecer enojona pero es una persona sumamente amable-dijo Nozomi con una pequeña sonrisa, podía sentir como las lágrimas empezaban a caer y agradecía que nadie dijera nada-Todas ellas son mis amigas, tengo más pero no pudieron venir…todas son buenas chicas; vine especialmente a verte porque quería que tu fueras el primero en nuestra familia en saberlo.

Nozomi dio un pequeño suspiro, quería creer que había algo mas allá y su amado hermano la estaba viendo en estos momentos, que existía "algo" y que no todo se acaba con la muerte.

-Recuerdo que cuando me fui a Tokio me dijiste que no querías que saliera con un chico, pues… ¡Sorpresa! Estoy saliendo con una chica, sé que lo tomarías bien y que quizá hasta te gustaría ella, nuestros gustos siempre fueron iguales y entonces yo me pondría celosa cuando vieras a Elicchi-dijo Nozomi dejando escapar una pequeña risita, pequeños copos de nieve habían empezado a caer-Se llama Ayase Eli, Elicchi es…adorable, no solo es una belleza, es amable, cálida y tiene complejo de heroína, sabes Ritsuka-chan…se lanzó contra un hombre armado para salvar a una amiga ¿Es genial, no?

Nozomi se llevó una mano al rostro para intentar limpiarse las lágrimas.

-Es tan linda cunado se sonroja, es imposible no enamorarse de ella…tiene unos ojos hermosos que cuando miran a los demás parece como si fueran los más fríos del mundo, pero cuando me mira…son tan dulces, definitivamente te gustaría Ritsuka-chan-Nozomi se agacho y puso ambas manos sobre la fría tumba-Me porte muy mal con ella, pero Elicchi me dio una segunda oportunidad…dijo que amaba a una cobarde como yo…¿Qué piensas Ritsuka-chan?

Nozomi se quedó en silencio unos segundos, como si esperara en cualquier momento escuchar una respuesta, pero por supuesto ella sabía que era imposible.

-Sabes Ritsuka-chan, realmente me gustaría que estuvieras aquí…tendrías la edad de Maki-chan…ella es mi amiga tsundere, es linda-Nozomi quito las manos de la tumba y se tapó la cara con ellas-Estoy segura que estarías orgulloso, a pesar de todo no eh caído ante nadie, no he dejado que el mundo del espectáculo me manche y eso es todo gracias a ti, fuiste el único que creyó en mí, me defendiste de mis padres…siempre lo hacías…lo siento Ritsuka-chan…perdón por no poder defenderte…lo siento tanto…

 _-Siempre has sido una llorona-decía un niño de doce años tomando la mano de una chica de catorce-No les hagas caso a nuestros padres, son unos viejos anticuados_

 _-Termino conmigo…dijo que sus padres la regañaron_

 _-¡Es una idiota!-exclamo Ritsuka pateando un bote de basura y derramando su interior en la calle-¡Aikawa es una tonta! ¡Le pateare el trasero en estos momentos! ¡Al diablo que sea una chica!_

 _Ritsuka guardo silencio cuando escucho a Nozomi empezar a reír y la miro confuso_

 _-¿De qué te ríes?_

 _-Nada, solo pensé que tengo suerte de tener un hermanito tan lindo, Ritsuka-chan-dijo Nozomi con una gran sonrisa y el chico se sonrojo-Adorable_

 _-¡C-cállate! Onee-chan es una tonta_

 _-Quizá lo sea_

 _-Si nuestros padres siguen con la misma actitud, nos iremos-dijo Ritsuka y Nozomi lo miro-Si siguen con sus estúpidos pensamientos retrogradas…nos largaremos a Tokio_

 _-Tú no tienes que hacerlo_

 _-¡Lo hare! Eres mi onee-chan…t-te quiero así que…te seguiré a donde sea-dijo Ritsuka con una gran sonrisa y Nozomi le sonrió, por supuesto nunca se fueron juntos a Tokio, los padres de Nozomi fingieron que nada había sucedido y Nozomi pensó que lo mejor sería quedarse, aunque si Nozomi pudiera regresar el tiempo…sin duda alguna cambiaria esa decisión._

-Me tengo que ir Ritsuka-chan, voy a visitar a nuestros padres-dijo Nozomi acomodándose su bufanda-Es tuya…aun la conserva, es bastante vieja pero es cálida…regresare a verte, te lo prometo, nos veremos Ritsuka-chan.

Nozomi se dio media vuelta para encontrar a Eli y a las chicas a unos pocos metros, no se había dado cuenta pero le habían dado su espacio; poco a poco las lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas, dando una última mirada a la tumba antes de abrazar fuertemente a Eli, había momentos en los que no podía creer que su hermano estuviera muerto, hace solo tres años, ambos estaban riendo y planeando que harían durante las vacaciones…todo había pasado tan rápido.

" _Te extraño tanto y lo peor es que siento que nunca te dije cuanto te quería, tengo fe en que tú ya lo supieras, eras un chico listo, por eso sé que entenderás que tengo que intentar dejar todo esto en el pasado porque ahora tengo a una nueva persona a la cual cuidar, la persona que más amo y no quiero que desaparezca al igual que tú lo hiciste por eso estaré con ella el tiempo que Elicchi me lo permita…"_

-Gracias a todas-dijo Nozomi después de unos minutos, las lágrimas habían cesado y veía a las chicas con una pequeña sonrisa-Moje tu chaqueta, Elicchi

-No te preocupes por eso-dijo Eli, su semblante mostraba preocupación-Tal vez sea mejor si regresamos a Tokio…podemos venir a visitar a tus padres en otra ocasión

-No…tiene que ser ahora-dijo Nozomi tomando la mano de Eli y empezaron a salir del cementerio-Las cosas saldrán como deben de salir, solo quiero cerrar este capitulo

-¿Tus padres saben que sales con una chica?-pregunto Maki

-No, lo último que supieron es que tenía un novio-dijo Nozomi mirando de reojo a Eli, todavía recordaba el golpe con el control que se había llevado el pobre-En la secundaria salí con una chica…no les gustó la idea

-No podía ser mejor-murmuro Nico molesta viendo a Kotori y Umi-Una pareja de idiotas que se sonrojan por tomarse de las manos, Maki-chan es súper gay y yo salgo con una chica…tus papis van a estar felices

-Lo siento Nicochi

-No estoy molesta contigo-dijo Nico desviando la mirada-Si se ponen pesados y te dicen algo…no me importara que sean tus padres, les diré hasta de lo que se van a morir

-G-gracias…-fue lo único que salió de la boca de Nozomi ante la extraña muestra de sinceridad de parte de Nico; su relación siempre había sido de burlas, ambas se preocupan por la otra pero cosa muy diferente era decirlo-Aquí es

Frente a ellas se encontraba una casa de clase media, podían escuchar claramente como conversaban en el interior y Nozomi pudo reconocer de inmediato las voces de sus padres, habían pasado tres años que no los veía y lo que más quería era dar unos pasos hacia atrás y echarse a correr, un pequeño apretón en la mano hizo que levantara la mirada y viera a Eli

-Estoy contigo

-Lo sé-contesto Nozomi dando unos leves golpes en la puerta, no paso mucho tiempo cuando pudieron escuchar claramente pasos que se acercaban; en cuanto la puerta se abrió, Nozomi soltó la mano de Eli por reflejo. Frente a ella se encontraba una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, que Nozomi reconoció enseguida como su madre

-Nozomi

-He vuelto-dijo Nozomi, aunque esas palabras se sentían completamente vacías, ¿Casa? Ella ya tenía un lugar que llamar casa y ese estaba en Tokio; se dio cuenta que su madre se encontraba totalmente sorprendida y miraba a sus amigas con curiosidad-Son mis amigas…de Tokio

-Entiendo…pasen-dijo su madre torpemente, dejando pasar a las chicas-¿Quieren algo de beber?

-No, gracias-contesto Eli con la mayor educación que podía, aunque por dentro tenía ganas de gritarle a la mujer frente a ella, había culpado a Nozomi de la muerte de su hermano y la había hecho sufrir, no podía apreciar a alguien por eso-Mi nombre es Ayase Eli

-¿Ayase?-pregunto la mujer confundida, ahora que la chica se había quitado el cubre bocas, la conoció de inmediato, era esa idol que eran tan famosa-La cantante ¿Cierto?

-Si

-Y ustedes también-murmuro la madre de Nozomi viendo a Maki y Umi, para después posar su mirada en Nozomi-Parece que te estas juntando con la gente correcta

A Nozomi no le gusto la forma en que su madre dijo esa frase, ante los oídos de Nozomi había sonado como si solo estuviera con ellas por conveniencia y tenía ganas de gritarle que no era así, pero tenía que comportarse, había venido aquí para arreglar las cosas, no para empeorarlas más.

-Fui a visitar la tumba de Ritsuka-dijo Nozomi haciendo que su madre se tensara-¿Cómo han estado?

-Bien-dijo su padre entrando en la sala y cruzándose de brazos-Leí acerca del papel que conseguiste en ese dorama…felicidades

-Gracias…-respondió Nozomi, ¿Desde cuándo había sido tan difícil hablar con su padres? Tenía la respuesta a eso…desde que tenía catorce años y salió con Aikawa Ryo, pero nunca sintió el ambiente tan incómodo…y eso era porque Ritsuka estaba con ella-El primer capítulo se emitirá el cuatro de Enero

-Eres…pareja de Ayase-san, en el dorama claro-dijo su madre visiblemente incomoda y viendo a Eli-Eres hermosa Ayase-san, seguramente debes de tener un novio muy guapo

-Gracias, estoy saliendo con alguien-respondió simplemente Eli, quería tomar la mano de Nozomi, estaba segura que con ese gesto, la madre de la chica entendería todo pero no quería hacer nada sin la aprobación de Nozomi

-¿Es un buen chico?

-Es la mejor persona del mundo

-Eso es bueno-murmuro la mujer volviendo a ver a su hija-¿Todavía sigues saliendo con ese chico Nozomi? Es muy guapo

-Rompimos, pero estoy saliendo con alguien en estos momentos-respondió Nozomi mirando fijamente a su madre, lo sabía…su madre lo sabía, siempre lo supo desde que era niña, solo que quiso taparse los ojos…tapar el sol con un dedo y fingir que todo era "normal"-Estoy segura que es persona correcta…mi alma gemela

-Entiendo…

-¿Piensas quedarte mucho tiempo?-pregunto su padre al ver como su esposa jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos-Si es así, tu habitación esta como siempre, podemos arreglar la habitación de Ritsuka para que tus amigas se queden

-Pensábamos quedarnos unos días…no te preocupes papa, nos quedaremos en un hotel, no quiero darles problemas-dijo Nozomi intentando no mirar a su madre que lucía bastante nerviosa

-¡Nada de eso!-exclamo el hombre con una sonrisa y por ese momento, Nozomi pudo ver al hombre que los llevaba tanto a su hermano como a ella a jugar todas las tardes cuando eran niños-Tenía tiempo que no te veíamos, necesitamos ponernos al corriente

-¿Estás de acuerdo mama?-pregunto Nozomi haciendo que su madre diera un pequeño saltito

-Si…estoy de acuerdo-dijo su madre levantándose-Puedes mostrarles donde se quedaran, mientras tanto preparare la cena

Sin más que añadir, la madre de Nozomi dio media vuelta y entro a la cocina, Nozomi les indico a sus amigas que la siguieran y subieron las escaleras que las llevaban a las habitaciones; 17 años de su vida había vivido en esa casa y aun así, se sentía como extraña.

-Esta era la habitación de Ritsuka-chan-dijo Nozomi abriendo la puerta-Nos dividiremos…tres y tres, Nicochi se quedara con Eli y conmigo

-Genial…no poder dormir en toda la noche-dijo Nico enfurruñándose-Vamos Maki-chan

-¿Eh? ¿A dónde?-pregunto Maki siguiendo a Nico escaleras abajo

-Quiero comprar algo

-¿Qué cosa?

-Ya sabes Maki-chan…algo…eso…tu sabes…

-No entiendo lo que dices

-¡Solo muévete!-exclamo Nico tomando de la mano a Maki y saliendo de la casa

-Cualquier cosa avísanos, Toujou-san-dijo Umi mirando preocupada a Nozomi

-Llámame por mi nombre, Umi-chan ¿Vale?

-D-de acuerdo- dándoles una última sonrisa, Eli y Nozomi se dirigieron a la habitación de esta última, en cuanto la abrieron, Nozomi se percató que todo seguía igual; su peor miedo había sido que sus padres hubieran tirado sus cosas pero todo seguía exactamente en el mismo lugar que cuando se había ido, quizá no todo estaba perdido.

-Bienvenida a los dominios de Nozomi-sama

-¿Estas bien? Vi la reacción de tu madre…-empezó Eli, pero Nozomi le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, haciendo que guardara silencio

-Hablas mucho Elicchi…estoy bien porque estás aquí-dijo Nozomi entrelazando sus dedos con los de Eli-Gracias por preocuparte tanto por mi

-Tu harías lo mismo

-Lo haría…quizá algún día pueda acompañarte a Rusia, nos tomaremos de las manos por las calles y descubriremos como es la prisión ahí-dijo Nozomi sentándose en su cama y guiñándole un ojo a Eli-Intentar arreglar las cosas con tus padres…antes era solo sobre Arisa-chan pero ahora también estas tu

-Quizá algún día-dijo Eli viendo un libro que se encontraba en la mesita de noche-Peter Pan…¿Te gusta?

-Era mi libro favorito –respondió Nozomi-Peter Pan tuvo el encanto para enamorar a Wendy…Elicchi tiene encanto

-No entiendo

-¿Por qué tienes encanto?

-No, por qué Peter Pan dejo marchar a Wendy-dijo Eli frunciendo ligeramente el ceño-Era claro que le gustaba, entonces podía haberse ido a Londres con ella

-O Wendy podía haberse quedado-respondió Nozomi levantándose de la cama y acercándose a Eli-Peter tenía miedo…miedo a crecer y todo lo que eso traería…responsabilidades, problemas…amor

-Y Wendy quería experimentar todo eso-dijo Eli tomando el viejo libro entre sus manos-Tenía miedo de no cambiar nunca…al final creo que ambos tenían miedo y por eso nunca se volvieron a ver…es triste si lo piensas de esa manera

-Lo es…sabes Elicchi, cuando era pequeña siempre dejaba la ventana abierta-dijo Nozomi con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas-Soñaba en que un día Peter Pan vendría volando y entraría por mi ventana…Ritsuka-chan vendría conmigo y seriamos felices para siempre…sin preocupaciones, seriamos libres…puedes reírte si quieres

-Solo pienso que es adorable-dijo Eli con una pequeña sonrisa, haciendo que Nozomi se sonrojara por completo-Aunque si Peter Pan hubiera venido, yo nunca te hubiera conocido…me alegra que no lo haya echo

-Te estas burlando

-No lo hago-dijo Eli intentando aguantar la risa, logrando que Nozomi hiciera un mohín y tomando el rostro de Eli entre sus manos, lo acerco al suyo y le dio un beso en los labios

-Tienes suerte de que estemos en casa de mis padres…sino te haría pagar por burlarte de mí-dijo Nozomi con fingido enojo-Eres a la única persona a la que le he contado esto…ni siquiera se lo conté a Ritsuka-chan

-Gracias por contarme Nozomi, quiero saber todo de ti…recuerdos alegres, tristes, vergonzosos, quiero saber todo

-¿Qué hay de ti Elicchi?

-No creo que sea vergonzoso…cuando tenía doce siempre soñaba con una chica fantasma, nunca vi su rostro pero…me sentía bien cuando platicaba con ella

-Quizá era el destino diciendo que algún día te reunirías conmigo

-Tú no eres un fantasma Nozomi

-No, no lo soy

-Eres real…y así serás siempre…

.

.

.

-¿Esto es algún tipo de plan, Nico-chan?-pregunto Maki siguiendo a Nico-Deberíamos de estar con Nozomi, no me gusto la manera en que se comportó su madre

-En un momento regresamos-contesto Nico entrando en una pequeña tienda-Necesito algo

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡Esto Maki-chan! ¡Esto!-exclamo Nico, mostrándole un paquete de toallas sanitarias-Eres una idiota por no entender de lo que estaba hablando

-Tu eres la idiota por no explicarte bien-dijo Maki cruzándose de brazos mientras Nico pagaba y le pedía permiso a la encargada de entrar al baño-Además no entiendo porque te avergüenzas…somos todas chicas

-No quería decirlo frente a ti-murmuro Nico lo suficientemente bajo para que Maki no la escuchara y entro al sanitario-¡Espérame!

-Sí, si-respondió Maki mirando a su alrededor, solo había un hombre rubio y con anteojos ojeando las revistas las cosas parecían como antes con respecto a Nico, era como cuando ambas eran amigas…cuando ninguna sabia de sus sentimientos, Maki dejó escapar un suspiro se llevó una mano a la frente y dirigió su vista al tipo…eran tan parecidos

-¿Todo bien?-pregunto Nico mirando hacia donde Maki estaba viendo, inmediatamente se dio cuenta de todo-Vámonos Maki-chan

Maki no le contesto, solo salió rápidamente del local, seguida por Nico, podía sentir como el miedo la empezaba a recorrer y lo peor es que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo…su cara, sus ojos, su olor…todo se estaba juntando en ese momento.

-¿Maki-chan?-la llamo Nico, cuando Maki se detuvo y recargándose en una pared cerro los ojos, su respiración se volvió desigual y apretó fuertemente los puños, intentando no soltarse a llorar. Nico sentía un odio como jamás lo había sentido hacia ese tipo por lo que le había hecho a Maki.

" _Mi Maki-chan"_

Sin pensarlo ni un segundo más, rodeo con sus brazos la cintura de Maki y abrazándola fuertemente, enterró su rostro en el pecho de Maki, Nico deseaba que con solo ese abrazo poder llevarse todos esos malos recuerdos y llenar a Maki de buenos recuerdos.

-¿Nico-chan?

-¡Idiota!-exclamo Nico sin despegarse de Maki-¡Soy una idiota! ¡Debí haberlo golpeado yo también! ¡Ese tipo merecía la muerte!

-No importa-murmuro Maki levantando la mano y poniéndola sobre la cabeza de Nico-No importa

-¿¡Cómo demonios no va a importar!?-exclamo Nico levantando la vista para encontrarse con la mirada de Maki, las lágrimas estaban corriendo libremente por sus mejillas y Nico levantando las manos intento limpiárselas-Maki-chan…

-Solo no quiero…no quiero pensar en eso-dijo Maki apartando a Nico y cubriéndose la cara con las manos-Si no lo hago, entonces será como si solo hubiera sido una pesadilla…algo que no es real…¡Entiende eso, Nico-chan!

-No puedo entenderlo…quiero ayudarte…

-¿¡Quieres hacerlo!? ¡Entonces regresa el tiempo y haz que nunca haya conocido a ese tipo!-exclamo Maki-¡Esa es la única manera! Mama no lo sabe…¿Tienes idea de porque no se lo he dicho? Pensé que era para no preocuparla pero me equivoque…es porque ella lo demandaría…

-Es lo mínimo que se merece

-¡No lo entiendes! Si lo demanda…todos se enteraran-Nico estaba justo frente a Maki, pero la sentía tan lejana en estos momentos-No puedo permitir que se enteren de lo que me paso, lastima…¿Quién querría estar conmigo después de eso? A cualquier chica le daría asco

" _A mí no…porque te amo y si pudiera ponerme en tu lugar, lo haría sin pensarlo"_

-No le vayas a decir nada de esto a nadie…prométemelo-dijo Maki limpiándose las lágrimas, no podía permitir que las demás notaran que había llorado-Nico-chan…

-Sigo pensando que lo mejor sería demandar…pero no diré nada

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo-dijo Nico y Maki dejando escapar un suspiro siguió caminado, Nico enseguida la siguió e intento cambiar de tema, sabía que no sería fácil hablar de esto pero por el momento lo dejaría-¿Estarás en el grupo que Honoka va a crear?

-Si…ya me canso ese imbécil de Akemiya-respondió Maki-Viniendo de Honoka es una locura, pero…no tenemos nada que perder

-Entiendo, ese beso con Umi…

-¡Fue para proteger a Kotori!-exclamo Maki dándose vuelta-N-nunca he besado a nadie…aparte de ti

-E-entiendo-dijo Nico, sentía como su cara se empezaba a calentar-Siempre pensé que habías salido con alguien más…

-Nadie me intereso-respondió Maki, había llegado frente a la casa de Nozomi, volteo a ver a Nico que parecía jugar nerviosamente con algo en la bolsa de su chaqueta, eso le recordaba…-Nico-chan

-¿S-si?

-¿Recuerdas el anillo que te regale?-pregunto Maki y Nico asintió-S-se me hace extraño que aún no me lo hayas regresado

-Una vez me dijiste que te lo regresara cuando te dejara de…-Nico saco el anillo que tenía en su chaqueta y lo miro por unos segundos, se preguntaba si era una buena idea…-Me dijiste que te lo regresara cuando te dejara de amar, si en algún momento pasaba te lo regresaría…no ha pasado…acostúmbrate.

Sin esperar respuesta, Nico entro a la casa, dejando a Maki completamente sorprendida en la entrada.

-Bienvenida Nicochi-dijo Nozomi con una pequeña sonrisa cuando Nico, seguida por Maki entraron al comedor, las chicas ya se encontraban ahí, al igual que los padres de Nozomi

-P-perdón por la demora-dijo Maki con el rostro completamente rojo, aun no podía procesar lo que Nico le acababa de decir

-No se preocupen-dijo la madre de Nozomi sentándose a la mesa, después de servir la comida…silencio…un sofocante silencio fue lo que siguió después de eso-Nozomi…¿Qué te parece si me hablas de ese chico, con el cual estas saliendo? Como tu madre me gustaría conocerlo

-Sobre eso…-dijo Nozomi viendo de reojo a Eli que aprecia demasiado concentrada en su comida. Podía simplemente mentirle a su madre, pero entonces…no valdría la pena haber venido y tenía que recordarse que no estaba sola, Ritsuka ya no estaba con ella, pero tenía a Eli, eso era suficiente-Salgo con…una chica, pero no es cualquier chica…salgo con Ayase Eli

-No puede ser cierto-dijo la madre de Nozomi levantándose lentamente-Lo que paso en la secundaria solo fue una fase…solo eso

-Ryo-chan me gustaba…amo a Elicchi, son dos cosas diferentes pero al final es lo mismo-dijo Nozomi viendo a su madre que la miraba…decepcionada, a Nozomi no le afecto esa mirada, se podría decir que estaba acostumbrada

-Eres joven Nozomi, eso es todo…cuando seas mayor…

-Tengo 20 años mama, sé muy bien lo que siento

-No, no lo sabes…querido dile algo-dijo la mujer viendo desesperada a su esposo que mantenía la vista fija en su comida-¡Kaoru!

-Es nuestra hija-dijo el hombre levantando la mirada, tenía lágrimas en los ojos-La perdimos una vez, no se tu Kaede, pero yo no pienso volver a perder a nuestra hija

-¿Vas a permitir que salga con una mujer?-pregunto la mujer incrédula y el hombre permaneció en silencio-Ritsuka murió porque…

-¡Cállate!-exclamo el padre de Nozomi-Ya me canse de esto…me canse de ser siempre tu cómplice cuando se trata de Nozomi, nuestro hijo está muerto y no es culpa de nuestra hija ¿Puedes entender eso?

-No entiendes…

-¡Te dije que te callaras! Por mi parte está dicho-dijo el hombre y con una sonrisa vio a su hija-Perdón por todo lo que hice pasar, solo quiero que seas feliz y bueno…no te voy a decir que es fácil pero…Ayase-san parece una buena chica…te amo Nozomi

-No te diré "Gracias" porque no me has hecho ningún favor, pero…-dijo Nozomi acercándose a su padre y dándole un abrazo-Me da gusto ver de nuevo a mi papa

-Solo dale tiempo-dijo el hombre dándole un beso en la frente a su hija y viendo como su esposa salía del comedor y subía las escaleras-Hablare con ella

-Perdón por interrumpir, Tojou-san-dijo Eli ganándose la atención del hombre-Lo mejor es que nos vayamos, usted mismo lo dijo…su esposa necesita tiempo, así que se lo daremos

-Sí, tienes razón, en unos días iré a visitarte a Tokio ¿Qué te parece?-pregunto el padre de Nozomi a su hija y esta asintió-Estoy orgulloso de ti

-Iremos por nuestras maletas-dijo Nozomi separándose de su padre, siendo sincera con ella misma, esperaba un escenario peor, así que podía considerar que no todo había ido mal en ese viaje

-No es necesario ir-dijo Nico cargando, o mejor dicho, intentando cargar la maleta de Nozomi, Maki traía la de Eli-Es hora de regresar a casa

-Si…a casa.

.

.

.

El viaje de regreso había pasado con demasiada calma, nadie había dicho nada, todas estaban por completo hundidas en sus pensamientos, por más que intentaban pensar en que lo que la madre de Nozomi había dicho era incorrecto, muy dentro de ellas, sabían que esa era la reacción "Normal" de cualquier madre; para un padre era un poco diferente, por esa razón era más probable que aceptara las cosas más rápido. En cambio una madre siempre había imaginado la vida "Perfecta" de su hija: encontrar un buen hombre, casarse con él, tener hijos…la ley natural de la vida, entonces cuando su hija le daba otra noticia…era ¿Normal? Que actuara así. Ellas lo sabían.

-Nos vemos mañana-dijo Kotori despidiéndose de sus amigas y su novia-Pasaremos la Navidad todas juntas

-¿Realmente debemos invitar a Yuuki-san?-pregunto Nozomi mientras se alejaba junto con Eli, Umi y Nico

-Me parece una buena persona-dijo Umi

-¿Sabías que le firmo los pechos a Kotori-chan?-pregunto Nozomi con una sonrisa maliciosa

-¿¡Que!?-ante la exclamación de Umi, Kotori cerro rápidamente la puerta y vio a Maki que la miraba entrecerrando los ojos-¡No pierdas el respeto que tienes hacia tu onee-sama!

-Realmente nunca te he tenido algún respeto-murmuro Maki, solo al dar unos pasos, pudo escuchar la risa de su madre y la de la mama de Kotori; su madre jamás había reído así con su padre, todo parecía diferente en ella, parecía irradiar cierta luz-No deberíamos interrumpirlas

-Jamás había visto a mama tan feliz-dijo Kotori con una pequeña sonrisa-Me alegro que se hayan dado cuenta tiempo

-Si…

-Iré a ver a Umi-chan para darles su espacio-dijo Kotori abriendo lentamente la puerta, realmente no iba a ver a Umi, iría a ver a Erena para advertirle que escondiera en algún lugar a Anju antes de que Umi la encontrara-¿Vienes Maki-chan?

-Adelántate…en un momento te alcanzo-dijo Maki y espero a que Kotori estuviera lo suficientemente lejos y sacando su celular, pulso el número de Nico.

-¿Pasa algo Maki-chan?-pregunto Nico con evidente preocupación en su voz

-Snow Halation…no fue la única canción que compuse p-pensando en ti-dijo Maki cerrando los ojos, podía imaginar claramente el rostro lleno de confusión de Nico-Compuse otra…unos días antes de que rompiéramos, pensé en pedirle a Akemiya-san que la incluyera en mi próximo mini álbum, pero…me alegra no haberlo hecho, porque es tu canción Nico-chan

-Maki-chan…

-Mahou no hito-murmuro Maki abriendo los ojos empezó a cantar, sabía que su voz sonaba entrecortada, pero solo así podía decirle a Nico lo que sentía…solo cantando-Me dijiste que aunque fuera una llorona o caprichosa, estaba bien así…antes de conocerte siempre vi el cielo sin color…cuando me enamore de ti, empecé a quererme a mí misma, este milagro de haberte conocido lo ha cambiado todo…aunque no podamos decirlo con palabras, nos entendemos con el corazón…nunca sueltes estas manos…¿De acuerdo?

La línea se quedó en completo silencio CUANDO Maki acabo de cantar, ni siquiera la respiración de Nico se escuchaba.

-Perdón…no salió muy bien, estoy llorando así que mi voz sale rara…perdón-dijo Maki apretando su celular

-No te disculpes…es preciosa…gracias Maki-chan

 _Gracias…Nico-chan_

 **Espero que les gustara el capítulo, la canción empleada fue "Mahou No Hito" de Oku Hanako, no sé si la han escuchado pero es preciosa y me pongo cursi cada vez que la escucho jeje de ahí viene el título del capítulo. Ahora como siempre a contestar reviews que no puedo contestar por PM :)**

 **Mezfit: Lo que pasa es que no quiero que el fic acabe con el hecho de que todas las parejas estén juntas, sino quiero mostrar que pasa después de…así que apenas esto está empezando ;) gracias por leer y por tu comentaiko.**

 **Maki Maki Maa: Honky esta vivita y coleando! Y en el próximo capítulo hará de las suyas! El drama se ira relajando poco a poco, dije que tendría menos drama que Love Marginal y es así, el drama solo será para los primero capítulos. Te entiendo…yo tengo servicio a las 8 de la mañana y me vengo acostando a las 4 xD Muchas gracias por leer y por tu comentaiko.**

 **KousakaKaede: Es lo que tengo que hacer! Las madres de Maki y Kotori tenían algo…a mí no me engañan, solo que lo esconden de sus hijas y sus maridos y…un segundo…Kotori no tiene papa, interesante xD Lo siento mi mente yurista ve yuri en todos lados jaja. Muchas gracias por leer y por tu comentaiko.**

 **Ahora sí, muchas gracias por leer, tengan una linda semana y nos leemos después. *Se va corriendo a ver los RAWS de Citrus para poder fangirlear bonito***


	7. A Tu Lado

**Hey! ¿Qué tal su semana? Espero que bien. Muchas gracias a todos por leer el capítulo anterior, así como también gracias por los comentaikos, favoritos y follows; espero que este capítulo les guste, por cierto, en este habrá dos cameos, estoy segura que las reconocerán ;) Así que… ¡Vamos a ello!**

 _ **A Tu Lado**_

-Luzco terrible-se dijo Nico al ver su reflejo en el espejo del baño, aunque era lógico, se la había pasando llorando toda la noche, pero ahora era diferente…el significado de las lágrimas era diferente a las veces anteriores; Maki era la culpable, por supuesto, pero no era porque había hecho algo mal, no…Nico no podía haber estado más feliz la noche anterior. La canción…la hermosa voz de Maki aún seguía sonando en sus oídos y no podía evitar sonreír al recordarlo-Idiota…idiota Maki-chan

-Nicochi, estas tardando demasiado-la voz de Nozomi sonó detrás de la puerta y Nico frunció el ceño-¿Estas teniendo tu hora feliz?

-¡Cállate, pervertida!-exclamo Nico abriendo la puerta, Nozomi sonrió complacida al ver el rostro sonrojado de Nico-Y-yo no hago esas cosas

-Sí, si-Nico frunció más el ceño al ver la sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro de Nozomi, si tan solo pudiera borrarla

-¿Qué hay de Eli?

-¿Qué pasa con Elicchi?

-Esto-dijo Nico con una gran sonrisa, enseñándole a Nozomi la portada de un photobook de Eli con casi nada de ropa-¿Qué te parece?

-S-sabes que yo no necesito eso para verla-dijo Nozomi y la sonrisa de Nico se hizo más grande, no todos los días, alguien podía hacer sonrojar a Nozomi y hacerla tartamudear

-Qué pena…nuestro vecino lo quiere así que…

-¿¡Cuánto quieres por el!?-exclamo Nozomi con las mejillas encendidas

-Es una edición limitada, el ultimo photobook que ha sacado…las de adentro están mejor

-¡Nicochi por favor!-ante la exclamación de Nozomi, Nico sabía que no podía tener más suerte

-No hablaras por una semana

-¿Eh?

-Si quieres que te lo regale, no hablaras por una semana-dijo Nico con una pequeña sonrisa, le hubiera gustado ponerle un mes, pero tampoco quería que Nozomi explotara-¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres a la sexy rubia o no?

Nozomi dejó escapar un suspiro y asintiendo tomo el photobook que Nico le ofrecía y se dirigió a su habitación, Nico había encontrado su punto débil y Nozomi sabía que eso no traería nada bueno.

Nico sonrió más que complacida, quería a Nozomi, claro nunca se lo diría, pero en estos momentos no tenía ganas de aguantar sus burlas…quería seguir viviendo en la burbuja rosa en la que Maki la había lanzado cuando le canto esa canción…su canción, solo por pensar eso, una sonrisa tonta se deslizo por el rostro de Nico.

-Tonta Maki-chan

-Sabes que esa sonrisa da miedo-dijo Tsubasa que se encontraba sentada muy cómodamente en el sofá, Nico se llevó una mano al rostro, tendría que conseguir algo de edición limitada de Honoka para chantajear a su otra amiga-¿Paso algo bueno ayer? Nozomi-san no me quiso decir nada…está actuando extraña

-Es porque tiene prohibido hablar por una semana-contesto Nico yendo a la cocina y sirviéndose una taza de café-Más importante… ¿Qué haces en mi apartamento tan temprano?

-La fecha límite para entregar es en dos semanas y déjame decirte Nico que vamos muy atrasadas-dijo Tsubasa ahogando un bostezo-Nuestra editora se molestara con nosotras…da miedo cuando se enoja

-Ya van tres publicaciones seguidas que nos atrasamos-murmuro Nico con un dejo de culpabilidad-Intentare dibujar más rápido

-El punto no es dibujar tan rápido…el dibujo perderá la calidad-dijo Tsubasa levantándose y yendo a la cocina-Si pierde la calidad, será como la mayoría de los shonen… ¡Hacemos un yuri! ¡El dibujo tiene que ser limpio y delicado! A menos que fuera uno de esos hentai del montón, entonces no tendríamos que preocuparnos por la calidad del dibujo…pero no es así

-Lo tengo, es solo…en la anterior edición los dibujos quedaron sin terminar cuando se publicaron

-Lo arreglaremos cuando salgan los tomos-dijo Tsubasa al ver al expresión preocupada de Nico-Por el momento solo hagamos nuestro mayor esfuerzo

-Si…

-La canción…-empezó Tsubasa jugando con un cd-Es hermosa

-Snow Halation tiene ese aire melancólico…

-No hablo de esa, Snow Halation es buena, pero…-la expresión seria de Tsubasa cambio a una picara y Nico tuvo que reprimir el impulso de salir corriendo-Mahou no Hito…llego en el correo esta mañana…"De Maki para Nico-chan" que suerte de tener a esa idiota tsundere loquita por ti…quiero que Honoka-san me escriba una canción

-Lo único que podría escribir Honoka es…"Pan, pan te amo, seamos uno y tengamos una concha" es lo único que se me ocurre-dijo Nico quitándole el disco a Tsubasa-Y Maki-chan no es una idiota

" _Bueno, lo es…pero yo soy la única que puede llamarla idiota"_

-¿Crees que podríamos usar esa canción para el anime?

-No

-¿Por qué?

-Porque…es mi canción

.

.

.

-Lo primero es pensar en un nombre-dijo Honoka cruzándose de brazos y viendo a las chicas, se encontraban en la casa de Maki a pesar de las protestas de esta-¿Qué les parece los ángeles de Honoka?

-Rechazado-dijo rápidamente Umi

-Yuri girls revolution

-No-ahora fue el turno de Eli

-Yamayurikai

-¡No quiero llamar a nadie onee-sama!-exclamo Maki, vivir con Kotori no era fácil

-Podríamos obsequiarnos rosarios ante la estatua de la virgen Maria…

-¡No!-exclamaron al mismo tiempo, Eli, Umi y Maki

-Q-quizá podríamos dejar el nombre para después-dijo Hanayo mirando nerviosamente a las chicas-Lo más importante ahora es…¿Quién nos va a representar?

-Pense que ya necesitaríamos nada de eso-dijo Honoka mirando a Hanayo-¡Ahora somos libres!

-¿Sabes algo de relaciones públicas, Honoka?-pregunto Eli y Honoka haciendo un mohín, negó con la cabeza-A pesar de que renunciamos al proyecto 348, necesitamos que alguien maneje al grupo…queremos hacer algo, no solo presentarnos en festivales escolares

-Sobre eso…-dijo Maki jugando con su cabello, iba a abrir la boca para decir más, pero el timbre sono y frunciendo el ceño se dirigió a abrir la puerta, dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio al ver de quienes se trataban-Ya tenemos la solución a eso

-Okazaki-san…-dijo Umi al ver entrar al hombre, seguido de Sasahara Kyoko -También Sasahara-san… ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Renunciamos-contesto Okazaki rascándose la cabeza nerviosamente-Ustedes son mi grupo…así que pienso seguirlas a donde sea

-Deja de actuar genial que no te queda-dijo Kyoko dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza a Okazaki-Por mi parte ya me había cansado de ese idiota de Akemiya, considérense unas chicas con suerte…soy la mejor compositora que tenía el proyecto 348, Nishikino y yo haremos maravillas

-Eso suena sucio-dijo Honoka tapándose la boca con una mano, para después ganarse una mirada de odio de Maki-G-gracias a ambos… ¡Triunfaremos!

-¿Qué hay de la agencia?-pregunto Eli y todas la miraron-Seguramente piensen que estoy siendo muy pesimista pero necesitamos saber en dónde estamos paradas

-Ayase tiene razón-dijo Kyoko mirando sus uñas-He concertado una cita con una nueva agencia…si preguntan por las que tienen experiencia, creo que la respuesta es obvia

-Nos rechazaron todas-dijo Umi y Kyoko asintió-¿Tan mal esta nuestra situación?

-Déjame ver…dos de las integrantes del grupo se besan y supuestamente no tiene nada que ver con fanservice, sin contar el hecho que Nishikino tiene antecedentes sobre eso, Kousaka ha escrito en su blog que mantiene una relación amorosa con la mangaka Kira Tsubasa…no están muy bien paradas niñas

-Perdón por eso-dijo Honoka bajando la mirada-Pensé que sería una buena idea empezar a ser sinceras…que nuestros fans conocieran como somos realmente…a las verdaderas y no la imagen que teníamos que vender para el grupo

-Lo que hiciste fue irresponsable…decir que salías con una chica-dijo Eli mirando con enojo a Honoka-No tenías que haber dicho nada

-Hablas como si lo que hace está mal, tú también sales con una chica-dijo Maki frunciendo el ceño-¿No estas siendo hipócrita?

-¡No es lo mismo! Yo no ando pregonándolo a los cuatro vientos

-¿Te avergüenza?

-¡No es eso! Debemos de ser cuidadosas y…

-Si quieres seguir siendo cuidadosa y por lo tanto ocultar lo que eres, regresa con Akemiya…este grupo no se trata de eso

-¿De qué se trata entonces? De tomar decisiones estúpidas y…

-¡Deténganse!-exclamo Hanayo sorprendiendo a todas-Estoy de acuerdo con Honoka-chan…este grupo será diferente, seguramente por eso perderemos a miles de fans y muchos nos rechazaran pero…yo también ya me canse de fingir, quiero que si alguien me pregunta con quien estoy saliendo, pueda responderle que salgo con Rin-chan…no quiero avergonzarme de eso

-Kayo-chin…

-Pero también puedo comprender las palabras de Eli-chan…Honoka-chan debió avisarnos primero antes de publicar la noticia en el blog-siguió hablando Hanayo, tenía la cara roja pero su mirada mostraba decisión-Somos un grupo…las seis, así que deberíamos de tomar las decisiones juntas

-¡Kayo-chin es genial!-exclamo Rin dándole un abrazo a Hanayo-Yo también quiero decirle a todos que amo mucho a Kayo-chin nya

-Rin-chan…

-Han tomado el camino más difícil, lo saben ¿No?-dijo Kyoko con una pequeña sonrisa-Okazaki y yo nos encargaremos de la nueva agencia, presentaciones y demás…ustedes solo concéntrense en cantar y que no las destruya el publico

-Según las encargadas de la agencia, nos reuniremos hoy a las siete de la noche-dijo Okazaki sacando una pequeña libreta-Les mandare a todas la dirección por correo, ellas quieren conocerlas para saber si trabaran con nosotros o no

-Así que aún no es un hecho-dijo Maki dejando escapar un suspiro y después mirando a Okazaki-¿Crees que tenemos alguna posibilidad?

-¡Sí! Estoy confiado en que la tendremos y si no es así, Kyoko-san y yo, les rogaremos para que nos acepten

-Lo harás tú, yo todavía tengo dignidad-dijo Kyoko mirando con enojo a Okazaki-Bueno, eso es todo

-¡Esperen!-exclamo Honoka y saco dos fotos de su bolso-Ayase Arisa-chan y Kousaka Yukiho…ellas serán las nuevas integrantes del grupo

-Son lindas-dijo Kyoko mirando las fotos de las chicas y ganándose una mirada de muerte de parte de Eli-La hermana de Ayase tiene la imagen de chica linda e inocente…esta imagen gana muchos seguidores; Kousaka, avísales de la reunión de esta tarde

-¡Sí!

-Si no tienen otra cosa que añadir, eso sería todo…las llevare a su casa-dijo Kyoko dirigiéndose a la salida-¿Vienes Okazaki?

-Ah, perdón…me quedare con Maki-san hasta que su madre regrese-dijo Okazaki sonriendo nerviosamente-Nos vemos en la tarde

-Esto es raro-dijo Eli al salir de la casa de Maki-Hace solo unos días, Maki decía pestes de Okazaki-san y ahora…

-Kotori me conto que han estado hablando muy seguido por teléfono-dijo Umi

-¿Crees que ellos…? ¿Tengan ese tipo de relación?

-¿¡R-r-relación!?-exclamo Umi dando un saltito-¡Okazaki-san es mayor que Maki! N-no creo que su madre apruebe algo así

-No debe tener más de treinta…doce años de diferencia-dijo Eli volteando hacia la casa de Maki, por la ventana se podía ver a Maki sonrojándose y haciendo aspavientos con las manos-D-demasiado sospechoso…

-Dejen de pensar en tonterías, par de idiotas-dijo Kyoko tomando la cabeza de Umi y la de Eli, haciendo que chocaran entre si-Esa relación es más de un hermano mayor y su hermana menor…además Nishikino está enamorada de esa loli ¿No?

-S-si…Nico-dijo Eli frotándose la frente-Es solo que…

-La amistad también puede existir entre un hombre y una mujer sin necesidad de que alguno tenga sentimientos románticos-dijo Kyoko entrando a su auto seguida de las chicas-Tienen tanto que aprender

-Esto sonó como si Kyoko-san estuviera celosa nya-dijo Rin con una gran sonrisa y una venita se formó en la frente de Kyoko-¿Te gusta Okazaki-san nya?

-¡Como si me gustara un idiota uke como el!

-Se sonrojo nya

-Ayase, toma el volante que necesito aplastar un gato…

-¡Que alguien me ayude nya!

-Esa es mi frase Rin-chan

.

.

.

-Estoy en casa-dijo Eli al entrar a su apartamento y como lo esperaba, su hermana menor fue a darle la bienvenida con una gran sonrisa

-Bienvenida onee-chan-dijo Arisa sin dejar de sonreír, aunque detrás de esa sonrisa, el nerviosismo era evidente-Supongo que Honoka-san te dijo que soy la nueva integrante del grupo…Yukiho y yo hablamos y…

-Me niego

-¿Eh?

-Ya lo escuchaste Arisa, me niego a que entres al grupo-dijo Eli pasando de largo y dejando a Arisa sorprendida-Entraras a la todai y estudiaras psicología como tenías planeado

-No pienso abandonar la universidad-murmuro Arisa haciendo un mohín-Puedo con las dos cosas…estudiar y ser idol

-Imposible

-¡Onee-chan!

-¡He dicho que imposible!-exclamo Eli, podía ver las lagrimas que se empezaban a formar en los ojos de Arisa y las palabras de Nozomi hablándole a su hermano en su tumba, vinieron a su cabeza…Ritsuka solo tendría un año más que Arisa y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Nozomi había perdido a su persona más valiosa, si Eli perdía a Arisa, no solo por la muerte…hay otras maneras de perder a alguien-Perdón…pero no es buena idea

-¿Por qué?

-Antes que nada… ¿Desde cuándo ser idol ha sido tu sueño?

-Siempre lo ha sido…ser idol siempre ha sido mi sueño-respondió ASrisa apretando los puños-Tu sueño siempre fue ser bailarina de ballet, onee-chan

-No estamos hablando de mí…

-Pero no pudiste cumplirlo-prosiguió Arisa ignorando a su hermana-Eras buena…pero no lo suficiente…por eso te rechazaron de todas las audiciones

-¡Arisa!

-Entonces tomaste mi sueño…era mi sueño y tú me lo robaste…aunque te dije…suplique que me dejaras intentarlo, nunca quisiste-dijo Arisa levantando el rostro, las lágrimas habían comenzado a rodar por sus mejillas-Nunca me escuchaste, onee-chan…siempre estabas metida en tu propio mundo… ¿Por qué no me dejaste perseguir mi sueño?

-No lo entenderías…

-¿Era porque tu querías ser la única que brillara?

-¡Eso no es así!

-¡Entonces dime!-exclamo Arisa tomando las manos de Eli, está la miro por unos segundos hasta que llamaron a la puerta, zafándose del agarre de su hermana, Eli se dirigió a abrirla, revelando a Yukiho del otro lado

-Buenos días, Eli-san-dijo Yukiho educadamente-¿Esta Arisa?

Eli iba a responder cuando Arisa paso corriendo a su lado y tomando la mano de Yukiho, ambas salieron corriendo del apartamento. Eli tuvo el impulso de seguirla, pero se detuvo…estaba con Yukiho y esta era una chica responsable, podía estar tranquila; dejando escapar un suspiro cerró la puerta y se dirigió a su habitación.

" _¿Por qué?"_

Eli sabia la respuesta…no quería que Arisa sufriera todo lo que llevaba estar en el mundo idol, Arisa era una chica buena e inocente, y a pesar de que esa imagen es la que vendían de las idols, Eli sabía que era todo lo contrario; había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había visto o escuchado a un manager o productor acostarse con alguna chica del proyecto, ya sea por decisión propia u obligándola, al fin y al cabo el no sería quien quedaría mal parado…era un hombre al fin y al cabo, quien quedaría como una zorra y mucho más, sería la chica…chicas que incluso tenían doce o trece años.

Eli no iba a permitir que Arisa pasara por eso, no pondría a su hermana en peligro.

 _Pero ahora es diferente_

Una voz le dijo y lamentablemente ella estuvo de acuerdo, ahora ya no estaban bajo las ordenes de Akemiya-san y sus pervertidos productores, ahora estaban al cuidado de Okazaki y Sasahara, ellos eran buenas personas, Eli sabía que jamás dañarían a Arisa.

" _Es hora que la dejes volar Eli-chan, si sigues protegiéndola tanto un día se alejara de ti…Arisa-chan es una chica inteligente y sabe lo que hace"_

Honoka le había dicho eso, hace un par de años, en ese momento no le había prestado demasiada atención, pero ahora esas palabras parecían tan ciertas.

.

.

.

-¡Idiota onee-chan!-exclamo Arisa, ganándose miradas molestas de la gente en la calle y una mirada nerviosa de parte de Yukiho-Me gustaría tener una hermana como la tuya, Yukiho

-Onee-chan ¿Eh?-dijo Yukiho pensando en su hermana…que cuando tenía tiempo libre se la pasaba holgazaneando en su habitación leyendo manga o comiendo a escondidas, sin contar las llamas subidas de tono con Tsubasa a las dos de la mañana-N-no sé si estar de acuerdo contigo…

-No la entiendo…es idiota

-No debes de ser tan dura con ella, estoy segura que solo está preocupada por ti-dijo Yukiho mirando de reojo la mano de Arisa…solo un poco más y podría tomarla- Después de lo que paso con Umi-san y Nishikino-san, seguramente ella no quiere que pases por algún escandalo parecido…Eli-san te ha cuidado desde el problema con tus padres y tu abuela…se mas agradecida Arisa

-Lo sé, pero…-dijo Arisa deteniéndose y mirando el aparador de una tienda de regalos, mañana era Navidad-Ella siempre carga con todo

-Ah, era por eso que la llamabas idiota, pensé que era porque no quería que te unieras al nuevo grupo

-En parte-respondió Arisa indicándole a Yukiho que la siguiera al interior de la tienda-Desde el problema con nuestros padres, para después dejar Rusia y venir a Japón…desde ese momento ha cargado con todo, empezó a tomar trabajos de medio tiempo desde los trece…estudiar, ser idol, trabajar…podía ver como onee-chan estaba agotada

-Ustedes Vivian con unos tíos ¿No?

-Sí, pero no eran muy amables, no había momento en que no nos reprocharan el estar viviendo gratis-dijo Arisa viendo un gran oso de peluche, a su hermana le encantaría-Esa fue la razón por la que onee-chan comenzó a trabajar, le dije que quería ayudarla pero ella no me lo permitió…"Disfruta tu vida escolar" eso fue lo que me dijo, pero yo no podía disfrutarla al verla así…estar toda la noche despierta ensayando las rutinas de la nueva coreografía y haciendo deberes…¿Cómo podía estar bien o disfrutar algo, cuando la persona más importante para mi estaba pasando por todo esto sola?

-Entiendo…oye Arisa-dijo Yukiho y Arisa volteo a verla-¿Alguna vez le has dicho todo esto a Eli-san?

-N-no

-Ese es el problema-dijo Yukiho con una pequeña sonrisa-Eli-san es bastante densa, aunque tú también eres así

-¡Yukiho!

-jaja perdón, perdón, lo que quiero decir es que necesitas ser más sincera con ella, Eli-san no sabrá lo que estás pensando hasta que se lo digas…las cosas irán mejor después de eso, estoy segura

-¿Tú crees?

-Sí, estoy segura

-¡Gracias Yukiho!-exclamo Arisa dándole un abrazo a su amiga, haciendo que esta se sonrojara al instante y su corazón empezara a latir como loco-¡Eres la mejor amiga que alguien pudiera tener!

-¿A-amiga?

-¡Sí! ¡Mejor amiga!-sonrió Arisa y Yukiho sintió como si le hubieran dado un golpe en el estómago-Siempre seremos amigas ¿Vale?

-S-si…siempre…-contesto Yukiho viendo como Arisa le pedía el enorme peluche a una encargada-Arisa…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Q-quería preguntarte…-dijo Yukiho mientras Arisa la miraba confusa, Yukiho desvió la mirada y dejando escapar un suspiro volvió a mirarla a los ojos-¿T-tienes a alguien que te guste?

-Aquí tiene señorita-dijo la joven encargada, entregándole el oso a Arisa y esta sonrió complacida dirigiéndose a la caja registradora

-La hay-dijo Arisa después de pagar y salir de la tienda con Yukiho-Hay alguien

-E-entiendo…-fue lo único que atino a decir Yukiho, el rostro de Arisa se había iluminado por un pequeño sonrojo y por un momento Yukiho pensó que quizá…solo quizá, tenía una oportunidad-¿Me podrías decir quién es?

-¿Eh? E-eso es vergonzoso-Yukiho no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar la respuesta de Arisa…esperanzas…las había

-Dime

-Pero…-las palabras de Arisa quedaron a medias cuando algo o mejor dicho alguien, llamo su atención, Yukiho siguió la dirección de su mirada y se encontró con una chica de cabello marrón grisáceo que sonreía mientras abrazaba dos peluches de alpaca, junto a ella estaba otra chica, tenía el cabello azulado y un cubre bocas; a Yukiho se le hacía bastante familiar-¡Umi-san!

-¿Arisa?-Yukiho vio como Arisa salía corriendo al encuentro de Umi y la siguió, claro…esa chica era Umi, Yukiho la había visto un par de veces cuando iba a las presentaciones de su hermana. Arisa llego al lado de Umi y haciendo una pequeña reverencia esbozo una gran sonrisa.

-Buenos días, Umi-san-dijo Arisa con ojos brillantes, Yukiho prácticamente podía imaginarse unas orejitas en la cabeza de Arisa y una cola moviéndose frenéticamente de un lado a otro-¡E-estoy muy emocionada de estar en el mismo grupo que tú!

-Yo también, esforcémonos juntas-ante las palabras de Umi, un enorme sonrojo se propagó por toda la cara de Arisa y Yukiho frunció el ceño, por supuesto, tenía que haber sospechado de quien estaba enamorada Arisa-Tiempo sin verte Yukiho

-Si…es bueno verte Umi-san

-Ella es Minami Kotori-dijo Umi señalando a la chica a su lado

-Es un placer conocerlas-dijo Kotori con una amable sonrisa-Se parecen mucho a sus hermanas

-Gracias

-¿Eso es un halago?-pregunto Yukiho, tanto Umi como Kotori soltaron una risita-Fue un placer verte de nuevo Umi-san y conocerte Minami-san, pero…Arisa y yo tenemos que…

-¿¡Tienes el próximo sábado libre, Umi-san!?-exclamo Arisa, haciendo que Umi diera un brinquito-M-me gustaría ir contigo al acuario y… ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

-Idiota-murmuro Yukiho pero por suerte nadie la escucho, ella y Arisa habían quedado en ir al acuario ese día…ellas solas y ahora Arisa olvidaba su promesa e invitaba a Umi; Yukiho frunció el ceño y apretó los puños…de repente le habían entrado unas ganas de golpear tanto a Umi como a Arisa

-Supongo que no hay problema-respondió Umi completamente ajena a la batalla que se libraba en ese momento, al escuchar esa respuesta, Arisa sonrió encantada y le dio un gran abrazo a Umi, provocando un sonrojo de esta, mientras Kotori fruncía el ceño y hacia un puchero-N-nos mantendremos en contacto para decidir la hora de la reunión

-¡Sí! ¡Nos vemos!-exclamo Arisa tomando la mano de Yukiho y empezaron a correr alejándose de las dos chicas, Yukiho vio sus manos unidas y un sentimiento de dolor la atravesó y esto empeoro cuando alcanzo a ver sus mejillas sonrojadas; se mordió fuertemente los labios para no soltarse a llorar…sin duda alguna el amor apestaba.

.

.

.

-Arisa siempre ha sido una chica muy educada-dijo Umi mientras caminaba con Kotori-Se nota que es hermana de Eli, Yukiho también es educada y responsable…no se nota que es hermana de Honoka

-mmm

-¿Kotori? ¿Pasa algo?-pregunto Umi deteniendo y viendo a la chica junto a ella-¿E-estas molesta porque no estamos tomadas de las m-manos?

-No…no estoy molesta-respondió Kotori fingiendo una sonrisa, Umi soltó un suspiro y le pellizco la mejilla-¡Umi-chan mala!

-Te dije que no finjas sonreír…solo sonríe cuando lo sientas

-Si…

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto Umi tomando la mano de Kotori, haría a un lado la vergüenza, por lo menos por un momento

-Umi-chan no se dio cuenta-murmuro Kotori y Umi la miro confusa-Umi-chan es demasiado densa

-No te entenderé si no te explicas, Kotori

-Hablo de Arisa-chan

-¿Arisa? ¿Qué pasa con ella?-pregunto Umi y Kotori le dio una mirada de exasperación-¿K-Kotori?

-Nada-respondió Kotori, estaba tentada a decirle que claramente Arisa estaba completamente enamorada de Umi, pero eso sería cruel, el revelar los sentimientos de alguien más sin la consideración de esa persona, Kotori no era así -Pregúntale el sábado

-Faltan tres días para eso…no podre estar en paz si no me dices que te molesta-dijo Umi pasándose una mano por los ojos y observando como Kotori parecía estar en una lucha consigo mismo-¿Es algo malo?

-No, solo me molesta un poco, pero es normal…Umi-chan es hermosa y genial…aunque bastante torpe y tonta…bastante densa-dijo Kotori llevando una mano a la barbilla como si estuviera en un profundo pensamiento y Umi dejo escapar un suspiro-Pero todo eso es parte de tu encanto…es normal que a otras chicas les guste

-¿De qué chicas hablas?-Ahora fue el turno de Kotori de dejar escapar un suspiro y sin pensarlo dos veces, se acercó a Umi y le dio un rápido beso en los labios…al demonios los demás-Te quiero

-¿A-a-a que viene eso tan de repente?-pregunto Umi, Kotori casi podía ver el humo salir de sus orejas y sonrió satisfecha de sí misma-D-de todas formas…yo también te quiero, Kotori

-Lo se…pero eso no impide que me ponga celosa

-No entiendo porque tendrías que estar celosa

-Umi-chan tonta

-Yo soy quien debería estar celosa-murmuro Umi haciendo que Kotori se detuviera, habían llegado a la agencia de seiyuus donde pertenecía Kotori, está la miraba sorprendida, nunca había esperado una confesión así de Umi-Kotori es sumamente linda, te es fácil llevarte con los demás, adorable…eso hace que los chicos estén detrás de ti…además…

-¿Además?-en esos momentos el sonrojo de Kotori era incluso más grande que el de Umi

-Toudou-san

-¿Erena-chan? Ella es mi amiga, es la persona que me ayudo cuando tuve problemas con mis padres-dijo Kotori, aunque estaba segura de a donde iba el asunto-No tienes que estar celosa de ella

-No puedo evitarlo…ambas son muy unidas y creo que…creo que a Toudou-san le gustas-termino Umi dejando escapar un suspiro y Kotori dejo escapar un risita-¡No es algo para reírse!

-Es gracioso como Umi-chan puede darse cuenta de eso y no se da cuenta el efecto que tiene en los demás-dijo Kotori sonriendo-Eres adorable

-No lo soy…-dijo Umi desviando la mirada, Kotori soltó otra risita y acercándose, le dio un suave beso en la frente-Kotori…

-Nos vemos más tarde…-dijo Kotori despidiéndose de Umi y entrando al edificio sin dejar de sonreír…se sentía tan bien estar enamorada, era como si todo lo que antes parecía ordinario y aburrido ahora parecía fantástico…solo con estar con esa persona, solo con eso.

-Buenos días Kotori-san-la saludo Osaka Shizuku, una nueva seiyuu que apenas había entrado a la agencia-Es bueno verte

-Lo mismo dijo Shizuku-chan-dijo Kotori con una amable sonrisa dirigiéndose a recepción

-S-sabes Kotori-san

-¿Si?

-Solo quiero decirte que…yo te apoyo, sé que tuviste tus razones y siempre te he admirado…esa fue la razón por la que quise ser seiyuu-dijo Shizuku completamente roja-Así que…puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras

-Gracias-respondió Kotori dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza y la pobre chica casi se desmaya

-Minami-Kotori dio media vuelta al escuchar a alguien llamándola, era el presidente de la agencia, Shinozaki Mamoru parecía molesto y Kotori tuvo un mal presentimiento de esto-Tenemos que hablar

-Si-respondió Kotori despidiéndose de Shizuku y siguiendo al hombre hasta su oficina

-Puedes sentarte-dijo Shinozaki tomando asiento y quitándose las gafas-Supongo que tienes una idea del porque te mande a llamar

-Tiene que ver con el intento de suicidio-respondió Kotori, la palabra "Suicidio" se sentía tan rara ahora, como si hubiera sido otra persona quien había intentado hacerlo-Perdón por haber causado tantos problemas

-Sabes que eres una excelente seiyuu Minami-san-la expresión de Shinozaki se había suavizado-Pero lamentablemente la reputación es algo muy importante en este mundo

-Lo se

-Estábamos negociando tu nuevo contrato…hace unos días, un mejor suelto…mucho mejor, más promoción e incluso lanzar un mini álbum-dijo el hombre con una pequeña sonrisa-Estaba seguro que te convertirías en una de las mejores seiyuus, tienes el ángel y el talento…ambas cosas se necesitan

-Lo se

-Pero entonces vino todo este numerito y…

-No fue ningún numerito-lo interrumpió Kotori apretando los puños-Yo…sé que no fue la mejor decisión pero…en esos momentos no pensaba en otra cosa y…

-Cometiste un error-ahora fue el turno de Shinozaki de interrumpir-Pero ese error seguramente acabe con todo por lo que has trabajado tanto, lo sabes

-¿Me va a despedir?-pregunto Kotori, aunque ya sabía la respuesta

-Perdón Minami-san, pero es lo mejor para la agencia-dijo el hombre levantándose y mirando por la ventana-Esta es la agencia más importante de seiyuus, no puedo permitir que tenga mala reputación, sé que lo entiendes

-Lo entiendo

-Es una lástima…una verdadera lástima-dijo Shinozaki frunciendo el ceño-Te mandaremos tu último pago en unos días…fue un placer trabajar contigo, Minami-san

-Gracias por haberme dado la oportunidad-dijo Kotori haciendo una reverencia y saliendo de la habitación, en cuanto estuvo fuera dio un largo suspiro y apretando el paso, se dirigió hacia la salida.

 _No debo llorar…_

 _No llores Kotori…si lo haces es como si todo hubiera terminado…aun no…no debo rendirme_

 _¡Maldición no debo llorar!_

-Kotori-san-Kotori se detuvo al ver frente a ella a Shizuku que la miraba preocupada-Shinozaki-san…el…

-Sí, me despidió-dijo Kotori con una pequeña sonrisa-No te preocupes Shizuku-chan, me esforzare y volveré a empezar…todo estará bien

-Sabes que no será tan fácil-murmuro Shizuku frunciendo el ceño-Es injusto que te hayan hecho esto

-Todo está bien

-¿¡Cómo puede estar bien!?-exclamo Shizuku pero al instante se cubrió la boca-Perdón por hablarte así

-No te preocupes, tienes razón…las cosas serán difíciles pero me esforzare para hacerlas mejorar

-Esa seiyuu que tuvo ese escándalo cuando estaba en la cúspide de su carrera-dijo Shizuku rascándose la mejilla-Dijo cuál era su tipo de hombre…que le gustaban los hombres mayores, eso enojo tanto a sus fans que quemaron toda su mercancía, prácticamente fue el fin de su carrera, tenía el papel protagónico de una seria de más de cien capítulos y con esto…prácticamente desaprecio del medio por cinco años, después regreso pero…ya no es lo mismo, es estúpido ¿No?

-Así es cómo funcionan las cosas, para muchos puede parecer una pequeñez pero para las personas que nos siguen…es como si se hubiera desatado la segunda guerra mundial-dijo Kotori sonriendo levemente-No podemos cambiar la mentalidad de los demás, así como tampoco podemos cambiar la manera en que funciona el entretenimiento en nuestro país

-Entonces lo sabes…tu carrera como seiyuu…está prácticamente muerta-susurro Shizuku apretando los puños-Suponía que sucedería eso, por eso…

Shizuku metió la mano en su bolso y saco un folleto, entregándoselo a Kotori que lo miro con curiosidad.

-Es una importante academia de modas…Paris, cuando nos conocimos me enseñaste tus diseños, pensé que eran buenos, no…¡Mas que buenos! Así que los fotocopie, perdón por eso, pero hace unos días los mande…ellos…ellos quieren conversar contigo

-¿Qué?

-Sé que suena una locura, pero creo que es una gran oportunidad…perseguir tu segundo sueño, creo que es lo mejor Kotori-san

-Gracias Shizuku-chan-dijo Kotori y tomando el folleto, dio media vuelta para salir de la agencia; en cuanto estuvo afuera reviso el folleto que le había dado Shizuku, había escuchado hablar de esta academia, era un privilegio que estuvieran por lo menos interesados en hablar con ella, pero si aceptaba…¿Qué pasaría con su sueño de ser seiyuu? Mas importante ¿Qué pasaría con Umi? Ella tendría que irse a Paris y estaba segura que Umi se quedaría en Japón…a cumplir su sueño, porque Umi aún conservaba su sueño…a pesar de todo aún estaba ahí-Cinco años

Kotori podía esperar ese tiempo, y entonces quizá los demás no lo hayan olvidado, pero por lo menos no le prestaran tanta importancia y ella podría regresar a ser seiyuu, pero que pasaba si no lo lograba, sabía que su madre la apoyaría, pero ¿Estaba bien para ella ser una carga? ¿Acaso no le había dicho a Umi que quería caminar a su lado? No atrás…a su lado.

Apretando el folleto estuvo a punto de tirarlo a la basura, pero se detuvo justo a tiempo, estar lejos de Umi…eso es lo que pasaría; Kotori sacudió al cabeza rápidamente, no quería ser ese tipo de chica la cual su vida giraba en torno a la persona que amaba, no quería quedarse atrás…no, Kotori quería ser alguien, no quería depender siempre de su madre, de Erena o recientemente de Umi.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-la voz de Maki la saco de sus pensamientos, sin darse cuenta, sus pasos la había dirigido hasta el apartamento de Umi y justo en la entrada del edificio se encontraba Maki cruzada de brazos-Pensé que estarías en tu agencia

-Sobre eso…hubo un pequeño problema-respondió Kotori con una pequeña sonrisa y Maki frunció el ceño-¿Estas preocupada por tu onee-sama?

-t

-T-te dije que dejaras de decir eso…suena pervertido-dijo Maki sonrojándose-No seas idiota…no sonrías cuando no lo sientas

-Umi-chan me dijo lo mismo

-Hazle caso entonces-dijo Maki jugando con su cabello-Ella se preocupa demasiado por ti, supuestamente íbamos a discutir letras de canciones, pero de lo único que hablamos fue de ti, Kotori

-Lo siento…

-¿Y ahora porque te disculpas?-pregunto Maki soltando un suspiro-Es normal que se preocupe por ti, está enamorada de ti…me da lástima solo de verla, casi puedo ver los corazones en sus ojos

-Umi-chan es adorable

-S-supongo…como sea, deja de guardarte las cosas ¿Vale?-dijo Maki acercándose y poniendo sus manos en las mejillas de Kotori-Preocupas a esa idiota que está dentro y…s-supongo que me preocupas un poco

-Gracias Maki-chan-dijo Kotori poniendo sus manos sobre las de Maki-Ahora dime onee-sama

-¡C-cállate!-exclamo Maki separándose de Kotori y empezando a alejarse-Nos vemos luego…sé que no soy la más indicada para decirte esto pero…se sincera…contigo y con Umi

Kotori no respondió, solo observo como Maki se alejaba del edificio y cruzando la calle, se subió a un auto negro que iba conducido por Okazaki, Kotori frunció el ceño levemente, desde hace unos días esos dos parecían muy unidos, Kotori sabía que no se trataba de nada romántico, pero era como si Maki solo pudiera hablar con Okazaki de "Algo" y no quisiera compartir ese "Algo" con alguien más. Kotori estaba preocupada, al igual que la madre de Maki, la chica había despertado varias veces a mitad de la noche llorando, pero siempre decía que solo era una pesadilla. Parecía que el único que sabía que le ocurría era Okazaki.

-Me pregunto si Nico-chan sabe algo-se dijo Kotori cuando el automóvil se perdió de vista

-¿Kotori?

-Umi-chan

-Maki se fue…-dijo Umi, en su mano derecha llevaba un celular que Kotori reconoció como el de Maki-Se le olvido esto, supongo que puedo entregárselo en un rato

-¿Ya saben que agencia las representara?-pregunto Kotori y Umi negó con la cabeza-Ya veo

-Más importante, no se supone que estarías en tu agencia-dijo Umi, Kotori estuvo tentada a decirle una mentira, pero…recordó las palabras de Maki.

 _Ser honesta_

-Podemos caminar…te contare todo-dijo Kotori empezando a caminar y enseguida Umi la siguió-¿Sabes que sucede con Maki-chan?

-No lo sé, actúa raro…es como si siempre tuviera miedo de algo-dijo Umi caminado unos pocos pasos detrás de Kotori-Intente preguntarle, pero dijo que estaba bien…me gustaría que confiara en nosotras

-Debe de ser algo muy difícil para que no diga nada, ni siquiera a su madre-dijo Kotori caminando un poco más despacio para estar al ritmo de Umi-Me despidieron de la agencia

-¿Eh?-Umi se detuvo de golpe, ante lo que había dicho Kotori, pensó que esta se detendría al igual que ella, pero siguió caminando, así que apretó el paso para alcanzarla-¿Desde cuándo?

-Hoy…por eso vine a verte, quería hablar contigo

-Todo estará bien, Kotori-dijo Umi tomando su mano-Puedes buscar otra agencia y…

-Imposible, Umi-chan no tienes que ser amable en estos momentos-dijo Kotori con una pequeña sonrisa-Eso es algo que me gusta de ti, pero…también es algo que me disgusta

-¿Kotori?

-Sabes que es casi imposible después de lo que paso-dijo Kotori, la sonrisa en su rostro se había borrado, ahora lucía un semblante serio-Prácticamente mi carrera como seiyuu ha muerto

-Pero…-empezó Umi, pero siendo sincera consigo misma, no sabía que más decir, nunca había visto ese lado de Kotori…se sentía extraña; para Umi. Kotori siempre hacia sido la chica alegre y amable…así es como debían de ser las cosas ¿No? Kotori nunca le diría que había algo que no le gustaba; Umi tuvo el impulso de abofetearse ahí mismo, ella misma le había dicho que fuera sincera, que no tenía que sonreír si no lo quería…era una hipócrita-N-no tienes que preocuparte por eso Kotori…¡Lo tengo! ¿Qué te parece ser idol? Vamos a formar un nuevo grupo y podrías entrar

-Ser idol es tu sueño Umi-chan, no el mio-respondio Kotori

-Pero…es parecido-dijo Umi, se sentía tan inútil por no poder decir algo útil

-Lo que me preocupa es ser una carga para mama, sé que a ella no le importara pero…no puedo permitir que pague por todo-dijo Kotori deteniéndose frente a unas oficinas en mal estado-¿Lo entiendes?

-El problema es el dinero…¡No te preocupes! Yo puedo mantenerte, no tienes que preocuparte por trabajar ni nada, yo…-Umi se detuvo cuando vio la expresión de enojo de Kotori-Kotori…

-No lo entiendes…¿Qué fue lo que te dije el día que te me declaraste?

-Eh…eso…

-¿No lo recuerdas?

-Eso no importa ahora Kotori…

-¡Sí que importa!-exclamo Kotori, sabía que estaba pagando todo su enojo con Umi, el enojo que había estado acumulando las últimas semanas, al darse cuenta como las personas eran tan injustas, al ver como todo por lo que se había esforzado tanto, se iba desvaneciendo…ese enojo y tristeza por fin habían salido-¿Acaso eres un chico Umi-chan?

-¿Eh?

-Incluso ahora, los chicos y las chicas trabajan, ambos si están en una relación-dijo Kotori apretando los puños-Decir que me vas a mantener ha sido un insulto para mi

-P-perdón…

-¿Piensas que soy débil, Umi-chan?

-Yo no…

-¿Crees que soy la princesa que debes salvar? No quiero que me veas así, no quiero ser alguien que necesita ser salvada…odio eso, por eso-dijo Kotori sacando un folleto de su bolso y entregándoselo a Umi-Una compañera de trabajo mando unos de mis diseños, ellos quieren hablar conmigo…es mi segundo sueño…creo que puedo tomarlo

-Pero…es en Paris…Francia-murmuro Umi viendo fijamente el folleto-¿Estas bien con dejar Japón?

-Si me quedo aquí no lograre nada y….

-¿¡Estas bien con dejarme!?-exclamo Umi y Kotori levanto la vista abriendo los ojos de par en par-¿Quieres terminar conmigo…?

-¡No! No tenemos que terminar-dijo rápidamente Kotori, la seguridad que había tenido se había esfumado y ahora aprecia aterrada-Dijiste que me esperarías todo el tiempo del mundo…¿No es así?

-Lo es, pero…esto es otro país…-empezó Umi y Kotori tomo su mano-¿Desde cuándo diseñas? Nunca me lo habías dicho

-Cuando estaba en preparatoria, en mi primer año-respondió Kotori con la vista fija en la unión de sus manos con las de Umi-Incluso tuve la oportunidad de entrevistarme con unos diseñadores importantes en Japón, pero…cuando llego el momento no me presente en la entrevista, fue entonces cuando conocí a Erena-chan, ella quería ser seiyuu, fue entonces cuando recordé que en la secundaria ese había sido mi primer sueña, así que fue por ello…estoy segura que si Erena-chan no hubiera estado ahí, yo nunca me hubiera atrevido a hacerlo, al fin y al cabo no me atreví a presentar mis diseños

-¿Es tan importante, entonces?

-Sí, quiero ser independiente…quiero hacerlo-dijo Kotori dando unos pasos hacia atras y sonriéndole a Umi-Así que…¿Podrías esperarme? Por supuesto, si te enamoras de alguien más lo comprenderé

-Como si eso fuera a pasar-dijo Umi acercándose e a Kotori y envolviéndola en un abrazo-Yo no soy tan condescendiente así que…más te vale que no te enamores de alguien más…si lo haces entonces…

-¿Umi-chan?

-Hare que te vuelvas a enamorar de mi-dijo Umi separándose y sonriéndole a Kotori, Kotori asintió con lágrimas en los ojos y volvió a abrazar a Umi, ¿De qué había estado preocupada? Todo marcharía bien…podía hacerlo…ambas podían hacerlo.

.

.

.

-Así que… ¿No hablaras Nozomi?-pregunto Eli, obteniendo una negativa de la chica-No tengo idea de lo que planeaste o apostaste con Nico, pero ¿Que harás pasado mañana cuando nos toque grabar?

"Ya se me ocurrirá algo" Nozomi escribió en un pequeño pizarrón para después borrar lo que había escrito y volvió a escribir nuevamente "Lo que gane vale absolutamente la pena"

-De acuerdo-Eli dejo escapar un suspiro y prosiguió a seguir leyendo, se sentía extraño el que Nozomi no hablara…tan fuera de lugar y por supuesto Eli extrañaba el sonido de la voz de la chica, ¿Qué era tan importante para dejar de hablar por una semana, por supuesto que Eli le había pregunta y la única respuesta que había obtenido era "secreto". Sintió un golpecito en el hombro y desvió su mirada hacia donde estaba Nozomi

"Elicchi se ve muy linda cuando está leyendo" Eli dejo escapar un suspiro y volvió a su lectura, para ser interrumpida nuevamente "Quiero besar a Elicchi"

-Vuelve a hablar entonces, no creo que lo que Nico tiene sea tan importante

"Son fotos de Elicchi desnuda" Eli se sonrojo al instante y Nozomi se cubrió la boca con las manos para no soltarse a reír "¿Quieres fotos mías, Elicchi? ¿Desnuda?"

Eli se levantó de golpe, su rostro parecía a punto de explotar, se preguntó si alguna vez se acostumbraría a este tipo de cosas… ¡Había visto a Nozomi desnuda! ¿¡Porque demonios se avergonzaba!? Se repetía una y otra vez.

"Solo bromeaba" escribió Nozomi y Eli esbozo una sonrisa cansada "Estas muy tensa hoy"

-Creo que estas disfrutando escribir" dijo Eli y Nozomi le dio la mejor mirada de inocencia que pudo-Hoy nos reuniremos con las representantes de la agencia…estoy un poco nerviosa, además tuve una discusión con Arisa

"¿Por lo de ser idol?"

-Sí, ella se unirá al nuevo grupo y le dije que no estaba de acuerdo-dijo Eli jugando nerviosamente con sus manos-Se molestó conmigo y salió corriendo de casa con Yukiho…es la hermana de Honoka…no quiero que mi hermana me odie, pero tampoco quiero que sufra

"Elicchi" Nozomi le tapó la boca a Eli y le mostró su mensaje "Arisa-chan debe cometer sus propios errores y aprender de ellos, si sigues protegiéndola tanto solo harás que se aleje"

-Eso mismo me dijo Honoka

"Háganlo juntas, en este nuevo grupo, esfuércense ambas, sé que mi Elicchi puede hacerlo"

-Tienes razón… ¿Qué haría sin ti, Nozomi?

"Seguramente estarías amargada por tanta frustración sexual"

-¡N-no estaría así!

"No quiero pensar en que Yuuki-san te la hubiera quitado…o un chico" Nozomi frunció el ceño y asintió en repetidas ocasiones para después volver a escribir "Elicchi…si yo fuera un chico ¿Te hubieras enamorado de mí?"

-No lo sé-respondió Eli y Nozomi pareció sorprendida, no esperaba esa repuesta-Quiero decir…si hubieras sido un chico hubieras sido criada de diferente manera, nunca hubieras tenido problemas con tus padres en secundaria, por lo tanto tu personalidad hubiera cambiado ligeramente…ellos no hubieran tenido problemas con que salieras con una chica, así que eso también habría modificado tu personalidad, si hubieras decidido seguir la actuación, tus padres no hubieran tenido problemas con ello, por lo tanto no tendrías que haberte valido por ti misma…al final todos esos factores hubieran alterado tu personalidad…serias alguien completamente diferente Nozomi…yo amo a Nozomi por quien es…si tu personalidad fuera diferente, estoy segura que no sentiría lo mismo…es como si me enamorara de Umi o Nico ¿Entiendes?

"Eso significa que probablemente yo tampoco me hubiera enamorado de Elicchi si hubieras sido un chico"

-Al final no podemos saberlo exactamente, solo son suposiciones-dijo Eli con una pequeña sonrisa-¿Has hablado con tu padre?

"Vendrá para año nuevo, dice que mama está más calmada"

-Me alegro

"¿Qué hay de tus padres Elicchi?" Nozomi vio a Eli, esperando una respuesta pero esta no dijo nada, sabía que por el momento no debía presionar, el ambiente se había vuelto pesado y Nozomi volvió a escribir rápidamente "¡Vamos a las Vegas!"

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?-pregunto Eli confusa y una pícara sonrisa aprecio en los labios de Nozomi

"¡Para casarnos!" ante lo dicho por Nozomi, Eli se levantó tan rápido que termino enredándose con sus propios pies y cayó hacia atrás "Elicchi se vería hermosa con un vestido blanco"

-¡N-no digas ese tipo de cosas!-exclamo Eli, estaba segura que algún día, Nozomi le provocaría un paro cardiaco, vio a Nozomi que hacia un pequeño puchero y Eli dejo escapar un suspiro derrotado…no podía resistirse a ese rostro-A-algún día…en cinco años

"¿Tanto tiempo?"

-Creo que es poco, apenas tenemos veinte…aun somos muy jóvenes para casarnos-dijo Eli levantándose con la poca dignidad que le quedaba-¿Realmente hablas enserio, Nozomi? ¿Sobre boda y eso?

"¡Sí! Quiero que Elicchi sea mi esposa" Eli se sonrojo ante esa declaración, pero pudo darse cuenta que Nozomi tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas "Nicochi será quien alce la cola de los vestidos y la lance el arroz en el pasillo"

-No creo que eso le haga ninguna gracia Nico-dijo Eli empezando a reír y Nozomi se le unió enseguida, hasta hace unos minutos había estado tan nerviosa por saber cómo funcionaría el grupo, pero ahora…Eli se sentía completamente tranquila, sabía que los nervios regresarían cuando fuera la hora, pero por el momento disfrutaría el tiempo con Nozomi.

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta, interrumpieron su momento de paz y Eli se levantó a abrir, era extraño que no le hubieran avisado que alguien venia, se lo había dicho al portero una y otra vez, en cuanto abrió, su visión se borró por completo y soltó un grito de dolor cuando cayó hacia atrás, algo suave y que olía bien estaba sobre su cara y no pudo evitar levantar su mano y empujarla.

-¡Kya! Eli-san es una atrevida-esa voz…

-¡Aléjate de Elicchi-Por lo menos Nozomi había hablado, Eli recupero la visión cuando Anju se levantó y también pudo ver a Nozomi que parecía completamente furiosa…Eli supo en ese momento que Nozomi podía dar miedo-¿Sucede algo Yuuki-san?

-Perdón por el escándalo-dijo Erena entrando detrás de Anju, su mirada no se despegaba de la de Eli y esta rápidamente se levantó para esconderse detrás de Nozomi, no es que fuera una cobarde…solo tenía un poquito de miedo-Anju quería hablar con Ayase-san sobre algo

-¡Sí! Hable con Kousaka-san, pero ella dijo que te preguntara a ti-dijo Anju estirando su mano para jugar con el cabello de Eli, pero un rápido golpe de parte de Nozomi en su mano, la detuvo-P-pensaba…me gustaría unirme a su grupo

-¿Alguna vez has cantado?-pregunto Eli dudosa-No es que se necesite exactamente una buena voz, pero…¿Qué pasa con tu carrera como actriz?

-Hare ambos-contesto Anju con una gran sonrisa, aunque se borró enseguida al ver el aura asesina de Nozomi-Creo que a ustedes les beneficiaria, soy la actriz joven más popular en Japón, lo que significa que tendremos muchos fans apoyándonos…las ayudaría bastante

-Supongo que es cierto, pero también podría ser contraproducente para ti, ¿Qué pasa si tus fans no se lo toman muy bien?

-Me enfrentare a eso entonces-respondió Anju tomando la mano de Eli, si hubiera visto la mirada de Erena y Nozomi en esos momentos la hubiera soltado enseguida-Esforcémonos juntas, Eli-san

-¡Esto fue suficiente!-exclamo Erena tomando a Anju del brazo y atrayéndola hacia ella, no espero ni un momento para inmovilizarla contra la pared y darle un beso que incluso sonrojo a Nozomi-No dejare que Ayase-san se acerque a ti

-Lamento interrumpir-dijo Nozomi cruzándose de brazos y viendo a Erena, ya que Anju había quedado fuera de combate por el beso-Pero fue Yuuki-san quien se acercó a Elicchi

-Ayase-san fue quien le agarro los pechos

-Eso fue porque Yuuki-san cayó encima de Elicchi

-¡Estoy segura que Ayase-san lo disfruto!

-¡Elicchi no disfruta de ningunos pechos a menos que sean los míos!

-¡Pues su rostro pervertido dijo otra cosa!

-¡Elicchi no es ninguna pervertida! ¡Yuuki-san es la pervertida!

-¡Anju no es pervertida! B-bueno un poquito…pero ¡Es linda!

-¡Elicchi es mucho más linda! ¡Si la vieras desnuda te darías cuenta!

-¡Nozomi!

-Silencio Elicchi

-S-si

-Aún no he visto a Anju desnuda pero…-dijo Erena viendo de reojo a Anju que casi le salía humo de las orejas-¡Anju desnúdate!

-¿¡Que!?

-¡Demuestra que tienes mejor cuerpo que Ayase-san!

-¡Elicchi, fuera ropa!

-¡No pienso hacer eso Nozomi!

-Mi reputación como tachi se ha ido a la basura-murmuro Anju con lagrimitas en las esquinas de sus ojos-¿Dónde quedo la genial Yuuki Anju?

-Ninguna piensa desvestirse…¿Qué haremos entonces?-pregunto Erena viendo fijamente a Nozomi-No permitiré que pienses que Ayase-san es mejor que Anju

-No queda otra salida…Erena-san ¡Hagámoslo!-dijo Nozomi y tanto ella como Erena se acercaron peligrosamente a Eli y Anju

-¡Que alguien nos ayude!

.

.

.

-Tienen un aspecto horrible ¿Qué les paso?-dijo Maki mirando a Eli y Anju que se encontraban encogidas en el sofá, ambas solo desviaron la mirada completamente rojas-Olvídenlo, no quiero saberlo

-Se han tardado demasiado nya-dijo Rin frunciendo el ceño-Dijeron a las siete y ya son las ocho nya

-¿N-no se habrán arrepentido?-pregunto Hanayo mirando nerviosa a las chicas-Quizá pensaron que…no había oportunidad y…

-No digas eso, lo haremos-dijo Umi y Hanayo asintió-Es normal que lleguen tarde, no te preocupes Hanayo

-S-si-respondió Hanayo y Maki se levantó dirigiéndose a la salida-¿Maki-chan?

-Necesito tomar un poco de aire-respondió Maki dándole una pequeña sonrisa a Hanayo para que no se preocupara-Regreso en un momento

En cuanto salió dejo escapar un suspiro y tomo su mano que no había dejado de temblar por los nervios, estaba segura que ella estaba peor que todas…tenía miedo, se estaba muriendo de miedo…no quería pensar que pasaría si las de la agencia no aparecían…¿Podrían hacerlo de manera independiente? Seria aún más difícil, Okazaki y Sasahara no parecían preocupados, pero quizá solo lo sabían fingir bien.

-Cálmate Maki-se dijo dándose unos golpes en las mejillas-No puedes permitir que te vean nerviosa…Rin y Hanayo confían en ti…puedes hacerlo

-Parece que te estas volviendo un poco loca Maki-chan-Maki rápidamente dio vuelta para encontrase a Nico mirándola con un leve sonrojo-Empezar a hablar sola

-S-solo es para darme ánimos…no estoy loca-respondió Maki sentándose en los escalones de las viejas oficinas donde ahora sería…¿Su nuevo lugar para trabajar? Maki no estaba segura de cómo llamarlo-¿Qué haces aquí, Nico-chan?

-Qué bonita forma de agradecer el que te haya venido a dar ánimos-dijo Nico sentándose al lado de Maki, ante la cercanía su rostro se puso más rojo-Estas mal ¿No?

-Es normal que este nerviosa

-No hablo de eso…sobre lo que sucedió con ese tipo…en el hotel-susurro Nico y Maki se tensó al instante-Kotori me comento que has estado teniendo pesadillas

-¿¡Le dijiste algo!?-exclamo Maki-¡Si mama se entera!

-Te dije que no le diría a nadie-dijo Nico tomando la mano de Maki, al sentir el contacto, Maki se relajó un poco-Sigo pensando que deberías de decirle a tu madre, pero por el momento solo quiero…

-¿Nico-chan?

-M-me preguntaba si…ya que soy la única que sabe lo que paso, bueno Okazaki-san y Nozomi también lo saben pero…-empezó Nico jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos-T-te podrías quedar conmigo por un periodo de tiempo…podrías inventarle cualquier cosa a tu madre…solo quiero…¡Quiero protegerte Maki-chan!

Ambas chicas se sonrojaron y rápidamente desviaron la mirada, mientras sus corazones corrían una carrera.

-¿Realmente?

-Si…si despierta en la noche llorando…y-yo puedo consolarte y entenderé el porque estas llorando-dijo Nico con la vista fija en el suelo-Sé que será difícil y que llevara tiempo pero…estaré contigo Maki-chan

-G-gracias-Nico asintió y ambas chicas se quedaron en silencio unos minutos sin atreverse a mirarse a los ojos, Maki sentía que habían retrocedido tres años, justo en el momento en que ninguna de las dos había aceptado sus sentimientos y eso provoco una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. El silencio fue interrumpido por el celular de Nico y esta se levantó enseguida completamente roja-Tu tono de llamada es…mahou no hito

-S-si…es una b-buena canción-dijo Nico colgando, ya hablaría con Tsubasa después-G-gracias por esa canción

-N-no hay problema…me pone feliz que te haya gustado-dijo Maki y Nico por fin se atrevió a ver a Maki, por supuesto no era la misma chica de hace tres años, había crecido y después de ser una linda chica de quince años, se estaba convirtiendo en una hermosa mujer, pero más importante para Nico…a pesar de los años, por fin podía ver a la Maki-chan de la que se había enamorado…no esa chica cobarde que había roto con ella, no…ahora podía ver claramente a esa chica terca y temperamental…el tipo de chica que no dejaría que nadie le arrebatara lo que quiere y que lucharía por ello contra quien sea…esa era la Maki que Nico amaba-¿Nico-chan, que pasa?

-Nada-dijo rápidamente Nico maldiciendo internamente por haber comenzado a llorar, pero de nuevo, como las lágrimas que había derramado toda la noche, no eran lágrimas de tristeza…sino de una especie de nostalgia, ¿Era normal llorar por amar tanto a alguien? Nico no estaba segura pero le estaba pasando a ella…"Te amo" esas palabras sonaban tan vacías a los oídos de Nico…suponía que aún no se habían inventado las palabras para describir los sentimientos que tenía-Porque tú me sonreíste, ahora yo también puedo sonreír…y porque yo te sonreí ahora tú también puedes sonreír…

-Nico-chan-murmuro Maki al reconocer de inmediato la letra de la canción, el rostro de Nico estaba del mismo color del cabello de Maki

-M-mañana es Navidad…comamos juntas-dijo Nico y sin esperar respuesta salió corriendo casi tropezando en el camino, dejando a Maki sin atinar a moverse

-Tonta Nico-chan…

-Maki-la llamo Eli sobresaltándola-Han llegado

-¿Eh? ¿Por dónde?-pregunto Maki, ella había estado en la entrada y nadie había pasado

-Por la puerta de atrás-respondió Eli como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo-Vamos

Maki asintió y siguió a Eli dentro, al entrar vio a dos chicas, quizá un par de años más grandes que Eli, contando que ella era la mayor del grupo…22 o 23 quizás, una tenía el cabello negro y lacio, miraba a todas de arriba abajo como si estuviera evaluándolas, en cambio la otra mostraba una sonrisa amable y su cabello era rubio con vivaces ojos verde; Maki no era la única confundida, todas las veían de manera incrédula, cuando les dijeron que eran unas mujeres, ellas se imaginaron a mujeres arriba de los cuarenta, como Akimoto, nunca pensaron que fueran tan jóvenes.

-Bien…se las presentare-dijo Kyoko al ver las miradas incrédulas de las chicas-Aihara Yuzu y Aihara Mei, son nuevas en este negocio y acaban de abrir su propia agencia de talentos…idols en este caso, están muy entusiasmadas en trabajar con nosotros

-¿Cuántos años tienen?-pregunto Maki a pesar de la mirada de Kyoko rogándole que se callara

-25-respondio la chica de cabello negro, Maki frunció el ceño, había pensado que eran más jóvenes, pero aun así…eran demasiado jóvenes

-¿No son muy jóvenes, Okazaki-san?-pregunto Eli volviendo a ignorar la mirada de Kyoko-Sé que no tenemos mucho de donde escoger, pero tener a gente sin experiencia y…

-Cállate-Eli guardo silencio de inmediato cuando la chica de cabello negro la perforo con la mirada-Mi nombre es Aihara Mei y puedo asegurarte que haremos un trabajo ejemplar, lamentablemente no estamos seguras si ustedes harán lo mismo

-Mei-la regaño la chica rubia-Perdón, perdón…mi nombre es Aihara Yuzu, aunque Mei tiene razón en algo… ¡Pueden confiar en nosotras! Ayase-san tiene razón, no tenemos experiencia pero…lo haremos lo mejor posible

-Lo mejor posible no es suficiente-dijo Maki cruzándose de brazos-A excepción de Arisa-chan y Yukiho-chan, ninguna de nosotras somos aficionadas, somos profesionales y…

-¡Silencio!-exclamo Kyoko dándoles un golpe en la cabeza tanto a Eli como a Maki-Dejen de actuar como princesitas y presten atención…esta es nuestra oportunidad, ¿Creen que yo hubiera aceptado a cualquiera para manejar su carrera, solo por la situación? ¡Para nada! Mei-san y…bueno Mei-san es una persona responsable que sabe lo que hace, sus ideas son frescas e innovadoras…algo que la industria necesita, algo que ustedes necesitan…es una persona competente, confíen en ella, no podrían estar en mores manos

-¿Q-que hay de mí?

-Guarda silencio Yuzu

-S-si

-Perdónenlas…sus novias no les dieron hoy-dijo Anju con una gran sonrisa-Soy Yuuki Anju, será un placer trabajar con ustedes…puedo darte mi teléfono Yuzu-chan

-Aléjate-dijo Mei y Anju se alejó al instante, daba mil veces más miedo que Nozomi-Sabemos quiénes cada una, hemos estudiado sus perfiles y sabemos sus fortalezas y debilidades

-Contamos con ustedes-dijo Honoka con una gran sonrisa y Yuzu se la regreso-Seguramente será un poco complicado y no sabemos cómo reaccionaran los fans pero…¡Daremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo!

-Sobre eso-dijo Mei revisando su celular-Hemos programado una presentación en tres horas

-¡D-debes de estar bromeando!-exclamo Maki acercándose-¡No podemos tener una presentación ahora mismo! ¡Es una locura! Eli tiene herida la mano y no queremos que a Honoka se le abran los puntos

-Maki tiene razón-dijo Umi cruzándose de brazos-Además necesitaríamos una corografía y una canción, no podemos cantar lo mismo que cantábamos con el grupo

-Según Nishikino-san-dijo Mei viendo a Maki-Ninguna de ustedes eran aficionadas…a excepción de las Ayase Arisa y Kousaka Yukiho…¿Solo eran palabras?

-¡Hénoslo!-exclamo Honoka sorprendiendo a todas-Piensen en ello como un reto, no necesariamente tenemos que cantar una canción con coreografía…sé que en nuestro grupo solo cantábamos canciones movidas pero… ¡Ahora somos libres! ¿Qué les parece una balada?

-Suena demasiado fácil decirlo, Honoka-dijo Umi viendo a la chica-Pero no tenemos ninguna canción…ni Maki ni yo…ni siquiera Sasahara-san podríamos componer alguna en tan poco tiempo

-Ya tienen una canción-dijo Nico que se encontraba parada en el marco de la puerta, había regresado para decirle a Maki acerca de la cena de Navidad, pero se detuvo cuando escucho la conversación, vio a Maki esperando su aprobación y esta asintió suavemente; Nico saco el disco que Maki le había regalado y se lo dio a Sasahara-Mahou no hito…es una balada y la escribió Maki-chan, servirá

-¿Pueden aprenderse la letra en menos de tres horas?-pregunto Maki viendo a cada una de las chicas como si les estuviera dando un desafío y todas asintieron-Bien, está dicho entonces…¿Tienes alguna otra canción, Nishikino-san?

-¿Qué tal Snow Halation?-pregunto Nico a Maki-La compuso Maki-chan hace unos años

-Arifureta Kanashimi No Hate-dijo Eli mirando a Kyoko-La escribió Kyoko-san pero nunca le cedió los derechos a Akimoto…lo que significa que es tu canción

-Las tren entonces-dijo Mei, haciendo que todas las chicas se miraran nerviosas-Tienen menos de tres horas, así que apresúrense

.

.

.

-Ya tenía planeado esto-dijo Umi en el pequeño camerino donde todas se encontraban-Okazaki-san me dijo que hace unos días repartieron folletos y pusieron publicidad en internet, acerca del mini live

-Estoy temblando nya-dijo Rin mirando sus manos que no dejaban de temblar-¿Y si nos equivocamos?

-¡Debemos de tener confianza en nosotras mismas, Rin-chan!-exclamo Hanayo con mirada decidida-Siempre he estado atrás de todas…incluso había semanas que ni siquiera me presentaba en el teatro en las pequeñas presentaciones…nadie creía que podía hacerlo, por eso ahora les demostrare que puedo

-¡Así se habla Hanayo-chan!-exclamo Anju pasándole un brazo por los hombros a Hanayo, pero se alejo cuando vio a Rin haciendo sonidos de gato molesto…o gata mejor dicho-¿Q-que pasa con todas ustedes?

-¿Están listas?-pregunto Kyoko asomándose y las chicas asintieron-Recuerden, si a alguna se le olvida alguna parte de la canción, tóquese la frente y quien en Snow Halation y Mahou no Hito, Maki será quien la remplace y en Arifureta Kanashimi No Hate será Eli

-¡Ustedes pueden!-exclamo Okazaki asomándose por abajo solo para ser recibido por un codazo de parte de Kyoko

-¡Esas chicas podrían aun estarse cambiando, pervertido!

-P-perdón

-Honoka…recuerda no excederte demasiado, no queremos que el escenario se llene de sangre

-¡Entendido!-exclamo Honoka haciendo una pose militar

-Yukiho y Arisa, estén al pendiente de la música…confió en que hayan heredado el talento de sus hermanas-dijo Kyoko viendo a Eli y a Honoka-Casi es hora

-Kyoko-san-dijo Eli dando un paso al frente de todas las chicas, necesitaba preguntar algo urgente, para ella, era mejor saber a qué se enfrentaban-¿Cuántas personas hay afuera?

-Ah…e-eso…-empezó Okazaki viendo nervioso a Sasahara, esta soltó un suspiro y miro a los ojos a cada una de las chicas

-Ocho personas-respondió Kyoko agachando levemente la mirada-Tienen que entender el enojo que hay en la mayoría en estos momentos, no solo por lo que paso con Maki y Umi…sino el que abandonar el grupo, se sienten defraudados…entiendan eso

-¿R-realmente saldremos a cantar?-pregunto Maki dejándose caer en el pequeño sofá y tapándose la cara con las manos-¿Qué caso tiene?

-Quiero irme a casa nya

-¿Qué opina Mei-san?-pregunto Eli

-Ella cree que deberían salir…dice que el que haya ocho personas es buena señal-respondió Kyoko

-¿¡Como puede ser eso buena señal!?-exclamo Maki viendo con furia a Kyoko-¡Esto solo significa que no tenemos futuro! ¡Simplemente deberíamos dejarlo y…!

-¡Saldremos!-exclamo Honoka poniéndose de pie y parándose arriba de una silla-Eli-chan

-¿Si?

-Nosotras fuimos la primera generación en el grupo-dijo Honoka completamente seria-En nuestra primera presentación, solo vinieron cinco personas y nosotras tuvimos que repartir los volantes…había incluso días en que no venía nadie, pero no nos dimos por vencidas

-Era diferente…murmuro Eli y Honoka negó con la cabeza

-¡Era lo mismo! No sabíamos que proyecto 348 sería tan popular y aun así nos esforzamos-dijo Honoka sonriendo-Umi-chan, Maki, Hanayo-chan y Rin-chan la tuvieron fácil…Eli-chan y yo habíamos puesto la primera piedra

-Que engreída-dijo Maki, pero tenía una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, no sabía porque pero desde que conocía a Honoka era como si sus palabras tuvieran una magia especial y hacia que todas la siguieran…era una líder natural, no cabía duda de eso

-Eli-chan ya pasamos por este camino una vez, ahora será menos doloroso porque estaremos todas juntas-dijo Honoka bajando de la silla haciendo una pequeña mueca-¡Hagámoslo!

-Parece que no tenemos opción-dijo Ei y las demás asintieron

-¡Esperen!-exclamo Arisa, llamando la atención de todas-Nombre… ¿Cómo nos presentaremos?

-Sigo diciendo que los ángeles de Honoka es buena idea

-Onee-chan deja de jugar

-μ's-dijo Eli viendo el mensaje que le había mandado Nozomi-¿Qué les parece?

-Es mucho mejor que "Los Ángeles de Honoka"-dijo Maki jugando con su cabello y Honoka puso mala cara

-Cualquier nombre es mejor que ese

-¡Maki-chan y Umi-chan son malas!

-¡Bien! Es hora de salir…μ's-dijo Okazaki levantando el puño y todas las chicas hicieron lo mismo…su historia…estaba a punto de empezar.

 **Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, es lógico quienes fueron los cameos ;) me pregunto si Harumin y Matsuri podrían aparecer…jeje. Por cierto, estoy mmm planeando el fic que hare cuando termine los que estoy haciendo…que todavía falta :3**

 **Uno será sobre ángeles, los géneros serán romance y comedia. "Maki se dirige de camino a su casa cuando dos chicos le cierran el paso para asaltarla, Maki ve claramente que no tiene salvación, pero algo cae del árbol y los noquea…una chica de coletas que actúa como loca y dice que ha perdido sus alas, Maki cree que está loca y aquí comienza la historia. Esta idea la aplique en un fic hace cinco años, cuando tenía catorce…fue mi primer fic pero no lo termine xD era un TaeNy y YulSic; estaba obsesionada con el kpop y las parejitas…bueno aun lo estoy jaja.**

 **El otro será un crossover entre Love Live y Akuma No Riddle, los géneros serán, comedia y romance…¿Qué pasaría si nuestras asesinas fueran transferidas a Otonokizaka? ¿Isuke y Maki se matarían por el título de la más tsundere? ¿Sumireko y Nozomi se harían amigas para avergonzar a sus respectivas chicas? ¿Hitsugi y Nico harán un club de lolis? xD En definitiva será comedia, quiero descansar del drama :)**

 **Así que…¿Qué opinan? En cuanto termine mis fics…¿Cuál les gustaría que empezara primero? Espero sus comentarios al respecto.**

 **Comentaikos al ataque ;)**

 **Maki Maki Ma: La madre solo necesita tiempo como cualquier madre normal...espero que así sea *No tiene idea de cómo actuara la madre más adelante xD* La fiesta de Navidad vendrá en el próximo capítulo…party hard! Ok no… ¿O sí? Jaja. Honoka aún no puede dejar a Tsubasa viuda. Muchas gracias por leer y por tu comentaiko.**

 **KousakaKaede: Te entiendo, cuando leo cierto fic de Akuma No Riddle en el que Haruki es una sexi stripper, tengo que taparme la cara con la almohada para no despertar a mis padres xD. Todavía falta mucho que contar de las chicas. ¿Quién será ese fantasmita? Jaja. Yo también me siento identificada en muchos aspectos con lo que escribo…menos en robots, mundos paralelos y esas cosas…xD La alpaca es…buena pregunta xD supongamos que cada persona puede decidir el color que quiera. Hanayo y Rin poco a poco aparecerán más. Tuvimos algo de Yukiho y Arisa en este capítulo, espero que te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por leer y por tu comentaiko.**

 **Mezfit: Muchas gracias *o* gracias por leer y por tu comentaiko :)**

 **Muchas gracias a todos, bueno ya se los dije en PM a los demás, pero aun así se los vuelvo a agradecer, nos leemos la próxima semana y que la Santísima Trinidad yuri los proteja…Sei, Shizuma y Shizuru…rueguen por nosotros xD**


	8. ¿Desde cuándo todo es tan difícil?

**Hola…*se esconde detrás de un guardaespaldas que contrato por si la quieren matar* después de un año he vuelto, ¡Lo siento mucho! Seré sincera, la universidad es una cosa horrible y cuando tenía tiempo libre solo quería dormir y por lo tanto toda la inspiración y las ganas se me fueron u.u pero gracias a cierta personita (estoy segura que sabe quién es) mis ganas regresaron y estoy de vuelta! Espero que todavía exista alguien interesado en seguir leyendo esta historia…y en otra que subiré de las aquors y nuestras chicas de μ's como cofmadrescof. Ahora vamos al nuevo capítulo! Prometo por los dioses antiguos y nuevos que no volveré a abandonar mis historias *está obsesionada con Game Of Thrones* /**

 **Capítulo 8. ¿Desde cuándo todo es tan difícil?**

Maki se sentía desfallecer, no recordaba que en su debut hubiera estado tan nerviosa, _Nico-chan,_ repitió suavemente en su mente, tenía que ser fuerte para demostrarle a Nico que podía confiar en ella, aun así…

-Tranquila- la voz de Eli la saco de sus pensamientos

-Tú tampoco pareces muy tranquila-refunfuño Maki entrecerrando los ojos haciendo que Eli soltara una risita

-¿Se nota mucho?

-Bastante

-Gracias-soltó Maki sonrojándose levemente

-¿Eso porque fue?- Eli la miro sorprendida- Tu misma acabas de decir que luzco nerviosa también

-No es por esto- Maki dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro y miro de reojo a Eli- Cuando iniciamos en el proyecto 348…tu fuiste la única que fue amable conmigo…gracias

-Ah s-si

-¡Qué lindo! Huelo yuri en el aire- tarareo Anju que se encontraba justo detrás de ella con una mirada soñadora- Ahora beeeso

-Sabes que Eli tiene novia ¿No?- dijo Umi mirando con desaprobación a Anju- y Maki tiene una extraña relación con Nico

-¡Vivamos en poliamor!- exclamo Anju haciendo que las tres chicas se miraran entre si y suspiraran

-¡Es hora!- exclamo Okazaki, el pobre tipo se veía incluso más nervioso que ellas- ¡U-ustedes pueden!

-¡Sí!- exclamaron las chicas o por lo menos lo intentaron pero sonó mas como un pobre murmullo; las cortinas se empezaron a alzar y tal como les habían comentado solo había ocho personas.

-Bien-murmuro Honoka dando un paso al frente y poniendo una gran sonrisa- Estoy segura que todos ustedes me conocen pero si no es así…mi nombre es Kousaka Honoka, yo antes pertenecía al grupo proyecto 348 pero a partir de ahora formo parte de μ's…somos un grupo de chicas que aman cantar y que también aman comer…

-¡Honoka!- exclamo Eli pero Honoka solo se rasco la cabeza sonriendo

-Pero lo que más amamos es… ¡Ser nosotras mismas! Seguro lo saben pero…varias de nosotras salimos con chicas-Honoka dejo escapar un suspiro y miro a su público el cual parecía expectante-No creo que debamos disculparnos por eso… me enamore de una chica pero no me enamore de ella porque es una chica…me enamore de esta persona y solo resulto que era una chica…

-Honoka-chan-murmuro Hanayo con lágrimas en los ojos, pero ella no era la única, las demás chicas también la veían con un dejo de admiración…no cabía duda que ella debía ser su líder

-¡Y ahora…!- empezó Honoka cuando un huevo le pego justo en la cara, haciendo que las demás chicas se acercaran a ella preocupadas- Auch eso dolió jeje

-¡Nada de jeje!- exclamo Umi alzando la vista a su pequeña audiencia que se veían entre furiosos y decepcionados- Lo mejor será…

-¡Son repugnantes!- exclamo un chico lanzando otro huevo- ¡Yo confiaba en ustedes!

-¡Se supone que las idols deben de ser puras!

-¡Son las novias de sus fans, no de ningún hombre o mujer cualquiera!

-¡No estamos en América!

-¡Mueran!

-¡Salten hacia un tren!

-¡Nosotros queremos al proyecto 348, no ustedes!

-¡Cortinas abajo!- exclamo Okazaki y las cortinas se bajaron al instante- Chicas…

-¡Esta bien!- exclamo Honaka con una sonrisa pero las demás se dieron cuenta que era falsa y las lágrimas se empezaban a formar- ¡Lo intentaremos de nuevo y…!

-Imposible-susurro Umi agachando la cabeza

-¡Pero!

-Detente Honoka- ahora fue el turno de Maki, apretaba los puños por la frustración

-Es mejor ir a casa- dijo Anju intentando parecer indiferente- Erena debe de estar ahí… ¿Qué mejor que una buena sesión de sexo para subir el ánimo?

-Rin-chan ¿Quieres ir por arroz de camino a casa?-pregunto Hanayo con una débil sonrisa y Rin asintió

-Vámonos Arisa- dijo Eli tomando la mano de su hermana que parecía estar al borde del llanto

-¿Eso es todo?- la voz de Aihara Mei las sorprendió, se encontraba parada justo frente a ellas con los brazos cruzados y una mirada severa- ¿Son tan inútiles para solo rendirse por esto?

-Vamos Mei, no seas tan estricta-dijo Yuzu acercándose pero se detuvo cuando vio la mirada asesina de Mei

-Era lógico que esto pasaría-dijo Mei volviendo su atención a las chicas- Los fans japoneses son bastante sensibles con la "pureza" de las idols…es repugnante

-¿Entonces lo sabias?-pregunto Maki visiblemente molesta y Mei asintió-¿¡Sabias que haríamos el ridículo y aun así nos dejaste salir a ese escenario!?

-¡Agárrenme que la golpeo!-exclamo Anju pero nadie se movió de su lugar-dije que me agarraran…

-No lo veo como hacer el ridículo, más bien como una experiencia que les servirá

-¡Estoy de acuerdo con Maki!-exclamo Eli-¿¡En que nos servirá esto!?

-En saber si amamos lo suficiente ser idol para seguir intentándolo-murmuro Honoka con una mirada llena de decisión- además de saber si estamos dispuestas a renunciar a quien amamos por este sueño

-¿Renunciar?-pregunto Rin visiblemente confundida

-Si…seria fácil decir que solo estábamos jugando…disculparnos-dijo Honoka mirando a Mei que esbozo una pequeña sonrisa- no sería como antes pero tampoco sería como ahora, un punto intermedio en el que podríamos volver a salir adelante… ¿Me equivoco Mei-san?

-Y yo que pensé que tú eras la idiota del grupo y resultaron ser las demás- respondió Mei con un rastro de simpatía-¿Qué harán?

-¡Yo no pienso renunciar a Tsubasa-san!-exclamo Honoka con una expresión decidida- Amo ser idol, siempre ha sido mi sueño y fue hermoso estar en la cima pero…es más hermoso estar con Tsubasa-san, ver la sonrisa de Tsubasa-san…si…si tengo que cambiar mi sueño por Tsubasa-san ¡Lo hare!

-¿Piensas renunciar a ser idol entonces?-pregunto Eli sorprendiéndose por la actitud de Honoka

-No…o por lo menos no ahora pero si llega el día en que tenga que hacerlo, lo hare- una gran sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Honoka y todas las demás se miraron intercambiando pequeñas sonrisas

-Estoy conmovido-sollozo Okazaki limpiándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo

-¡Compórtate pequeño uke!-exclamo Sasahara Kyoko dándole un golpe en la cabeza-¡Bien! Esta decidido entonces, seguiremos con esto ¿De acuerdo?

-¡Sí!- el grito de las chicas ahora fue distinto…un grito lleno de decisión.

.

.

.

-Entonces así fue-dijo Nico mientras caminaba al lado de Maki, era Navidad y tal como habían acordado la pasarían juntas como…Nico sacudió la cabeza, no valía la pena pensar en que eran ahora-Estoy sorprendida

-Me gustaría decir que yo también pero Honoka siempre ha sido algo… ¿especial?-respondió Maki mirando hacia el cielo, los copos de nieve estaban empezando a caer-Nos dio una lección a todas

-Quien diría que la idiota de Tsubasa tenía suerte de tener una novia así- dijo Nico con una pequeña sonrisa pero Maki frunció ligeramente el ceño; Nico tenía razón, Tsubasa era una chica con suerte a pesar de todo, en cambio Maki había sido una cobarde, si pudiera regresar el tiempo…-Maki-chan ¡Mira!

Maki salió de sus pensamientos ante la exclamación de Nico, un hermoso árbol de navidad se encontraba frente a ellas y a su alrededor muchas parejas como… ¿Ellas? No, aun no.

-Hable con mamá sobre esto-dijo Maki sin dejar de ver el árbol de navidad

-¿Sobre lo hermoso que es?

-No, sobre toda la energía eléctrica que gasta-respondió Maki volteando a ver a Nico con una cara completamente seria, Nico parpadeo unos instantes para después echarse a reír-¿Q-que?

-jajajaja realmente eres una idiota Maki-chan-dijo Nico sin dejar de reír y Maki se sonrojo-solo a ti se te ocurre arruinar un perfecto momento romántico con eso jajajaja

-¡Es solo…!- exclamo Maki pero se detuvo al procesar las palabras que había dicho Nico "Un perfecto momento romántico" y su sonrojo se hizo más evidente, aunque no fue la única, Nico enrojeció por igual al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho-Nico-chan yo…

-Démonos prisa, me estoy muriendo de hambre-dijo Nico empezando a caminar por delante de Maki, había tenido una pequeña conversación con Tsubasa antes de esta ¿Cita? Y ahora estaba empezando a reflexionar sobre ello.

Flashback:

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto Tsubasa recostada en el sofá mientras comía papitas, su plan de Navidad iba a consistir en estar en casa con su novia jugando videojuegos y comiendo comida chatarra…simplemente perfecto-¿Una cita?

-¡N-no es una cita!-exclamo Nico completamente roja y checando por última vez su atuendo

-Es una cita-dijo Tsubasa con una sonrisa pícara a lo que Nico puso mala cara- y dime ¿Quién es la desafortunada que saldrá contigo?

-Pasas demasiado tiempo con Nozomi-murmuro Nico intentando evitar contestar a esa pregunta, pero la mirada penetrante de Tsubasa no le dejo otra opción-Con Maki-chan

-¿¡Tomatito-chan!?

-¡No la llames así!

-¿Tsundere-chan?

-Realmente…

-¿Estas segura?-pregunto Tsubasa, su expresión y actitud bromista habían desaparecido y ahora mostraba un rostro completamente serio-Sabes que no me gusta meterme en la vida amorosa de los demás pero tú eres mi amiga

-Solo escúpelo

-¿Todavía recuerdas lo que te hizo hace unos años?-pregunto Tsubasa levantándose del sofá y acercándose a Nico-No la odio ni nada pero la pasaste mal por su culpa

-Tienes razón, no debes meterte en la vida amorosa de los demás-dijo Nico dándose media vuelta y dirigiéndose a la puerta pero Tsubasa la detuvo del brazo antes de que llegara

-Eres mi amiga y me preocupo por ti-dijo Tsubasa frunciendo el ceño- Nishikino Maki te hizo sufrir, tuvo miedo y la pasaste terrible por su culpa, Nozomi y yo te lo hemos dicho… ¡Parecías una Bella Swan versión gay!

-¡Lo sé!-exclamo Nico soltándose de golpe-Lo se…pero… ¿¡Qué harías tú en mi lugar!? ¿¡Si Honoka te hubiera hecho eso y aun la amaras!?

-Es imposible que Honoka-san hiciera algo así

-¡Solo respóndeme!-Tsubasa la miro por unos segundos para después desviar la mirada, pasándose la mano por detrás de la cabeza-Lo sabía

-La perdonaría, pero…no regresaría con ella- contesto Tsubasa mirando fijamente a Nico- A veces el amor no es suficiente, además lo más importante en una relación es la confianza, dime Nico… ¿Realmente confiarías en Maki-san después de lo que paso? ¿No tendrías miedo de que volviera a hacer lo mismo de hace unos años? ¿Abandonarte?

-Eso…

-Perdón por lo que te voy a decir pero si eso ocurre ni Nozomi ni yo estaremos ahí para recorrer los pedazos de tu corazón…porque ahora será tu culpa

Fin flashback

-Idiota-murmuro Nico apretando los puños, habían llegado al pequeño restaurant hace unos minutos y ahora esperaban que les trajeran su orden

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Maki ladeando su cabeza y viendo a Nico con expresión preocupada, no había dejado de murmurar para sí misma desde que habían llegado, Nico desvió la mirada al instante, era injusto que Maki luciera tan adorable

-Sí, solo pensaba en una molestia-respondió Nico volviendo a mirar a Maki, realmente se había vuelto hermosa y tenía solo 18 años ¿Cómo estaría en un par de años más?-Una hermosa mujer

-¿Quién?

-¡Maldición! ¡Lo dije en voz alta!

-Aquí está su comida-el mesero las interrumpió sonriéndoles aunque su sonrisa se detuvo un poco más en Maki haciendo que Nico frunciera el ceño-Que lo disfruten

-Gracias-respondió Maki viendo que Nico se había molestado-¿Realmente estas bien?

-Dime Maki-chan… ¿Cómo te ves en cinco años?-esa pregunta descoloco por completo a Maki, no era algo típico de Nico

-¿Por qué eso tan de repente?

-Yo me veo como una mangaka súper reconocida-dijo Nico mirando hacia la ventana, todo lo que podía ver eran parejas acarameladas-Que todo manga que dibuje se convierta en anime, que cuando las personas escuchen mi nombre sepan quién soy, que…despierte cada mañana pueda ver a la persona que amo.

Maki dio un pequeño saltito ante esto último, la mirada de Nico se desvió de la ventana y se centró en Maki.

-Nico-chan…yo…- Maki bajo la mirada para ver sus puños que los tenia apretados fuertemente en su regazo

-¿No volverás a huir?

-¿Eh?

-Como hace tres años ¿No volverás a huir?

-¡Claro que no!-exclamo Maki alzando la mirada, muchos de los comensales voltearon a verla-¡Soy diferente ahora Nico-chan!

-¿Cómo puedo estar segura de es que es verdad?

-¡Porque lo es!

-Si…puede que lo sea-dijo Nico con una pequeña sonrisa-pero… ¿Cómo puedo saber que no volverás a huir si te asustas? ¿Cómo puedo estar segura de eso?

-Tienes razón…no puedes estar segura, pero yo lo estoy-Maki se levantó de la mesa con expresión decidida sin importarle las demás personas que las miraban o cuchicheaban-¡Te amo Yazawa Nico! ¡Entiendo que tengas dudas porque he sido una completa imbécil! Pero…necesito que creas en mi…por favor…necesito que creas que tú eres la única que he amado, la única que amo y la única que siempre amare…

Nico la miro por unos segundos con los ojos completamente abiertos y llorosos por las lágrimas contenidas, Maki estaba de pie frente a ella con los puños fuertemente apretados y el rostro completamente rojo, a los ojos de Nico nunca se había visto tan hermosa, pero…

-Eres injusta ¿Lo sabes Maki-chan?

.

.

.

-¡Bien! ¡Puedo hacerlo!-exclamo Umi intentando darse ánimos por milésima vez, Kotori la había invitado a pasar Navidad con ella, su madre y su nueva ¿Madre? Con el fin de que Umi no se quedara sola en estas fechas y más después del fiasco de la noche anterior, dejo escapar un suspiro, se estaba arrepintiendo de haber aceptado la invitación-¡Tengo que hacerlo! ¡Vamos Sonoda Umi!

-¡Tú puedes!-Umi casi le da un infarto al escuchar una voz detrás de ella, al darse vuelta se encontró cara a cara con la madre de Kotori-¡Minami-san!

-Buenas noches Umi-san-respondió la madre de Kotori sonriendo ligeramente ante el nerviosismo de Umi-Vamos, Kotori debe de estar esperándote

-¡S-si!-grito Umi haciendo que la madre de Kotori riera, genial, pensó Umi siguiéndola dentro de la casa-Perdón por la intrusión Minami-san

-Llamame Mayuri, ese es mi nombre

-¿M-mayuri-san?-Umi intento sonreír pero estaba segura que lo que salió fue una mueca, tenía ganas de gritar a lo Hanayo "¡Que alguien me ayude!"

-¡Umi-chan viniste!-Umi levanto la vista para ver a Kotori bajando de las escaleras con una cálida sonrisa

-¡S-si! ¡Feliz Navidad!-exclamo Umi extendiéndole un paquete-¡E-espero que te guste!

-¿Qué es? ¿Ropa interior sexi? ¿Un consolador?- a Umi casi le da el segundo infarto del día al ver a la madre de Maki acercándose con una sonrisa…que le aterraba más por parecerse a la de Nozomi

-¡Por supuesto que no!-exclamo Umi mas roja que el cabello de Maki

-¿Es cierto Umi-chan?

-¡No! ¿¡Y porque te brillan los ojos Kotori!?-Era oficial, se desmayaría en cualquier momento

-Son adorables ¿No crees, Mayuri?-dijo la madre de Maki sonriendo a lo que Mayuri le dio un pequeño golpe en la parte superior de la cabeza-Auch

-Es otra cosa-murmuro Umi mientras Kotori veía el regalo con ojos ilusionados

-¿Puedo abrirlo?

-S-si-ante la afirmación de Umi, Kotori abrió rápidamente el paquete encontrándose con un bello brazalete, no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa-¿Te gusta?

-¡Gracias Umi-chan!-exclamo Kotori abrazando a Umi, haciendo que esta se congelara-¡Gracias! ¡Te quiero!

-S-si- Umi movió la cabeza mecánicamente hacia las mujeres mayores, la madre de Kotori tenía una pequeña sonrisa mientras que la de Maki le dio un pulgar arriba

-¿Qué les parece si pasamos al comedor?-pregunto Mayuri amablemente y Umi asintió enseguida, feliz de librase de esta incómoda situación.

-Gracias por la invitación-dijo Umi al sentarse justo al lado de Kotori

-No tienes que ser tan formal, llamame mami-dijo la madre de Maki sonriendo

-Eso suena pervertido, Suoh-dijo Mayuri suspirando con resignación

-Tú eres la única con la mente sucia, por cierto Umi-chan

-¿Si?

-Escuche lo que paso ayer en la noche

-¡Mamá no es el momento!-exclamo Kotori viendo de reojo a Umi pero esta negó levemente con la cabeza-Supe que seguirás adelante

-Está bien Kotori, así es

-Eso es sorprendente, que no te rindas-ahora fue el turno de la madre de Kotori de intervenir

-No…yo no hice nada, todo fue por Kousaka Honoka- respondió Umi con una pequeña sonrisa-Estuvo sorprendente, es como si ahora la viera bajo una nueva luz, simplemente es una chica increíble

-mmhg-Umi volteo para ver a Kotori haciendo un leve mohín

-¿Kotori?

-Esta celosa-dijo Suoh riendo y acercándose a Umi para susurrarle en el oído-Dale un beso, eso funciona con Mayuri…se le pasara enseguida

-¡J-j-j-jamás haría algo así!-exclamo Umi haciéndose hacia atrás enseguida

-jajaja ¿Estas segura que no es tu hija?-pregunto Suoh a Mayuri, esta última solo dejo escapar un suspiro-¿Cuándo lo volverán a intentar?

-Ah…Okazaki-san nos dijo que tendríamos unas semanas libres, él nos avisaría cuando sea el momento-respondió Umi, jamas loa admitiría pero tenía miedo de que ese momento llegara, la experiencia de anoche había sido horrible…estaba casi segura que volvería a pasar y entonces…

-Umi-chan-Umi salió de su mundo gris al que había entrado al sentir la mano de Kotori sobre la suya, no se había dado cuenta pero había apretado fuertemente el puño y se estaba empezando a hacer daño

-P-perdón-dijo Umi intentando darle una sonrisa tranquilizadora

-Creo que están buscando en el lugar equivocado-dijo la madre de Maki sonriendo levemente-Hay muchos lugares donde las recibirían con los brazos abiertos

Tanto Umi como Kotori la miraban con incredulidad, en estos momentos parecía que todo Japón odiaba a las antiguas miembros del proyecto 348, pensar que hubiera un lugar donde quisieran verlas…sonaba como una utopía.

-Si vas a empezar con una idea loca-dijo la madre de Kotori llevándose una mano a la cabeza

-Para nada… ¿Han pensado en intentarlo en un bar gay?

-¿Eh?

-Lo sabía

-¿Bar qué?

-Estoy segura que después de lo que salió a la luz la mayoría les gustaría tenerlas cantando-dijo la madre de Maki de manera calmada-No todos las odian

-Pero he revisado paginas…ninguna opinión es favorable-dijo Umi y Kotori asintió varias veces

-El problema es que no saben dónde buscar-Suoh se levantó y al cabo de unos segundos regreso con una portátil poniéndola sobre la mesa-Miren…muchas personas están de su lado

Tenía razón, había muchos comentarios positivos, especialmente chicas.

-Imposible-murmuro Umi al seguir leyendo el foro que estaba en la computadora, había demasiados "Gracias"-¿Por qué?

-Ellas se sienten identificadas-dijo Kotori sonriendo-Recuerdo que hace unos años buscaba a personas con las cuales identificarme…personas que les gustara lo mismo que a mí, me la pasaba horas viendo series americanas y deseaba alguien de Japon saliera…mmm ¿Del closet?

-Entiendo-respondió Umi sonriendo también, dando un pequeño suspiro se levantó y miro fijamente a la madre de Maki-¿Cree que nos dejen cantar hoy?

-Por supuesto, que mejor día que Navidad-respondió Mayuri- No hay mejor lugar por donde empezar

Umi asintió y sacando su celular marco el número de Okazaki, la madre de Maki tenía razón, la respuesta había estado frente a su nariz desde el día que el "escándalo" había salido a la luz, necesitaban empezar poco a poco, primero con las personas que las apoyarían y después ir ganándose de nuevo el corazón de los demás, _¡Sí! ¡Podemos hacerlo!_

-¿Bueno?-la voz de Okazaki sonaba bastante extraña y al fondo Umi podía escuchar la voz de Kyoko gritando fuera ropa…si no fuera tan urgente hubiera colgado pero…

-Okazaki-san soy yo, Umi

-Oh Umi-chan, buenas noches

-¿Pregúntale si ya paso a segunda base con su Minami Kotori?- _Maldita Sasahara-san_

-Kyoko-chan dice…- _Estúpido Okazaki-san_

-¡Eso no es importante! ¡Tengo una idea para una presentación hoy!-exclamo Umi estaba empezando a sentir esa emoción familiar que sentía cada vez que iba a subir a un escenario y sabía que ese show iba a ser un éxito-¡Necesito que te contactes con las hermanas Aihara y que contacten un bar gay! ¡El mejor de Tokio!

-¿Bar gay?- la voz de Okazaki sonaba como si estuviera despertando de un sueño-¡Eso es! ¿¡Qué clase de manager soy al no darme cuenta de lo obvio!?

Umi suspiro aliviada, Okazaki-san había vuelto a ser el Okazaki-san que conocían, un tipo bueno en el que podía confiar como una especie de hermano mayor…bastante idiota pero bueno.

-¿Entonces?

-¡No te preocupes Umi-san! ¡Contactaremos con Aihara Mei y Aihara Yuzu y tendremos todo listo antes de medianoche! ¡Confía en nosotros!

-Gracias Okazaki-san

-¡Sí!-un pequeño sonido indico que la llamada había finalizado y Umi se dio vuelta para ver a Kotori sonriéndole.

-Perdón-dijo Umi haciendo una pequeña reverencia-Sé que me invitaron para la cena de Navidad pero…¡Tengo que hacer esto!

-No te preocupes-dijo Mayuri sonriendo

-¡Sí! Además si no lo haces me preocuparía-dijo Suoh encogiéndose de hombros-No quiero que mi nueva hija se muera de hambre cuando se casen

-¿C-casarse?

-La última vez que nos viste dijiste que te ibas a casar con ella ¿Recuerdas?-ante el recuerdo de ese vergonzoso momento, Umi sintió que la sangre se le subía a la cabeza…parece que moriría antes de hacer la presentación.

-¡Umi-chan resiste!

.

.

.

-Entonces esa chica dijo que me amaba y no pude resistir darle un beso en la mejilla ¡Era tan linda!-exclamo Anju tomándose su décimo vaso de vodka de un trago- Me encanta cuando las chicas se ponen nerviosas…¡Me recuerdan la increíble tachi que soy!

-La mayoría del tiempo no entiendo lo que dices Anju-san-dijo Eli sonriendo nerviosamente y viendo a Nozomi de reojo que parecía estar alerta a cualquier señal de peligro o lo que ella llamaba "Señal para detener a Anju-san de robarse a mi Elicchi". Nozomi y Anju parecían tener una relación bastante peculiar…quizá un molesta y te molestare.

Eli dejo escapar un suspiro, esto había planeado ser una cena romántica en el mejor restaurant de Tokio con Nozomi y por alguna extraña razón, que Nozomi llamaba "Como alguien puede ser tan metiche como Yuuki Anju y no morir en el intento" había acabado en una cita doble, no hubiera sido tan malo…si Anju no coqueteara con las meseras que se acercaban a atenderlas, Eli tenía miedo que el primer escándalo como nuevo grupo fuera de una miembro acusada por acoso sexual y lo peor era el rostro de Erena al ver la situación ¿¡Acaso Anju era tan idiota!?

-Y entonces pimpón era un muñeco…

-Anju-san tengo unas preguntas -la corto Nozomi de sus locas Anju-aventuras que estaba contando-¿No crees que necesitas ayuda con la bebida? ¿Quién es Pimpón? ¿Puedo tirarte de la torre de Tokio? ¿Cómo reacciono tu agencia después de lo que paso anoche?

La cara de Erena cambio de una de molestia a una de preocupación y volteo rápidamente a ver a Anju quien aprecia que había caído en una profunda depresión al escuchar la última pregunta.

-Mal-fue la única respuesta que salió de sus labios

-Estoy segura que todo se resolverá y…-empezó Nozomi maldiciéndose internamente, no había querido deprimir a Anju…solo molestarla un poco.

-Me despidieron-dijo Anju llevándose las manos al rostro, parecía como si estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar mientras que las tres chicas restantes parecían empezar a entrar en un ataque de pánico, ninguna de ellas había lidiado con una Anju deprimida ¡Demonios! Ya era difícil lidiar con una Anju alegre

-Anju…no te preocupes…-dijo Erena acercándose para abrazar a Anju cuando esta estiro los brazos de repente, dándole un golpe a Erena bajo la barbilla, esto la hizo perder el equilibrio y caer de la silla, pero Anju no pareció notarlo

-¿¡Erena-san!?-exclamaron Nozomi y Eli a la vez

-¡No me importa!-exclamo Anju parándose con los brazos en jarras y con una sonrisa triunfante-Tengo dinero para vivir cómodamente el resto de mi vida y además mi abuela tiene su negocio de drogas y…

-Sigue con eso

-Si…

-¡No tengo que preocuparme! Jajaja…oh ¿Qué haces en el suelo Erena?

-Solo quería cerciorarme que lo habían limpiado bien

-Realmente eres rarita

-Realmente…estoy enamorada de una idiota

-¿Eh?

-Comprendo la sensación-dijo Nozomi dándole una mano a Erena para que se levantara y viendo a Eli de reojo que la miro confundida-Es como estar enamorada de una pared de cemento

-Cierto, cierto- estuvo de acuerdo Erena volviéndose a sentar-Por más que les dices algo hacen todo lo contrario

-Sí, sí pero ¿No crees que eso las hace increíblemente adorables, Erena-san?-pregunto Nozomi con una expresión soñadora mientras Anju y Eli las miraban con expresiones confusas

-Completamente de acuerdo…unas adorables idiotas-sonrió Erena cruzándose de brazos

-No entiendo Nozomi-dijo Eli con un pequeño puchero, Nozomi tuvo que encontrar todo el autocontrol que tenía para no saltarle encima

-¡Oh!-exclamo Anju, tanto Erena como Nozomi voltearon a verla, parecía que había entendido-No metí mi ropa interior que deje colgada en el balcón

O tal vez no. Eli estaba a punto de replicar cuando su teléfono celular sonó, lo miro extrañada.

-¿Pasa algo Elichi?-pregunto Nozomi preocupada

-Es Okazaki…es raro que me llame-contesto Eli aceptando la llamada-¿Sucede algo Okazaki-san?

-¡Necesito que tú y Anju-san vengan a la dirección que te he enviado!-exclamo Okazaki que parecía estar en un ataque de pánico, parecía estar en un auto y que alguien conducía como desquiciado

-¿Por qué?

-¡Su primer show real! ¡De toda su carrera!

 **Tachan! O algo así xD realmente lo siento por no haber escrito en tanto tiempo u.u y como dije, espero que aun estén interesados en leer la historia u.u. Muchas gracias por los comentarios y las porras. Gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado un poco el capítulo. De aquí en adelante supongo que tendrá el mínimo de drama de parte de las relaciones…es hora de que vivan la vida loca! jajaja**


	9. Quiero ver una luz

**Hola! Muchas gracias a todos por leer y por sus comentarios *o* me pone muy feliz que aun recuerden esta historia y que quieran seguir leyéndola *llora* por lo tanto daré todo mi esfuerzo para poder actualizar regularmente, sin más que decir…vayamos al capítulo!**

 **Capítulo 9 Quiero ver una luz**

-¿¡Porque demonios nos interrumpen!? ¡Es Navidad!-exclamo Maki completamente furiosa, era el colmo para ella, por primera vez en su vida habia dicho algo genial, ella pensaba eso aunque Nico solo la había visto como un pequeño gatito adorable, y Okazaki las había interrumpido diciéndoles que tenían que ir un club nocturno por una presentación-Cuando lo vea, voy a clavar su…

-¡Maki-chan!-la reprendió Nico-E-esa conversación…la terminaremos después…

-S-si-un silencio incomodo las envolvió a ambas mientras llegaban al club nocturno que Okazaki le había indicado a Maki-Nico-chan

-Dime

-Si las cosas van mal como en la última presentación…

-No creo que les vaya mal-la interrumpió Nico entrecerrando los ojos, el nombre del club…ella y Tusbasa habían venido varias veces con varias de sus compañeras mangakas…sin duda el mundo del manga yuri era un paraíso y más Morishima-sensei con sus geniales salidas a clubs de strippers lindas*, por supuesto jamás se lo diría a Maki-Solo sigue poniendo esa cara de tsundere amargada y ellas pensaran que eres genial

-¿De quienes estás hablando?-Nico iba a abrir la boca para responder pero Okazaki las interrumpió, parecía emocionado y sonreía de oreja a oreja

-¡Llegaste!-exclamo el hombre, sus ojos parecían brillar por la emoción-¿¡Lista para tocar las estrellas!?

-El único que vera las estrellas serás t…

-¡Maki-chan!-Nico la tomo del brazo haciendo una mala cara y Maki dejando escapar un suspiro se tranquilizó, ese Okazaki tenía suerte

-¡Bien! Síganme-ambas chicas lo obedecieron y siguieron por una puerta lateral a la entrada principal, era un lugar pequeño y justo al final de pasillo se encontraba una habitación que Okazaki abrió donde Nico y Maki se encontraron con las demás chicas, sin contar a Umi y a Kotori, todas las demás parecían tan confusas como Maki-Ahora que estamos todos, déjenme decirles la gran noticia…¡Umi-san!

-Ah…si…hace unas horas fui invitada a cenar por Kotori y su familia y…

-Le pediste matrimonio-la interrumpió Anju asintiendo repetidas veces-¡Buen trabajo!

-¡Jamás haría algo así!

-Umi-chan…

-N-no Kotori…no es que no me quiera c-c-c-c-c…

-Demasiadas "c"

-Anju silencio

-¿Qué te parece si tú me callas, Erena? Hay un armario justo saliendo y…

-¡Silencio!-todas guardaron la compostura al escuchar el grito de Aihara Mei que había entrado a la habitación junto con Aihara Yuzu y Tanigushi Harumi-Antes que nada necesito que todas aquellas que no formen parte del grupo salgan ahora mismo

Sin decir palabra y como si el comandante de un batallón les hubiera dado la orden, Tsubasa, Erena, Kotori, Nozomi y Nico salieron de la habitación viendo con recelo a Mei como si fuera a convertirse en un energúmeno en cualquier momento.

-¿No crees que eso fue demasiado Mei-san?-pregunto nervioso Okazaki pero la única respuesta de Mei fue una mirada de muerte que hizo que el pobre tipo diera dos pasos hacia atrás-B-bien ahora que estamos todas, lo mejor es explicar y…

-Este es un club gay-lo corto Mei mientras todas a excepción de Umi la miraban con los ojos como platos-No tengo tiempo para esperar que el ratón que está en la cabeza de cada una corriendo en una rueda reaccione, así que seré rápida

-Mei eso fue cruel-dijo Yuzu sonriendo nerviosamente pero por la mirada que le lanzo Mei, prefirió seguir el ejemplo de Okazaki y hacerse a un lado

-Me reprendo enormemente por no habérseme ocurrido esta idea antes-susurro Mei-pero el punto es que en estos momentos el único lugar donde no les iría mal es en este lugar, así de simple.

-Ahora entiendo lo que dijo Nico-chan-dijo Maki con un gran suspiro-así que…¿Todas son chicas? Quienes estar esperando

-Si

-¡Genial! ¡Este es mi hábitat natural!-exclamo Anju lanzando un puño al aire-¿Puedo ser yo quien nos presente?

-¡No!-todos en la habitación respondieron al unísono haciendo que Anju hiciera un puchero

-Honoka-san te encargaras de eso-dijo Okazaki dándole palmaditas en la cabeza a Anju

-¡Déjenmelo a mí!

-Voy a pasar-una voz cantarina se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta, para que unos segundos después esta se abriera, revelando a una chica de aproximadamente la misma edad que ellas, tenía el cabello rosa, ojos violeta y unos audífonos alrededor de su cuello

-¿Qué haces aquí, Matsuri?-pregunto Yuzu

-Este lugar es mío, Yuzu-chan…eres bastante torpe a veces

-Ah…cierto

-Hola a todas, mi nombre es Mizusawa Matsuri, soy la novia, amante, esposa y domadora de Harumin-sanpai y…

-¡Antes muerta!-exclamo Harumi casi lanzándose contra Matsuri pero Yuzu la detuvo

-Regresando a lo importante, afuera hay muchas chicas esperándolas, así que por favor hagan un buen show, porque si no lo hacen…-dijo Matsuri con una sonrisa que incluso hizo retroceder a Anju-su vida será un infierno

-N-no te decepcionaremos-respondió Eli, ¿Acaso tenían que vivir rodeadas de gente rara?-Un momento…no tenemos vestuario, Okazaki-san

-No lo necesitaran-dijo Kyoko entrando, parecía tener una gran resaca-saldrán así, lo único que necesitan es cantar con su corazón

-¿Con el corazón?-pregunto Hanayo confundida

-Sí, no quiero que canten de la misma manera que lo hacían con Akemiya-dijo Kyoko pasándose un mano por el cabello-No se fijen si desafinan o no, no presten atención a su baile ni al que estén sincronizadas, mucho menos a sus demás compañeras…lo que necesito en este show es que canten como lo hicieron la primera vez que adicionaron para proyecto 348 y ustedes…

La mirada de Kyoko se desvió a Arisa y Yukino que parecían un manojo de nervios, Kyoko les dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Solo limítense a cantar ¿De acuerdo?

-Pero…no tenemos mucha experiencia-dijo Arisa jugando con sus manos

-Eso es perfecto-a las palabras de Kyoko, Arisa y Yukino la miraron sorprendidas-Aman cantar ¿No es así?

-Si

-La sensación que tienen en este momento no la pierdan, es lo que van a necesitar si quieren seguir cantando por un largo tiempo-dijo Kyoko con una gran sonrisa, para después fijarse en las chicas restantes-y ustedes…recuerden ese sentimiento ¿De acuerdo?

Todas se miraron entre si y asintieron.

-Es hora-dijo Matsuri saliendo de la habitación seguida de los demás-sería bueno si se quitaran la ropa

-¡Imposible! ¡No permitiré eso!-exclamo Okazaki haciendo aspavientos con los brazos-¡Son como mis hermanitas, no dejare que pase!

-Desagradable

-¿Arisa?-pregunto Eli a su hermana al notar el nerviosismo de su hermana, la conocía bien y estaba segura que esto no solo era el nerviosismo por la presentación, había algo mas-Desde ayer…

-Estoy bien

-Pero…

-¡Es hora!-exclamo Kyoko con una mirada llena de confianza-¡Mas les vale que lo hagan bien! Recuerden que renuncie a un buen trabajo con excelente suelto por ustedes mocosas ¡Así que rómpanse el trasero esta noche!

-¿Acaso no es rómpanse un pierna nya?

-Ignórala Rin-chan

-¡Te estoy escuchando Koizumi!

-¡P-perdón!

Después de varias reverencias de parte de Hanayo hacia Kyoko, todas las chicas salieron al pequeño escenario, era incluso más chico que el de la noche anterior y un silencio sepulcral reinaba en el lugar.

-Maldición-murmuro Umi, quizá no había sido tan buena idea…

-¡Maki-sama mírame con esa fría mirada y azotame!-un grito de entre la multitud rompió el silencio

-¿Eh?-fue lo único que salió de la boca de Maki

-¡Eli-san hazme un hijo!

-Eso es biológicamente imposible-murmuro Eli rascándose la mejilla con nerviosismo

-¡Umi-san!

-¡Honoka-san!

-¡Rin-san quiero rascarte bajo la barbilla!

-¿¡Nya!?

Los gritos siguieron por unos minutos más mientras las chicas no atinaban a moverse, no estaban acostumbradas a tal estruendo, en sus conciertos "normales" nunca había pasado esto, el público era muy tranquilo pero ahora…

-¡Esto es impresionante!-exclamo Honoka con una gran sonrisa, tenía razón…todas las chicas lo entendían, era un sentimiento extraño, no, no solo uno, en realidad eran una variedad de sentimientos que hacían que sus corazones latieran tan deprisa que parecía que se fueran a salir de sus pechos, como si estuvieran viendo a la persona que amaban después de mucho tiempo; si… este era el sentimiento que habían estado buscando desde que habían querido ser idols…era hermoso-¡Buenas noches a todas!

-¡Buenas noches!-respondieron todas las chicas al unísono

-¡Estamos muy felices de estar con todas ustedes!-grito Honoka agitando la mano en un saludo-Siendo sincera estábamos muy nerviosas por pensar que se repetiría lo de la noche anterior

-¡Fueron unos tontos!

-¡No entienden lo maravillosas que son!

-¡Gracias! Pero…me alegro mucho el estar equivocada, ya que todas ustedes… ¡Son maravillosas!-una ola de gritos estallo después de esa declaración y todas pudieron ver el esfuerzo que hacia Honoka para no llorar-Ahora la siguiente canción la escribió Maki-chan para su novia

-¡Honoka!- exclamo Maki sonrojándose pero Honoka solo le dio un pulgar en alto

-Es esa loli de cabello negro de la mesa de allá…es mayor que nosotras pero parece de secundaria ¿No?-dijo Honoka señalando a Nico que parecía a punto de estallar, Nozomi tuvo que detenerla para que no se lanzara al escenario-¡Empecemos μ's!

.

.

.

-¡Esto fue maravilloso!-exclamo Yukiho con lágrimas en los ojos, la pequeña presentación había terminado y las chicas se encontraban detrás del escenario -¡Todas cantaron con nosotras!

-¡Sí!-estuvo de acuerdo Honoka-¡De ahora en adelante podemos lograrlo!

-Recuerden tener los pies en la tierra, no podemos…-empezó Mei, solo para ser callada por Kyoko que le dio un fuerte golpe en la espalda que la hizo caer

-¡Paso a paso! Hoy debemos celebrar que todo fue un éxito-exclamo Kyoko pasando un brazo por los hombros de Mei que se había levantado-¡Lo que tú necesitas es buen sexo para relajarte!

-Yo…-Anju empezó a caminar pero fue detenida por la mano de Erena sobre su hombro-Y-yo…voy al baño

-Más te vale que así sea

-S-si

-Atención todas-dijo Okazaki que parecía un padre orgulloso después del primer día de kínder de su hija-Lo hicieron muy bien, nunca las había escuchado cantar así…estoy seguro que si seguimos por el mismo camino muy pronto seremos el mejor grupo de todo Japón

-¿No estas exagerando?-pregunto Maki jugando con su cabello

-¿Eh?

-Okazaki-san está bien tener fe pero…¿El mejor de Japón?

-Eh…

-Ni siquiera como miembros del proyecto 348 lo éramos

-Yo solo…

-Okazaki-san parece que se fumó algo, antes del concierto

-¡Yo no fume nada!

-Vamos, vamos, dejen de bromear a costa del pobre Okazaki-dijo Kyoko poniendo ambas manos sobre los hombros de Okazaki que parecia a punto de soltarse a llorar-Entiendo que sea un debilucho pero tengan un poco de respeto

-Eso significa…-los ojos de Okazaki se volvieron a iluminar-¿¡Que si creen que se pueden convertir en el mejor grupo de Japón!?

Ante la pregunta de Okazaki, todas asintieron y a diferencia de otras ocasiones, esta vez no fue por compromiso o por intentar hacer sentir mejor a las demás, en esta ocasión fue porque realmente lo creían; todas tenían un sueño que aprecia completamente lejano a ellas pero si se lo fijaban como objetivo, quizá un día…quizá pronto…

.

.

.

-¿Viste la pancarta que tenían?-pregunto Maki por décima ocasión, aunque a Nico no le importaba realmente, ver a Maki comportarse como una niña emocionada después de ver los regalos de Navidad, era uno de los paisajes más hermosos que Nico podía desear ver-¡Me gritaban!

-Parece que se te ha subido un poco el ego, Maki-chan-dijo Nico bromeando pero esto hizo que Maki detuviera sus balbuceos y se sonrojara al instante-Creo que eso es lindo

-¡N-no es lindo!-refunfuño Maki cruzándose de brazos, eran más de la una de la madrugada pero por ser una fecha especial, las calles de Tokio estaban repletas; miro de reojo a Nico que tarareaba para sí misma con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro-Hey Nico-chan, sobre lo de hace un rato…

-¡Mira Maki-chan!-exclamo Nico corriendo hacia donde se encontraba una gran multitud, Maki soltó un pequeño suspiro y la siguió, parecía como si se hubieran puesto en su contra y ahora no podía terminar la conversación que tenía pendiente con Nico-¡Fuegos artificiales!

Nico señalo hacia la multitud, donde un sinfín de fuegos artificiales iluminaban el cielo, diferentes formas se dibujaban sobre las cabezas de las personas que se encontraban disfrutando del espectáculo; ahora que Maki prestaba más atención a su alrededor…todas eran parejas a excepción de unas cuantas familias con niños pequeños que señalaban al cielo emocionados.

-Sabes Nico-chan…

-¿Vas a decirme que esto también gasta mucha luz?-pregunto Nico con una sonrisa socarrona

-No

-¡Viva!

-Pero si los sonidos son muy fuertes, afectaran a los animales que se encuentren cerca…principalmente a los perros-dijo Maki volteando a ver a Nico que la miraba con expresión divertida-¿Q-que?

-Nada, solo pienso que Maki-chan es un tanto peculiar

-Mira quien lo dice-protesto Maki viendo de reojo a Nico que sonreía, este era el momento pensó Maki-Sabes Nico-chan

-¿mmm?

-Sobre nuestra conversación en el restaurant-dijo Maki bajando la mirada-antes de que Okazaki nos interrumpiera…era cierto…todo… ¡Realmente soy seria sobre eso!

-Es tarde

-¿Eh?

-La fecha de entrega del manga se acerca y debo de intentar dormir aunque sea un rato-dijo Nico sin ver a Maki y empezando a caminar, Maki no atinaba a moverse y solo veía a Nico que poco a poco se alejaba.

 _Esto no puede estar posando… ¡Nico-chan tonta! ¡Soy completamente seria sobre esto! Sobre mis sentimientos…por favor…por favor…_

-Idiota…-Maki cerró los ojos y estaba a punto de soltarse a llorar cuando sintió un par de manos sobre sus mejillas, al abrirlos vio a Nico que la miraba con expresión seria-Duele…

-Lo sé, por eso estoy apretando fuertemente-la expresión seria de Nico no vacilo y acercándose a Maki, sus rostros solo quedaron a unos centímetros de distancia-¿Lo prometes?

-Nicho-chuan…

-¿Prometes que no volverás a romper mi corazón?-pregunto Nico aflojando el agarre sobre las mejillas de Maki-¿Prometes que no me volverás a abandonar?

-Lo prometo-respondió Maki devolviéndole la mirada, solo deseaba que pudiera expresas sus verdaderos sentimientos a través de esa mirada, que Nico se diera cuenta que era sincera

-Si vuelves a hacerlo…definitivamente…nunca te perdonare y le pediré ayuda a Nozomi y Tsubasa para que te pateen el trasero

-Es una promesa Nico-chan-Nico asintió levemente y poco a poco sus manos se retiraron de las mejillas de Maki, dando unos pasos hacia atrás y dándole una pequeña sonrisa a Maki-Falta algo…

-¿Qué cosa?-sin pensarlo dos veces, Maki cerro la distancia entre ellas y junto sus labios con los de Nico; el beso solo duro unos segundos pero a ambas chicas fue como si hubiera durado una eternidad-¿¡D-desde cuando eres tan atrevida!?

-¿¡De que hablas!?

-¡R-robar la inocencia de la pobre Nico ni…que chica más atrevida eres Maki-chan

-¡No lo digas como si fuera algo sucio, idiota!

-¡Idiota es quien dice idiota a la idiota!-exclamo Nico para al instante detenerse al comprender lo que había dicho, ambas chicas se quedaron viendo un momento para después soltarse a reír; ambas habían extrañado esa sensación…llamada felicidad-Vamos

Maki vio la mano extendida de Nico y sonriendo la tomo, era extraño como la misma persona que podía hacerte sufrir y llorar era la misma que podía hacer que volaras y que sonrieras como una idiota.

-¡Mira Maki-chan!-Maki siguió la dirección donde apuntaba el dedo de Nico y vio un enorme cartel que colgaba de un edificio-¡Ya están promocionando mi anime!

-Cierto, me habías dicho que iban a adaptar un manga de Tsubasa-san y tuyo-respondió Maki dándole una pequeña sonrisa a Nico pero esta no despegaba su vista del cartel, ahora que Maki lo veía bien…una de las chicas protagonistas era igual a ella, solo que con el cabello más largo, llegándole a la cintura, en cuento a la otra chica era igual a Nico solo que con el cabello suelto y de la misma altura que la chica pelirroja; Maki no pudo evitar sentir como una calidez se propagaba por todo su cuerpo al saber que a pesar de todo, Nico aun pensaba en ella-Luce bien

-¡Por supuesto! El estudio de animación ha respetado mi esplendido arte y las seiyuus son fantásticas-exclamo Nico soltando la mano de Maki y dando pequeños saltitos, Maki solo quería acercarse a ella y darle un beso, tuvo que pasarse una mano por el rostro para controlarse-¡Definitivamente será un éxito!

-Estoy segura, desde que te conozco te has esforzado demasiado para que ese sueño se haga realidad

-Si… ¡Sin duda se cumplirá! ¡Uoh!-Nico alzo la mano al cielo en señal de triunfo, para después darse media vuelta y señalar a Maki con el dedo-Hagamos una apuesta

-¿De qué?

-Si la adaptación de mi manga tiene éxito-dijo Nico empezando a sonrojarse de una manera para nada saludable, parecía que conversaba consigo mismo unos instantes, no estando muy segura de lo que iba a decir-¡Viviremos juntas!

-¿¡Ueh!?

-¡Demasiado rápido!- Maki ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de responder cuando una voz detrás de ella la hizo brincar del susto, al darse vuelta vio a Honoka haciendo una señal de "x" con sus brazos-¡Nico-chan te estas adelantando!

-¿¡Honoka!?

-¡Honoka-san tiene razón!-ahora fue Tsubasa quien interrumpió-¿¡Que es lo que sigue!? ¿¡Pedir matrimonio!?

-Oi que no soy Umi

-¡Deberías de pensarlo con más calma!-dijo Honoka cruzándose de brazos y asintiendo una y otra vez, Maki jamás lo diría pero lo que estaba diciendo Honoka en estos momentos era muy maduro-¡Antes tienen que casarse, quiero ser dama de honor y comer pastel!

Maki retiraba todo lo dicho.

-¿Honoka-san?-Tsubasa parecía sorprendida por el arrebato de su novia, aunque ahora que lo pensaba era algo de esperarse-Pero yo estoy hablando enserio…irse a vivir juntas es un poco…

-Acepto la apuesta-dijo Maki ignorando a Tsubasa y mirando a Nico que dio un brinquito por la sorpresa-Si el anime es un éxito viviré contigo

-¡Hecho!-exclamo Nico dándole la mano a Maki como si estuvieran sellando el mayor trato del universo, Tsubasa solo las miro y suspiro derrotada

-¿Qué sigue ahora?-pregunto Tsubasa poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de Honoka que miraba ilusionada a Maki y Nico-Empezar a pensar el nombre de sus hijos

Maki y Nico no respondieron, solo se miraron entre si y ambas se sonrojaron, haciendo que Tsubasa se llevara las manos a la cabeza y dejara escapar un gritito.

-¿Cómo se llamarían?-pregunto Honoka, a comparación de Tsubasa ella si estaba emocionada…quería que alguien la llamara tia Honka pronto

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Nico, aunque tenía la idea de a que se refería Honoka

-¡Los bebes!-ante el grito de Honoka, Maki hizo una cara de susto que a Nico le dio un pequeño tic en el ojo ¿Sería tan malo tenerlos? Ok…quizá Tsubasa tenía razón en eso de ir muy rápido, pero…¡Jamás le daría la razón a su amiga!

-D-dia…-dijo Nico en un susurro apenas audible y Maki la miro asustada-y Ruby…me gustaría dos niñas

-¿¡D-dos!?-exclamo Maki que parecía a punto de salir corriendo

-No te asustes Maki-chan-dijo Nico con brillo en sus ojos-Tu tendrás a la primera y yo a la segunda y ¡Listo!

-Vas a matar a Nishikino-dijo Tsubasa entrecerrando los ojos

-¿Maki-chan?

-¡Tener un bebe duele!-exclamo Maki antes de salir corriendo, Nico hizo un mohín y corrió detrás de ella

-¡Maki-chan cobarde!

Tsubasa y Honoka se les quedaron mirando hasta que se perdieron de vista.

-Sin lugar a dudas son tal para cual-dijo Tsubasa dejando escapar una risita-son iguales

-¿Igual de adorables?-pregunto Honoka

-Iba a decir idiotas pero dejémosles en adorables

-Yo también me gustaría tener un bebe-ahora fue el turno de Tsubasa de casi morir.

.

.

.

La casa donde vivía Kotori se encontraba en completo silencio, su madre y la de Maki habían salido a…saber quién sabe dónde, las habían acompañado a su show en el club pero después de eso se habían despedido, Kotori nunca había visto a su madre sonreír tanto, no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risita.

-¿Kotori?-pregunto Umi alzando la cabeza, ambas se encontraban acostadas en la cama de Kotori, Umi se encontraba abrazando a Kotori por la cintura mientras enterraba su cara en su pecho, le encantaba escuchar los latidos del corazón de su novia

-No pasa nada, solo estaba pensando en mi mamá -contesto Kotori, Umi asintió y volvió a cerrar los ojos, Kotori paso una mano por el suave cabello de Umi y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro-te quiero Umi-chan

-Yo también…Kotori-la sonrisa de Kotori se hizo más grande, estaba a punto de ponerse al mismo nivel de Umi en la cama para darle un beso pero su mirada se quedó fija en la maleta que descansaba a un lado de su cama.

 _Cierto… ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? Yo me iré…no puedo seguir dependiendo de mamá…no puedo seguir dependiendo de Umi-chan…quiero caminar por mi cuenta, incluso si eso hace que duela._

-¿Estas bien, Kotori?-Kotori sonrió, por supuesto que su Umi se daría cuenta del cambio aunque fuera casi imperceptible de su estado de ánimo, Umi siguió la dirección de la mirada de Kotori y vio la maleta-Te vas en nuevo año ¿Cierto?

-Si…-murmuro Kotori levantándose y sentándose en la orilla de su cama, Umi hizo lo mismo-Perdón por sacar ese tema en un momento como este

-No tienes de que disculparte, Kotori-dijo Umi apretando los puños-Eso no cambiara nada

-Umi-chan es muy amable-susurro Kotori con una pequeña sonrisa pero Umi pudo ver las lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos, esos ojos que amaba-Pero no tienes que esperar, Umi-chan es muy linda…seguramente habrá alguien que te querrá y entonces…

-Esperare-la interrumpió Umi levantándose y poniéndose justo delante de Kotori-Esperare

-Pero…tu estarás triste…yo no quiero-Kotori seguía sonriendo pero sus sentimientos se habían derrumbado y había empezado a llorar-N-no estoy llorando Umi-chan

-Kotori…

-Solo me estoy lavando los ojos

-Kotori…no te preocupes por mí y esfuérzate ¿Vale?-dijo Umi con una pequeña sonrisa estirando su mano y poniéndola sobre la mejilla de Kotori, ella también quería llorar pero necesitaba ser fuerte por Kotori-Ahora mismo solo necesitas preocuparte por ti misma y lo que lograras…yo esperare

-¿Enserio?

-Si-ante la respuesta de Umi, Kotori se levantó y abrazo fuertemente a Umi-No nos separaremos

-Si…yo también esperare-Kotori se apretó más a Umi como si con esto se fuera a resolver todo-Iré a Francia, me esforzare, triunfare y regresare…así que espérame ¿Si?

-Si-Umi ys no pudo aguantar más y las lágrimas también empezaron a caer, se sentía patética, Kotori aún no se iba todavía tenían 5 días más para estar juntas y ya estaba llorando, no quería imaginarse que pasaría cuando ella se fuera-Oye Kotori

-Dime, Umi-chan

-Solo recuerda que a donde quiera que vayas, sin importar donde estés y lo sola que te sientas-Umi se apartó para mirar a Kotori directamente a los ojos-Yo estaré aquí…esperando por ti…

-Umi-chan…

-Siempre pensando en ti

-De acuerdo…tú también recuérdalo ¿Si?

-Vale

 _Siempre…lo recordare…incluso si tú lo olvidas yo siempre lo recordare._

.

.

.

-¿Arisa?-Eli se había disculpado con Nozomi por no poder seguir con su cita pero Arisa había estado actuando extraña todo el día, a pesar de haber triunfado esta noche, Arisa parecía tener la mirada perdida y estar pensando en otra cosa.

-Onee-chan-Arisa salió de su habitación, ya se encontraba con su pijama-Pensé que saldrías con Nozomi-san

-Tenía algo más importante que hacer

-¿Algo más importante que Nozomi-san?-pregunto Arisa sorprendida y Eli asintió-Si ella te escuchara se molestara… ¿Qué es más importante?

-Tu

-¿Eh?-ante la mirada incrédula de Arisa, Eli se dirigió al sofá y se sentó, indicándole a Arisa que hiciera lo mismo-Estas rara onee-chan

-¿Qué fue lo que paso Arisa?-pregunto Eli frunciendo el ceño, su hermana desvió la mirada mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos-Arisa…necesito que me digas que pasa, somos un equipo ¿Recuerdas?

\- Mamá-murmuro Arisa mordiéndose los labios-Papá llamo esta mañana… mamá…murió

Eli sintió como si un balde de agua helada hubiera caído sobre ella, habían pasado años desde que había visto a su madre, más específicamente desde el problema que habían tenido con Arisa y la estúpida actitud de sus padres, pero Eli siempre tuvo la fe de que todo se resolvería…tiempo es lo que necesitaban, siempre intentaba convencerse de eso e intentaba convencer a Arisa de lo mismo

-¿C-cómo?-fue lo único que salió de los labios de Eli, Arisa ya había empezado a llorar

-Se suicidio…papá me dijo que se cortó las venas…ella había estado peor desde el…-Eli no necesitaba escuchar lo siguiente para saber lo que seguía Desde el " _escándalo"_ se había puesto peor-Recuerdas que mamá tenia ciertas tendencias depresivas…no quiso buscar ayuda y empeoro…ella está muerta, onee-chan

-Arisa…

-¿Es mi culpa onee-chan?-Arisa levanto el rostro que se encontraba bañado en lágrimas y esto fue suficiente para que el corazón de Eli se rompiera, sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a su hermana y la atrajo hacia ella, abrazándola-¿Es mi culpa que mamá muriera?

-¡Claro que no! mamá…tú la conocías-dijo Eli acariciando la espalda de su hermana que no dejaba de llorar, no le gustaba sentirse así pero…los odiaba a sus padres, haciendo sentir mal y culpable a la persona más preciada para ella-¡No es culpa de nadie!

-Papá dijo que era nuestra culpa…que mama murió de tristeza por nuestra culpa…dijo que…

-¡Ese hombre es un estúpido!

-¡Dijo que quienes debían haber muerto éramos nosotras!-eso era suficiente para Eli, había tenido suficiente, se levantó de golpe mientras Arisa intentaba limpiarse las lágrimas, rápidamente saco su celular y marco el segundo nombre en su lista

-¿Elicchi?-es escucho la voz de Nozomi desde el otro lado del teléfono-¿Pasa algo?

-Necesito…-Eli respiro hondo para calmarse, Nozomi no podía pagar los platos rotos-¿Puedes venir a mi casa ahora mismo?

-Sí, pero ¿Qué pasa?

-Solo necesito que vengas a quedarte con Arisa…tengo que ir a un lugar-Eli vio de reojo a su hermana, jamás la había visto tan mal, ¿Cuál era el maldito problema con su padre? Él sabía perfectamente que Arisa siempre había sido una niña muy sensible y decirle algo como eso…Eli sentía que explotaría en cualquier momento

-Iré ahora mismo-fue la respuesta de Nozomi antes de colgar.

-Diez minutos-murmuro Eli para sí misma, calculando el tiempo en el que llegaría Nozomi-Arisa

-¿S-si?

-Todo estará bien…onee-chan se encargara de todo…te lo prometo.

 ***Nota. Lo que puse de la mangaka yuri Morishima Akiko es verdad, en dynasty scans pueden encontrar un doujin que ella dibujo de sus aventuras con otras cuatro mangakas del mundillo yuri mientras iban a ver chicas lindas jajaja está buenísimo y si no lo han leído lo recomiendo.**

 **Taran! Listo nuevo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poquito, de nuevo gracias por sus comentaikos y por leer, son geniales chicos! Ya se los dije a algunos por PM pero se los vuelvo a decir… ¡Gracias!**

 **Ahora a contestar algunos comentaikos:**

 **Shaazum: Yo también los extrañe chicos y también extrañaba escribir. Gracias por tu comentaiko**

 **Guest: Como soy la hija prodiga, ahora quiero una fiesta con comida, bebida, juegos de azar y mujerzuelas xD**

 **KousakaKaede: Que bueno que te parezca interesante Q.Q. Exacto a veces te enamoras de cada idiota jajaja pero como tú dices las cosas así son :3 solo puedo decir que…Maki ya tiene de nuevo a su loli xD Honoka es sabia quizá algún día lance un libros de HonkyConsejos. PD1. El segundo nombre de Umi es "hacer el oso" compréndela se calló de chiquita xD. PD2. No tengo idea cuanto gasten jaja me pondré a investigar.**

 **Guest: Anju solo alardea jaja y creo que todas las chicas de Love live son versátiles, no las veo en un punto específico :3**

 **Guest: ¿Volver a leerla de nuevo? Gracias, ojala te guste este capítulo.**

 **Zex Stark: No volveré a abandonar a menos que muera u.u ok no xD que Godokita escuche tus palabras y bendiga el drama. Gracias por los ánimos *o***

 **Ahora sí, tengan un lindo fin y no beban mucho o se droguen, a menos que quieran acabar como Anju xD…nos leemos la próxima semana! *se va a terminar el fic de las aguaditas como les dicen por ahí xD***


	10. Capítulo 10 No quiero que esto acabe

**De nuevo, como siempre agradezco los favoritos, follows, comentaikos y por leer esta historia, espero que les guste el nuevo capítulo.**

 **Capítulo 10. No quiero que esto acabe**

 _-Estoy en casa-dijo Eli al entrar a su casa, había sido un día duro, ese tal Okazaki no había dejado de molestarla para que se convirtiera en una idol a pesar de las negativas que Eli le daba, incluso se había disfrazado de chica y había entrado a su preparatoria-Que molestia…_

 _-¿¡Que significa eso!?-Eli se sorprendió al escuchar el grito de su padre, el sonido provenía de la sala y Eli se dirigió rápidamente a ese lugar, para encontrar a sus padres y Arisa en lo que parecía una discusión, su madre estaba sentada en el sofá llorando, su padre parecía enfurecido mientras que Arisa no podía dejar de llorar-¿¡No es suficiente las malas calificaciones, sino que ahora resulta que andas con una chica!?_

 _-Una chica-murmuro Eli procesando lo que ocurría_

 _-Lo siento…-murmuro Arisa sin dejar de llorar-No quise que sucediera…solamente me enamore… ¡Nadie puede detenerte cuando te enamoras!_

 _Lo siguiente que supo Eli fue ver a su padre golpeando fuertemente la mejilla de Arisa, haciéndola caer y haciendo que sus sollozos se hicieran más fuertes_

 _-¡No vuelvas a decir eso!-exclamo su padre dispuesto a darle otro golpe a su hija menor pero Eli intervino poniéndose frente a su hermana-Hazte a un lado Eli_

 _-No… ¡Es tu hija, padre! ¡No puedes tratarla así!-exclamo Eli sin moverse un centímetro_

 _-¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que dijo?-ahora fue el turno de su madre de hablar-Saliendo con una chica… ¿Qué pensaran los demás?_

 _-Entonces eso es lo único que te importa-murmuro Eli apretando los puños-Solo te preocupa el que dirán en lugar de tu hija_

 _-Onee-chan-Eli volteo a ver su hermana, tenía una gran marca roja en la mejilla que seguramente se volvería morada en poco tiempo, sin contar el hilillo de sangre que le corría por su labio…eso había sido suficiente_

 _-Vámonos Arisa_

 _-¿Eh?_

 _-Nos vamos de Osaka-dijo Eli mirando a su padre fijamente que la miraba sin vacilación-Me ofrecieron un buen trabajo en Tokio…estaremos bien…te protegeré_

 _-Pero…_

 _-¿Confías en mí?_

 _-Si_

 _-Entonces…vámonos_

.

-Ese maldito…

-Onee-chan

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?

-Onee-chan

-Es lo peor

-¡Onee-chan!-ante la exclamación de Arisa, Eli dejo de dar vueltas como león enjaulado y se detuvo viendo a su hermana-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-¡Hablar con él por supuesto!-exclamo Eli mirando a Arisa-Debo poner las cosas en su lugar

-Iré contigo

-¡No lo harás!

-¡Lo hare, ya no soy una niña!-exclamo Arisa frunciendo el ceño para suavizarlo casi al instante-No puedo dejarte ir sola…cuando te molestas puedes dar un poco de miedo además…no quiero que estés sola con, papá él puede ser un poco violento

-¡Pero no quiero que tu tengas que verlo!-grito Eli haciendo aspavientos con las manos

-Estaré bien-susurro Arisa tomando las manos de Eli-Estarás a mi lado onee-chan, así que estare bien

-Arisa…-susurro Eli cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, revelando a Nozomi que intentaba recuperar el aliento-Nozomi

-¡Estoy aquí!-exclamo Nozomi apoyándose en el marco de la puerta y viendo asustada a Eli-¿Qué fue lo que paso Elicchi?

-Ah…necesito que te quedes con Arisa, tengo que arreglar unos asuntos con mi padre-dijo Eli dirigiéndose hacia la puerta pero Arisa la tomo del brazo-Arisa

-¡Dije que yo también iría!

-¡Y yo te dije que es muy peligroso!

-¡Estaré bien!

-¡Te quedaras aquí!

-¡Tu no me mandas onee-chan!

-¡Soy quien te mantiene por lo tanto te mando!

-¡Yo soy quien se encarga que no quemes la cocina así que yo también mando!

-¡Silencio las dos!-exclamo Nozomi frotándose las sienes, le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza, había estado viendo las fotos con muy poca ropa del ultimo photobook de Eli y la habían interrumpido… ¡Tenía razones para estar molesta!-Por lo que entendí parece que hubo un problema con su padre y que ambas necesitan ir a arreglarlo

-¡Solo yo!

-¡Silencio Elicchi!-exclamo Nozomi fulminando con la mirada a Eli y esta dio un paso hacia atrás, Nozomi dejó escapar un suspiro y miro a ambas chicas-Arisa-chan tiene razón, si es un problema que concierne a ambas, las dos tienen que ir

-Pero…-empezó Eli pero Nozomi se acercó y le sonrió cálidamente

-Elicchi tienes que entender que Arisa-chan ya no es una niña-dijo Nozomi poniendo una mano sobre la mejilla de Eli-Déjala crecer y si en el camino se lastima tu estarás ahí para levantarla y si alguien intenta hacerle daño tu estarás ahí para protegerla pero déjala caminar un poco alejada de ti ¿Vale?

-De acuerdo-dijo Eli dejando escapar un suspiro de resignación-¿Qué haría sin ti Nozomi?

-Morirías sola y con un montón de gatos

-Supongo…Arisa

-Si vamos

.

.

-No tenías que acompañarnos-dijo Eli a Kyoko, mientras esta miraba por la ventana del tren-Nozomi solo exagero

-Te diré las palabras de tu novia…"Cuida a Elicchi porque es un poco tonta"-respondió Kyoko haciendo que Eli se sonrojara-Creo que tiene razón

-N-no es así-murmuro Eli viendo a Arisa y Okazaki que jugaban cartas frente a ellos-Aunque se siente bien…tener a un par de adultos ¿Responsables? Aquí

-¿Qué hay con esa duda en la palabra responsable?-pregunto Kyoko de mal humor dándole un golpe en la cabeza a Eli-Deberías de estar agradecida

-Lo estoy-respondió Eli tallándose donde Kyoko la había golpeado-Desde que llegamos a Tokio, Okazaki-san y tú nos han ayudado mucho, en especial a Arisa…ella necesitaba una especie de figura materna y…¡Auch! ¿Por qué me golpeaste?

-¿¡Cuantos años crees que tengo!? Figura materna tsh-dijo Kyoko cruzándose de brazos pero su mirada se suavizo al ver a Okazaki y Arisa jugando frente a ellas-Como sea…Arisa es adorable no se puede evitar el quererla proteger

-Gracias Kyoko-san

-¡Deja de ponerte sentimental!-exclamo Kyoko jalándole las mejillas a Eli mientras Arisa y Okazaki las veían sin saber si intervenir o no

-P-por cierto Eli-san-dijo Okazaki y Kyoko soltó a Eli-¿Tu padre sabe que vamos a verlo?

-No…será una pequeña sorpresa-respondió Eli frunciendo el ceño siendo sincera consigo misma le agradecía a Nozomi el haber hecho que Okazaki-san y Kyoko-san las acompañaran, de esta manera podría controlarse mejor-Por cierto…gracias por acompañarnos Okazaki-san

-¡Esta bien! Es mi trabajo como manager el proteger a mis lindas integrantes del grupo-dijo Okazaki cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa satisfecha

-Realmente que das miedo-dijo Kyoko entrecerrando los ojos; Eli y Arisa solo sonrieron ante el pequeño intercambio, necesitaban cerrar este capítulo en sus vidas y la única manera era regresar a la casa de sus padres, por más doloroso que fuera.

.

.

.

-¿Dónde fue Eli?-pregunto Nico mientras hojeaba un manga, ella y Tsubasa habían logrado por poco entregar su propio manga a tiempo, tenían que empezar a hacer algo con los tiempos-Maki-chan estará molesta…tienen otra presentación hoy

-Elicchi prometió que llegaría a tiempo-contesto Nozomi mientras revisaba unos correos, ninguna audición y ya estaba empezando a preocuparse, no le había dicho nada a Eli, ella tenía sus propios problemas ¿Para qué molestarla?-Mas importante aún… ¿Maki-chan y tú, eh?

-No sé lo que significa eso-dijo Nico fingiendo ignorancia pero el gran sonrojo en su rostro la delato-No es como si le hubiera pedido a Maki-chan que empezara a vivir conmigo o algo así

-Eres una pésima mentirosa Nicochi-dijo Nozomi con una sonrisa pícara-¿Ella acepto?

-Solo si mi anime es un éxito-respondió Nico dejando la revista de lado y cerrando los ojos, pensándolo con más calma, no tenía que haberle dicho eso a Maki, no lo de vivir con ella sino lo del anime, conociendo la industria del anime en Japón ya era mucha suerte que su manga fuera a ser adaptado al anime pero de ahí a que tuviera éxito-Un anime yuri…es casi imposible que venda bien

-¡No seas pesimista Nicochi!-la reprendió Nozomi haciendo que Nico abriera los ojos y mirara a su amiga

-Es solo que un anime yuri con buena historia es casi imposible que venda…lo que vende es el subtexto o el yuri con demasiado fanservice-murmuro Nico sintiendo un ligero picor en los ojos, ¡No podía ponerse a llorar ahora! ¡Menos frente a Nozomi!-Olvídalo

-¡Nicochi!-exclamo Noozmi dándole un golpe a Nico con un cojín

-¡Idiota!-exclamo Nico levantándose de golpe-¿¡Porque haces eso!?

-Para que reacciones por supuesto…no debes ser tan pesimista, esa no es la Nicochi que conozco-dijo Nozomi frunciendo ligeramente el ceño-¡Piensa positivo! ¡Positivo! Piensa en lo maravilloso que sería vivir con Maki-chan

-S-supongo que no sería tan malo vivir con ella-murmuro Nico cruzándose de brazos y piernas-P-podría despertar todos los días a su lado, hacerle de comer y si llego a casa antes que ella, podría prepararle un b-baño o algo así

-Se te olvido lo más importante

-¿Qué?

-Decirle… ¿Quieres un baño, la comida o a mí?-dijo Nozomi imitando la voz de Nico y para finalizar le lanzo un beso

-¡J-jamás diría algo tan pervertido!-exclamo Nico completamente roja, aunque pensándolo detenidamente podía ser una buena idea…claro tenía que ser al revés…Maki esperándola con solo un mandil puesto y crema batida…-¡Me estoy volviendo una pervertida!

-No, no, Nicochi tú ya eras una pervertida, solo acabas de salir del closet

-¡Tu maldito monstruo pechugón!-grito Nico persiguiendo a Nozomi por toda la sala-¡Solo espera que te atrape!

-¡Kya! ¡Nicochi me quiere violar!-exclamo Nozomi sonriendo cuando la puerta se abrió y Maki se quedó mirándola con una expresión en blanco-Buenos días Maki-chan

-No quiero saber que estaban haciendo-murmuro Maki dejando escapar un suspiro-Nico-chan ¿Puedes acompañarme?

-Te has dado cuenta como esto vestida Maki-chan-contesto Nico entrecerrando los ojos y Maki la miro, llevaba una camisa del doble de su talla y seguramente debajo unos pequeños shorts, _Demonios se ve adorable_ -Te está sangrando la nariz

-¡No lo hace!-exclamo Maki intentando detener la hemorragia ante las risitas de Nozomi-¡Tú no tienes nada de que reírte! ¡He visto el enorme poster de Eli en traje de baño en tu cuarto!

-Así que admirando las curvas de mi Elicchi, Maki-chan-dijo Nozomi haciendo un sonido de desaprobación-Que pervertida

-¡No soy una pervertida!

-Así que Maki-chan prefiere a las chicas con curvas ¿Eh?-dijo Nico fingiendo llorar y Maki entro en un ataque de pánico-Has roto el corazón de Nico Ni

-¡Deténganse!-exclamo Maki llevándose las manos a la cabeza-¡He tenido suficiente! ¡Vámonos Nico-chan!

-¿Eh? Pero…Maki-chan-Maki la tomo de la mano y tomando un abrigo del perchero se lo dio a Nico y ambas salieron del apartamento-Hubieras dejado que me pusiera algo más decente… ¿Me pedirás matrimonio?

-¡No!-Maki dejo escapar un suspiro, tanto Nico como Nozomi la hacían perder la paciencia en un segundo-Solo quería mostrarte algo y te encuentro correteando con Nozomi

-¿Estas celosa?

-N-no-contesto Maki haciendo que la sonrisa de Nico creciera… _Se sincera Maki-chan, hazle caso a tu onee-sama, repítelo ONEE-SAMA-_ Estúpida Kotori

-¿Qué tiene que ver Kotori con esto?

-Nada…aquí es-dijo Maki deteniéndose frente a un complejo de apartamentos, era casi tan elegante como el lugar en el que vivía Eli; Nico le dio una mirada a Maki que parecía nerviosa, nunca la había visto tan nerviosa en su vida, ni siquiera en Navidad en ese restaurant-¿Y bien?

-¿Nico Nico Ni?

-Tu n-no entiendes nada Nico-chan

-¿Acaso soy Jon Snow?

-¿Eh?

-Olvídalo, no entendiste el chiste-dijo Nico dejando escapar un suspiro y volvió a prestar atención en los apartamentos de lujo frente a ella _, piensa Yazawa Nico ¿Qué quiere decir Maki-chan con esto? Tiene que haber algo… ¡No sé qué es!_

-Eres una idiota Nico-chan-dijo Maki soltando la mano de Nico y dando unos pasos al frente-D-dijiste que si tu anime tenia éxito…v-viviríamos juntas ¿¡Ya lo olvidaste!?

-¡P-para nada!- _realmente es en lo único que he pensado desde entonces_ -¿Y qué tiene que ver con eso? Oh…entendí…

-P-pensé que este sería un buen l-lugar-dijo Maki intentando parecer despreocupada pero por dentro estaba como cada año cuando Santa venia en Navidad-E-es un buen lugar y h-haciendo cuentas podemos pagarlo entre las dos

-¿Haciendo cuentas?-pregunto Nico acercándose a Maki para ver que su novia tenía el rostro completamente rojo-Maki-chan ¿Has estado todo este tiempo haciendo cuentas y planes? Que linda

-Y-yo no…c-como sea…-respondió Maki cruzándose de brazos-¿Qué opinas?

-Parece bastante caro

-Cuando tu anime sea un éxito, podremos pagarlo entre las dos

-¿Éxito eh?

-¿Nico-chan?

-Dime Maki-chan-dijo Nico jugando con sus pies y mirando hacia abajo-Si mi anime no es un éxito…aun así… ¿Querrías vivir conmigo?

-¿Eh? ¡P-por supuesto!-exclamo Maki asombrada por la inseguridad de Nico-Aunque sería un apartamento menos lujoso pero…

-¿Pero?-Maki suspiro profundamente por lo que diría a continuación-¿Maki-chan?

-Si es con Nico-chan…no me importa el lugar solo quiero…estar con Nico-chan para siempre-Nico dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio, eso era todo lo que necesitaba oír-Es tonto ¿No? Sin contar lo cursi…

-Es perfecto-respondió Nico con una gran sonrisa y volviendo a tomar la mano de Maki-Me da gusto que Maki-chan este empezando a ser más sincera con sus sentimientos

-Y-yo

-Eso me pone muy feliz y me hace querer esforzarme mucho más-dijo Nico lanzado su puño al aire-Definitivamente mi anime será un éxito Maki-chan, porque quiero que estés orgullosa de mi

-Siempre he estado orgullosa de ti

-¿Enserio?-pregunto Nico sorprendida y Maki asintió

-Siempre haz brillado…desde que te conocí-dijo Maki volviéndose a sonrojar-Siempre tuviste tus metas fijas y nunca dejaste de luchar por lo que querías, incluso si todos los demás no creían en ti…incluso si yo no creía en ti…eres sorprendente Nico-chan por eso yo tengo que seguir esforzándome para alcanzarte

-Maki-chan…-susurro Nico limpiándose con el brazo los ojos-¡Yo también pienso que eres sorprendente Maki-chan!

-G-gracias…sabes…empezare la universidad-dijo Maki con una pequeña sonrisa-No estoy segura si este nuevo grupo vaya a funcionar, realmente espero que sí pero si no es así…necesito tener algo seguro, por eso…estudiare para convertirme en doctora y hacerme cargo del hospital de la familia

-Sin duda Maki-chan es sorprendente-dijo Nico sonriéndole y Maki se volvió a sonrojar por milésima vez ese día-Recuerda que Nico-sama te está alabando, así que se feliz

-Estas tan llena de ti misma-dijo Maki en tono de broma-Entonces esta dicho

-¿Cuándo me pedirás matrimonio?-pregunto Nico haciendo a Maki dar un saltito-Quiero decir si vamos a vivir juntas… ¿No deberíamos casarnos?

-Sabes que en Japón no se puede-dijo Maki viendo a Nico que parecía un poco decepcionada-Tsubasa-san tiene razón…vas demasiado rápido

-¿Te molesta?

-N-no-ante la respuesta de Maki, Nico volvió a sonreír

-Pero…

-¿Ahora que Nico-chan?

-Quiero ser tu esposa-dijo Nico haciendo la mirada más adorable que podía hacer-¿No quieres?

-¡Waaah! ¿¡Que pasa contigo hoy Nico-chan!?-grito Maki hincándose y llevándose las manos a la cabeza-¿¡Que se te ha metido!?

-No la veas hija-le decía una madre a su pequeña hija de cinco años que señalaba a Maki sonriendo, causando aún más vergüenza para la pobre Maki

-Quizá fue el manga romántico que estaba leyendo-dijo Nico llevándose una mano a la barbilla para después darse media vuelta y quedar de espaldas a Maki-Como sea…debemos de ver un apartamento, ya que paso eso me trajiste aquí ¿No?

-S-si-respondió Maki levantándose y empezando a seguir a Nico que iba unos pasos delante de ella. _¿Estará bien? Nico-chan puede ser bastante seria en algunas cosas…cosas que a mí me parecen insignificantes o les resto importancia…solo quiero hacer feliz a Nico-chan, así que…-_ M-me parece buena idea

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Nico dándose vuelta y mirándola a los ojos por lo que Maki desvió la mirada

-Que seas mi e-e-e-e-es…-Maki se dio unos golpecitos en las mejillas para reaccionar-E-esposa…algún día… ¡No ahora por supuesto! Necesitamos tener un trabajo estable…quizá cuando salga de la universidad…me gustaría…la cosita esa de la e-esposa…

-E-entiendo-respondió Nico que estaba tan roja como Maki, ella solo se lo estaba diciendo en broma pero pensar que Maki quería algo así…la hacía inmensamente feliz, tanto que podía llorar-E-entonces así será

-S-si…pero…-Maki frunció el ceño encontrando un pequeño problema-No quiero ser el esposo

-¿Eh?

-Q-quiero decir…si tú vas a ser la esposa entonces yo…-empezó Maki nerviosamente hasta que Nico tomo sus manos entre las suyas

-Tú también serás la esposa-dijo Nico con una gran sonrisa-Te preocupas por nada, Maki-chan…

-Nico-chan…

-El poder estar todos los días contigo y dormir a tu lado cada día…realmente me hará muy feliz-dijo Nico sonrojándose-N-no te emociones mucho ¿De acuerdo?

-¡N-no estoy emocionada idiota!

-¡Tú eres la idiota por no entender lo que digo!-dijo Nico enfurruñándose-¿Qué tan idiota saldrá nuestra primera hija?

-¿H-hija?

-Si…se llamara Dia-chan…y la segunda que tendré yo, será Ruby-chan

-Nico-chan d-detente…

-Nishikino Dia y Kurosawa Ruby ¿A que suena genial?

-¡Tsubasa-san tiene razón tu idiota!

-¿¡De nuevo me llamas idiota!? ¡De castigo ponte solo un mandil!

-¿M-mandil?

-O-olvídalo

-¡Nico-chan tu nariz está sangrando!

.

.

.

-Estaba pensando en que deberíamos ir al espectáculo de luces que darán el 31-dijo Umi revisando su celular, se encontraba con Kotori en un pequeño y acogedor café en el centro de Tokio-Mayuri-san me comento que es perfecto para las parejas ¿Qué te parece Kotori?

Kotori no respondió, solo se encontraba mirando la ventana con una mirada triste, Umi estiro su mano hasta tomar la de Kotori

-¿Kotori?

-¡Ah! Perdón Umi-chan, estaba perdida en mis pensamientos-respondió Kotori riendo-Soy una pésima novia ¿No? No prestando atención

-¡P-para nada! ¡Kotori es la mejor novia del mundo!-exclamo Umi sonrojándose cuando varios de los clientes las miraron-Lo siento… ¿Esta bien el espectáculo de luces?

-Si…mientras este con Umi-chan todo estará bien-respondió Kotori entrelazando sus dedos con los de Umi-Umi-chan…

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Me podrías cumplir un deseo de año nuevo?-pregunto Kotori sonrojándose levemente

-Si… ¡Hare cualquier cosa!

-¿Podemos…?-Kotori dio una respiración profunda y miro directamente a los ojos a Umi-¿P-pasar la noche juntas?

El rostro de Umi parecía un verdadero poema, si cualquiera le hubiera puesto atención, hubiera podido ver el humo saliendo por sus orejas, se podría freír un huevo en él.

-¿Q-quieres decir…?

-S-si…sabes quiero que ese día sea inolvidable

-Suena como si no nos fuéramos a volver a ver-dijo Umi y se reprendió al instante por la forma tan ruda en que lo dijo-Perdón

-Por supuesto que nos volveremos a ver, porque amo a Umi-chan y mientras Umi-chan me ame…yo siempre estaré esperándola-susurro Kotori con una pequeña sonrisa-Solo que…estaré en Paris por tres años y tu estarás aquí en Japón con el grupo…quiero tener un recuerdo súper feliz con el cual pueda ser fuerte…

-Kotori…

-¿Me cumplirías ese deseo, aunque sea egoísta?

-Si…si es por Kotori…n-no creo que este mal-una dulce sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Umi y Kotori solo sentía ganas de llorar en ese momento, podía simplemente renunciar a esa beca pero entonces… ¿Qué haría? Tenía que ser fuerte no solo por su bien sino también por el de Umi- -S-será después del espectáculo de luces

-¡Sí!-dijo Kotori devolviéndole la sonrisa, se sentía mal…egoísta para ser exactos pero solo quería serlo por esta vez…solo porque amaba demasiado a Umi. _El amor te hace egoísta ¿No? y también…duele tanto…_ -¡Cierto! Debemos de ponernos de acuerdo para saber cuándo podremos hablar por cámara, así como por teléfono…puedes mandarme mensajes en el momento que sea…yo te responderé

-Si-respondió Umi mordiéndose los labios al ver como Kotori intentaba sonreír mientras buscaba una pequeña libretita de entre sus cosas-¿Apuntaras los horarios?

-¡Sí! Por la diferencia de horario…no estoy segura cuantas horas son… ¿Lo sabes Umi-chan?

-N-no…pero investigare…te hablare todos los días

-¿Umi-chan?

-Estoy bien-respondió Umi poniéndose una mano en el rostro. _¿Qué pasa conmigo? Se supone que tenemos que disfrutar estos días y simplemente todo se convierte en una película dramática…no es como si Kotori fuera a morir…ella solo cumplirá su sueño, podre verla todos los días por cámara, escuchare su voz todos los días, entonces…¿Por qué?-_ Estoy bien…

-Umi-chan…

-Estoy bien…

-Te amo…realmente te amo-ante las palabras de Kotori, Umi aun con los ojos llorosos se quitó la mano del rostro para mirar a Kotori-¿puedo ser egoísta un poco más?

-Si

-Hagamos una promesa-dijo Kotori tomando el dedo meñique de Umi con el suyo-La próxima Navidad…la pasaremos juntas ¿Es una promesa?

-Si-respondió Umi apretando el meñique de Kotori-¿Puedo ser egoísta también?

-Claro

-Es una promesa que…no querremos a nadie más…pase lo que pase…¿De acuerdo?…

-Es una promesa…

 **Chachan! Creo que este capítulo es un poco corto pero creí que era necesario terminarlo aquí jeje, lo compensare con el próximo, espero que les haya gustado y realmente es muy duro separarte de alguien que quieres, me refiero a que se vaya a vivir a otro lado u.u así que me ¿Gusto? Escribir la parte del KotoUmi u.u.**

 **Pasando a cosas más lindas jajaja se me olvido poner la nota en mi otro fic "Like mother like daughter" que Ryouma es el protagonista del yaoi "Love Stage" lo tome prestado para mi fic xD *secretamente también le gusta mucho el yaoi e incluso tiene planes de escribir un fic pero le da vergüenza admitirlo e.e *jajaja en fin, contestemos algunos reviews :3**

 **MAIK LS: jaja pronto actualizare el de "lo siento te amo" prometo que terminare todos…hasta los del fandom que no debe ser nombrado e.e. Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap…se cumplió tu deseo? Jajaja gracias por leer y por tu comentaiko**

 **Guest: Me pone feliz que te guste *o* todas las historias las terminare…promesa de yurifan empedernida. Gracias por leer y por tu comentaiko**

 **Zex Stark: jajaja "pobre" Tsubasa al tener que lidiar con su adorable Honoka, debemos de tener cuidado con Honoka que esos momentos de sabiduría pueden iniciar la tercera guerra mundial xD. Maki es una pequeña niña inocente a pesar de todo…hay que comprenderla jaja. Pues aun no llega Eli a Rusia así que…a esperar un pelín más…u.u. Muchas gracias por leer y por tu comentaiko**

 **Shaazam: ¿Eli morir? Que buena idea! No, no es cierto xD en otro cierto fic está la respuesta :3 Recital? Música? Espero que te haya ido bien y si mañana no tienes…aprovecha hoy para portarte mal! Gracias por leer y por tu comentaiko**

 **Nightmare: Que bien! Intento quitar un poco de drama, dejar mi oscuro pasado atrás o algo así jaja las idiotas adorables son las mejores. Sigue el camino de Anju-sama y triunfaras en la vida. Gracias por leer y por tu comentaiko**

 **Bien! Ahora me despido y me voy a dormir…no, realmente voy a jugar un rato visual novels hasta que caiga dormida e.e. Nos leemos la próxima y tengan un lindo fin de semana!**


	11. Capítulo 11 Nos volveremos a ver

**Hola a todos :3 espero que este nuevo capítulo sea de su agrado. Y anunciarles que falta poco para que se acabe u.u nunca me ha gustado escribir fics muy largos, siento que solo metería relleno y no iría a lo importante xD Ahora si al capitulo**

 _ **Capítulo 11. Nos volveremos a ver**_

-Y aquí estamos-dijo Kyoko viendo de reojo a Eli y Arisa que parecían estar clavadas en el suelo sin atinar a moverse-¿La casa de su padre queda lejos?

-No, está a un lado de la estación-respondió Eli sin moverse-Cinco minutos aproximadamente

-Entonces vayamos-Kyoko y Okazaki empezaron a caminar pero las dos chicas siguieron en su lugar-¿Qué pasa con ustedes? Ustedes eran las que querían venir, dejen de actuar tan patéticas y…

-Kyoko-san-la reprendió Okazaki y con una pequeña sonrisa volteo a ver a las chicas-Lo que Kyoko-san quiere decir pero algo orgullosa para decirlo es que pase lo que pase estaremos con ustedes, no tienen nada que temer

-Sí, si, lo que Okazaki ha dicho-dijo Kyoko tomando a Arisa de la mano y empezando a caminar con ella, Eli dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro y las siguió, seguida de Okazaki, se sentía tan segura cuando salió de casa y aun más en el tren pero ahora no podía evitar el sentirse un poco asustada y ese sentimiento le desagradaba más por el hecho de sentirse de esa manera por su padre, ni siquiera estaba segura de sentirse triste por la muerte de su madre

-No te obligues a sentirte triste-dijo Okazaki sacando a Eli de sus pensamientos, Eli ya podía ver la casa de su padre, solo unos cuantos metros más y llegarían-Las personas dicen que la familia es lo más importante, pero eso no se refiere a la sangre…la familia son las personas que te apoyan, que siempre están contigo tanto en las buenas como en las malas, que cuando te caes están ahí para levantarte y no reírse de tus errores, por lo tanto…la familia son quienes están a tu lado…

-Okazaki-san…gracias-dijo Eli sonriendo y Okazaki le dio un pulgar en alto. _Familia…entonces mi familia seria…_

-Onee-chan-Arisa la llamo y Eli fijo la vista en su hermana menor, ambas se encontraban frente a su antiguo hogar donde hombres y mujeres vestidos de negro salían y entraban de la casa dándoles miradas de curiosidad-Onee-chan

-Vamos Arisa-dijo Eli tomando la mano de su hermana y entrando a la casa seguidas de Kyoko y Okazaki; al entrar vieron la foto de su madre, una mujer de cabello rubio y brillantes ojos azules mientras que en la parte delantera estaba un hombre de cabello castaño arrodillado, a pesar de estar de espaldas a ellas, Eli supo que era su padre

-Eli-chan-una mujer mayor se acercó a Eli y la tomo de las manos sonriendo cálidamente-Sabia que eras tú y tu eres Arisa-chan ¿Cierto?

-Si-respondió Eli un poco nerviosa mientras Arisa asentía, ambas pudieron ver como su padre se levantaba y su mirada se clavaba en ellas

-Siento mucho lo que paso con tu madre, era una buena mujer pero la presión acabo con ella, ustedes sean fuertes ¿De acuerdo?

-Estaremos bien-la mujer asintió y dándole un breve abrazo a Eli y Arisa, se alejó de ahí dirigiéndose a la puerta. Eli la recordaba vagamente, recordaba que vendía mochis a unas cuadras y que muchas veces les había regalado uno a Arisa y a ella, pero esos recuerdos se sentían tan lejanos, casi como un sueño o como si hubieran ocurrido en otra vida; Eli sintió un fuerte agarre en su brazo y al darse vuelta vio a Arisa que se había pegado a ella mientras veía a su padre que ahora se encontraba frente a ellas

-Así que vinieron-dijo su padre frunciendo el ceño-Síganme…no quiero escenas, además los vecinos siempre han sido una molestia

Eli apretó los puños y junto con Arisa empezó a seguir a su padre a la habitación contigua a la sala, podía sentir las miradas curiosas a sus espaldas

-Este lugar no ha cambiado-dijo Eli al llegar al comedor

-A tu madre no le gustaban los cambios-respondió su padre dirigiéndose al refrigerador y sacando una cerveza, al tenerlo tan cerca Eli pudo verlo bien, su cabello castaño había encanecido y se podían ver pequeñas arrugas alrededor de sus ojos y en la comisura de su boca pero lo que más llamo la atención de Eli fue el aspecto cansado que presentaba, atrás había quedado ese hombre atractivo y vigoroso, ahora solo era una falsa imitación de eso-Vi las noticias…mejor dicho todos las vieron

-Entonces por eso eran las miradas-susurro Eli y su padre dejo escapar una risita sin gracia-Si tienes algo que decir dilo

-Se fueron de este lugar por Arisa-ante la mención de su nombre, Arisa se pegó aún más a Eli-Pero ahora tu…cuando empezaron a transmitir eso en los programas, sabes…al principio no lo creí, creo que lo sabes pero siempre fuiste mi orgullo Eli…eres la viva imagen de tu madre y siempre fuiste inteligente, brillante en la escuela y tan buena en el ballet como tu madre, los vecinos estaban celosos de la hija que tenía y esos malditos mocosos llamándome suegro por cualquier lugar que pasara…se sentía tan orgulloso, así que tengo que preguntar…¿Es cierto? Que sales con una chica…

-Si-Eli pensó que se sentiría mal al decirlo pero sinceramente sintió como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima y ahora se sentía ligera-Lo que dijeron es cierto, deje el grupo proyecto 348 y ahora estoy saliendo con una chica

-Eli…necesito que me escuches y que lo hagas con atención porque es tu ultima oportunidad-el hombre se acercó a Eli y puso una mano sobre su hombro-Sé que en este momento puedes decir que estas enamorada y esas cosas pero solo es un estúpido enamoramiento ¿Te has puesto pensar en tu futuro? ¿Recuerdas cuando eras pequeña y soñaban con casarte con un chico guapo y tener hijos? Estoy seguro que si, por eso si regresaras a casa…si ambas regresaran a casa…todo quedaría perdonado

-¿Tu nos perdonarías?-pregunto Eli esbozando una pequeña sonrisa-Nos perdonarías como si hubiéramos hecho algo terrible…eres increíble

-Escúchame Eli

-¡No! ¡Escúchame tu!-exclamo Eli y su padre dio unos pasos hacia atrás-Ni Arisa ni yo hemos hecho nada malo, lo que yo siento no es un estúpido enamoramiento como tú crees, es serio…amo a la chica con la que estoy saliendo y no voy a dejarla ni a dejar lo que hago por tu "perdón"

-¿Ni siquiera por tu madre? Hazlo para que tu madre pueda estar en paz

-Si ella no puede estar en paz, será problema de ella

-Entonces si no vinieron a pedir perdón… ¿Por qué están aquí?

-Para decirte, no…para exigirte que dejes de mandarle estúpidos mensajes a Arisa-dijo Eli viendo a su hermana-Deja de llenarla de una culpa que no tiene

-Sabes que todo se empezó a ir a la mierda desde que se fueron-dijo su padre con la vista fija en su bebida-Y así te atreves a decir que no son culpables

-No es nuestra culpa, es suya…así que si no puedes aceptarlo es muy tu problema, vámonos Arisa-dijo Eli dándose media vuelta pero su padre la detuvo del brazo

-Vas a echar tu futuro por la borda, ¿Piensas darle la espalda a la única familia que te queda? ¡Solo por un estúpido capricho!

-Ella no se está quedando sin familia-dijo Kyoko tomando del brazo a Eli y haciendo que su padre la soltara-Así que si vuelve a molestar a estas niñas tendré que tomar medidas serias

-¿¡Quienes demonios son ustedes!?-exclamo el hombre intentando volver a tomar el brazo de Eli pero Okazaki se adelantó y se interpuso entre ellos-¡Hazte a un lado!

-Perdón Ayase-san pero no permitiré que le haga daño ni a Eli-san y Arisa-san, así que le pido que no vuelva a buscarlas a menos que sea para disculparse-el padre de Eli le lanzo un puñetazo pero Okazaki lo detuvo-Espero que entienda que sus acciones no son dignas de un hombre, así que le pido por favor que piense detenidamente antes de que pierda por completo a sus hijas…con permiso

-Adiós papá-susurro Arisa siguiendo a Okazaki que había salido de la habitación, Eli le dio una última mirada a su padre y siguió a su hermana; cuando había estado en el tren había tenido la más pequeña esperanza, incluso aunque sonara estúpido de que las cosas se arreglarían con su padre, que el entendería y que todo estaría bien, vio a su hermana que caminaba delante de ella, estaba aferrada al brazo de Okazaki y parecía que estaba llorando

-Fui una tonta-susurro Eli mientras caminaba al lado de Kyoko, esta solo le dirigió una breve mirada-Pensando que todo se arreglaría…realmente soy una tonta

-Sin duda lo eres-dijo Kyoko sin despegar su vista del frente-Pero ¿Acaso no es normal? Querer arreglar las cosas con personas que amabas, el tener esperanza…es normal

-¿Y si nunca volvemos a hablar? ¿Y si muere odiándonos como mamá?

-No creo que él las odie, simplemente tiene miedo-respondió Kyoko deteniéndose y deteniendo a Eli que parecía estar a punto de soltarse a llorar-¿Te arrepientes de regresar a Tokio? Todavía puedes regresar con tu padre

-Nunca haría eso, sería como abandonar a Nozomi- respondió Eli mirando incrédula a Kyoko-Pero no deja de ser doloroso…en todo el trayecto no sentí nada…no sentí nada cuando me entere que murió mamá y pensé…aah que mala hija soy pero ahora solo con entrar a esa casa…solo con ver la foto de mi madre…duele…duele demasiado…ella era buena, antes de todo…tanto papá y mamá…ambos eran cariñosos pero ahora…

-Escuche lo que ese idiota te dijo-susurro Kyoko señalando a Okazaki que se encontraba consolando a Arisa-Tiene razón, soy demasiado joven para ser una figura materna pero…Okazaki y yo nunca les daremos la espalda y hasta donde recuerdo siempre hemos estado ahí, cuando se enferman y cuando hacen alguna tontería estamos ahí para regañarlas, ¿acaso eso no es lo que los padres hacen?

-Kyoko-san…

-Nosotros somos su familia y las otras chicas idiotas-sin decir palabra, Eli abrazo fuertemente a Kyoko dejando que sus lágrimas cayeran mientras la mujer le acariciaba la cabeza-No siempre tienes que aparentar ser fuerte Eli…recuerda que ahora tienes a una idiota pervertida que te espera en casa

-Si…

-Y nos tienes a Okazaki y a mí-Eli solo asintió ante las palabras de Kyoko…"Okazaki-san tenía razón…tuve una familia pero he encontrado otra…espero algún dia tener mi propia familia junto con Nozomi pero por ahora…gracias Kyoko-san…Okazaki-san…gracias…"

.

.

.

-Tsubasa-chan ¿Podemos hablar?-pregunto Nozomi asomando la cabeza en el cuarto que Tsubasa y Nico utilizaban para dibujar su manga-Necesito hablar contigo

-Claro ¿Qué sucede Nozomi-san?-pregunto Tsubasa dándose vuelta en su silla, tenía las manos manchadas de tinta al igual que su ropa-Este nuevo capítulo nos está dando mucho trabajo, hay demasiadas expresiones de llanto y eso nos causa dolor de cabeza…o por lo menos a mi

-La cosa es…últimamente las cosas no han ido bien con las audiciones y eso-dijo Nozomi sonriendo nerviosamente-Supongo que es por lo que paso con el grupo donde estaba Elicchi…

-¿Qué tan mal están las cosas?

-Cero trabajo-respondió Nozomi sinceramente-Hable con el presidente de mi agencia y me dijo que no cree que las cosas mejoren, es un poco triste pero no se puede hacer nada…

-Si es sobre la renta del apartamento, no te preocupes-dijo Tsubasa con una sonrisa tranquilizadora-Las cosas me han ido bien, así que puedo poner tu parte este mes

-Te lo agradecería mucho—dijo Nozomi sonriendo-Supongo que tendré que buscar un trabajo y seria buena idea regresar a la universidad

-¿Estas bien con eso?-pregunto Tsubasa y Nozomi la miro sorprendida-Me refiero a abandonar tus sueños… ¿Estas bien?

-No es como si fuera mi sueño, solo era algo que quería hacer-respondió Nozomi intentando minimizar el asunto-Así que estaré bien, te pagare cuando consiga un trabajo

-No es el dinero lo que me importa-murmuro Tsubasa viendo como Nozomi daba media vuelta y se dirigía hacia la puerta-¿Eli-san lo sabe?

-No…Elicchi últimamente ha estado muy feliz-respondió Nozomi sin voltear-Cuando la vi cantando se veía tan radiante, ni siquiera en un estadio con su antiguo grupo se veía tan feliz…no puedo molestarla con algo así, además parece que tiene problemas con su padre…no puedo cargarla con mis problemas

-¿Es tu novia, no es así? Eli-san-ante las palabras de Tsubasa, Nozomi se dio la vuelta y la miro perpleja

-Si…

-Entonces deberías decirle, son una pareja-dijo Tsubasa dejando escapar un suspiro, a veces creía que sus amigas eran unas tontas-No solo debes hablar con ella de las cosas buenas sino también de los problemas…ya deberías de saber eso

-Pero no quiero preocupar a Elicchi…además ya te dije que estaré bien

-¿Estas bien con creerte esa mentira?

-Tsubasa-chan…

-Por eso no me gusta meterme mucho en las relaciones de los demás-murmuro Tsubasa y Nozomi aparto la mirada-Dile…ella merece saberlo, en parte es responsable

-Elicchi no hizo nada malo-dijo Nozomi frunciendo ligeramente el ceño-Son los medios de comunicación y las personas que no entienden…el medio del espectáculo es cruel, no es culpa de Elicchi

-¿Realmente crees eso? Dime Nozomi-Tsubasa se levantó de la silla y se acercó a Nozomi que seguía con el ceño fruncido-Cuando Eli-san decidió dejar proyecto 348 y decir a los cuatro vientos que salía con una chica y que esa chica eras tú…¿Te pregunto?

-Eso…Elicchi hizo lo que era lo mejor

-¿Lo mejor para ella?

-Suena como si Tsubasa-chan quisiera que terminara con Elicchi-dijo Nozomi, esto la estaba empezando a molestar

-Nada de eso, solo quiero que hablen las cosas de manera clara, quiero decir…Honoka-san me pregunto-dijo Tsubasa con una pequeña sonrisa-Me pregunto si estaba bien que publicara en su twitter que yo era su novia, me pregunto si eso no me afectaría, me pregunto cómo me sentía al respecto…así que le dije que estaba bien, que mi trabajo como mangaka seguiría bien y así fue, pero… ¿Qué hay de ti Nozomi-san?

-Necesito salir…-dijo Nozomi y dándose media vuelta salió de la habitación, por supuesto que estaba molesta con Tsubasa. "¿¡Porque me dijo todo eso!? Elicchi solo es un poco despistada y fue por eso que no me pregunto…no es como si no le importara, pero… ¿Qué hubiera hecho si me hubiera preguntado? Entonces yo… ¿Qué le habría dicho?"-No lo sé…debería ir a buscar algún trabajo…un trabajo…

Tomando su abrigo, Nozomi salió del apartamento, parecía que habían pasado muchos años desde que había llegado a Tokio para lograr un sueño, para hacer lo que le había prometido a su hermano.

-Señorita ¿Esta bien?-Nozomi alzo la vista al escuchar la voz preocupada de un hombre, este señalaba su mano y Nozomi se dio cuenta que había apretado demasiado fuerte el marco del pasamanos de la escalera que se encontraba ligeramente oxidada y ahora su mano sangraba levemente-Su mano

-Estaré bien-dijo Nozomi sonriendo y bajando rápidamente-Me pondré una curita y estaré bien

-Si…-dijo el hombre y Nozomi salió del edificio donde el aire frio del mes de Diciembre le pego de lleno en la cara

-Debería haber traído una bufanda-murmuro Nozomi viendo la herida de su mano, parecía una pequeña herida, así que dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio y sacando un pañuelo envolvió su mano en este, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo fuerte que había estado apretando, ni siquiera había sentido el dolor-Realmente estoy molesta…tengo que calmarme…

-¿Nozomi?

-Elicchi-justo frente a Nozomi se encontraba Eli dándole una pequeña sonrisa; Nozomi siempre había sentido como su corazón daba unos saltitos extras cada vez que Eli llevaba el cabello suelto y esta vez no fue la excepción, aunque ese extraño sentimiento que había despertado por las palabras de Tsubasa aún estaba presente-¿Cómo te fue con tu padre?

-No como esperaba pero estaré bien-respondio Eli acercándose mas a Nozomi-T-te extrañe

-Solo fue un día Elicchi-murmuro Nozomi y Eli desvió la mirada avergonzada-Pero yo también te extrañe

-Me alegro oírlo…Nozomi…tu mano-dijo Eli tomando la mano de Nozomi entre las suyas-¿Estas bien? ¿Duele? Que pregunta tan estúpida, por supuesto que duele… ¡Vamos rápido a un hospital!

-Estaré bien-dijo Nozomi soltándose, el agarre de Eli dolía-Esas escaleras del edificio tienen la culpa

-Pero Nozomi…

-No es una herida profunda, así que estaré bien

-Pero me preocupo…siempre me preocupo por ti-"Mentirosa…si realmente te preocuparas por mi entonces…no…no debo de pensar eso, no puedo dejar que estos sentimientos negativos lleguen a Elicchi"-¿Nozomi?

-¿Estarás tranquila si regresamos a mi apartamento y curo la herida?-pregunto Nozomi y Eli asintió-Entonces vamos…tal vez Nicochi ya haya llegado, se está atrasando bastante en su manga y Tsubasa-chan está desesperada, es un poco gracioso verlas…

-Espera Nozomi-dijo Eli tomándola del brazo y sonriéndole cálidamente, tenía un gran rubor en el rostro-¿R-recuerdas este lugar?

-¿Este lugar?-pregunto Nozomi y Eli asintió-¡Lo tengo! Fue donde nos conocimos

-¡Sí! Pensé que lo habías olvidado-dijo Eli sonriendo nerviosamente-La primera vez que te vi me sorprendí

-¿Por qué parecía miserable?-pregunto Nozomi con una sonrisita

-N-no…es cierto que te veías muy triste pero…-el rostro de Eli se sonrojo aún mas-P-pensé que eras hermosa…nunca había visto a alguien tan h-hermosa

-¿Enserio? Yo pensé que Elicchi era la hermosa-dijo Nozomi picándole la mejilla a Eli-Un ángel que había bajado para salvarme…en lugar de un príncipe fue una princesa quien me salvo…una hermosa princesa

-¡T-tu eres la unica hermosa! Así que deja de burlarte de mí-murmuro Eli haciendo un mohín y Nozomi sonrió a la vista, amaba a esta chica, nunca pensó que amaría a alguien de esta manera, por esa razón…

-Elicchi tenemos que hablar-dijo Nozomi perdiendo su expresión bromista y Eli la miro preocupada-Mi agencia me despidió

-¿¡Que!? Pero… ¿¡Porque!?-pregunto Eli y esa pregunta enfado un poco a Nozomi-¡Estuviste genial en ese dorama! A pesar de esa trama tan loca…

-Después de que las persona supieran que estaba saliendo contigo…mi agencia dice que ya no soy rentable-dijo Nozomi apretando los puños, se estaba haciendo daño de nuevo en la mano-Apenas estaba empezando así que este escándalo solo detuvo las cosas

-Perdón-susurro Eli bajando la mirada-Pero…la culpa de esas estúpidas agencias… ¿¡No pueden separar las cosas!?

-Elicchi… ¿Por qué no me preguntaste?-Nozomi frunció el ceño, lo que menos quería era molestarse, mucho menos con Eli pero era como si sus emociones tuvieran vida propia y no la escucharan-Honoka-chan le pregunto a Tsubasa-chan si podía mencionarla como su novia…¿Por qué tu no me preguntaste?

-P-pensé que estaba bien…creí que no querías ocultarte-dijo Eli sorprendida por la pregunta de Nozomi- Pensé…

-¿Acaso sabes leer mi mente, Elicchi? ¿Acaso sabes cómo me siento?

-Nozomi…

-¡No lo sabes!-exclamo Nozomi atrayendo miradas curiosas de las personas que pasaban a su lado-¡Si lo hubieras sabido hubieras pensado en mí! ¡Entonces me hubieras preguntado!

-¿Y cuál habría sido tu respuesta?-pregunto Eli, todo rastro de perplejidad se había borrado de su rostro y ahora parecía frustrada

-Te hubiera dicho que esperaras-susurro Nozomi llevándose las manos al rostro-Que esperaras a que mi carrera como actriz estuviera consolidada…que me dejaras conseguir mi sueño antes de destruirlo… ¡Era mi sueño Eli! Se lo había prometido a mi hermano…era una de las cosas que me daban consuelo cuando el murió…

-¿Entonces fue mi culpa? ¿¡Todo fue mi culpa!?-exclamo Eli perdiendo los estribos-¡Si tanto te importaba tu carrera como actriz lo hubieras pensado dos veces antes de salir conmigo! ¡Hubieras salido con un chico y asunto arreglado!

-¡Ese no es el problema!

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Tú agencia te despidió por salir con una chica, así que ese es el problema!-las lágrimas ya habían empezado a caer por las mejillas de Eli-¡Quizá hubiera sido mejor ignorarte ese día, entonces tu sueño quedaría intacto!

-Tal vez hubiera sido lo mejor…-dijo Nozomi, sabía que no era cierto…Eli le había traído tanta felicidad pero era tal enojo que sentía que hizo esos pensamientos a un lado, es curioso como siempre se termina hiriendo más a quien más quieres-Si no te hubiera besado en tu apartamento…

-Entiendo

-Necesito ir a casa-dijo Nozomi dando media vuelta y empezando a caminar de regreso a su apartamento, tenía la esperanza, más bien deseaba que Eli la alcanzara…que corriera detrás de ella, entonces Nozomi se disculparía por haber dicho esas cosas tan crueles y Eli también lo haría, entonces las cosas se arreglarían entre ellas, pero ese momento no llegaba; Nozomi detuvo sus pasos, quizá Eli la estaba siguiendo y no la había alcanzado…quizá solo le estaba dando su espacio, como si fuera en cámara lenta, Nozomi volteo hacia atrás para descubrir que no había nadie-Tonta…

.

.

.

 **31 de Diciembre**

-¿Tanto frio tienes Nico-chan?-pregunto Maki al sentarse junto a Nico en el sofá

-¡No es frio! Estoy nerviosa eso es todo-contesto Nico que parecía estar en medio de un ataque de temblorin-El episodio 0 se transmitirá en nico nico como una especie de pre-estreno…es normal que este nerviosa

-¿En serio?

-¡Sí! Todos comentaran el episodio en vivo-dijo Nico llevándose las manos a la cabeza y empezando a moverse como desesperada-¡Veré lo que piensan! ¿¡Que hare si recibo malas críticas en el capítulo 0!? ¡Entonces no habrá buenas ventas, estoy segura!

-Simplemente desactiva los comentarios-murmuro Maki jugando con su cabello, aunque Nico le parecia adorable cuando entraba en modo desesperación, en estos momentos no se sentía con ganas para ello, Kotori estaba actuando de manera rara desde ayer y en los ensayos de la mañana, Eli se había equivocado durante toda la rutina…tenia suerte que Kyoko no le hubiera lanzado algo en la cabeza o la hubiera lanzado a ella por la ventana-Oye Nico-chan

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya te arrepentiste de querer vivir con una mangaka que recibirá malos comentarios de su primer capítulo!?-pregunto Nico con lagrimitas en los ojos, si definitivamente era adorable a los ojos de Maki

-N-no es eso…solo quería preguntarte acerca de Nozomi

-Ah ella-respondió Nico desviando su mirada hacia la habitación de Nozomi-Tengo entendido que tuvo una pelea con Eli hace unos días, le he preguntado una y otra vez pero ella dice que está bien…por supuesto todo es una mentira, conozco muy bien esa sonrisa falsa

-Deberíamos hablar con ella-dijo Maki y Nico soltó una risita-¿Q-que?

-Nada, solo me doy cuenta que mi Maki-chan se preocupa por los demás…que adorable

-¡E-eso no tiene nada de adorable! Idiota…

-Lo que digas, de todas maneras Nozomi no está, consiguió un trabajo en un restaurant, ya hablare con ella cuando regrese-dijo Nico estirándose, no había dormido nada la noche anterior, los nervios no la habían dejado, así que se había puesto a buscar información sobre su anime pero cuando se dio cuenta termino leyendo sobre Maki…y lo increíblemente popular que era con las chicas-Tonta Maki-chan

-¿Qué hice ahora?

-Si supieran que eres un tomatito tsundere no te harían tanta fiesta

-¿De qué hablas?

-Además quienes se creen para decir que quieren ver tus pechos

-¿P-pechos?

-¿¡Y que tan enfermas están para querer medir tus dedos!?

-Nico-chan me estas asuntando

-Maki-chan es mi Maki-chan, no de ellas…bola de pervertidas

-¡Nico-chan!-exclamo Maki tomando a Nico del rostro y esta se sonrojo al instante, ahora que lo pensaba, tenía tiempo que no…-¿Estas bien? Estabas murmurando cosas sin sentido y pensé que te estaba dado un ataque o algo

-¿Y de quien crees que es la culpa?-se refunfuño Nico intentando soltarse, no era bueno para su salud estar tan cerca de Maki en estos momentos

-¿De los comentarios en nico nico?

-¡Claro que no! ¡Falta una hora para el capítulo!

-Entonces no entiendo tu actitud extraña Nico-chan

-Es tu culpa-murmuro Nico y Maki la miro sorprendida-¡Es tu culpa idiota! ¡Deberías de actuar más como tú en los conciertos! ¡Así no serias tan popular!

-¿Nico-chan estas enferma?-pregunto Maki preocupada por la extraña actitud de Nico e intento ponerle una mano sobre la frente pero Nico se quitó al instante, levantándose del sofá-¡Deja que te revise! Quizá estas enferma por pasar tantas noches sin dormir

-¡Tuve suficiente! Intente ser una buena senpai…soy mayor que tu así que yo tenía que ser la adulta pero ¡Ya no puedo soportarlo!-exclamo Nico tomando de la mano a Maki y empezó a caminar hacia su habitación, no había nadie en casa, Nozomi no estaba, Tsubasa había ido a casa de Honoka a ver el episodio. "¡Esta es mi oportunidad!" abrió la puerta con un gritito y señalo su cama-¡Siéntate ahí!

-¿Ni-nico-chan?-pregunto Maki nerviosa, estaba preocupada por la estabilidad mental de su novia-Quizá lo mejor se hablarle a mi mamá

-¿¡Para que quiero a tu madre!?-exclamo Nico sin dejar de señalar la cama-¡Solo siéntate ahí!

Maki la miro por un par de segundos y decidió obedecerla, Nico tenía la cara roja como si estuviera a punto de estallar y se mordía el labio de manera nerviosa, Maki no pudo evitar pensar que se comportaba de la misma manera hace unos años cuando…"Oh demonios"

-Nico-chan…-empezó Maki mirando nerviosa a Nico que murmuraba para sí misma, cosas como "¡Yo estaré esta vez a cargo!" y "¡Solo espera Maki-chan!" Maki dejó escapar un suspiro-Nico-chan

-¿¡Que quieres!? ¡Me estoy preparando mentalmente!

-¿Q-quieres tener s-s-s-sexo?-ante la pregunta de Maki, Nico se llevó las manos al rostro dejando escapar un "¡Kya!" y viendo a Maki con la boca abierta-N-no eres muy buena escondiendo cosas

-Tsh y yo que pensé que eras una densa idiota-murmuro Nico ganándose un almohadazo directo en la cara-¡Maki-chan!

-S-si querías eso me lo hubieras dicho-dijo Maki sin mirar a Nico, su vista estaba fija en los peluches que Nico tenía alrededor de su habitación, había olvidado el miedo que le daban esas cosas-Tu comportamiento extraño solamente me asusto

-¿Y que querías que te dijera?¿ Maki-chan quiero acostarme contigo y hacerlo toda la noche como si no hubiera mañana?-pregunto Nico y al instante se sonrojo al igual que Maki-¡Solo me haces actuar como una pervertida!

-Eras una pervertida desde el inicio, así que no me eches la culpa-dijo Maki cruzándose de brazos y viendo a Nico que solo bajo la mirada, dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro, no es como si no quisiera ¡Claro que quería! Pero habían pasado dos años, no podía negar que tenía un poco de miedo pero…-¿Estas segura?

-M-me hablas como si fuera una virgen-refunfuño Nico cruzándose de brazos y mirando a Maki directamente a los ojos

-Lo que quiero decir es que…-Maki dejo escapar otro suspiro, era terrible en estas cosas y sentía que su cara estaba más roja que nunca-Apenas regresamos… ¿No crees que es demasiado pronto?

-¡Maki-chan!-exclamo Nico acercándose y tomándola de las manos-¡Hemos hablado de vivir juntas e incluso de hijas y tú hablas de hacer algo demasiado rápido! ¿¡Eres idiota!?

-Y-yo solo…-murmuro Maki, la cara de Nico estaba demasiado cerca y ese ceño fruncido contando sus mejillas sonrojas la hacía lucir adorable-E-entiendo

-¿Maki-cha…?-las palabras de Nico murieron en su boca al sentir los labios de Maki sobre los suyos, el beso termino demasiado rápido para Nico, vio a Maki que rápidamente desvió la mirada y se llevó la mano a sus labios-Maki-chan

-¿Q-que?

-Te amo-dijo Nico tomando el rostro de Maki y comenzando ella el beso, era como si un sinfín de emociones hubieran explotado entre ellas, emociones que habían olvidado que existían-E-espera…

-¿Qué sucede?-susurro Maki viendo que Nico tomaba su mano

-Q-quiero ser yo

-¿Eh?

-Q-quien empiece… ¡No me hagas repetirlo de nuevo!-exclamo Nico bajando su mano hacia debajo de la falda de Maki y esta se mordio los labios ante el toque-Eres hermosa Maki-chan

-S-silencio…r-rápido

-Dime por favor Nico-sama

-I-idiota…y-yo…

-¡Llegamos!-exclamo Honoka abriendo la puerta de la habitación de Nico de golpe y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando vio la escena frente a ella, Maki se encontraba acostada en la cama de Nico y esta se encontraba sobre ella con una mano bajo su falda y parecía que a ambas se les había olvidado ponerse algo arriba y ahora que lo pensaba Maki "¿¡Cuando fue que nos quitamos el suéter y la camisa!?"

-Honoka-san ¿Por qué tardas tanto? Mandare el capítulo por fax, dile a Nico que…-pregunto Tsubasa uniéndose a ella y viendo el espectáculo en la habitación-¡Bonitos pechos!

-¡Waaa!-grito Maki dando grandes zancadas sin preocuparse de andar en toples hacia donde estaba Tsubasa y quitándole el capítulo de su manga que llevaba en la mano y sin decir una palabra, solo gruñidos, lo rompió por la mitad antes los ojos horrorizados de Tsubasa-¡Las matare a las dos!

-¡Mi capitulo!-grito Tsubasa al borde de las lágrimas-¡Mejor dicho nuestro capitulo, Nico!

Pero Nico parecía no escucharla, se balanceaba de un lado a otro en la esquina de la habitación murmurando y deseando la muerte de quienes las habían interrumpido, el capítulo podía esperar

-Tsubasa-san no te quiero asustar pero Maki-chan acaba de tomar la escoba y viene hacia nosotras-murmuro Honoka tomando del brazo a su novia que solo veía las hojas en el suelo-¡Tsubasa-san!

-¡Salgamos! ¡Si salimos del apartamento no nos perseguirá!-exclamo Tsubasa tomando a Honoka de la mano y corriendo hacia la puerta-¡Nos está siguiendo! ¡Te demandaran por exhibicionismo!

.

.

.

-¿Kotori?

-Estoy en mi habitación, mamá-contesto Kotori viendo su maleta que descansaba en su cama-He empacado todo

-Supongo que aún no le has dicho nada Umi-chan-dijo su madre y Kotori asintió-Deberías de decirle

-La llamare ahora-murmuro Kotori sacando su celular y viendo la foto de Umi que tenía como portada, se la había tomado cuando se había quedado dormida, tenía una expresión tan pacifica e inocente que Kotori no pudo resistirse-No puedo…

-Kotori no te iras sin despedirte y eso es una orden

-Jamás le haría algo tan cruel a Umi-chan-respondió Kotori sin dejar de observar su celular, hace un par de días habían llamado de la escuela donde estudiaría diseño, diciéndole que era necesario adelantar su vuelo y que si no llegaba en la fecha establecida le quitarían su lugar y se lo darían a otra persona; Kotori apretó con fuerza su celular y miro a su madre-Había planeado todo para esta noche…se suponía que sería especial y así Umi-chan no me olvidaría, realmente tengo mala suerte y ahora tengo que llamarla…siento que si lo hago es como si todo acabara…tengo esa sensación

-Te hare una pregunta-Kotori levanto la mirada y vio a su madre sentarse en la orilla de su cama-¿Estas segura que siempre querrás a Umi-chan y solo a ella?

-Si…

-¿En un año aun la seguirás queriendo?-ante la pregunta Kotori asintió-¿Y en diez años?

-Siempre…-respondió Kotori y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro

-¿Y qué hay de Umi-chan?

-Creo en ella, creo en sus sentimientos-murmuro Kotori empezando a escribir un mensaje a Umi, no se sentía en condiciones de llamarla, estaba segura que se pondría a llorar y es lo que menos quería en estos momentos-Sabes mamá…hay una leyenda griega, no…realmente es algo que Platon escribió, acerca de que las parejas son en realidad dos mitades de una mismas persona, se dice que las personas fueron castigados por los dioses y por esa razón los dividieron en dos y desde entonces las personas deambulan por la tierra buscando a su otra mitad…en mi caso yo la encontré

-Sí, lo se

.

.

-¡Kotori!-exclamo Umi intentando recuperar el aliento cuando llego al aeropuerto y buscando con la mirada a Kotori hasta encontrarla sentada junto a su madre en la sala de espera-P-perdón por llegar tarde, el taxi no se daba prisa

-No te preocupes Umi-chan… ¡Tu cara!-exclamo Kotori viendo el rostro de Umi, tenía los ojos hinchados y Kotori podía adivinar la razón-Estuviste llorando

-T-toda la noche-admitió Umi sonrojándose-Supongo que no soy tan fuerte como creí

-Perdón…se suponía que hoy sería un día especial y…perdón-murmuro Kotori -¿Estas molesta Umi-chan?

-Nunca me molestaría contigo-dijo Umi con una pequeña sonrisa-Me molesto con todo el mundo excepto contigo Kotori, ya deberías saberlo, además tendremos muchos días especiales cuando regreses

-Ese es mi poder especial supongo

-¿Poder especial?

-¡Sí! Hacer feliz a Umi-chan-respondió Kotori con una gran sonrisa pero a los pocos segundos esa sonrisa se empezó a borrar-¿Puedo abrazarte?

-S-si-dijo Umi abrazando a Kotori-Es raro, nunca haces ese tipo de preguntas

-Umi-chan

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Crees que me arrepentiré de esto?

-No…te dije que yo siempre estaría aquí esperando-respondió Umi abrazando más fuerte a Kotori-Ayer cuando estabas en mi cocina dándole de comer a el gato que compre, me di cuenta que quería hacer esto por siempre

-¿Verme alimentar gatos?

-Verte todas las mañanas…en nuestra cocina y con nuestros gatos

-¿Enserio?

-Si…por eso me quedare aquí esperándote para que algún día ese sueño se haga realidad-Umi dio un pequeño suspiro y se separó lentamente de Kotori- Confió en ti porque tú eres mejor que cualquier otra persona Kotori…eres mejor que yo…eres…no lo sé, lo que quiero decir es que te amo…

-Yo también te amo Umi-chan

-Kotori, lamento interrumpir pero es hora de abordar el vuelo-dijo su madre con una mirada triste y Kotori asintió-Cuidare a Umi-chan por ti

-Gracias mamá-murmuro Kotori y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a Umi-Nos vemos…Umi-chan

Umi solo apretó los puños e hizo todo lo posible para no llorar mientras veía como Kotori se iba alejando más y más de ella, como si por más que estirara la mano nunca podría alcanzarla. "Imposible…volveré a verla…una tonta distancia no hará que esto termine" Podía ver como la espalda de Kotori había empezado a temblar "Está llorando…Kotori está sufriendo…"

-¡No estarás sola!-exclamo Umi y Kotori se detuvo pero no volteo-¡No solo soy yo! ¡Tienes amigas! Así que… ¡Esfuérzate y regresa! Porque…desde que te conocí siempre sentí como si ya te hubiera visto antes…como si nos conociéramos en otra vida…en otro mundo o en algo así…sentí…¡Que mi destino era estar contigo Kotori!

"Gracias Umi-chan…sé que es difícil para ti decir ese tipo de cosas, sé que siempre te ha costado transmitir tus sentimientos…entiendo lo que estás diciendo porque yo también sentí lo mismo la primera vez que nos vimos…un sentimiento que me quiso hacer llorar pero al mismo tiempo me hizo infinitamente feliz, por eso…realmente fue tan feliz de conocerte…"

.

 **Capitulo finalizado, espero que les haya gustado u.u ahora vamos con algunos comentarios**

 **Zex Stark: Lo que Tsubasa hará será enseñarle a tocar antes de entrar a una habitación xD Con Eli no creo que ardieran muchas cosas o si? e.e jaja NicoMaki y KotoUmi son amor…adorables e idiotas amen. Me esforzare con todos mis fics, tomara un poco de tiempo pero lo hare, gracias por leer y por tu comentaiko**

 **Nightmare: Nop no la he jugado, horita estoy con kindred spirts on the roof y starlight vega, yuricofyuri xD necesito terminarlas u.u para empezar otras. Entiendo el sentimiento de pedir prestado el celular, el mío murió y ahora tengo que pedírselo a mi madre *llora* ojalá puedas reparar el tuyo, el de "lo siento te amo" tengo planeado avanzar en el capítulo esta semana así que espero publicarlo el próximo viernes :3 Te recomiendo un celular que es lo indispensable para vivir jaja. Muchas gracias por leer y por tu comentaiko**

 **Tetsuga-Okami: Espero que tu corazón este bien ahora u.u y que no me odies después de este capítulo *se esconde* el KotoUmi siempre estará a menos que una muera *risa malvada* ok no jajaja. Muchas gracias por leer y por tu comentaiko**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por leer y tengan un lindo fin de semana, nos leemos la próxima *se va a terminar su otro fic***


End file.
